Forever: Sam and Leah
by 2013as
Summary: No Emily in this fic. "I was young and naïve, I thought that love was all rainbows and butterflies; at that point in my life I had no idea how hard Sam and I would have to fight to stay together, let’s just say I was in for a rude awakening."- Leah
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO EVERYONE … I AM BACK :) LOL SO I PLANNED TO HAVE THIS FIC UP SOONER BUT I HAD GRAD NITE THIS PAST FRIDAY SO YEAH I GOT A LITTLE SIDETRACKED LOL **

**A/N: IT'S NOT MINE, I DON'T OWN IT, IT'S ALL STEPHENIE MEYER'S.**

***CHAPTER CONTAINS A LEMON**

**ON TO THE STORY …**

**LEAH**

Sam and I have been together for three years, and in the past years I have probably been the happiest girl in the world.

Sam is perfect, and every day that I spend with him is a day that I fall even more in love with him.

Sam and I have been dating since I was a freshman in high school, Sam and I had known each other our entire lives, when you live in a reservation as small as La Push you tend to know everyone around you. Our mom's were really good friends, so a lot of my afternoons consisted of playing hide and seek with Sam.

When I was younger I completely detested him, I thought he was the most arrogant boy I had ever met. However when I saw him on my first day of high school, my opinion completely changed.

_(Flashback)_

_I was half way through my first day of high school, and to say that my day sucked would be an understatement. I felt completely alone, I had absolutely none of my friends for any of my classes, and all the boys in my classes looked at me like I had grown a third eye._

_I mean you would think that after pretty much growing up with all these kids they would get used to me, but no since the moment I walked in through the doors of the school, they couldn't stop staring, and it was seriously getting on my damn nerves._

_The bell finally rang signaling that it was time for lunch; I practically jumped out of my seat and bolted through the door, silently praying that my friends would be there._

_The cafeteria was packed when I entered it; my mother had packed me my lunch so I didn't have to make the line. My eyes searched for my friends but they were nowhere to be seen, I swear fate hated me._

_I internally groaned and dragged my feet to a table at the end of the cafeteria, there was a girl seated there so I thought 'what the heck Leah, it's time you make new friends'_

_I was probably ten steps away from reaching the table, when someone bumped into me, sending me face first to the cold tiled floor. My notes fell in a heap all over the floor, as the cafeteria burst out in laughter._

_I sighed and started picking up all my stuff when I saw a tanned hand offering me my science book, I looked up to see the face of the person that caused this insanity._

_Yup my heart skipped a beat, when my eyes landed on none other than Sam Uley. But this wasn't the same Sam that had practically made my childhood a living nightmare, this Sam was different, his eyes were gentler and his smile, oh my his smile left me completely dazed._

"_Leah?" he asked me astonished._

_I nodded, my voice completely lost as I stayed transfixed by him, what the hell had happened to him, I mean I know I hadn't seen him in a while, on my thirteenth birthday I had dead on refused to have anymore dealings with Sam Uley._

_So when he left junior high last year I was thrilled, never in my right mind would I have thought that a year later, I would be looking into his eyes and feel what I was feeling._

_He smiled at me as he extended his hand to help me up; i placed my hand in his and got up, our eyes never leaving each other._

"_Wow, Leah it's been a long time" he told me as he handed me my science book._

"_Yeah, it has" _

"_So are you enjoying your first day of school?" he asked me._

_I shrugged, he laughed "Why don't you join me for lunch" he pushed as grabbed my hand and led me outside, we sat down on a bench and just looked at each other for a ridiculous amount of time, before he decided to break the silence "Leah, you look great, I mean you were always beautiful, but wow I guess it's because I haven't seen you in a long time"_

_I blushed, he thought I was beautiful, "You have changed a lot too Sam"_

_He grinned "Do you still hate me?"_

_I laughed "No not anymore"_

"_Good, because I would love to take you out some time, maybe catch up, that's if you want too?"_

_I bit my bottom lip, "I would love to Sam"_

_(End of Flashback)_

That's how it started; my whole whirlwind of emotions only intensified after that day, my mom was completely thrilled by the idea of Sam and me. My dad not so much, Sam's dad didn't have such a good reputation on the rez so my father was scared that Sam would turn out the same way, and I of course defended him as if my life depended on it.

I fell in head over heels in love with Sam, our feelings towards each other felt so natural and real. The first time he kissed me left me in a complete high, Sam was my first kiss and at that time I vowed that he would be the only boy to touch my lips.

We dated for a year before I believed that I was ready to give myself to him, I was sophomore and he was junior at this point.

And neither of us had ever been with anyone else, at least not at that level. I was scared but completely convinced that I wanted to take the next step, I wanted Sam to have all of me, and I wanted him to feel all the love that I felt for him.

He never pressured me, but after a lot of nights of sneaking into each other's rooms and kissing to the point where our bodies craved more, I decided that it was time.

_(Flashback)_

_It was my sixteenth birthday; I had spent the entire day with my family so I could dedicate my night solely to Sam. He had promised me a memorable night; of course this caused the butterflies to a have their own little party in my stomach._

_I was wearing a white dress that stopped at the midpoint between my thighs and knees, my mother had bought me silver heels for my birthday so I had out those on to compliment my outfit. My hair was cascading down my back, just like Sam liked it and I had applied just a hint of makeup._

_My parents and Seth had gone out to catch a flick in Port Angeles, so I was home alone. The door bell rang and I knew of the bat that it was Sam; I ran down stairs and opened the door._

"_Hi" I breathed as I looked at the perfection that was Sam; he was leaning on my door frame, wearing a white button down shirt, jeans, and his always present breathtaking smile_.

"Hey love" he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the hollow in my neck "You look beautiful" he whispered in my ear causing my entire frame to shake.

I pulled back "You don't look to bad yourself" I told him.

He chuckled as he entwined our fingers and led me to his car, once we were inside and on the road, I had to ask him, where he was taking me.

He didn't budge; he kept insisting that it was a secret and that I would love it.

"Sam, why are we in your house?" I asked perplexed as he stopped his car on his driveway.

"Lee-lee, please be patient"

I nodded, he got out of the car and opened the door for me, we walked hand in hand to his doorstep before he stopped and turned to look at me.

"I want this night to be memorable for both of us, but I won't pressure you to do anything that you are not ready for" he cautioned me.

I smiled at him and stroked his cheek "I love you Sam" I traced his lips "I am ready to give you all of me" I assured him.

He kissed my hand and led me into his house; the house was lighted by candles that were all around the living room, in the center of the room was a small table; that held a small heart shaped birthday cake.

I laughed as I walked up to the table to get a better look "Sam, did you actually bake this?" I asked him pointing at the cake.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder "I tried, it might not taste great"

I sighed "I love it, it's perfect"

He turned me so that I was facing him, "I love you so much Leah"

I pulled his face down to mine so that our foreheads were resting on each other's "I love you too Sam, so much"

"Promise me Lee-lee; promise me that you will never leave me"

I cupped his face so that he was forced to look straight into my eyes "Where would I go Sam? All I want is to be with you, I could never leave you, and I love you and promise that I will always be by your side" I assured him.

He let out a sigh of relief "You are going to be my wife one day Lee-lee, and that is going to be the happiest day of my life"

I giggled "I believe that makes two of us"

He grinned as he pulled away from me and took out a small black bow from his pocket, "I know that we are too young to get engaged" he said as he opened the box and revealed a beautiful ring, it was simple but perfect.

"It's a promise ring Lee" he took the ring from the box and slipped it on my finger "I will never hurt you Lee, I promise that I will never leave you, and that I will love you forever"

"Thank you" I whispered as he took my hands and kissed them.

He let go off my hands and cupped my face, "I love you" he murmured as his lips hovered inches from mine.

"I love you too" I breathed as I finally connected our lips.

His hands roamed around my body as our lips moved together, letting ourselves get completely lost in our emotions.

His lips left mine as they started to descend to my neck, my fingers curled in his hair as the pleasure of his lips on my body sent me to a near combustion.

"Sam, I am ready" I pleaded.

His lips left my body and looked at me seriously "Are you sure?" he asked me.

I nodded "Please"

He smiled at me as he picked me off the ground and carried me to his room; he gently sat me on the bed as he took off his shirt and took slow steps in my direction.

He kneeled right in right of me, his eyes were burning as his hands traveled up my thighs pushing my dress up, I lifted my arms so he could take off my dress, leaving me only in a bra and panties.

I pushed myself up the bed, and Sam crawled in after me so that his body hovered on top of mine.

My fingers traced his developed chest, as Sam's lips began to place tender kisses on my neck and chest.

His hands were exploring every inch of my body, trying to memorize every curve, "You are so beautiful, Lee- lee" he murmured as his lips sank lower so that he was tracing circles on my stomach with his tongue.

His hand were on my back trying to un clap my bra, I laughed as I felt his fingers tried to force it loose "Here let me help you" I told him as I undid the clasp.

He smiled as he slid the straps of my shoulders, causing me to completely reveal myself to him.

I moaned as I felt him start kissing my breast, my head fell back on my pillow as he nibbled on my nipples.

I could feel myself getting more enthralled by the second, his member was resting ready on my inner thigh, begging for entrance.

"Sam, now please" I begged.

His hands went down to my hips and pulled my panties down, as he himself wiggled himself free from the jail of his jeans and boxers.

I could feel him in my entrance, he hesitated and looked at me nervously "Lee, are you sure? Please don't feel like you need to do this for me, I love you no matter what you decide"

"Sam, I am ready" I assured him.

"I don't want to hurt you love, they have told me that it hurts for you the first time"

I smiled "It won't hurt forever Sam" I told him as I planted a small kiss on his lips.

"If it's too much Lee, I will stop"

"Sam, please I need you in me"

He nodded and took a deep breath; he bent down and kissed me.

I gripped the sheets and whimpered as I felt him slowly entering me, the pain was brutal; Sam continued to devour me with comforting kisses, as he pushed himself deeper.

We were both panting as he looked up at me; tears were streaming down my cheek, from the pain and the happiness of finally having him in me.

"I am so sorry" he cooed as he kissed my tears away.

The pain slowly subsided as I felt him completely in me; my body started adjusting to him, as he moved in and out of me, our eyes never leaving each other as we moved back and forth in synchronization.

My nails grazed his back as he began to move faster, my walls were tightening, "Stay with me babe" Sam groaned as he increased his speed.

I screamed in bliss as I felt myself explode, Sam was panting as he fell exhausted on top me, his head rested on my chest, I stroked his hair, while his breath dried up my body.

"That was incredible" he muttered as he planted a small kiss on my torso.

"I agree" I told him.

He straightened up so that our eyes were connecting "Did I hurt you?" he asked anxiously.

I shook my head, lying of course, the soreness in my thighs was killing me "No, you didn't hurt me"

He grinned "I am glad that we were each other's first, there is no other woman in the world I would have wanted to experience that moment with" he told me as he kissed my forehead.

"I will always be yours Sam" I promised him.

_(End of Flashback)_

I was young and naïve, I thought that love was all rainbows and butterflies; at that point in my life I had no idea how hard Sam and I would have to fight to stay together, let's just say I was in for a rude awakening.

**WAS IT A GOOD START? PLEASE LET ME KNOW … REVIEW :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED LAST CHAPTER … TO THOSE WHO DIDN'T PLEASE REVIEW I REALLY LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU ARE THINKING …**

**LEAH**

As I looked at the framed picture of Sam and I that rested right on my night stand, I couldn't believe that he was graduating today, I was happy for him, he had worked so hard in order to get a scholarship and escape the Rez.

I would miss him of course, he was following Rachel Black's footsteps and moving to Seattle, my heart quenched at the thought of spending so much time away from him, but this had been his dream even before I had ever come into the picture, and I refused to be the reason for him to throw it all away.

I was determined to join him after I finished high school, I would follow him and continue to give myself to him, because I loved him, and I was willing to do anything for him.

"Leah, Mrs. Uley is here" my mother called from downstairs.

I got up quickly from my bed and looked at myself in the mirror, I looked decent. I grabbed my purse and hurried downstairs where Sam's mother was waiting for me, she had the biggest smile on her face as she gushed to my parents about how proud she was of Sam.

"Oh, hello Leah, you look beautiful, no wonder my son is so enthralled with you" she told me as I made my way to her and hugged her.

I laughed at her comment as I kissed my parent's goodbye and ran to the car, the ride to the school consisted of Mrs. Uley continuing to speak highly of Sam, while I nodded and laughed at her enthusiasm.

Truth was the whole graduation thing was bumming me out, it seemed like it was just one day closer before Sam would leave, and I wasn't ready to say good bye.

Once we arrived at the tribal school, I followed Mrs. Uley to our small gym, the gym was pretty packed by La Push standards at least, my face brightened and all my worries disappeared as I saw Sam enter the gym with his cap and gown, he looked so happy, as he blew a kiss In my direction.

His mother and I sat down and watched the whole ceremony while bouncing in our seats waiting for them to call Sam up to get his diploma, naturally he was last.

"Sam Uley" the principal announced.

I stood up alongside his mother and cheered as Sam took the diploma in his hands and looked straight us, showing off his stunning grin as he walked down the stairs and walked to his seat.

The graduates threw their caps in the air and celebrated as the entire gym erupted in applauses.

I was on my tippy toes trying to find Sam through the sea of people, his mother was clutching my hand as she pushed and shoved trying to find her son.

"Mom! Lee!" I turned to see Sam walking towards us, his mother let go off my hand and ran to him engulfing him in a tight hug.

He smiled sheepishly at me as he comforted his sobbing mother. "Oh, Sam I am so proud of you" she cried.

"Thank you mom" he told her as he released her and placed a kiss on her cheek.

His mother wiped away her tears "Oh, I am going to go get the car, meet me up front you two" she told us.

She walked away leaving Sam and I alone, we looked at each other for a while, both smiling so much I thought our cheeks would explode, with one large step, he took me in his arms and spun me around.

I giggled as he set me on my feet, he bent down and planted a gentle kiss on my lips "I couldn't have gotten here without you" he whispered in to my ear.

I smiled as I cupped his face in my hands "You would have accomplished all of this without me Sam. Don't underestimate your abilities to be great" I told him.

He pulled me up against his body "You make me feel great" he whispered huskily into my ear.

I laughed and pulled away from his hold, I grabbed his hand and led him outside "Your mother will be wondering what took us so long"

He chuckled as let go off my hand and wrapped his arms around my waist, walking behind me to his mother's car.

After the graduation, Sam and I went out on a celebratory dinner with his mother, don't get me wrong I loved Sam's mom, she was a strong woman in my eyes, she had raised Sam on her own after his good for nothing father abandoned them.

She was probably my second favorite woman in the world, right under my mother.

She had accepted me like I was already part of her family, I remember the first time Sam took me home and introduced me as his girlfriend, his mother had shrieked so loud I thought I had ended up partially deaf. She didn't stop rambling about how her and my mother had predicted it all along.

So like I was saying I was seemingly enjoying our little feast, but my insides were begging for some needed alone time with Sam. Especially because he kept rubbing my legs with his hand that rested discreetly under the table.

"So what are you to planning to do tonight?" his mother asked us.

Sam grinned at his mother while he gripped my thigh, I squeaked causing his mother to look at me like I had some sort of deficiency "Nothing much, mom, just hang out" Sam told her.

She shrugged, "Well as long as you two don't get in any trouble, then I don't mind" she told us.

After we finished dinner Sam dropped his mother at home and drove me down to the beach.

"You know what you were doing during dinner wasn't very nice" I scolded as I walked past him.

He chuckled as he scooped me up and carried me to our driftwood tree, he placed me on his lap and kissed my shoulder "I can't help the fact that you drive me crazy Lee-lee, I just can't get enough of you" he teased as he bit my shoulder blade.

I slapped his arm "Sam, be serious!"

His face burned into my mine as he took my face in his hands "Lee, I love you, and I am completely serious when I tell you that I am crazy for you, there is not a moment during the day when I don't think about you, about holding you and talking to you, don't ever think that what I say to you is not the truth"

I looked down "Sam, I am scared" I whispered.

He lifted my chin forcing me too look at him "Lee, please tell me what has you feeling like this?" he asked anxiously.

I looked away towards the ocean "I am scared about you leaving, I mean I have always hated those girls who are completely dependent on their boyfriends, but I am scared to be without you, I feel like you are going to take a part of me is going to be missing while you are gone" I looked down and fidgeted with the hem of my dress, ashamed of my weakness.

"Leah, please look at me"

I reluctantly looked up, his face somewhat blurry behind the tears that I was shedding "Lee, I know that the whole distance is going to be hard, but I know that our love is strong enough to endure it, and it's not like I am disappearing forever, I am going to come and visit you every weekend" he kissed my hands "We are going to make it"

I smiled at him as he stroked my face wiping away my tears "You promise you want fall in love with a prettier girl while you are in Seattle"

He chuckled "My eyes only see you babe"

I wrapped my arms around his neck "Good, because my dad and Seth will hunt you down"

He buried his face in the hollow of my neck and kissed it "You have nothing to worry about, unless I have something to worry about" he asked me as looked up at me with a pout.

I kissed his lips "You have absolutely no competition at the moment, but I will let you know if something comes up" I taunted.

He growled as he scooped me and ran towards the water "SAM! STOP!" I screeched.

"You asked for it Lee- lee" he shouted as he threw me into the ice cold water.

I felt his hot arms grab my waist and pull me up, grinding my body against his, my teeth where clattering from the cold water, Sam however looked completely at ease.

He kissed me and heat instantly poured through my body, his lips were scorching hot. I pulled away stunned realizing that every inch of his body seemed to be as hot as his lips.

"Sam, are you sick?" I stuttered.

He grinned "Of course, why?"

"You are really hot" I told him.

"Am I?" he winked.

I hit his arm "Sam, I mean temperature wise, you are burning up" I pointed out.

He shrugged "I feel fine, but let's get you out of this water before you get sick"

He carried me to the shore and placed me on the sand, I was shivering from the cold but once his arm draped over my shoulder the sudden heat from his body engulfed me.

As I looked up at him, I was flabbergasted by the fact that I had noticed that Sam had grown taller and his face seemed to have aged. I shook away my thoughts, realizing that I had been so caught up with his impending departure that I had failed to notice his changes.

"I love you Leah" he whispered as his eyes turned to me.

"I love you too Sam" I breathed.

His head bent down so that his lips could reach mine, he kissed me and shivered at his cool touch, especially because I was so damn cold, his hand trailed up my wet body as he moved his body so that he was hovering over me.

His lips left mine as they continued to indulge my body with its heat, warming my body up slowly.

His hands pulled up my dress, and then proceeded to pull down my panties, and I fumbled with his belt begging him to enter me, before my body exploded from desperation.

His hands grabbed my wrist and pulled them over my head as his kisses grew fiercer, I moaned as he finally slipped inside of me.

We lay on the sand blissfully holding each other, my legs were tangled with his, he stroked my hair as he we looked up at the stars that you could only appreciate if you lived in a small town that didn't hide them away.

"Sam, you won't leave me, right?" I asked him as my finger traced his chest.

"Leah, I promise to never leave you, I am going to be yours for the rest of my life, you can trust me I will never lie to you"

I sighed "Thank you"

Sam and I stayed at the beach for hours enjoying each other's company; we were of course interrupted by my parents and their curfew.

Sam drove me home and kissed me a very passionate good bye before going home.

My cheeks hurt so much when I got home, my dad was waiting for me on the couch completely asleep when I walked through the door.

I laughed as I walked up to his seat and kissed his forehead, his eyes fluttered open instantly "How was your night princess?" he asked me as he pulled me on his lap and hugged me.

I hugged him back "It was great daddy, I am so proud of him"

"Sam's a good boy princess, I know that I might seem a bit hostile towards him, but I can't help being over protective about my little girl"

I hugged him tighter "I know daddy, but you know that you and Seth will always be my number ones, right?"

He nodded as he kissed my cheek "I love you princess"

"I love you too dad, good night" I hugged him and went upstairs to my room but not before I talked to my little brother.

I knocked on his door and when he didn't respond I just walked in "Seth?" I called out, the only sounds answering me was his snoring.

I giggled as I tip toed towards him and kissed his forehead, "Love you Seth" I murmured in his ear.

He draped around my shoulder and with his eyes still closed pulled me down so that his mouth hovered over my ear "Love you too sis" he whispered.

I smiled as I left him to his dreams; my own sleep was peaceful that night, my dreams all revolving around my family and my future with Sam.

Of course my dreams were put to halt the next morning when I was woken up by my frantic mother "Leah, wake up!" she urged.

"Mom, what's wrong?" I asked her while I rub the sleep out of my eyes.

"Leah, Sam is missing"

**PLEASE REVIEW! I UPDATE FASTER ….**


	3. Chapter 3

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS … YOU GUYS MAKE ME SO HAPPY AND INSPIRED :) LET ME REITIRATE EMILY WILL NOT MAKE AN APPEARANCE IN THIS FIC … SAM AND LEAH WILL GET THEIR HAPPY ENDING …**

**LEAH**

"_Leah, Sam's missing" my mom told me._

My mouth hung wide open as the words sunk in Sam, my Sam was missing.

"Mom, what are you talking about? Sam is fine, I saw him last night" I told her in denial.

She sighed as she draped her arm around my shoulder, my father and Seth were standing in the doorway watching me intently with cautious eyes "Leah, last night when Sam got home his father called him." I froze, Joshua Uley actually called Sam. I swear I felt like I was in a bad dream.

"What happened?" I asked her.

Her eyes locked with my dad's before she continued "Sweetie as soon as he hung up on his father he stormed out, Gina (a/n: Sam's mother's name) hasn't seen him since"

"Mom, maybe he just needed space"

"Lee, he was trembling uncontrollably, Gina was really scared"

I shook my head as I wriggled out of my mother's arms and put on my shoes, I stood up and walked to the door, I had every intention to go see Sam's mother and wait with her.

Just as I was about to step out of my room, my father grabbed my arm spinning me around so that I was looking straight at him "Lee, be careful. Sam may not be in his right state of mind at the moment"

"Daddy, Sam would never hurt me" I assured him, as I left my family watching my retreating figure as I left the house.

I ran as fast as I could to Sam's house, all while my mind screamed at me that every was okay, Sam was just upset, he would never just up and leave, he hated his father too much to repeat his same mistakes, plus he had promised that he would never leave me and Sam never broke his promises.

Charlie the sheriff of Forks' cruiser was parked on the drive way of the Uley residence; I ran faster wanting to liberate Mrs. Uley of the despair that must be consuming her.

I didn't even knock, I just burst right in, and Sam's mother stood up immediately and hugged me, her body shaking from the sobs. "Mrs. Uley please don't cry, Sam is going to be okay" I tried to assure her.

Charlie was smiling at me; he and my father had been friends since they themselves were kids, which resulted in Charlie and his daughter and one of my best friends Bella to be a permanent fixture in my life.

"Leah, could I please have a minute?" Charlie asked me.

I nodded and walked to the couch as Mrs. Uley went to the kitchen to fetch some drinks.

"Leah, how are you holding up?"

"I am good; I am worried of course this is so unlike Sam, he never disappears, at least not without telling anyone, especially me"

He nodded "We think he might have runaway"

I shook my head defiantly "Sam wouldn't run away, he would never abandon his mother, something else must be going on" I answered him.

"Leah, there are no signs of foul play, and Gina told me that he left himself, he was very upset as well."

"He wouldn't leave, there has to be another reason."

"Did you two have a fight?"

I abruptly stood up, my body shaking in anger "Sam and I love each other, no we did not have a fight. Charlie I know my boyfriend, and I know that he would never just leave, something is up and you need to do something to fix it, you have to find him!" I yelled, my frustration kicking in.

Charlie looked at me dumbstruck, even Sam's mother was left breathless, I had always been sweet Leah Clearwater in their eyes, but right now they were seeing firsthand the girl that would do anything for the man she loved, the woman would defend him to the depths of the earth. I was willing to fight off any bad interpretation as to what was going on. I dead on refused to believe that Sam would ever leave me willingly.

"Leah darling, please calm down, I am sure Charlie is working very hard in order to find Sam" Sam's mother told me as she squeezed my shoulders.

Charlie stood up "Leah, I know that this must be very hard for you, but we are doing the best we can with what we got, there is absolutely no trace of him or his whereabouts, so either something bad has occurred or Sam doesn't want to be found" he told me.

I bit my lip as I curled my hand into a fist "He'll come back, I know he will. " I whispered.

Charlie and Sam's mother looked at me sympathetically "Leah, I have park rangers searching the forest for any sign of him, if I have hear anything I promise to call you right away" he said as he bid us good bye and left.

I sank into the couch in back of me, breathing in and out. There was absolutely no reason for me to freak out, Sam was strong, he would come back, he had many promises to keep, and he just had to be okay.

Sam's mother and I comforted each other in silence, our eyes permanently etched to the door, hoping that any minute now Sam would walk through the door, saying he was sorry for causing us to worry. My heart yearned to see his face and his smile, I wanted him, I needed him, and I couldn't understand why he would do this to me.

Once Sam's mother strode off to the kitchen, I wandered to Sam's room. I opened the door and the scent of his cologne still lingered in the air, his room was messy. I sighed as I walked to his bed and sat down; my eyes caught sight of a picture he had framed on his bed side. It was a frame that contained four pictures of Sam and I. The first was of Sam and me when we were kids, playing in the sand box, we were both smiling widely. The rest were pictures Sam and I took on our yearly anniversaries.

I smiled thinking about how much fun we had those days, we always cliff dived on our anniversary, so in all the pictures we were soaking wet.

The vibrating of my phone woke me up from my day dreaming, I looked at it and realized that it was Seth.

"Hello?"

"Hey sis, how are you?"

"I am worried" I admitted.

"Lee, you should come home, mom and dad are really worried about you"

"Seth, I want to be here when he comes back"

"Lee, please. I know you need someone to help you and I want to help" he pushed.

I sighed "Fine, I am on my way"

I hung up, I looked at our pictures one last time, planting a kiss where Sam stood, before I placed it back in its place and walked out.

"Mrs. Uley" I shouted.

"In the kitchen, Leah" she answered.

"Mrs. Uley, I need to go home" I told her.

"I understand, if I hear anything I will call you immediately" she told me as she walked up to me and hugged me.

"Thank you, and if you need anything, you know my number, you are not alone" I assured her.

She smiled kindly at me "No wonder my son loves you"

I swallowed the lump in my throat that formed at her words, I kissed her good bye and left, I felt like a zombie as I walked to my house, I would occasionally look at the forest in hopes that Sam would emerge, he never did.

My house was lit brightly, Charlie's cruiser was parked in our driveway, I was sure that he had come to catch up with my dad.

I walked in to find all the tribal elders there seated around Charlie, Jacob Black and his friend Quil Ateara were leaning against one of the walls, everyone's eyes automatically found me as I walked in.

I was too consumed in my thoughts to acknowledge their presence, I walked into the kitchen looking around aimlessly for something to eat, I wasn't hungry, but I preferred being in the kitchen than out there.

I could faintly hear my father and the elders discuss plans for a search party in the woods, someone was watching me I could feel it; I turned to find my brother looking at me worriedly.

"Hey" he greeted.

"Hi" I told him as I sat down on the counter.

"Dad and the elders are planning a search party for tonight" he informed me.

I nodded "That's good, if Sam is hurt than we need to get him help"

That night nearly all of La Push congregated around my house, everyone had flashlights and bottles of water.

Billy Black assembled the groups; he was in a wheelchair so there was no way that he would be able to engage in the search.

I was partnered up with Seth, Jacob, Quil, and Embry. All four of us had grown up together, before Seth had come along, Jacob, Quil and Embry were my substitute siblings, Those fools still held a protective edge towards me, I was truly grateful that they cared enough to come and help me look for my boyfriend.

Seth held my hand the entire time, while we all called out Sam's name.

I was looking around frantically dragging the boys with me as we ventured deeper and deeper into the forest,

"Lee, maybe we should head back, I think we went too far" Jacob told me.

"Jacob, please I need to find him" I begged him.

"Leah, everyone is going to start to get worried"

"I can't give up" I whispered as continued to look around.

I felt a hand grab my shoulder, Embry was standing right in front of me his eyes full of compassion "It's getting late, look we will come with you tomorrow in the morning"

I bit my lip "What if he's hurt and needs help, he might not make it till tomorrow"

"Sis, please" Seth pleaded.

I nodded letting tears run down my cheeks; Seth draped his arm over my shoulder and led me back to the house.

There was no sign of Sam when we returned, no one had seen or heard anything. I ran up to my room immediately completely ignoring the calls from my family and friends. I wanted to be alone; I closed the door of my room and curled up in my bed.

I pretended to sleep as my family walked in and out of the room to check on me, I knew perfectly well that I was scaring them, but that didn't stop me from picking up a flashlight, sneaking out of my room, and running into the forest alone.

I ran as fast as I could while looking around impatiently for any signs of Sam, the ground was slippery so I fell a lot, scraping my knees and elbows along the way.

"SAM!" I screamed.

Nothing

"SAM, IT'S ME!"

Nothing

I continued to yell out his name, until my body finally gave up, I sunk on my knees, and let out all the built up pain flow freely, I brought my knees to my chest as I let the tears run wild across my face.

"Sam, please come back" I sobbed.

"Don't do this to me Sam, I need you" I cried.

I let my body fall causing my face to rest on the moist floor; I was trembling from the tears that didn't seem like they were going to let up anytime soon.

I could hear the whine of a wolf in the distance, but not even the agony of the wolf could move me.

"Jasper do you heart that?" I faintly heard a twinkling voice ask.

"She smells like a Quileute" a man answered her.

"What is she doing so close to our border?" the woman asked.

"She is in pain, not physical but emotionally" the man stated matter-of-factly.

"Should we help her?" the twinkling voice asked.

"No, call the tribe and tell them her whereabouts, we cannot break the treaty"

I heard the woman sigh, before their voices disappeared. I stayed in my position crying my heart out without any intentions of moving until I felt strong arms wrap around me and pull me up.

"Leah, are you okay?" I recognized the boy as a school mate of mine called Jared.

I didn't answer; I rested my head on his chest, the tears staining his shirt.

"Is she hurt?" I recognized the voice of Jake.

Jared shrugged "LEAH!" my father's voice yelled in relief.

He ran to me and took me in his arms "Baby, what happened? Are you hurt?" he asked anxiously as he inspected my body.

I was completely quiet, as my father carried me out of the woods, I could hear the steps of the local boys trailing behind, but I didn't care.

My mother cried and pulled me tight when I got home, I was speechless and drained when my father rested me on my bed.

The next two weeks passed the same, I stayed in my room not wanting to see or hear from anyone, unless it was Sam walking through my door, the rangers had called off the search for Sam.

Rumors were spreading but I didn't listen, I still snuck out at night and searched, my gut feeling was telling me that he was out there waiting for me to find him.

Seth occasionally kept me company, Bella would call me daily from Phoenix, and the boys would always come and try to distract me. But it was useless, I was too gone, too alone, too scared to open up to their help.

My parents watched me warily, they offered words of encouragement, but I knew that they had given up.

I visited his mother and wallowed by her side, we both refused to let him go, our hearts still pleading to not lose hope.

Every night as I lay in my bed I could hear the whines of a wolf, crying along with me. The whines of the wolf lulled me every night to my tormented sleep.

**REVIEW!! AND I UPDATE FASTER I PROMISE!**

**SAM WILL COME BACK … **


	4. Chapter 4

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS :) OMG! DID YOU GUYS SEE THE PICTURE OF THE WOLF PACK, AMAZING! **

**LEAH**

School seemed like a waste of time when you could be out in the woods searching for your missing boyfriend, but my parents were worried, since Sam disappeared it seemed like my life had done a complete one eighty, I had lost a lot of weight, the bags under my eyes were defined, and I was tormented.

I didn't speak to anyone, except my brother. The kids at school gave me looks of pity, but I didn't care, all I wanted was Sam, my life seemed so empty without him, I wanted to but couldn't understand the whole turn of events.

What could have happened? What had his father said to get him so riled up? Is he hurt? Did he leave me?

All of those questions roamed through my head every second of every day. The forest rangers called off the search party after a week of looking, but that didn't stop me at first, my parents had picked up on my nightly departures and soon bolted up my window.

I knew that I was the only one that still carried a sense of hope, his mother wouldn't admit it, but her eyes told me that she was already grieving for the loss of her son.

But I was adamant to believe that unless there was solid proof that he was gone, I would not believe it.

"Hey Leah" I turned to look at Jared, who sat beside me in history, the girl Kim that sat on his other side, looked sad that he was talking to me.

"Hey" I murmured, not really in the mood of having a conversation.

"So any new leads on Sam?" Great, as if my heart could endure more pain.

"No"

"Leah, maybe it's time you face the truth" he told me pityingly.

My hands curled into fist, I was sick and tired of people telling me that it was time to face the facts, Sam was gone, and most likely never coming back. I refused to believe them, they didn't understand our connection, if Sam truly was gone, I would have known.

"You know what Jared, I think it's time you mind your own damn business!" I hissed at him, as I picked up my books and left the class completely ignoring the calls from my worried classmates and teachers.

I ran out of the school, looking around frantically for an escape route, I wanted to be alone with my thoughts, my eyes automatically landed on the forest. It was a weird habit I guess but every time I was within the confides of the tress, I felt safer, as if I knew that I was being watched and protected.

I gripped my bag tight as I pushed my legs faster, feeling the gush of the wind on my skin. It was quiet and peaceful in the forest as I continued to run, I found a spot under a canopy of trees and decided to stay there.

I put my bag down and sat down; I pulled my legs up to my chest curling myself into a ball.

Memories flooded my thoughts, my first kiss with Sam, my first night in his bed, the night I gave myself to him, his promises, my ring, the feeling of his rough skin against my skin, his lips on mine, how perfectly our bodies meshed together. The more intimate my memories got the more tears spilled from my eyes.

By the time I reached our last night together, I was heaving uncontrollably. I couldn't help but think that it could have possibly been my last night with him, the last time that I would have ever laid eyes on the man who had won my heart.

Rain started pouring, soaking me from head to toe but I didn't care, my body was permanently etched in my spot, my whole body trembled from the combination of cold and pain.

"Why did you leave me? Why don't you come back?" I cried.

"Leah … "I froze as I heard the voice i had been dying to hear for two weeks.

"Lee, lee" the voice breathed, his voice was different, tortured and deeper, but it was still him.

I could feel him getting closer, but I couldn't move I closed my eyes as I felt strong hot arms wrap from behind me. My back was pressed up against his hot and wet chest.

I sighed as I felt him bury his face in the crook of my neck, his hot breath calming my shaking body. It felt like a dream having him that close, the feel of his lips as he kissed my neck finally brought me back to reality.

I turned around to face him, he was looking down. "Sam …" I gasped as I lifted his chin so that I could look into his eyes.

They seemed darker, he was scared I could see that off the bat, I cupped his face in my hands; he looked older and more mature. His face was defined and he seemed to resemble a twenty five year old rather than an eighteen year old.

He was breathing soothingly as my hands roamed his face, cherishing the moment with him. I looked down at his massive naked body, his body was larger, more muscular, no signs of youth on him anymore.

"Sam, what happened to you?" I asked him.

He looked up at me with terrified eyes, tears were streaming down his cheeks, as he pulled me towards him and hugged me, his face rested on my chest, his shoulders shaking as he cried.

I cried my own tears, but of relief as I stroked his back, offering words of comfort. I wanted answers but Sam wasn't ready, I would be patient when he wanted to talk than I would be there.

"Lee, Lee, Leah" he kept repeating.

"It's okay Sam, I am right here" I soothed him.

"Don't leave me, please"

"Sam, I am not going anywhere, I promise"

We stayed wrapped up in each other until the sunset then I decided that it was time to go home before my parents sent a search party after me "Sam, I need to go home"

"NO!" he shouted.

I smiled at him as I stroked his cheek "Come with me"

"I can't" he whispered.

"Why not, Sam?"

"I don't have clothes" he blushed.

I giggled, pulling his face so that it was right in front if mine, "My parents aren't home yet, I am sure you can borrow something from Seth" I assured him.

His eyes locked with mine, "I love you" he murmured as his lips inched closer to my very own.

"I love you too" I told him, as I connected our lips.

The kiss was so full of passion and desire, the fear that had once harbored in my body escaped me as I held him tight his hands gripped my body as he slipped his tongue into my mouth.

I moaned in happiness, I had waited and cried for two weeks thinking that I had lost him, everyone had given up but I stayed true to my belief, he came back, and I was ready to shout it out to the world.

"Sam, please we need to go" I said in between kisses.

"I want to stay here with you forever" he told me.

I grabbed his face and pulled it away "Sam, your mother is worried about you, please we need to let her know that you are okay" I pushed.

He shook his head "I am so sorry"

"Sam, we can talk about it later, but please I need to get you home"

He nodded as he stood up and helped me up, I took off my sweater and he wrapped it around his waist.

We walked side by side in silence until we reached the outskirts of central La Push, Sam's house was only a couple of steps away, Sam stiffened as I edged forward. "Sam, what's wrong?"

"Lee, what am I supposed to say to her?"

I shrugged "The truth"

"Lee, I can't tell her where I have been" he told me.

"Sam, you can't keep this from us, we need to know what happened"

He grabbed my hands and looked at me seriously "Leah, if you love me than you will not ask questions"

"Sam, please, I want to help you, you can trust me" I begged.

"No, Lee-lee I can't. If I tell you then you will leave me, and I can't lose you"

"You won't lose me; I promise that I will never leave you"

"I can't" he whispered.

I sighed in defeat "Sam, you are going to have to tell me some time, and I can be patient" I told him as I tugged him towards his house.

I knocked on the door three times before Mrs. Uley opened the door completely dumbstruck when her eyes caught Sam.

"Oh My God "she breathed as she ran to her son and hugged him.

"Sam … "she continued to cry until Sam finally led her inside.

Once the initial reaction was done, he rushed to his room to get dressed. I held onto Mrs. Uley while Sam put clothes on "Leah, thank you so much for bringing him back, I thought I had lost him forever"

"It's okay Mrs. Uley, he's back now and he's safe" I assured her.

She straightened up and asked me "Where did you find him?"

"Well, actually he found me."

Mrs. Uley was interrupted by Sam as he stumbled back into the room, wearing a shirt that was way too tight on his massive frame, and sweatpants.

He took a seat right next to me, pulling me towards him so that he cradled me in his arms.

Mrs. Uley smiled as she excused herself, in order to give us some alone time.

"I missed you" I told him as I traced a defined vein on his arm.

"I missed you too" he told me as he planted kisses on my neck and shoulder.

"Sam, you trust me, right?"

"With my life, Lee"

"Then why are you scared to tell me what happened?"

He stiffened "Leah …" he warned, his voice turning really rough.

I turned around and leaned the front part of my body against his chest "Sam, I don't want to push you. But you need to understand how hard these past two weeks have been for me, I never gave up on you, I looked for you day and night, I think that I deserve an explanation"

"Lee, lee, it killed me to be away from you too, but if I tell you what happened then I face the possibility of losing you completely, and I won't let that happen"

"I already told you, that there is nowhere else I would rather be than in your arms for the rest of my life"

He kissed my head "I love you more than my own life, I don't want to hurt you"

"You won't, I trust you"

"You don't know that" he muttered.

I looked up and traced his lips "I have complete and utter faith in you, and if you are not ready to talk than that's okay, but you will have to tell me eventually"

He sighed and nodded. I smiled as I got up, his hands shot up immediately demanding me to return to my spot "I need to go home"

He pouted "Leah, please stay with me"

"Sam, my parents are going to worry, I can't do that to them. I haven't been the best daughter ever since you left"

He stood up and wrapped his arms around me "Can I see you tonight?" he asked.

"Of course, but you might have to break the bolts on my window"

He smiled mischievously "I think that can be arranged"

I giggled "I will see you later, then?" I asked him seductively.

He bent down so that his lips rested by my ear "I will be there"

I shivered as his hot breath traveled through my body, resurrecting it from the despair that it had been feeling.

I kissed him good bye and ran home, completely enthralled. When I got to my house, my parents looked at me perplexed, probably from the unusual grin plastered on my face.

"Sam' back!" I squealed.

My parents sighed in relief as I ran and sat down on my dad's lap, he chuckled "See, daddy, he came back" I exclaimed.

"I am very happy he returned, princess"

"What's going on?" Seth asked as he walked in with Jacob Black.

"Sam is back" my mother told him with a smile on her face.

"Wow, that's great" Seth said as he walked to me and hugged me.

"So where was he?" Jacob asked the million dollar question.

I sighed "He doesn't want to talk about it"

"Oh honey, give him time, when he is ready to talk, then he will tell you" my mom assured me.

"I hope"

I ate dinner with my family contently before taking a shower, by the time I was down; I was wrapped in a towel dripping wet walking to my room.

When I walked in I nearly shrieked in shock, Sam was lying on my bed smirking, his eyes traveling up and down my wet body.

"You look beautiful" he said as he walked towards me.

I blushed "I was expecting you later"

"I couldn't stay away"

He led me to my bed and sat me on his lap, as his lips dried up the water from my body.

"I missed holding you" he murmured.

I closed my eyes, my body shivering from the effect of his hot touch. My body wanted more as his hands trailed up my legs "Sam …" I breathed as his hands continued to go up, rubbing my thighs.

I couldn't take it anymore, I pushed him on my bed so that I was straddling his waist, and my lips explored his neck as he moaned as my fingers trailed the contours of his chest.

Sam hands gripped my butt, pulling my body closer to his, "Sam, I want you" I panted as his hands gripped me tighter.

Sam froze, before he pulled away, he grabbed my waist and sat me down beside him "Leah, we can't" he stated firmly.

"Why the hell not?" I asked frustrated.

"I don't want to hurt you"

"Sam, we have done this before, if you didn't hurt me then than you won't hurt me now"

He stood up and started pacing my room "Leah, I am not the same Sam I was before, I am bigger and stronger now, I could seriously hurt you" he knelt down in front of me "Lee, lee it would kill me to know that I was inflicting pain on you"

I wiped away a tear that was running down his cheek "So it's not because you don't want me anymore?"

He cupped my face and pierced my eyes with his "Lee-lee, I could never not want you. You are the most beautiful person in this world, and I love you so much, I just don't know if I can control myself yet" he assured me.

I nodded, "Are you still going to stay?"

"Only if you want me too"

"Of course I do, Sam"

He smiled as he pulled me down on the bed with him; I wrapped my leg around his waist, his hand reflexively stroking it.

I snuggled closer to him and relaxed in my lover's arms.

I knew and understood that Sam had come back a different man than the one I had fallen in love with, but I knew that underneath it all, my Sam was still there, if I didn't give up once I sure as hell wasn't going to give up now.

**REVIEW!**

**SO MY OUTLINE FOR THIS STORY IS HALFWAY DONE, I HAVE SEVENTEEN CHAPTERS SO FAR …**

**SO IF YOU HAVENT HEARD TONIGHT AT SEVEN ON ET (ENTERTAINMENT TONIGHT) THEY ARE GOING TO BE SHOWING BEHIND THE SCENES FOOTAGE ON NEW MOON, SO IF YOU ARE INTERESTED YOU SHOULD WATCH IT, FROM WHAT I SAW IN THE PREVIEWS IT LOOKED AWESOME. TAYLOR LOOKS AMAZING :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS … I AM GLAD THAT YOU ARE ALL ENJOYING THE STORY :)**

**LEAH**

It's been two weeks since Sam returned and he has yet to utter a single word about his previous whereabouts, I try my hardest to not pressure him but the curiosity is eating me alive.

It's not that I think that Sam was up to no good, unlike the rest of the town. I was at the market buying some milk for my mom when I heard the old hags of La Push gossiping about how Sam was up to no good, that he was turning out to be just like his father.

I bit my tongue so hard I practically tasted blood, I was not going to stoop down to their levels, as long as I trusted him, then that was all that mattered.

I knew my parents were concerned, especially because Sam had practically become a permanent member of my household; he spent every night with me, walked me to school, and was always there at the ring at the bell ready to walk me home.

Sam was supposed to leave in two weeks to college, but as the time inched closer and Sam showed no intention of leaving I started wondering whether he had changed his mind.

Charlie's daughter Bella had decided to come down and live with her dad, so when I had time to myself which wasn't a lot, I usually drove down to Forks to visit her, we had always been pretty good friends, so our reunion seemed natural.

We both gushed to each other about our other halves; Bella had snagged the attention of a certain Cullen, much to my dismay. I mean I had never seen much of the Cullen's because of some absurd legends which prohibited them from coming to La Push.

I had seen the entire family only once, my mother had dragged me to Fork's hospital for a charity event. I remember being left dumbstruck when I saw them, they were all inhumanly beautiful. I was glad Sam hadn't accompanied me there was a blonde Cullen that definitely would have been some competition for my love's attention.

There was also something else that always connected with the Cullen's, they smelled really bad. The moment I had entered that room, my nose had burned from a powerful sweet smell, it was so sweet that it was far from enjoyable.

I couldn't help but wonder how people so beautiful and rich couldn't afford better perfume.

Any who, Bella occasionally came to visit me, which meant Jacob Black was always here as well, the poor kid had a crush on her little did he know that Bella was hopelessly in love with Edward.

I talked to Bella a lot about Sam's odd behavior, I was worried. There were a lot of times when Sam would get angry and his whole body would start to shake.

It was time like those that I questioned just how much Sam had changed, I mean he had never been one with a temper but these days one little thing would set him off.

Last night we had an argument about why he still refused to touch me, he kept on babbling about how he refused to hurt me, I got so irritated that I told him to leave, the look he gave me before he jumped out my window sent goose bumps all over my body, he eyes were so menacing, a look I had never seen on him.

So that brings me back here to his house, I spent the entire night feeling extremely guilty about my actions that as soon as the sun rose; I got up and walked over to his house to apologize.

I walked up the steps and knocked on the door three times before Mrs. Uley opened up.

"Good morning Mrs. Uley, can I talk to Sam?" I asked kindly.

Mrs. Uley looked at me worriedly "Leah, Sam isn't home; he hasn't come back since last night. I thought he was with you."

I shook my head "No we had a fight and he left"

My hands started shaking, the nightmare of Sam's disappearance once again started creeping in my thoughts, my knees buckled and I fell on the floor, clutching me chest sobbing.

"I am so sorry" I cried as Mrs. Uley wrapped her arms around me and tried to sooth me by saying "its okay honey, I am sure Sam is fine"

"I shouldn't have pushed him, this is all my fault"

"Lee-lee, what's wrong?" I heard Sam's anxious voice as he ran towards me.

His mother's arm were soon replaced by his as he picked my body off the ground and carried me inside, "Mom, I will be right back" he tells his mom as he walks into his room and sets me on the bed.

I am still crying hysterically as Sam cups my face in his hands "Lee- lee please say something" he begged.

"Why did you leave?" I stuttered.

"Lee, you told me to leave you last night"

"No, I mean why didn't you come home last night?"

"Lee, I needed to clear my head"

I stood up and pushed his hands away "Sam, you can't keep doing this! Just because we have a little argument doesn't mean that you have the right to just get up and leave, you can't keep doing this to me!" I sank on the bed and cried.

"I am sorry" Sam breathed.

I nodded "I can't lose you again, you don't understand the hell I went through last time, and today when I came and your mother told me that you hadn't come home, it was like a bad nightmare repeating itself" I whispered.

Sam wrapped his arm around me pulling me close to his chest "I hate that I keep hurting you. But you have to understand that I am really confused and scared right now, sometimes running away is my only means of escape"

"You could get hurt Sam, the woods are dangerous"

He chuckled darkly "You have no idea" he muttered so quietly that I barely heard him.

"Sam, why won't you talk to me, I can try and help you. We have never had secrets from each other, you can trust me" I assured him as I got up and stroked his cheek.

He sighed "Leah, please … "

My hand dropped in defeat "I don't understand why you are so adamant, on keeping this to yourself; it isn't helping obviously you need to talk to someone"

Sam released me and started pacing the room, the same menacing gleam from last night once again appeared in his eyes "Talk to someone?" he scoffs "Don't be ridiculous Leah, no one would understand! Not even you!"

I got up and slowly walked towards him "Sam, I love you. Whatever it is, good or bad; I will stand by your side"

He shook his head "Leah, because I love you is why I refuse to tell you, I can't lose you. You are the only thing that is keeping me sane. Please just let this go" he pleaded as his eyes began to reveal the loving Sam I had fallen in love with.

He wiped away the tears that were running down my cheek "I am scared Sam, I am scared that what you are hiding is going to ruin us" I whispered.

He took my hands in his "I won't let that happen, this won't break us" he stated passionately.

He bent down and placed a small kiss on my lips "You are my everything, Lee-Lee, I won't give up on our love" he kissed me again "Just have faith in me"

"I am trying Sam, it's just hard" I told him.

Our forehead were pressed against each other's "One day, Lee, one day I will be able to leave this behind and tell you everything, I promise"

"I trust you"

Sam grabbed my face in his hands, his eyes were burning through mine with so much intensity I felt the blood rush to my cheeks "I love you" he whispered before he crushed his lips to mine.

My arms wrapped around his neck as I pulled him down, my body reveling from the contact of his skin. He grabbed my hips and pushed them up, my legs instinctively wrapping around his waist.

He sucked on my bottom lip begging for entrance that I was more than willing to give him, his tongue entered my mouth, and I lost all my train of thought. The heat radiating from his body was causing my body to marvel in all the aspects of having completely in me, his hands snaked up my shirt so that they were able to pat my breast attention.

I moaned as he squeezed my breast, his lips trailing down to my neck as he sucked and marked me.

"Sam … "I panted as he I felt the friction from the grinding of our hips.

My hands trailed down his chest until they rested on the buttons in his jeans, Sam grabbed my hands and put them over my head as he continued to travel his lips down to my chest. My hips were rising wanting to feel him against me, he stood up and straddled me, so that my hips no longer rose in need.

I could feel his hardened member against my stomach, "Sam, please "I groaned.

Sam gave me one more passion filled kiss, before he removed himself from me, I stood up on my elbows "What the hell Sam?!" I screamed.

Sam grabbed a towel and walked to his bathroom "Leah, you know where I stand on the sex matter" he sighed "I need a cold shower" he muttered as he went into the bathroom.

I grabbed a pillow from his bed and buried my face in it, I screamed so loudly in frustration.

I waited impatiently for Sam to finish, when he came out he seemed apologetic for his actions "I am sorry I got your hopes up, that was cruel of me"

"Why can't we have sex?" I asked him.

He looked at me sheepishly "It's complicated"

I huffed as he grabbed my hand and led me outside "Oh there they are" Mrs. Uley announced with a smile, Sam and I looked around and found Old Quil sitting in Sam's living room.

I went up to him and kissed his cheek, Old Quil was very much like a grandfather to me.  
"Leah, you get more beautiful by the day" he told me with a smile on his face.

"Thank you sir"

Sam went up to Old Quil and shook his hand "How are you sir?" he asked pleasantly.

Old Quil stood shocked, he was looking at Sam as if he had grown a third eye "Oh my God" he breathed.

Mrs. Uley and I looked at the two men completely bewildered. The ringing of a phone finally broke the awkward moment; Mrs. Uley rushed to the kitchen and spoke in a rush.

When she came back she told me that my parents wanted me home, I was more than happy to comply with their requests, the tension at the moment was getting to be too much.

I kissed Sam good bye and hugged Mrs. Uley and Old Quil, whom was still in shock before leaving.

By the time I got home I was out of breath, I nearly collided with my father, when I opened the door. He was looking at me worriedly as I stumbled inside "Are you okay, Princess?"

I waved him off "Yeah, I am great. Where are you going?" I asked him when I noticed the car keys in his hand.

"Some elder business, I will see you later" he kissed my cheek and left.

I spent the rest of the day hanging out with my brother and mom, I wanted to call Sand and ask him what had happened with Old Quil after I left, but I sucked it up and waited.

Almost on cue, Sam came barging in through my window during the night.

"Hey" he greeted me as he flopped down beside me on my bed.

He wrapped his arm around my torso and rested his head on my chest; my hands immediately started stroking his new cropped hair.

"So what happened with Old Quil?"

Sam tensed for a second before he let out a deep breath and continued tracing circles on my stomach "Leah, I am not going away. I am staying in La Push" he confessed.

"What?!" I blurted out.

He let go of me "I have responsibilities on the reservation. I think that it is best if I stay here"

"Sam, but this your dream, I am sure your mother will understand"

He shook his head "This isn't about her"

"Then what is it about?"

"I can't tell you"

"Are you fucking kidding me?! Is this another fucking secret that you are going to keep from me?!" I yelled.

"Leah, Please calm down" he said defeated.

"I don't even know what to do anymore"

"I am sorry that I am putting you through all of this, maybe we are in to over our heads"

My jaw dropped "What are you trying to tell me, Sam?"

He ran his fingers through his hair "I think we need a break"

I gasped "No, no, please Sam don't do this to me" I begged him.

"I keep hurting you and its killing me"

I shook my head "Sam, please I promise I will stop pressuring you. Just please don't leave me" I cried.

"I am so sorry, Leah, but I need time to clear up a couple of things"

"I thought you loved me, you promised me that you wouldn't leave me again" I whispered.

I looked up at Sam, his very own eyes filled with tears "I do love you Lee-Lee, that's why I am doing this; you deserve so much more than I can offer you"

"Get out" I told him.

"Lee …"

"Sam, get out"

"Lee-lee"

"Don't call me that! You can't call me that anymore, now get the fuck out!" I yelled.

Sam looked at me as if I had just stabbed him, my parents and Seth burst into my room looking at me frantically.

"Sam, I think you need to go" my father told him.

Sam gave me one last glance "I am sorry" he murmured before he left.

My dad ran to my side and engulfed me in a hug; I broke down and started sobbing hysterically.

"It's going to be okay, princess" he tried to console me, but I was already broken and lost.

My parents left me alone with Seth after hours of my uncontrollable crying.

Seth wrapped his arms securely around me and rocked me to sleep; the last thing I heard was the painful cries of a wolf.

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME, BUT IT HAD TO BE DONE. **

**SEE, ONCE LEAH LEFT SAM HAD "THE TALK" WITH THE ELDERS, THUIS WHY HARRY WAS LEAVING WHEN LEAH CAME HOME.**

**HE FOUND OUT THAT ALL THE LEGENDS WERE TRUE, THE ELDERS ESPECIALLY HARRY DECIDED THAT SAM WAS STILL TOO YOUNG OF A WEREWOLF, AND THAT HIS TEMPER COULD FLARE UP ANY MINUTE, THEY ALL AGREED THAT HE NEEDED TO DISTANCE HIMSELF FROM LEAH, FOR HER OWN GOOD.**

**I HOPE TO DO THE NEXT CHAPTER FROM SAM'S POV, BUT I AM NOT SURE YET, WE SHALL SEE.**

**REVIEW!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS :)**

**EH, I AM KIND OF SCARED OF HOW THIS CHAPTER TURNS OUT; SAM'S P.O.V IS KINDA FREAKING ME OUT … **

**SAM**

I walk out of her house and I could practically feel the emptiness in my heart, my wolf hearing only intensifies the sound of her cries, as if every sob is a knife stabbing me in the heart.

I had never planned to leave her, I loved her, I wouldn't hurt her of that I was sure, but things happen and fate always has a cruel way of intervening when you are truly happy.

After Leah left my house this afternoon, Old Quil had called over Billy Black and Leah's father Harry. My mother had gone out to her book club, so I was left alone with the tribal elders, who kept looking at me like I was the eighth wonder of the world.

I guess once the initial shock had set in, they proceeded to tell me about the legends of our tribe, at that point I had found the retelling completely ridiculous, but as Billy finished the legends he immediately embarked in confirming that I wasn't a freak, which I could argue, who the hell burst into a giant wolf on a daily basis?

He told me that I was a protector, one of Taha Aki's descendants, thus the reason I was turning into a wolf. At first the idea had freaked me out, but once I played the explanation over and over in my head, I suddenly felt relieved. Knowing that there was a definite reason as to why I was shifting, was an answer I had been looking for ever since I first phased.

From what I was informed, the reason for the wolf gene to trigger was the return of The Cullen family, I was in shock when I found out that they were vampires, definitely explained their reeking smell.

Our tribe had a treaty with said Cullens but I still felt the urge to attack, I concluded that it was the natural wolf gene in my blood; my instincts would want me to destroy my natural enemy.

But out of all this the thing that shocked me the most was the news that I was to be Alpha of the pack, because it was only a matter of time before others joined me. Jacob Black was the rightful Alpha but Billy predicted that Jacob still had a lot to go before he phased, so I was Alpha and unofficially the chief of the tribe, all at the ripe age of nineteen.

I was forbidden from leaving to college, which sucked, but just the thought of more time with Leah made me feel a lot better, well all that euphoria lasted about five minutes, because I was about to be dealt with the biggest blow of my short life.

"Sam, you must keep everything we have told you a secret, telling a human that is not your imprint about this will be consequential" Old Quil told me.

An imprint was this freaking love at first sight thing; it is when you find your soul mate. The only reason that you are able to reveal this mythical world to them is because there are no secrets between you and your imprint.

"Is Leah my imprint?" I asked cheerfully.

All the men shrugged "Did you feel anything different when you saw my daughter after you phased?" Harry asked me.

I shook my head "No" I answered defeated.

However I didn't care, Leah didn't have to be my imprint, I still loved her, and in my eyes she was all I wanted and would ever want.

"Sam, you must keep your distance from Leah until you are able to control your phasing" Billy told me sternly.

"What?" I gasped.

"Sam, I know that you love my daughter and she loves you too, but this secret is killing her, and as much as it will hurt her, I agree that it is best that you two take some time apart" Harry advised me.

I shook my head and stood up, my entire frame shaking "I can't just leave her! She's the only thing keeping me sane!" I bellowed.

"Sam, please calm down" Harry pled.

"Harry, please. I can't stay away from her, please I promise that I won't hurt her, but please don't make me leave her" my frame was still shaking but not from anger, it was from the agony that was rushing through my body.

"I am sorry Sam, but I have to think about what is best for my daughter. You are a young werewolf, which means that you are not in complete control of your phasing. I can't let my little girl get hurt"

"You are hurting her by pushing me away!" I shouted.

"If you two truly love each other, then you will wait for each other"

"If we make it through this, then I want permission to tell her the truth, I won't keep anymore secrets from her" I threatened.

Harry walked up to me and placed his hand on my shoulder "You are a good man Sam, and if you and Leah are able to survive this time apart, then you have my blessing to tell her everything. You have my word"

I nodded "Thank you"

The elders left soon after, which only caused me to breakdown in tears, I was going to have to leave the only reason I had fought to get back home.

When I had first phased, I felt like a monster, I ran around for two weeks completely petrified at what I had become.

I watched from the shadows as Leah spent nights searching for me, my nights were spent hidden by the bushes watching her toss and turn in her sleep. I had never truly left her, I had watched her every single second that I was gone. Thinking about her love and the prospect of a future by her side, was the reason that I was able to phase back to human.

But now I had to leave her, break every promise I had ever made her, all because of those damn leeches. They returned and triggered the gene; my life was getting more complicated by the day.

I stayed in the forest the whole night watching the stars and praying that Leah would somehow forgive me, the rage of having to break her heart, sent me bursting out of my skin.

My instincts led me to her house, I stayed hidden by the trees of the forest, I could hear her crying from her bedroom, her scent was mixed in with Seth's whom I was more than sure was consoling his sister.

She kept crying out my name "Sam, Sam, Sam" every syllable coming out of her lips killing me softly.

I let out a long whine of despair, how I wished that I could run into her room and cradle her. I wanted to tell my Lee-lee to not give up, that I was going to get better and come back to her, and that then there would be no more secrets.

I would confess my secrets to her, and if she took me even with the monster I occasionally became then I would know that she was the woman for me, and if she didn't that would be fine as long as she was happy.

I however would love Leah Clearwater until my last day on this earth, which could be a long time because I wasn't aging anytime soon.

I spent the whole night watching her window; it wasn't until I saw Harry Clearwater's eyes piercing into mine through his kitchen window that was when I decided that it was time to go home.

I don't even want to imagine how bad I looked when I walked into my house that morning, but my mother's gasp wasn't reassuring.

"Sam, honey what happened?" she asked anxiously.

I sat down on one of the kitchen chairs, and buried my face in my big hands "I told Leah that we need a break "I told her.

My mother rushed to my side, "Oh Sam, why would you do that? That girl loves you and you love her, don't you?" she asked me.

"Of course I love her mom, more than you can imagine. But there are a lot of things I need to clear up before I can be with her; I just hope that she doesn't give up on me."

She grabbed my face in her hands "She loves you Sam, anyone can see that, just don't take too long to fix whatever is holding you back"

I nodded "Thanks mom"

She kissed my forehead "No problem sweetheart" she told me as she walked to the living room.

I spent the rest of the day walking mindlessly around the reservation, all my thoughts traveled to her, it seemed like all of La Push was somehow tainted by memories we had made.

"Sam!" I heard someone yell.

I turned to see my friend Jared running to me "Hey Sam, where you been?" he asked me.

I shrugged "Busy, I guess"

"Oh, well we got to hang out some time, you me and Leah, it's been forever since we did something together"

My fist clenched at the sound of her name, "Yeah, we should, bye Jared" I said quickly as I ran into the forest and ran, all the way to her house.

I sighed when I noticed that her parents weren't home, I phased back and walked to her porch.

I was about to knock on the door, but Seth beat me to it, when he swung the door open, the glare he was giving me was so rare to see on his usual smiling face.

"Hey Seth"

"What the hell do you want Sam?" he hissed.

I rocked back in my heel, surprisingly intimidated by Seth, "Um, I wanted to see Leah"

"Haven't you hurt her enough?"

I sighed "Seth, look I know that I hurt her, but I do love her, it's just things are complicated right now, someday you will understand"

"I want you to stay away from her" he warned.

"Seth, please …."

"Look Leah is in Forks with Bella, but when she comes back you better not be here" he told me as he slammed the door in my face.

Bella? Why did that name sound so familiar?

Of course she was Charlie Swan's daughter and was dating a Cullen. What the fuck?!  
My whole body shook from the anger piercing through me; Leah was with Bella, which meant that Edward Cullen was around, which meant Leah was in danger.

I ran to the forest and phased, I seemed to be doing that a lot today. I pushed my legs as far as they could go until I was fairly close to the Swan residence.

When I got there I froze, the sweet scent of the vampire was all over the house, if I strained my ears I could hear one male voice, and three females. One was Leah's the other Bella's and the other twinkling one definitely belonged to another leech.

I wanted nothing more than to run to the house and snatch Leah away, how could Bella be so selfish and put Leah in such a big danger? Wasn't she supposed to be her friend?

I waited outside of the house for hours; Leah didn't leave until way past dark she looked terrible. Her eyes were rimmed red, and she had defined purple bags under her beautiful eyes.

I ran in the forest flanking her car, I needed to be sure that she made it home safe. Once she arrived at her house, I phased back and ignored every thought in my head screaming to leave her alone as I jogged towards her.

"Lee!" I yelled.

She turned to look at me, her expression turned from sad to furious before my eyes "Sam, what the hell are you doing here?" she asked.

"Lee, are you okay?" I grabbed her arms and inspected every inch of her body, checking for any injuries.

She yanked her arm away from me "Sam, what the hell is this about? You made it perfectly clear to me last night that you wanted nothing to do with me anymore!" she shouted.

"Lee-lee, I need a break, that doesn't mean that I don't love you or still care about you"

"You're wrong Sam that is exactly what it means, because if you actually loved me you wouldn't have given up" she accused me with tears in her eyes.

I wiped away a falling tear "I am so sorry Lee-lee, you don't even know how much this is killing me"

"Don't call me that" she whispered.

"What?"

"Don't call me Lee-lee"

"Why not?"

She looked up "It hurts too much"

I extended my arm towards her but she flinched away "Sam, please leave" she begged.

I nodded sheepishly "Just promise me one thing" I begged.

She nodded "Anything"

"Don't hang around with the Cullens, they are dangerous, and if anything happened to you, I would die Leah"

"What's wrong with the Cullens?" she asked indignantly.

"Lee, just trust me"

"What is this another secret Sam? I am sick and tired of all these damn secrets –"

I grabbed Leah's face and crushed my lips to mine, she tried to push me away, but once I sucked on her bottom lip, she conceded, kissing me back with so much passion, that I nearly had her right there.

A long strangled howl broke us apart, someone had joined me.

"What was that?" Leah asked scared.

"I have to go" I told her.

She grabbed my arm "Sam, please don't go, there's a wolf out there, you could get hurt"

I smiled at her "I'll be fine"

"Sam, please …." she pleaded.

I stroked her cheek "I love you Leah, just please give me time"

She nodded; I placed a gentle kiss on her lips and then ran to the forest, ignoring her calls of my name.

I let the wolf in me take over as I phased, a voice engulfing my thoughts immediately.

_What the hell is going on?_

_Jared?_

_SAM!_

_Jared, please relax, There is a lot I need to explain._

_What am i? Why can I hear you in my head?_

_Jared, your life just got a lot more complicated._

**SO HOW WAS IT? GOOD? BAD?**

**I REALLY WANT TO KNOW, BECAUSE I REALLY WANTED TO CAPTURE SAM, SO I WANT TO KNOW IF I DID IT WELL.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS :)**

**SO BEFORE WE BEGIN I NEED TO MAKE SOME THINGS CLEAR**

**A. LEAH KEPT HER PROMISE TO SAM AND HAS NOT SEEN THE CULLENS, BELLA, AND SAM FOR FOUR MONTHS. SHE KEEPS A STRICTLY PHONE RELATIONSHIP WITH BELLA.**

**B. THIS CHAPTER TAKES PLACE FOUR MONTHS LATER … JARED AND PAUL HAVE ALREADY JOINED SAM AS PROTECTORS.**

**LEAH**

It was always during my History class, that I felt the true despair of Sam's alienation. Why you ask? Well it just so happens that I have Jared and Kim for my English class, so at the present moment I was watching Jared stare at Kim as if she was the only person in the room.

I don't know why it ticked me off, I mean Jared and I had known each other since we were kids, yet we were never that close, and Kim well Kim was that shy girl that never spoke unless she was called upon. It was not a secret that she had always held a crush towards Jared, but Jared had never really returned the feelings, in reality I doubted that he even knew she existed.

Oh, but all that changed about four months ago. Jared had missed school for about two weeks, everyone was really worried, and it was actually Sam that assured everyone that Jared was okay. When he came back to school, he looked like a completely different person, he was taller and had defined muscles all over his body, he looked a lot like Sam did when he came back.

Of course everyone believed that he was up to no good, especially because he was hanging around with my ex boyfriend. The elders continued to rally behind the boys saying that they were working for them; the actual details of said job still remained a mystery.

So imagine my surprise when Jared walks into History and glances at Kim with the most loving face I have ever seen on a man. Poor Kim spent the entire class blushing behind the textbook because Jared did not look away for a second.

Since then Kim and Jared have been nearly inseparable, and the fact that he is practically screaming out his love to her kills me, because even though I have somehow managed to survive without Sam, seeing other people in love is gut wrenching.

For the past four months I have done practically the impossible to stay away from Sam, which I must add has not been easy. Sam is always waiting in the parking lot after school; he passes by everyday to pick up Jared and his latest groupie Paul for work, sometimes even Kim tags along, which completely irks me because I want to be part of their little club as well. The fact that she may know about what the hell they are up too, and I daughter of an Elder is still out of the blue, infuriates me.

Sam doesn't try to talk to me and I don't either, I promised him that I was going to give him space, so I did. I even broke off my strong ties with the Cullens and Bella because of him. My relationship with both parties consisted of occasional talking on the phone, and I did it all for him, because I believed that it was going to help him get better, and I wanted him better for then I wouldn't have to be any longer without him.

But I must admit that as time passed my heart has began to somewhat give up hope, I mean how much longer can he need? It wasn't that I was giving up on my love for Sam; I was scared that he had already given up on his love for me.

The sound of the bell broke me out of my depressing thoughts; I quickly gathered my books and hurried out of the classroom before I had to endure anymore of Jared and Kim.

I walked down the hallways mindlessly, the school day was finally over and I was beyond thrilled to go home and lock myself in my room.

I groaned once I stepped outside, it was raining, again. My car was broken so I was stuck walking home every afternoon, Seth would always tag along with Jacob and his friends after school, so my walks were usually alone, which on a normal day wouldn't bother me, but as I watched the pouring rain outside, I knew that this walk was going to be dreadful.

I put up the hoodie from my sweater, and with one deep breath dived in to the tumultuous rain.

I knew Sam was around here, undeniably waiting for Jared and Paul, but my instincts were telling me to keep my face down, I didn't want to see him, at least that it is what I kept telling myself.

The pavement was extremely slippery so I had to be extra careful watching my step.

"Hey Leah!" I groaned as I heard the annoying voice of Tim Smith.

Tim Smith was a jock at our small school, ever since Sam dumped me he has been trying to convince me to go out with him, of course I have denied him every time, but I swear the boy doesn't give up.

"Hey Tim" I answered as I continued walking; he was following my pace while seated in his car.

"Do you want a ride home?" he asked me.

I shook my head "No thanks Tim, I want to walk"

"But it's raining" he stated the obvious.

I shrugged "I don't mind, really. But thank you for offering" I smiled kindly.

"Well, okay. See you tomorrow, Leah" he said before his car drove out of the parking lot.

I sighed as I continued my walk, as rain drops continue to fall on my body, I couldn't stop thinking about all the times Sam and I had spent out in the rain.

We used to love running around and making fools of ourselves as we jumped in mud puddles, and kissed while droplets embedded our face, every kiss in the rain always seemed so magical.

I didn't know when exactly I let my emotions take over, but as I continued to replay memories of my lost love, the tears just spilled out.

I stopped walking and steadied myself on a tree, as I let the sobs rake my body. I hated myself for allowing this type of emotion, it had been four god damn months, I was supposed to be over this phase, I should not be shedding another tear for Sam, and yet here I stood crying for the boy who had broken my heart beyond repair.

"Lee?" I froze as I heard his voice behind me.

My tears only increased as I felt his warm body inch closer and closer to mine "Leah, are you okay?" he asked me anxiously.

I couldn't find the strength to answer him; it was the first time that I had heard his voice since the night when he had run into the forest, leaving me behind without a second glance.

"Lee-Lee, please talk to me" he begged.

My knees gave out at the mention of my nickname, the name that always sent my heart on over drive when it escaped his lips.

I would have fallen into the muddy ground, if it had not been for Sam's strong arms that wrapped around me securely.

My heart couldn't take having him so close and yet so far, his hold was hesitant, as I buried my face in his chest and cried.

My tears must have broke him, because his embrace soon turned nurturing as he tightened his hold on me, "Leah, please don't cry" he told me as he stroked my wet hair.

I held onto Sam as if my life depended on it, I was scared to let him go, in fear that he would run away again.

The rain soon subsided, but Sam still held me, I had a feeling that we were both enjoying the brief time together.

Of course once the sun started setting, Sam un wrapped his arms around me and helped me up. I felt weak and tired, as if the past four months of tossing and turning during my sleep was finally catching up to me.

I looked at the ground, feeling way too vulnerable to look at his eyes; he cradled my face in his hands forcing me to look at him.

He look pained as he traced the bags under my eyes, one hand left my face and looked at my too skinny wrist. "I am so sorry" he whispered as he let go of my hand and leaned his forehead against mine.

"It's not your fault, that I am weak" I murmured.

"You are not weak, Lee. On the contrary you are much stronger that you give yourself credit for"

I smiled as I pulled my face away from his "I miss you Sam" I admitted as my eyes once again welled up with tears.

He wiped away my tears "I miss you too Lee-Lee, so much"

"Why do you keep pushing me away? Do you not love me anymore?" I asked frightened.

He shook his head and then looked me straight in the eye "I could never stop loving you, Leah. Never. I hate not having you in my life, but it is necessary for now. Leah, I am trying really hard to get better, I think I am almost there and it is all because of you" he assured me.

"Why does Kim get to know about what you do with Jared and Paul, and I don't?" I sounded like a spoiled brat.

Sam laughed as he walked over to me and pulled me in a hug "Are you jealous, Lee?"

"Yes." I confessed stubbornly.

He pulled away with an amused smile and stroked my cheek, "Once I get better, I will be able to tell you everything. There will be no more secrets between us, I promise"

"Are you going to leave me again?"

He nodded sheepishly "I have too."

I gripped my arms around his torso and pressed the side of my face to his heart "Sam, please don't leave me again, we don't have to act like a couple. We can friends, I promise to not push you, but please I beg you don't leave me again"

"Leah, it's too hard just being friends with you, when every second my heart is telling me that it wants more" he tried to reason.

I looked up at him "Please, Sam" I pleaded

He ran his hand through his hair "This is going to be hard" he muttered.

I shook my head "No, Sam I promise it won't. I can control myself, I swear"

"It's not you I am worried about Leah, it's me. I don't know if _I_ can control myself" he confessed.

"Sam, please. Just do this for me"

He pulled me to him again; he rested his chin on my head "You are going to be the death of me Leah Clearwater"

My eyes looked up hopeful "Sam, is that a yes?"

He grinned as he bent his face so that it was at my level "That's a yes, Lee"

I shrieked as I jumped on him, wrapping my legs around his waist and planting small kisses on his face "Thank you, Thank you …"

Sam was laughing carelessly as he placed my feet on the ground "How about I walk you home?"

I smiled and nodded as Sam picked up my wet books; he placed an arm around my shoulder and walked me home.

I couldn't stop smiling the whole way, Sam and I didn't really talk during the walk, I was completely content with just his presence.

Being just friends with Sam was going to be hard, but I was going to try my best, I saw it this way. I rather have Sam in my life then not having him at all.

All the lights in my house where turned on, and my father was waiting out on the porch with Billy Black, Jared, and Paul.

All their eyes were on Sam and me, "Leah!" Seth screamed as he came running out of the house.

"Hey Seth" I waved.

He ran to me and looked at Sam furiously "Where have you been?" he asked me.

"I was with Sam"

"Why?" he hissed.

"Because he is my friend" I announced.

Sam chuckled at my side, when I said the word "friend".

Seth was looking at us skeptically as he grabbed my books from Sam and retreated back to the house.

"I am sorry about that" I muttered.

"It's okay, he loves you." Sam assured me.

I smiled; we walked side by side towards my porch where my dad was shooting worried daggers at Sam.

"Princess, are you okay?"

I nodded "Yes, dad. I am absolutely fine"

"Good, now why don't you go inside, dinner is ready"

I could sense the tension, so I obliged instantly. I put my hand on the knob and then turned to Sam.

"Bye Sam and thank you for everything"

He smirked "Have a good night Leah"

I walked in and closed the door; my mother was looking at me with a raised eyebrow. I didn't even want to imagine how stupid I looked.

My dad spent ten minutes outside, before he came back in alone, he looked worried,

"Daddy, is something wrong?" I asked him.

He sighed "The Cullens left, and Bella is missing in the woods"

My mouth dropped open in shock "Are they looking for her?"

He nodded "The boys just left"

I knew off the bat that he was referring to Sam, Jared, and Paul. I wasn't completely ecstatic to hear that Sam would be in the woods at night, but Bella was missing, and I needed her to be okay.

"Daddy can I borrow your car?"

"Why?"

"I want to be there when Bella shows up"

"Princess, I don't think that's such a good idea"

"Dad, please!"

He scoffed "Fine but we are all going"

The Swan house was packed when we arrived, it seemed like all of Forks had congregated there in hopes of finding Bella.

We waited for hours until Charlie appeared with Bella in his arms, Sam, Jared, and Paul were all behind him as he set Bella on the couch.

I immediately rushed to her side; I kneeled down in front of Bella and stroked her cold cheeks "Bella, what happened?" I asked her.

She was shivering as she looked up at me "He's gone" she whispered.

My heart broke at seeing her in this state "Oh Bells, I am so sorry"

"What am I going to do Leah?" she cried.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to me "We will figure it out, I promise"

"Thank you"

"Don't thank me Bells, you were there for me and now I am going to be here for you"

My eyes caught Sam, he flinched at my words. He obviously made the connection with what I was saying.

"Bella, the doctor wants to check you" Charlie informed her.

Bella shook her head "I want to be alone"

"Bella …"

"Dad, I want to be alone!" she yelled.

He nodded as he turned to talk to everyone else "Can you stay with me, Lee?" Bella asked me.

I smiled "Of course Bells" .

**REVIEW!!!!!!! **


	8. Chapter 8

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS :) SORRY IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO UPDATE …**

**I HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE PERTAINING TO THIS STORY, SO PLEASE GO AND VOTE …**

**THE TIME LINE IS KIND OF SKETCHY BUT JUST GO ALONG WITH IT …**

**LEAH**

The Cullen's left three months ago, yet Bella refuses to let go. I can't blame her though; I sulked for a longer period of time when Sam left me. Bella doesn't talk much, I am the only person that she expresses her heartbreak too, and even then I feel as if she is hiding something from me.

I have tried my best to spend as much time with her as possible, but as my senior year in high school draws to a close; my extra time has been limited.

So it comes to no surprise that Bella has found refuge in none other than Jacob Black. I could see her draw towards him, I have known Jacob since he was in diapers and he always had a way to make you smile, even in your worst of days.

I know that Jake is falling hard For Bella, and I truly feel bad for him, because you have to be close to blind to know that Bella's heart will always belong to Edward.

Just like my heart will forever be Sam's. Sam and I have been spending a lot of time together as of late. We have drawn a very strict line on our relationship, we are friends, but that line has been getting hazy, well at least for me.

Sam continues to keep things from me, but for my sake I no longer ask questions. I know that irritates him when I try and get something out of him. His frame completely trembles and his eyes turn pitch black, that side of Sam truly frightens me, so I try my best to not wander in those unwelcomed waters.

And needless to say, since the day I stopped questioning Sam our relationship has gotten better. We laugh and joke around a lot more, and the atmosphere is always so care free.

I mean I can't deny that I want more, being friends with the man you love is hard work, especially because I have already seen and felt the bliss of being intimate with Sam. Every time our hands linger close to each other, my body screams for the warmth of his touch. Or when I stare too intently on his lips, all I want is to grab him and kiss him like there is no tomorrow.

But of course I always ignore the pleading of my body; I have to cherish his proximity, even if it kills me. I can't lose Sam, and I know that if I cross that line, then that will be the end of any hopes of a future.

My parents have no idea that I still sneak off to see Sam, my dad has this notion that Sam is not the safest person for me at the moment. He totally contradicts himself, because he completely idolizes Sam as long as I am not included in the same sentence.

Tonight is my high school graduation and I am beyond excited, I can't wait to start a new chapter in my life. I was accepted into the Washington State, and I plan to move in with my old friend Rachel Black in the fall.

The day I told Sam I was leaving was the probably the hardest thing I ever had to do, how do you leave the person you want to spend the rest of your life with? How do you say good bye and hope that when you come back he'll still be waiting for you?

_(Flashback)_

_It had been a pretty hectic day at school, we were taking our finals so they whole day consisted of torturing my brain to remember everything I had learned in the past year, the fact that I was dead tired from the sleepless nights of studying wasn't helping me to stay focused._

_Once the exams were over I rushed back home, today I was supposed to receive an answer from Washington State. I had dreamt of escaping the seclusion of La Push since the day my father took Seth and me to Seattle that was the day I discovered the amazing world out of the reservation._

_When Sam and I had started dating we had vowed to leave together and start a future in the big city, but Sam never left and I had a feeling that he wasn't planning to either. He had a job with the tribe, one that I wasn't truly aware of, but I didn't question him, if he was happy than that was all that mattered, right?_

_Ever since we decided to be friends, the topic of my departure had been touchy. Every time I brought it up, he always found a way to ignore the issue. I was confident that the thought of me leaving him was something he was dreading, but was I willing to give up everything I had worked so hard for._

_Yes, I was. I was willing to give it all up for Sam, because I was positive that I could be truly happy as long as I had him by my side. But Sam as a friend was not a strong reason for me to stay; I needed to know that what Sam and I have has a future. I knew that I believed in our love, but I wasn't sure about Sam._

_So it was on that day that I was forced to make the biggest decision of my life, as I held the acceptance letter in my hand, I knew that I would have to give up something. The question was what was I willing to sacrifice?_

"_Hey, princess, what's that?" my dad asked me as he walked in to the house, from a long day at work._

_I handed him the letter "I got accepted" I whispered._

_My dad's face beamed with pride as he read the letter; that consisted of my acceptance and an offer of a full scholarship._

"_Oh, honey. Congratulations!" he cheered as he engulfed me in a hug._

"_Thanks dad" I said lifelessly._

_My dad looked at me worriedly "Leah, what's wrong? Aren't you excited, you have been working so hard, lately?"_

_I shook my head "Of course I am happy, I mean it's always been my goal to explore the world, but I am not sure if I am ready to leave."_

"_Is it because of Sam?"_

_I bit my lip "Leah, answer me"_

"_I don't know Dad."_

"_Leah, this is what you always wanted, and if Sam truly loves you then he will wait for you"_

"_I can't ask him to do that, dad."_

"_You won't have too, because if his feelings are sincere, then he will wait because his heart is waiting for you"_

_He lifted my chin "Just don't rush to a decision just yet, okay?"_

_I nodded. I wanted to believe what my dad said, I really did. But could I be that selfish?_

_After the talk with my dad I decided that I needed to talk to Sam. _

_As I walked towards western La Push where Sam's house was situated I couldn't help thinking about what Embry Call had told me at lunch. We had been discussing Sam, Jared, and Paul whom were all working for the tribe._

_Embry had told me that they called themselves "protectors". I knew that all the boys despised Sam; they believed he was forming some kind of cult._

_I was partially relieved when I saw Sam sitting out on his porch, he looked lost in thought. I smiled at how his brows furrowed and his lips puckered when he was overly thinking, he looked so damn cute._

_I took small steps towards him, wanting to scare him, but I was only able to take a couple of steps before he noticed me._

_He grinned "Hey Lee"_

"_Hey Sam"_

_I walked up to the porch and sat down beside him. My expression must have worried him because he instantly asked me "What's wrong, Leah?"_

_I took a deep breath "I have to tell you something"_

_He looked at me concerned "Okay, what is it?" _

"_Sam …" I hesitated._

"_Leah, please you are worrying me"_

_I sighed "Sam, I got accepted to Washington State"_

"_Oh" he said._

_An awkward silence engulfed us before I decided to speak "Sam, I don't know if I want to go" I admitted._

_Sam cupped my face "No, Lee, you are going to go. It's going to kill me to watch you leave, but you deserve to make your dreams come true"_

"_I don't want to leave you" I cried._

_Sam wiped away a tear "Oh Lee, I can't imagine not having you around, but I won't let my selfishness stand in the way"_

"_Will you wait for me?" I whispered._

_He stroked my cheek "I know the last couple of months have been hard, and that I have pushed you away, but you need to know that I still love you. I am still in love you; there is no one else for me, no one else that I would even consider giving my heart too. Of course I am going to wait for you, I will wait forever if it guarantees me that I will have you"_

_I smiled "You don't know how happy that makes me"_

_He pulled me into a hug "I love you Lee- Lee"_

"_I love you too Sam"_

_(End of Flashback)_

That was the only time we even got close to discussing a future together, but it was also the day that I regained hope on my love.

"Leah, honey you are going to be late!" my mother yelled from downstairs.

I looked myself over in the mirror before grabbing my cap and gown and running down the stairs.

My family was ready and eagerly waiting for me. I laughed as I saw my dad playing with the tie that my mother must have forced on him.

Seth looked uncomfortable; he too was fidgeting with his tie. I let my family fuss over how beautiful I looked just because I knew this day meant a lot to them too.

The drive to tribal school was hilarious, my mother and father couldn't stop reminiscing about my childhood. I swear I saw my parents tear up when they talked about my first day of kindergarten.

Seth was laughed so hard when my mother told him, how she had been shocked when my teacher called her after the first four hours complaining that I had punched a boy in the face because he had tried to steal my cookies.

Oh those were the days.

The tribal school was surprisingly packed, as cars filled up the parking lot. I kissed my family goodbye and rushed inside.

Our principal had our small class of a hundred lined in alphabetical order; we all marched in together while the crown cheered. I looked around the gym trying to spot my family but instead my eyes landed on Sam.

He was leaning on the gym doors looking very handsome; his cropped hair was surprisingly groomed. He was wearing black slacks and a black button up shirt that defined every muscle in his body.

He was smiling widely at me, and I felt my heart quench with adoration. Jared and Paul were next to him as well, both of them also smiling at me.

But my eyes were only for Sam, even when I sat down and my back was to him, I could feel his brown eyes burning into me.

I wasn't paying much attention to the ceremony, it wasn't until I was tapped on the shoulder by the girl behind me, whom was telling me that it was my turn that I finally stood up.

I walked up the steps of the podium, looking around for my family. It frustrated me that I couldn't find them and now Sam was gone from his spot too.

"Leah Clearwater" the principal announced.

I walked to her, shook her hand and took my diploma. I looked around for the cheers and laughed when I saw my entire family on their feet, calling out my name.

My dad had his arm wrapped around my sobbing mother, while Seth was laughing at her. Bella was standing next to Jacob with a rare smile on her face, and Sam was also there holding up Billy.

"I love you" he mouthed.

I blushed as I looked away and sat down on my seat.

Once all the diplomas were dispersed, we threw our caps in the air.

The gym floor was crowded as the families ran to their respective graduate; I spotted my family and immediately walked towards them.

"Leah!" my dad shouted as he engulfed me in a hug.

"Oh I am so proud of you princess"

"Thank you daddy"

I hugged everyone, but I was still looking for Sam, I wanted to share this moment with him, but he was nowhere to be found.

I followed my family to the parking lot resigned, that was until we were finally outside and I saw Sam leaning against our car.

I squealed as I ran into his awaiting arms, he chuckled as he spun me around.

When he put me down I couldn't help the stupid smile on my face "I am so glad you came"

"I wouldn't miss this for the world Lee"

"Thank you"

He shook his head "You have nothing to thank me for, I am happy that I was here to watch you accomplish what you worked so hard for, I am so proud of you"

I blushed "You have never said that before"

"What? That I am proud of you?"

I nodded "Lee, just because I don't say it doesn't mean that I don't feel it. You have no idea how proud I have always been of you"

"Sam-"I was cut off by my dad.

"Leah, let's go" he ordered.

I looked up at Sam; he was looking at me with a sad expression. I cupped his cheek forcing him to look at me.

"Can I see you tonight?" I asked him as I stroked his cheek.

He smiled "Of course"

"Okay, meet me at our spot at the beach, at midnight"

He took my hand and kissed it "I'll be waiting"

I got up on my toes and placed a kiss on his cheek "I can't wait" I whispered in his ear.

I walked away leaving Sam and heading to my family, I was dying to get dinner over with because all I wanted was to spend time with Sam, it had been a long time since he has been that intimate with him, I was gathering hope that maybe things were going to get better.

Dinner with the family passed excruciating slow, I tried my best at seeming as if I was completely there, but in reality my mind was still in the parking lot looking into Sam's eyes.

Thankfully midnight had come and my parents were sound asleep in their bed. I climbed out of the window of my bedroom and ran to the beach.

I got there before Sam; I sat down on the sand and watched the waves. I was going to miss the beautiful scenery around La push; Seattle didn't have a lot of trees, or an open ocean.

I felt hot arms wrap around my waist, my eyes closed in contentment.

"I am sorry that I am late" he whispered into my ear, causing the fine hairs on my neck to rise.

"Its okay" I said breathlessly.

I sat in between Sam's legs, while his head rested on my shoulder. His hot breath giving me goose bumps.

"I miss this"

"I miss it too" he told me as he planted a kiss on my neck.

I turned around so that I was facing him, my legs on either side of his waist. "Sam, I don't want to be your friend. I want more"

Sam sighed, "I know. And you deserve more"

"Then stop fighting what we have, and just accept my love"

"I want too, Leah. I really do, you have no idea how hard it is for me to have you so close and yet not be able to hold you and touch you like I want too"

I bent down and kissed his jaw "Don't fight it. Hold me Sam, Touch me, I am yours and only yours" I murmured against his skin.

"I don't want to hurt you"

"You won't" I assured him.

I cupped his face in my hands and kissed him, our lips met for the first time in months. Sam's arms embraced me tight as he flipped me over so that he was on top of me.

Our kiss was full of need and longing, my head was spinning at his taste; he sucked on my bottom lip begging me for an entrance that I was more than willing to give.

His Tongue explored my mouth as his hands pinned mine over my head. His lips left mine and began sucking on my neck causing me to moan loudly in pleasure.

"I love you so much Leah"

I pulled his face back to mine and looked straight into his eyes "I love you too Sam" I whispered as I once again connected our lips.

He moaned as my fingers trailed down his chest, my knee massaged his groin, causing a growl to escape his chest.

An anxious and worried howl roared through the trees, causing Sam to jump off me.

"Sam, what's wrong?" I asked him.

He was looking straight into the trees, his frame shaking in anticipation.

"Sam!" I screamed breaking him off his reverie.

"Leah, I have to go"

"What? You are kidding, right?!"

Sam bent down so that he was at my eye level "I am so sorry"

I shook my head as I got up on my feet "I am done"

"Lee, what are you saying?"

Tears were streaming down my cheek "I am done Sam. I can't do this anymore" I cried.

"Leah … "he said as he took a step towards me.

"You're slipping away from me Sam, every time I have you close enough, you run away. You don't trust me enough to tell me what's going on, and I can't keep living in the dark because it's getting me nowhere" I clasped my hand over my mouth.

"Don't do this Leah, please. Don't give up on me"

I took a deep breath "When you are ready to let me in again, then I will be there, but until that time comes, please don't look for me"

Two more howls.

"I love you Leah" he tells me.

"It's just not enough"

He gives me one last longing look before he runs into the forest. My knees give out and I hold my shaking body before it breaks.

My heart shatters again, but this time I won't give in. A new life is expecting me, and this time nothing is going to hold me back.

**OKAY DON'T HAT ME, BUT COME ON THERE HAPPILY EVER AFTER ISNT GOING TO COME THAT EASILY. **

**AND PLUS LEAH IS A PRETTY STRONG GIRL, SHE LOVES SAM BUT THE LIES AND SECRETS ARE EATING HER UP, SHE WILL FIND OUT ABOUT WOLVES AND VAMPIRES IN GIVEN TIME.**

**NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE A BIT NEW MOONISH, IT'S A LOT OF BELLA AND LEAH AND A CERTAIN MEADOW ;)**

**REVIEW AND VOTE ON MY POLL. REVIEW AND I WILL TRY AND UPDATE TOMORROW, WEDNESDAY THE LATEST …**


	9. Chapter 9

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS :)**

**SO LIKE I MENTIONED IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER, THIS CHAPTER IS PARTIALLY NEW MOONISH BUT NOT REALLY …**

**LEAH**

I left the beach that night without a backwards glance, I was done. My heart could no longer take the lying and secrets, it was becoming too much. I was done with Sam, there would be no friendship this time around, because we been there done that and obviously it didn't work out, if anything it just hurt me more.

This time around it hurt more, because during the past couple of weeks, Sam and I had grown a lot closer. I had let myself hope that perhaps one day everything would be back to normal, I was wrong. Nothing was ever going to be like it used to be, we were two completely different people, and we both had changed ever since Sam disappeared. He wasn't the same Sam I had given myself too, he was different and I wasn't ready to acknowledge that, well until now.

It's been three weeks since that night and a lot has changed. Embry Call has become the latest addition to Sam's gang, no surprise there. When Quil and Jacob had informed Seth and me that Embry hadn't come to school in a week, I knew it was only a matter of time before he appeared a changed man. And it took exactly thirteen days for him to walk through the school doors, with a new look and a dismissive attitude.

He no longer talked to us; his free time in school was spent alongside Jared and Paul. Sam was always there after school waiting loyally for his comrades. I always ignored his burning stares as I passed him by, I couldn't look at him, because I knew that his eyes made me vulnerable and I refused to shed anymore tears for him.

Bella and I had spent a lot of time together, she would come visit me and vent about how she still missed Edward but was finding a sense of comfort with Jake. I constantly reminded her not to lead Jacob on if she was sure that she could not return his feelings, but what can I say she was a stubborn fool.

So because Bella wanted to keep her relationship with Jake strictly platonic, I was usually dragged along to her "play dates", I didn't really mind, I usually had a lot of fun. We would ride bikes, hike and go to the beach, all the activities served as a distraction for both Bella and I.

I also spent a lot of time meeting Bella's friends from Forks. They were all really snobby and the only two that I felt somewhat comfortable with was Angela and Mike. It was last Friday that Bella and Jake dragged me out on a double date, per say with Mike. The night had been pleasant until Mike got sick and we had to rush him home before he marked Jake's newly furnished car with his vomit.

Jake had dropped me off home that night and looked really sick. Bella and I haven't heard from him since. I asked my dad, and Bella and I continuously called his house, but Billy refused to give out any information.

I sneaked out in the middle of the night to check on him, but when I would peer into his window all I would ever find was an empty bed.

So as I lay on my bed my mind a whirlwind with everything that had occurred in the short amount time, I couldn't help but wait for the call, the call that would assure my suspicions. Jake had joined Sam.

Almost on cue, the house phone rang. I rushed out of bed and yanked my bedroom door open, and bumped into Seth, who was smirking at me with the phone in his hand.

"It's for you" he told me as he handed me the phone.

"Thanks" I told him as I grabbed the phone and went back into my room.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Lee"

"Hi Bella, what's up? Any news on Jake?"

She sighed "No. Have you heard anything?"

"No, sorry"

"It's okay."

"So, what's going on?"

"Nothing much, I am bored and I was wondering if you would be up to looking for the meadow with me today"

Oh, the meadow, of course. The meadow was a place I had only heard of from Bella's memories, it was the place that Edward and her had admitted that they loved each other. Bella had been searching for the meadow for months now but she had never found out.

"Bells, are you sure you want to put yourself through that again?"

"Lee, please, I need a distraction. I am starting to think that it never existed."

"Okay, fine I will go with you, but this is the last time, Bells. You need to let him go."

"I know" she said defeated.

"I'll be there in ten minutes, okay?"

"Okay"

Once we hung up, I got up from my comfy bed and got ready. I was never the hiking type of girl, but Bella was determined to find this place, and a good hike in the woods did serve as a good distraction.

I got ready fairly quickly, I was about to rush down the stairs, when I heard muffled voices coming from the living room.

"How is Jacob, Sam?" I heard my dad ask.

"He's good, he's still adjusting. He's pretty upset that he isn't allowed to talk to Bella, but he hasn't tried anything stupid." Sam responded.

"That's good; we don't want her to get hurt."

"Yeah I know" Sam hissed.

"Sam, are you okay?" my dad asked him.

Sam sighed "I am sorry Harry; I know that I shouldn't be saying this, but I can't help the fact that I miss her" Sam said weakly.

"I know, Sam. She misses you too, but keeping you apart is the necessary."

My face was crunched up in confusion, what and who were they talking about.

"I love her Harry"

What the hell, what a two timing bastard! I was ready to enter the kitchen and rip his face apart well I was until I heard my dad speak.

"Sam, Leah loves you too."

My jaw dropped open, they were talking about me. Sam still love me, and the thought made my insides swell up with affection, but then realization set in, I knew he loved me, but it wasn't enough to trust me. But the worst part was that my father seemed to have a hand in the our separation, the thought made me livid.

More people walked into my house, from the glance I got from their bare toned legs I automatically knew that Sam's gang had decided to make an appearance.

I took that moment as my cue to get the hell out of the house.

I trudged down the stairs and went to the living room, I could feel the stares from everyone in the kitchen, but I ignored them as I sat down on the couch to put on my hiking boots.

"New boots, Leah?" I heard my brother ask as he came down the stairs.

I nodded "Mike, the guy Bella set me up with, helped me get a really good discount on them"

A small growl escaped the chest of one of the inhabitants in my kitchen. I would put money that it was Sam.

I got up the couch and walked into the full kitchen to say bye to my dad. "Where are you going princess?" my dad asked me.

I bent down and kissed his cheek "I am going up too Forks, to hang out with Bella and some of her friends"

There had been a lot of worry as of late, hikers had been reporting bear sightings, so I knew that my dad was not going to be so keen on my hiking.

"Okay, be careful, sweetheart. Tell Charlie I say hi"

I smiled "I will"

I looked up and froze; I hadn't bothered to look around to see what boys where actually visiting my dad, so I was not aware that Jacob was standing in my kitchen, with only a pair of cut off shorts on.

"Jake?" I gasped.

He didn't look up at me, but I noticed that his frame was shaking and his hands were curled into fists.

"Jake, what happened to you?!" I screamed as I rushed to his side, only to be held back by Sam's strong arms.

"Leah, don't get too close" Sam pleaded.

"Let. Me. Go." I hissed.

"Leah, please …"

"Sam, I said let me go!"

Sam sighed defeated as he untangled his arms from me; Jake was still shaking and looking at me with narrowed eyes.

"Guys get him out of here!" Sam bellowed.

I watched as Jared, Paul, and Embry escorted Jake outside. I turned to Sam and glared "What the hell did you do to him?!" I yelled.

"Leah, stop!" my dad ordered.

I look at both of them before turning away, I stopped at the door "I am going to find out about what you are hiding and when I do you are going to regret that you shut me out" I threatened them before I stormed out.

I got in my car and drove off, the last thing I saw was Sam's figure on my driveway.

I was completely frustrated when I reached Bella's house. The minute Bella was in my car, I completely vented to her, telling her about Jacob and his newest buddies.

If there was one person in the world who would not hesitate to bad mouth Sam, it was Bella Swan. So as we drove to the intersection to start our hike I heard her call Sam every bad name in the book, it didn't make me feel better, because deep inside I knew Sam was none of the things that came out of her mouth, but the fact that she cared helped me more than she could imagine.

We reached the intersection and took at the compass and map, we both laughed because we both sucked at directions, so the compass was really just an accessory.

Bella and I walked through the woods in a comfortable silence, I knew that being in the woods was somewhat therapeutic for her, she still held onto Edward's memory and from what she had told me the forest had been monumental for her.

It was like me and the cliff that overlooked First Beach. When the heartbreak of Sam proved to be too much I escaped to the cliff, the place where Sam and I had spent countless nights talking about our dreams, our families, and our future together.

"Leah, do you think that we will ever be able to move on?" Bella asked me.

"I hope"

She frowned "Me too"

As our hike progressed I noticed that Bella was holding her torso and breathing heavily. "Bella, are you okay?" I asked her.

She nodded "It still hurts when I think about him." She admitted.

"Maybe we should head back"

She shook her head "I am fine, I swear."

Bella and I walked through a low arch made by two vine apples, when I suddenly heard Bella gasp.

I looked over to her concerned, "We found it" she breathed as she stepped forward.

I followed her and looked around, the meadow was beautiful. Flowers of assorted colors lit up with the distant rays of the sun, I understood now why Bella had craved this place, and I couldn't argue that it felt magical.

When finally looked at me there were tears in her eyes. "Can we go now?" she asked in between sobs.

I rushed to her side and hugged her "Of course"

She nodded as we walked side by side out of the meadow.

"Hello Bella" Bella and I froze at the voice of the mysterious intruder.

"Oh my God" Bella gasped as she turned around.

I mimicked her movements until I was face to face with the fiery red eyes of a dark skinned man.

"Laurent?" Bella asked.

"You know each other?" I asked my eyes never leaving the man.

There was something about him; that made me feel scared. Maybe it was the eyes, or his animalistic stance, or the sickingly sweet scent that was burning my nose, whatever it was I knew that he was a threat.

I watched in bewilderment as Laurent circled us, he was talking to Bella in a sweet but threatening voice about a woman named Victoria and how she was planning to kill Bella. The whole time the man would steal glances at my direction, his eyes wandered over my body and he looked at me curiously.

Bella tried everything possible to get out of the situation but Laurent was not budging, it seemed as if now that the Cullen's were gone so was her protection.

"Bella, what the hell is going on?" I whispered to her.

She didn't answer as Laurent took steps towards our direction; he smiled at Bella as he kneeled in front of me. I tried to back away but he grabbed my ankle with his cold hand.

"No, dear you are not going anywhere" he sneered.

I could feel my heart racing out of chest by the second. "Don't touch her!" Bella screamed.

"Bella, I think you would prefer me to do with your friend before Victoria does" he threatened.

"Laurent, please, she's innocent!" Bella pleaded.

"But she smells so intriguing" he traced my neck "So different" I was shaking under his touch. He buried his nose in my neck and inhaled "Mouthwatering"

I trembled with tears spilling from my eyes as his teeth crazed my neck, this was it, and I was going to die.

Bella screamed as thunderous snarls broke out from around us. Laurent froze "Impossible" he breathed.

He yanked me off the ground and started backing away, my eyes traveled to the source of the snarls. My eyes nearly popped out of my sockets as I saw five horse like wolves emerging from the trees.

A black wolf was in front, he was snarling the loudest as his eyes burned viciously at the man holding me.

"Don't get any closer" he brought his teeth to my neck "Or she dies" he threatened.

The black wolf didn't hesitate as he lunged for Laurent's throat; Laurent immediately threw me to the side, causing my head to hit with the rock and my ankle to twist on the fall.

Bella hurried to my side crying as the other wolves followed their leader. Tears and blood from the gash in my head were streaming down my face.

"I am so sorry Leah" Bella cried.

My head was spinning as the smell of burnt candy engulfed the forest, "Leah! Bella!" I heard voices scream around us but my mind was too weak to register.

"Leah, you are going to be okay" Bella assured me as dark figures came running into the meadow.

The last thought that ran through my head in those moments was the certainty that the horse like creatures that had saved our lives were definitely not bears.

I felt a trembling warm hand grab mine before my mind went completely black.

**LIKE? LOVE? HATE? LET ME KNOW IN A REVIEW :) I WANT TO KNOW IF YOU LIKED MY VERSION OF "THE MEADOW" LOL.**

**SO I PROBABLY WONT UPDATE UNTIL MONDAY BECAUSE MY PROM IS ON FRIDAY AND TOMORROW I WONT HAVE TIME, AND WELL IT'S A CUSTOM HERE IN MIAMI TO STAY ON THE BEACH FOR PROM WEEKEND SO YEAH THAT WILL DEFINITELY NOT GIVE ME ANYTIME TO UPDATE. **

**SO HOPEFULLY MONDAY, I HATE TO LEAVE YOU WITH A CLIFFHANGER, BUT WE'LL DO THIS IF I GET LOTS OF REVIEWS I PROMISE TO TRY AND UPDATE FRIDAY ….**

**VOTE ON MY POLL!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!! SORRY FOR THE WAIT …**

**SAM**

I was dumbstruck the leech's razor sharp teeth were inches away from grazing Leah's throat, it would only take one bite for me to lose Leah forever.

_What do we do Sam?_ Jared asked, but I couldn't answer him my thoughts all revolved around the girl I loved, the girl who in only seconds would fall victim to the crazy world I had tried so hard to keep from her.

_I am going after him. _I told them as I crouched down and lunged for the leech's throat, screams erupted around us as the leech threw Leah on the ground and we followed his retreating frame.

All of our thoughts were in sync, we all wanted to kill the leech, he had killed hikers and now he had endangered the life of one of our own.

_I want him_ Jake hissed as thoughts of Bella and Leah and their newly found friendship ran through his mind.

The leech was cornered, we all bared our teeth and growled in his direction, he had nowhere to go, and he knew it, the defeat was plastered in his ruby red eyes.

We all crouched down and lunged at him, not giving him a second to even realize what was coming.

_Embry phase back and start a fire! _I ordered.

I bit into the cold hard flesh of the leech and bit of his arm as the rest of the guys bit of other bits and pieces, the screams of the leech were thunderous, but they didn't stop my rage as I bit into the flesh of his neck and yanked it off.

Once we were done shredding him to pieces we phased back and helped Embry throw the rest of the pieces into the fire.

I looked around to find that Jake was missing. "Where the hell is Jake?" I asked.

"He phased back and ran to check on Leah and Bell-"I didn't hear the end of Jared's sentence as I ran back to the clearing where we had found Bella and Leah.

I could smell the faint traces of blood, I prayed with every fiber in my body that Leah wasn't hurt, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I knew that I wasn't able to protect her, to keep her safe from any harm. I cursed the Elders and my fear of her rejection for keeping me away from her, if perhaps I would have let her in, then maybe this would have never happened.

I burst into the clearing to find Leah unconscious on the floor, while Jake cradled a sobbing Bella in his arms. I ran to Leah and grabbed her hand in mine, she was cold. I slid my arm around her waist and gently sat her up; my hand stroked the back of her head until I felt a warm liquid that smelled like iron and rust on my hand.

I was horror struck as I brought my hand into view only to find Leah's blood running down my palm.

"Oh my God" I gasped as I looked behind her head to see the shining red substance flowing out of a deep gash in her head.

Tears were welling up in my eyes, "Lee-Lee" I breathed as I brought her cold face to my chest.

"Sam, she is going to be fine, but we need to get her home now" Jared told me as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded "Everything is going to be okay Lee" I whispered in her ear as I picked her up and cradled her in my arms.

"Jared help Bella find her car, the rest of you come with me"

"Sam, can I go with Bella?" Jacob asked me.

"No, Jared is going."

"Sam, please"

"I said no, Jacob"

"I am so sorry Sam, I never meant to put her in danger" Bella apologized weakly.

I couldn't help the growl that escaped my chest "It's a bit too late for that, don't you think?"

Bella hung her head in shame as I retreated back into the forest with Jacob, Embry and Paul at my flanks.

"You three go ahead and warn Harry that Leah is hurt"

They all nodded and phased on the spot, I watched them run back the familiar path to La Push, I held onto Leah tightly, as I too started running to La Push in human form.

I winced every time Leah's cold skin made contact with mine, it killed me to see her hurt, if it was up to me I would protect her from anyone or anything that could cause her pain, even myself if that was necessary.

Staying away from Leah had been the hardest thing I have ever had to do, when she told me to not touch her, I felt as if my heart had shattered into a million pieces. I wanted her, every single piece of her, but I couldn't have her and that infuriated me more than anything else in the world.

She was leaving soon, and her departure was killing me softly, it physically hurt to be away from her, she didn't know that I spent all my nights sleeping outside of her house hidden by the trees as I lulled myself to sleep by her slow steady breaths. My heart would soar when I would hear her mumble my name during her dreams, it was the only proof I had that she still loved me.

The trees broke as her house came into view, her father was pacing the porch anxiously until his horrified eyes fell upon his pale daughter.

"Leah!" he screamed as he ran to take her from my arms.

"Harry, let me take her inside"

He nodded and led me to his house, Jake, Paul, and Embry were in the living room waiting for us, and I rested Leah on the couch while Harry searched for the first aid kit.

"You guys can go" I mumbled to my pack as I stroked Leah's cheek.

"Are you going to be okay, Sam?" Paul asked.

"I'll be fine"

I heard them leave but my eyes never left Leah.

A horrified scream broke me away from my trance, I looked up to find Sue Clearwater clutching the staircase as she saw Leah.

Harry came running down the stairs, "Sue, please calm down"

"What happened to her?" Sue asked anxiously as she took the first aid kit from Harry's hands and kneeled in front of Leah.

"She was hiking with Bella in the forest and she tripped on a rock, Sam found her and brought her home" Harry told her.

Sue looked at me with questioning eyes "Is this true Sam?"

I nodded "Yes ma'am"

"Thank you so much" she breathed.

She took a deep breath and with my help she was able to clean Leah's wound and seal it up with a couple of stitches. (a/n: Sue is a nurse)

"Sam, could you carry her up to her room?" Sue asked me.

"Of course"

I picked Leah up gently and walked up the familiar path to her room, I laid her down in her bed and watched her, she was gaining back some color and her skin wasn't as cold as before.

"You are more than welcome to stay, son" Harry Clearwater was leaning against Leah's door his eyes completely fixed on me.

"Thank you sir, I would really like to be here when she wakes up"

Harry smiled as he walked into the room and sat down across from me. "I was trying to keep her safe; I thought that if I kept her away from you, then she wouldn't have to find out about this messing world we live in, but I was wrong, I have broken my daughter. Do you know that she cries herself to sleep every night? I have kept her away from the thing that makes her truly happy, and I will never forgive myself for it." Harry admitted as he stroked Leah's hand.

"It's not your fault sir, your order wasn't the only reason I stayed away. I was and continue to be scared of how she will react, whether she will continue to love me or despise me for what I am, I can't live knowing that she is disgusted by the monster that lives inside of me"

"She loves you, Sam. She truly loves you, I know my daughter, and she will not care about the fact that you are a werewolf, as long as you are by her side than she will be happy"

"I hope you are right, sir"

"Have faith Sam" he told me as he stood up and walked towards the door.

"You have my blessing, Sam. It's time Leah learns the truth."

"Thank you"

I was both thrilled and fearful of the prospect of being able to confess my secrets to Leah, I wanted her to know that I wanted her and only her, that I was trusting her with the second most important thing in my life. I wanted to be with her without any secrets or lies, to be able to include in my world, and have her close in case that any danger threatened to harm her.

I spent hours by her bed side in hopes that she would wake up and look at me with her beautiful brown eyes.

Sue brought me food to eat, but I wasn't hungry, I spent hours mindlessly stroking her hair, and talking to her about my dreams and about how much I loved her.

I didn't know at what point my body gave up functioning, but it wasn't long before I was fast asleep.

I couldn't get the images of the leeches venom filled teeth on Leah's neck or the horrified expression she had when her eyes saw us enter the clearing.

I was awoken from my nightmare to a soft hand stroking my face; I looked up to see Leah looking at me with a gentle smile on her face.

**LEAH**

My head was throbbing and I could feel something on my side trembling, I reluctantly opened my eyes to find Sam shaking at my bed side while his hand held mine.

I smiled as I realized that he had stayed with me, I knew that I recognized his voice before I passed out, he was shaking and sweating in his sleep.

I stroked his cheek to try and calm him down, his eyes fluttered open and instantly looked up to me.

I smiled gently at him as I cupped his cheek "Were you having a nightmare?" I asked him my voice hoarse.

He placed his hand over mine "Yes, but not anymore. How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts a lot; and I am hungry besides that I am fine" I assured him.

"Your mom brought up food, do you want some?"

I nodded, Sam reached up to my bed side and picked up a plate of grilled chicken and veggies, he picked up a fork got some chicken. I giggled as I realized that he was planning to feed me food.

"Sam, I hit my head, I am not paralyzed" I teased him.

He looked at me seriously "Let me take care of you, please"

I grabbed his hand and kissed his knuckles "Okay" I whispered.

He smiled as he took the fork with chicken, I opened my mouth and let him feed me, my eyes never left his face, I felt as if I was in a dream, this couldn't be the same Sam that had been pushing me away for months, this Sam resembled the one I had fallen head over heels for, this was the Sam I missed with every fiber in my body.

Once I was done eating, Sam wiped the corners of my mouth with a napkin. "You're beautiful" he said as he rubbed my lips with his thumb.

I held his thumb to my mouth and pecked it with my lips "I've missed you"

"I missed you too, Lee-Lee"

"I thought I was going to die today Sam" I admitted as I looked down at my sheets.

He lifted my chin up so that I was looking directly at him "I would never let that happen"

"I love you Sam"

He bent down so that our lips were only inches apart "I love you too Leah, so much"

I wrapped my arms around his neck "Promise me that you are done shutting me out, promise me that this is it, you won't leave me again, please Sam, don't leave me again" I cried as I nuzzled my face in the hollow of his shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to his body "I am done Leah; I can't stand being away from you. I love you and I promise that I will never leave you again, ever"

"Stay with me tonight" I begged him as my arms tightened around his neck.

"There is nowhere else I would rather be" I smiled as I pulled him down towards my bed.

Sam wrapped his arms securely around me as I rested my head on his bare chest, my leg swung around his waist.

I stroked his chest while his fingers played with my hair "This isn't a dream, right?" I whispered.

He chuckled, "No, baby this is real"

I kissed his chest "Good."

I fell asleep in his arms that night, and for the first time in months I felt as if my life was finally coming back together.

**SO … I HOPED YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER, I HAVE SOME POINTS I WANT TO MAKE.**

**A. YES HARRY HAS GIVEN SAM PERMISSION TO LET LEAH IN ON THE WOLF SECRET**

**B. WILL HE GET THE CHANCE TO TELL HER BEFORE SHE FINDS OUT ON HER OWN?**

**IDK YET.**

**C. IS LEAH GOING TO PHASE? YES, SHE IS, IT ISNT FAR ALONG PROBABLY CLOSER THAN ANY OF YOU CAN EXPECT.**

**D. IS LEAH GETTING HER HAPPY ENDING WITH SAM ALREADY? NO!!! THERE IS STILL A LOT OF STUFF THAT NEEDS TO HAPPEN BEFORE THE FLUFF COMES ALONG ….**

**E. PLEASE REVIEW, AND VOTE ON MY POLL, TOMORROW I AM CLOSING THE POLL SO VOTE BEFORE YOU LOSE YOUR CHANCE!**

**I HAVE THE WORST SUNBURN OF MY LIFE, MAKE ME HAPPY AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THE CHAPTER :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!!**

**SO MY POLL HAS BEEN CLOSED AND IT SEEMS LIKE HARRY CLEARWATER WILL INDEED SURVIVE, POOR GUY JUST BECAUSE HE'S GOING TO LIVE DOESN'T MEAN THAT LIFE HIS GOING TO BE EASY FOR HIM.**

**OKAY SO I KNOW THAT A LOT OF YOU WANT LEAH TO PHASE AND SHE WILL SOONER THAN ANY OF YOU COULD EXPECT ….**

**ON TO THE CHAPTER …**

**LEAH**

I felt warm and protected for the first time in months, the heat of his body flushed mine, but I didn't care, snuggling up to his side was something I had miserably missed, I didn't want to let him go, last night was the first night in a long time that I felt like I was looking into the eyes of my Sam.

The way he watched over me with so much protectiveness and love that it sent my head spinning, there was no doubt in my mind that he still loved me, he loved me so much that he had finally promised to tell me his secret, he promised no more lies, and his sacrifice was what I needed to assure myself that I was making the right decision.

I ran my fingers down his bare chest and he sighed in contentment pulling my body closer to his, "Good morning my love" he whispered huskily in my ear.

I pulled my body up so that I was resting on top of him, our faces only inches apart "Good morning" I breathed.

He smiled as he tucked a loose hair behind my ear "Thank you for staying with me" I whispered.

He grabbed my chin in his hands "I love you so much Leah, when you told me last night that you wanted me to stay with you, I felt like the happiest guy in the world" he rested his forehead on mine, still looking intently into my eyes "Being away from you has been the hardest thing I have ever had to do, I felt as if a piece of me was missing, when I would see you I felt like I couldn't breathe because all I wanted to do was hold you and kiss you, and knowing that I couldn't was the horrible"

"If it caused you so much pain, why did you stay away? Why couldn't you trust me, Sam?"

"It's not that I don't trust you Leah, I don't trust myself when I am with you. I am not the same Sam anymore, I am bigger and stronger in so many ways, I could truly hurt you, and that would kill me"

I stroked his cheek "I am not as weak as you think I am Sam, I can take care of myself"

He laughed "Lee-Lee, you have no idea what I am talking about"

I grabbed his face, which abruptly stopped his laughter "Then tell me Sam, why are you so dangerous? Why do you have to stay away from me?" I asked him seriously.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Positive"

"Lee, you might think of me completely different after I tell you"

"Sam, I love you, no matter what." I told him firmly.

"Okay. Tonight meet me at First Beach at eight."

"Are you going to tell, then?"

He nodded "I will tell you everything, I swear"

I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought our faces together "Thank you so much"

"Anything for you Lee-Lee"

"Anything?" I asked him mischievously as I grinded my ass against his groin.

Sam chuckled as he held my hips firmly in place "Not yet, Lee. I am not ready for _that _just yet."

I pouted "You sound like a girl"

He grinned as he bent his head down and started kissing and sucking my neck "You have no idea how much I want you Leah, but one of us has to have some self control" he teased as he started sucking on my earlobe earning him a moan from me.

"Sam, please, I need you" I panted as his hands started massaging my breast "Can we at least fool around?" I breathed.

He growled as I started massaging his groin with my ass again "No sex" he murmured against my shoulder.

"No sex" I breathed.

He pulled me down on the bed so that he was hovering on top of me, his hot lips were traveling up and down my body, his hands were pulling my nightgown up, he grabbed the hem and ripped it off leaving me completely exposed, only my pink lace panties covering me.

Sam's lips found their way to my breast as he started nibbling and sucking on them, his fingers were playing with my panties as my body trembled with anticipation.

My nails were clawing down his back as he slid my panties off and started massaging my inner thighs and then my wet sex.

His thumb pressed against my nub and I groaned in pleasure… "Sam, please" I panted.

He brought his face back to mine and grinned at me as he plunged a finger into me, my eyes rolled back as he plunged to more fingers and started moving them in and out of me.

My hips were pushing, against his hand. "Sam, if you have no intention to fuck me, then you better start moving those damn fingers faster" I muttered furiously as I pulled his face to mine.

"As you ask my lady" he smirked as he took out his fingers and then plunged them back in causing my back to arch in pleasure as they increased speed.

Sam continued to play with my nub and kissing my breast, I could feel my walls clenching inside of me, and my body withering underneath Sam's touch.

Sam noticed that I was about to burst, he bent down and pushed my legs apart with his shoulders, his face inches away from my opening, he looked up at me mischievously as he placed a light kiss on my thigh.

I was shaking, my body only minutes away before exploding. I screamed in euphoria as Sam's tongue swept over my sex, he did it again, and again until I couldn't take it anymore and I spilled all my juices. Sam moaned as he licked me up. "Fuck Lee, I love you" he panted as he lay down beside me and pulled me towards him.

"Thank you so much Sam"

He laughed "Trust me babe, I enjoyed that as much as you did"

I felt a bit selfish, I had experienced pleasure that my body had been craving for what felt like an eternity, and Sam deserved more.

I picked myself up and threw myself on top of Sam, my legs straddling his hips. "What are you doing, babe?" he asked nonchalantly, his arms supporting his head.

"I think I owe you something" I told him as I started pulling his cut off down.

Sam grabbed my wrist "Lee-Lee, you don't have to do that"

"Sam, I want too, please"

He sighed and nodded, i smiled as I pulled his cut off down, my eyes opened in amazement at how large he had gotten, and he wasn't playing when he said everything had grown.

He chuckled "Having fun there, Lee?"

"Sam, wow, I mean, oh my god you are huge!"

He shrugged "Do you mind?"

"Hell no!" I shouted

He grinned, "I can't wait to ravish you with it"

I cocked my head to the side "And when exactly do you plan to 'ravish me' Sam Uley?"

He winked "Soon"

"Can't wait" I teased as I bent down and kissed the tip of his member.

Sam moaned as I opened my mouth and put as much of him as I could in my mouth without gagging which I must say wasn't a lot, he was HUGE!

Sam's fingers were intertwined in my hair as he guided my mouth to do what he wanted, I would graze him with my teeth every time I heard him moan my name in ecstasy.

It wasn't long after that I felt his body freeze then tremble; a low growl escaped his chest as he came into my mouth.

I giggled as I rested on his chest and traced his lips "I think it is so sexy when you growl"

He laughed "Well get used to it"

"Leah!"

"Shit my mom" I whispered as I jumped off Sam and gathered my clothes off the floor.

Sam put on his cut offs faster than humanly possible, he was at my window within seconds, I ran to him and cupped his face "I love you" I told him.

He stroked my cheek "I love you too, see you tonight, okay?"

I smiled "Of course" I kissed him softly before he climbed out my window.

"Leah!" my mom burst into my room.

"Good morning mom, what's up?"

My mom eyes me suspiciously "How are you feeling?" she asked me.

"Much better, thanks"

"Well I am going to the pharmacy, Seth is not feeling too good, and your father is being stubborn, he doesn't want to take him to the hospital"

"Why not?"

"Because of Carlisle Cullen, your father still believes in those damn legends!"

"Mom, maybe it's the flu, I wouldn't worry about it too much"

"I know, I know, but he is burning up. Can you please watch him while I am gone, your dad when to go see the elders"

I nodded.

"Thank you sweetheart, I won't take long promise"

After my mom left I got dressed really fast and rushed to Seth's room, he was lying in his bed with only sweat pants on and he was drenched in sweat. My jaw dropped as I noticed that his torso looked a lot more muscled, my baby brother's face was no longer the face of a boy, but that of a man, he was a lot taller and wider too.

"How did I miss that?" I asked perplexed.

Maybe it was something in the water, I was going to through a delayed growth spurt too, and my body was getting toned all of a sudden.

"Leah, is that you?" Seth asked groggily.

I walked to his bed and sat down beside him "Sure is little bro" I stroked his hair "How are you feeling?"

"I feel horrible, my body hurts so much"

I kissed his forehead "Mom is getting you medicine, you will be fine afterwards"

"Lee, did you get a new perfume?"

"No, why?"

"You smell like vanilla and chocolate"

I smelled my hand, "Really, that's weird."

My mom came home a short time after and gave Seth medicine, I watched him for a couple of hours, I concluded that the medicine wasn't working because he seemed to be getting worse, rather than better.

Seth had fallen asleep and I could hear my parents fighting downstairs, I hesitantly kissed Seth on his fore head and stepped out. I walked very slowly trying my best not to get caught eavesdropping.

"Harry, you need to stop being so ridiculous, Seth needs medical attention!" my mom yelled.

"Sue, honey, Please trust me, I know what Seth has, and trust me it cannot be cured by a doctor, especially a Cullen" he hissed at the end.

"Harry, how many times do I have to tell you that those legends are ridiculous, there is no such thing as werewolves and vampires!"

"Sue, I am not discussing this anymore, Seth will stay here!"

"If something happens to him Harry, I won't forgive you. I love you Harry, but he is my son"

"He's our son, Sue"

"I don't care Harry, you have until tomorrow, if he doesn't get better I am taking him to the hospital whether you like it or not" my mom cried.

I could hear her footsteps coming up the stairs, I froze as her figure stopped in front of me.

"Is he sleeping?" she asked me.

I nodded, my parents never fought, hearing them shout at each other kind of left me dumbstruck.

"Aw, sweetheart, how much of that did you hear?" she asked.

"A lot" I admitted.

My mom hugged me "Sweetie, I am just scared okay? Don't worry about your father and I, all couples fight"

I nodded "I love you mom"

My mom pulled away and smiled at me "I love you too, Leah"

She kissed my cheek and then went to check on Seth, I walked downstairs and saw my dad with his head clutched in his hands, his shoulders shaking.

"Daddy, are you okay?"

He looked up at me with red rimmed eyes, I rushed to him and kneeled in front of him, "Daddy, don't cry, mom still loves you" I told him as I wiped away his tears.

He smiled "A daughter shouldn't console her father for being an idiot"

"You are not an idiot dad, I trust you. But if Seth does get worst we need to take him to the hospital"

He sighed "Have you spoken to Sam?" he asked me.

I looked at the clock, I had ten minutes before eight "No, but I am supposed to meet him in a little while"

"Then it won't be long before you understand why Seth can't be taken to the hospital"

"Daddy, what's going on? What are you hiding?"

"You will know soon enough, angel"

I nodded "I have to meet Sam, take care of mom and Seth, okay?"

"Leah, where is your mother?"

"Upstairs with Seth"

My dad stiffened "Leah, promise me you will be careful tonight, do not test Sam's temper, okay?"

I nodded. My dad kissed my forehead and rushed upstairs.

What the hell was going on? I shook off my dad's weird behavior, and left to meet Sam. I had been waiting since the morning to see him, my heart was on overdrive.

When I got to the beach I was not surprised to see that Sam still wasn't there, he was never known to be the punctual type of guy.

I decided to wait for him at the driftwood that Sam and I always sat on when we came to First Beach, I waited five minutes before I heard the rustling of leaves from behind me.

I turned and there was no one there, almost instantly I felt strong arms wrap around my shoulders, Sam's head resting on my shoulder "Hello beautiful" he murmured, his lips against my neck.

I turned around and kissed his lips "Hi"

"I am glad you came" he told me as he grabbed my hand and pulled me down to sit on his lap.

"Of course I came, Sam. You doubted me?"

He shook his head "Lee, promise me that after I tell you this, you won't leave me"

I cupped his face "I promise"

He took a deep breath "Lee-Lee, I am a –"

A strangled howl sounded from the forest "Are you fucking kidding me?!" Sam shouted.

I froze, the howl sounded so confused and distressed. Sam grabbed my hips and pulled me up "Leah you need to go home, now." He told me his eyes pitch black.

"Sam, what about you? Where are you going?"

"Lee-Lee, please, just go"

"Sam, you promise me that we were done with the secrets and lies!" I cried.

"Leah-"

Three more howls erupted from the trees "Sam!"

"I am so sorry Leah"

My knees buckled as I saw Sam once again leave me behind, what the hell was going on?

**REVIEW!! PLEASE!!**

**SO, SUE DOESN'T KNOW ABOUT THE WOLVES, SHE THINKS THE LEGENDS ARE A NICE MYTH, BUT IF THE LIFE OF HER SON IS IN DANGER, THEN THE LEGENDS CAN GO TO HELL. HARRY IS CONFLICTED BECAUSE HE KNOWS WHY SETH IS SICK BUT CANT TELL SUE, THUS WHY HE RUSHED TO HER SIDE WHEN LEAH TOLD HIM SHE WAS WITH SETH IN HIS ROOM.**

**LEAH MIGHT JUST GET SO PISSED AT HEARING THAT SETH IS SAM LATEST FLANKY AND SAM DITCHING HER … AGAIN THAT SHE MIGHT EXPLODE.**

**ALL I AM SAYING IS THAT WHEN LEAH DOES PHASE … THINGS ARE GOING TO GET A LOT MORE INTERESTING … HOPE YOU LIKED THE FLUFF THERE WONT BE NONE FOR A WHILE …**

**REVIEW!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS :)**

**LEAH**

The rain had started not long after I watched Sam's retreating figure disappear within the confides of the forest, my body was shaking from the sobs that were escaping me, the rain and tears streaming down my cheek as I cursed myself for once again being foolish enough to trust him. I was an idiot for getting my hopes up and believing that he would just tell me what was wrong.

There was once a time when Sam and I trusted each other with our lives, there was no such thing as sneaking around or lies during that era, I was his first priority and he was mine, but now I always came in second for him, what I needed or wanted didn't matter anymore, I was the fool that hadn't realized that before, I was the idiot that kept on holding on to some hope that things would get better.

I didn't know how long I stayed out in the rain transfixed as memories of the good days of my relationship passed through my thoughts, my first date and first kiss permanently etched into my heart.

"Leah?" I heard a male call.

I was giving him my back so I had no idea who was behind me, until he walked to kneel in front of me. Jacob Black was looking at me with his piercing black eyes, my friend who had also ditched me to join in on the secret that was eating me up.

"What do you want Jacob?" I spat.

"Leah, are you okay?" he asked me his voice pouring out concern; he placed his hand on my cheek and wiped away the tears that continued to pour out of my eyes.

"Jacob, leave me alone"

"No" he said stubbornly as he grabbed my face in his hands.

I chuckled darkly "Why now Jake? You have been ignoring Bella and me for the past month and now when I tell you leave me the hell alone, you refuse too, what the hell do you want?"

He sighed "You are my friend Lee, I know I have been a jerk, but there are a lot of things you don't understand."

I pulled his hands away "You know I am sick and tired of all these little riddles my dad, Sam and you keep telling me. I am leaving in two weeks and I am going to forget about each and every one of you!" I screamed as I turned to walk away.

He grabbed my elbow and spun me around, "Leah, please I am sorry, hurting you and Bella was the hardest thing I have ever had to do"

I shook my head "The only one you cared about was Bella, so don't go throwing my name in their because you feel sorry for me, I don't need your pity"

His eyes darkened as he gripped my arm tighter "How could you think I don't care about you?! I have known you my whole life, for heaven's sake! Before Bella ever came along you were my best friend practically a sister to me, I don't pity you Lee, I love you and I am sorry that I betrayed your trust"

I yanked my arm free from his grasp "I don't care anymore Jacob; you guys can keep on living in that little world of yours, for all I care! All I want is for you and Sam to leave me alone" I whispered.

Jake tilted my chin up "He's trying Leah, he really is. I know that you are frustrated but he is trying so hard for you; because he loves you, don't give up on him yet, Leah"

"Love isn't always enough Jacob; I have learned that the hard way"

"You have to fight for it, Lee"

"There is no point in fighting a losing battle"

I turned away and started walking back home, I heard rustling in the trees but I ignored it, all I wanted to do was go home and sleep. I wanted to escape the hell I was living in, even if my nightmares would haunt those hours, it would still offer me an escape.

When I walked into my house I found my mother crying on the sofa, while my dad watched her with saddened eyes.

"What's going on?" I asked, fear bubbled in the pit of my stomach, was something wrong with Seth?

"It's nothing honey, your mother and I are just worried" my dad told me.

"Is it Seth? Has he gotten worse?"

My dad nodded while a distressed wail escaped my mother's throat "Seth is going to be staying with Sam until he gets better"

I gasped "You aren't serious, right?"

"Leah, please don't overreact Sam is the only one that can watch over Seth"

"Dad, I can watch Seth, what the hell is so special about Sam?! I am his sister, if there is going to be anyone taking care of Seth, it should be me!" I screamed.

"Princess, I know this is hard for you, but it is the best we can do for Seth"

"Why dad? Why the hell is Sam's company the best we can do for Seth?" I sneered.

My dad sighed "I can't tell you"

I could feel the anger rush through my veins as I curled my hands into fist, I took deep breaths to control my anger as I stormed up the steps to my room. I slammed the door and grabbed the duffel bag under my bed; I rummaged through my drawers stuffing as much clothes as possible into the bag. I could hear my dad pacing outside my door but I didn't care, I locked my door and opened my window, I stole one last glance at my room before sneaking out.

I ran to my driveway and got into my car, I started up my noisy engine, which alerted my dad about my plans. My mother and father came running out hysterically; I locked my doors and stared straight ahead as my dad banged on my window.

"Princess, please don't do this" he begged.

I shook my head and pressed down on the accelerator, my car came to life as I left my mom and dad pleading for me to return, I was leaving and there wasn't anything in the world that would bring me back to the hell hole I had been living in.

The roads were muddy due to the excessive rain that continued to pour down, my tears were clouding my vision as I crossed the border between Forks and La Push.

I could hear the familiar distressed howls coming from all around me, I ignored them as I increased the speed on my car, the roads were sleek and wet, and I knew better than to test my chances and go at such a high speed, but I felt so reckless, the events of the past months clouding any rationality that I still may have possessed.

My cell phone was ringing by my side, the ring tone immediately alerting me that it was Bella.

I picked up the phone to the only person I had the faintest desire to talk too.

"Leah?"

"Hey Bells"

"What the hell are you doing Lee? Your dad just called Charlie; he's worried sick about you!"

"I don't care, I want to see him run and find out a way Sam can fix this, because Sam can fix everything, right!"

"Lee, please, the roads are dangerous right now, come back, look you don't have to go home, come to my place, Lee, just get off the road before you get into an accident"

"I am sorry Bells, but I can't, I need to get the hell out of here"

"Leah, please! You aren't thinking clearly right now, I know you are mad and hurt, but running away isn't going to solve that, trust me I know"

I froze as I heard a howl very close to my car, I looked to my left and gasped as I saw a big black horse like wolf, the same one that had come to my rescue that frightful day in the woods, was running alongside my car, howling in agony. He would steal looks at me with his big eyes, his eyes were somehow pleading to me, another howl sounded from my right, a tan and russet colored wolf were tailing me as well.

"Leah, are you still there?" Bella asked me anxiously.

"Yeah, yeah, uh Bella I got to go"

"No, Leah, please don't hang up"

The black wolf was barking at me demanding my attention, I looked up and he was signaling me to look forward, I screamed as I saw the white headlights of a truck coming straight at me.

"Ah!!!" I screamed as I grabbed the steering wheel and tried to veer off to another direction, my foot pressed down on the brake, but the brake didn't budge, the truck was honking at me as it drew closer.

"Leah!" Bella was screaming,

I held onto the steering wheel as fear crept up my body, my brakes were failing and the truck didn't seem in control itself, the black wolf kept barking desperately at me. "I am sorry" I mouthed as the lights blinded my vision.

My head collided with the window as I felt the car being pushed into the trees, I felt cold arms wrap around my waist and pull me out of the moving vehicle.

I was locked in a brace with a stone like figure, his arms gripping me tight as we rolled around the muddy forest floor, "Hold on Leah!" the voice yelled at me, as the sweet scent burnt my nose.

We finally stopped, when my back hit a tree, causing me to scream in pain.

"Its okay, Leah, calm down" now that we had finally stopped moving I was able to get a look at the person who had saved my life.

I gasped as the eyes of Edward Cullen bore into mine. "Edward" I breathed.

He sighed as he pulled his arms away from me and helped me up, I stumbled, and he caught me before I fell setting me down on a rock.

"Are you okay, Leah?" he asked as he inspected the gash on my forehead and the scrapes all over my body.

I nodded "How did you do that?" I asked perplexed.

"What do you mean?"

"You pulled me out of my car, where the hell did you come from?"

He shook his head "It doesn't matter where I came from Leah, as long as you are okay"

"You are wrong it does matter!"

"Please, Leah drop it, you are as stubborn as Bella, no wonder you two are such great friends" he said with a small smile on his lips.

I sighed "She misses you Edward, maybe it's time you stop being a coward and you go back to her"

"I was on my way to do that, but then I recognized you car and scent, and I knew I had to save you."

"Why?"

"You are a very important person to Bella; and to my family as well"

"Thank you"

"LEAH!"

"LEE!"

"LEAH, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"I should go, take care of yourself Leah"

I nodded "Go back to Bella"

He winked "She will be glad to know that her best friend is safe"

I smiled as he walked away, I clutched my head as the pain of my cut finally emerged, and I stumbled to the voices that were calling my name. I could recognize them as the boys of La Push; Sam's being the most distressed.

"Leah!" Seth screamed as he came running towards me.

I winced as he pulled my body towards his, crushing me in a tight hug. "Oh god Leah, you scared me to death"

Sam came rushing after Seth followed closely by Jacob and Embry.

Seth let go off me and handed me to Sam, Sam rested his forehead on mine "I thought I lost you" he breathed as he placed a small kiss on my lips.

"Yeah, you almost did if it wasn't for Edward Cullen" I told him as I pulled away from his touch.

Sam started trembling "That monster touched you?" he hissed.

I backed away from him, "That so called monster saved my life!" I shouted.

"I am going to kill him for laying a hand on you!"

My entire frame was shaking as I felt the heat rush all over my body "Don't you dare Sam, don't you dare hurt the Cullen's, if it wasn't for Edward I would be dead right now!"

"They are monsters Lee-Lee, why can't you understand that?!"

He was taking deep breaths towards me, "I suggest you get the hell away from me Sam!" I growled.

"Lee, calm down" Seth pleaded his eyes wide with disbelief.

Red was clouding my vision, as I heard Jake, Seth, Embry, and Sam gasp.

"No" Sam whispered.

I screamed as I fell on the ground writhing in pain, I could feel the heat all over my body as my bones stretched, I screamed again but this time what came out was a loud howl.

I froze as I realized that I was looking down at the boys, I brought my hand up to my face but found a paw instead.

"Oh My God" were the last words I heard escape Sam's mouth before I turned and ran.

**AND LEAH IS NOW A WOLF, LOL. I KNOW A LOT OF YOU WHERE AWAITING HER TRANSFORMATION AND THERE IT IS, I HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT.**

**LEAH MAY SEEM LIKE SHE LIKES THE CULLENS A LOT NOW, BUT THAT WILL ALL CHANGE ONCE SHE FIGURES OUT WHAT THEY ARE, HER TRANSFORMATION WILL ALSO BRING ALONG A STRAIN IN HER RELATIONSHIP WITH BELLA, BUT THAT WILL BE LATER ON.**

**ITS IRONIC LEAH PHASES WHILE TRYING TO DEFEND THE PEOPLE WHO ULTIMATELY WERE THE REASON SHE PHASED.**

**REVIEW!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS ….**

**MANY OF YOU HAVE EXPRESSED THAT YOU WOULD LIKE LEAH TO IMPRINT ON SAM. SORRY IT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN, I WROTE EXACTLY WHY IT WON'T HAPPEN ON MY PROFILE, SO FEEL FREE TO CHECK IT OUT, AFTER YOU READ IT, I WOULD BE MORE THAN GLAD TO HEAR YOUR OPINIONS AND QUESTIONS :)**

**LEAH**

What the hell is wrong with me? I pushed my legs as far as I could go, I had no idea where I was heading but I had to get away, what would Sam think of me now? I had nearly clawed his face into pieces with my paws.

_Leah, stop!_

I stopped dead in my tracks, I looked around there was no one around me, so why was it that I could hear Sam's voice begging me to halt.

_Lee-Lee please calm down, I will explain everything._

_Sam, why the hell can I hear you in my head?_

_Leah, this is my secret, this is what I have been hiding from you._

_What the hell do you mean?!_

_Leah, I am werewolf._ He admitted as he appeared in the clearing. I gasped as I saw the black wolf emerge from the trees, the same black wolf that had saved my life not once but twice.

Suddenly everything became more clear, his secrets and lies, the howls that had become a permanent fixture in my life, the resemblance of the wolf's eyes, I suddenly understood why I had always been captivated by them, they were his eyes, the eyes I could spend eyes looking into, and it was him all along.

_Why didn't you tell me?_

_I didn't want you to think I was a monster._

_How could you think that, Sam? You should know me better than that, I love you Sam I would have accepted this, but you chose to keep me out, to make me feel like I wasn't worth your trust, as if everything that we had both shared meant nothing!_

_Leah, please, I was going to tell you tonight, but then Seth phased._

_What did you say?_ I gasped in horror.

Sam showed me his thoughts; apparently Sam and I were not the only wolves. Jared, Paul, Jacob, Embry, Quil and unfortunately my sweet baby brother had also been dragged into this.

_Why, Sam, why the hell are we wolves?_

_Lee, do you remember the legends?_

_Of course, but what do they. Oh-_

I replayed every single bonfire I had spent with my dad and brother, in which he told us about the spirit warriors and the cold ones. I shuttered in horror when Sam informed me that the Cullen's were the vampires that had kicked off the gene, they were the same ones that our ancestors had made the treaty with.

I felt a sense of disgust and hatred fill up my body, my wolf instincts telling me to hate them, they were my enemies, they were the reason my life had turned into a complete downward spiral.

I realized that I had never heard of a girl being a wolf, nor was there another female in the present pack.

Sam sighed _you are the first female wolf in the history of the tribe_

I whimpered _I am a freak_

_No Leah, don't say that you are not freak on the contrary you are unique, one of a kind, you should be honored to hold such a magnificent quality._

_Sam, you need to shut up! I have no desire to hear your stupidities right now._

_Leah, please, listen to me._

_No! Sam, I refuse to listen to a word you have to say to me. You have had months to tell me what the hell was going on but you refused, now I refuse to listen to you!_

_Lee-Lee, I can help._

_I don't need your help! Leave me alone!_

_I can't do that Leah, I won't do that, I have stayed away from you long enough, this time I won't walk away. I love you Leah, and I am not giving up._

_It's too late for that Sam, you should have thought about how much you loved me when you first came back and I asked where you had been. Do you not realize how much it killed me when you were gone; I thought you were dead Sam, DEAD! And yet you couldn't find the heart to tell me what was going on!_

_I wanted to tell you Leah, trust me I did, I watched you every night roam around the forest calling my name, I heard you cry yourself to sleep, while I wished that I could be beside you, holding you promising you that everything was going to be okay, but I couldn't Leah, I COULDN'T!_

_Why not, Sam? Why couldn't you tell me?_

Sam opened his thoughts to me, I whimpered under the weight of his feelings, I got glimpses of my retreating back as I ran around the forest, my sleeping figure as I tossed and turned in my bed, Sam watching me with helplessness as I ignored him while he waited for Jared and Paul after school.

And then a memory that made me feel like I had been betrayed by every single soul in the world.

My father was sitting alongside Old Quil and Billy, the three men looking sternly at Sam.

I felt the rage engulf my body as I heard my dad order Sam to stay away from me, then the same order being given to Jacob.

_Lee, I wanted to tell you, I swear I did, but I couldn't, you need to believe me._

_I doesn't matter anymore Sam, you could have ignored them._

_Lee, I didn't want to lose you. I was scared that if you saw the monster I had become you would leave me, I can't lose you Leah, being away from you has been the hardest thing I have ever had to do._

_You should have thought about that before, Sam._

_Lee, please._

I turned around and started running as Sam followed me, pleading to me forgiveness that I wasn't quite willing to give.

As I continue to run I catch snippets until this wolf business from Sam's head, I saw the faces of Jared and Kim, his love and devotion practically pouring out of his eyes as he looked at her.

_It's called imprinting; it's when we find our soul mate._ Sam informed me.

I stopped and turned to face him. From Sam's thoughts I could feel just the extent of the bond, it was probably the most powerful feeling I had ever encountered in my life, it was so honest and pure, and there were no secrets from your imprint. Your life was devoted to protect that person, without them you were nothing but a soulless person on a rainy day.

_Have you imprinted?_ I asked Sam with a slight hope, that he was my soul mate.

He shook his head solemnly _No._

I nodded and started once again, as the disappoint ate me up inside, my heart breaking just a little bit more, he wasn't mine, he belonged to someone else, and just the thought of him being with another woman killed me.

_Lee, I don't need to imprint, I love you and only you. I don't need some mythical bond to tell me that._

_We aren't meant for each other Sam._

_Leah, please stop!_

He shouted as he caught up to me slightly out of breath.

_Wow, your fast._ He breathed impressed.

I took a step backwards ready to run away again, Sam must have realized my motive because he had me pinned to the ground within the second.

_Imprinting is rare, Leah. Yes, Jared imprinted but I believe it's because he was too much of an idiot to see the amazing girl that was right in front of him, I on the other hand already found that girl, you. Leah, I love you with every fiber in my body, damn imprinting, I won't let that keep me from you, fuck the steel cables, I don't need them, I already know that I can't live without you._

I let his words sink in, and replenish my damaged soul, but Jared's eyes kept haunting me, I could feel the pull he had towards Kim, the pull was too strong, no fight would severe that devotion.

_Get off me, Sam._

_Leah, please, gives me a chance._

_Get the fuck off me!_

He sighed defeated as he let me go, I got up on my four legs and started running back towards La Push, I wanted to go home and forget about today. I wanted to wake up from this nightmare.

I ran pushing my legs faster; I could feel the pride and astonishment from Sam as he tried to keep pace with me.

When I finally reached my house, I realized that it was going to be pretty damn difficult to get into my house as a wolf.

Sam let out a signaling howl, and then I watched as my pack ran out of my house in wolf from, Seth had an over-size shirt in his hand.

"Lee" Seth breathed as he knelt in front of me and stroked my fur.

Sam phased back to his human form, it was relief to be alone with my thoughts having Sam in my head was horrible, I didn't even want to imagine what it would feel like having all of the guys in my head.

"Leah, you need to calm down if you plan to change back" he informed me.

Seth smiled at me "I thought about how we used to go to the beach when we were kids, and you tried unsuccessfully to teach me how to swim" he told me.

I laughed which came out like a bark, I closed my eyes and refrained from thinking about my dad or Sam, no I thought about Seth and all the wonderful moments we had spent together.

The first time I saw him, when my mother brought him home. I was four and was thrilled to be a big sister, I would wake up early in the morning while my parent's caught up on sleep and watched Seth, while he smiled and cooed in his slumber.

When I taught him to ride a bike, he had fallen and scraped his knees so many time, but I always kissed them away. Seth and I had fallen apart when I started dating Sam and he found new people to hang around with, but it was in that moment that I realized that he was the only person in the world I could trust, he wouldn't betray me and he wouldn't lie to me either.

As the memories continued to flood my mind, I felt my bones shrink and before I knew it I was lying naked on the forest floor.

I covered my chest with my hands and looked up, Seth had his eyes closed as he handed me the shirt, Paul, Embry, Quil, and Jacob were staring at me with their mouths wide open. Jared was staring off into space, and Sam was livid as he glared at the boys.

"Don't you fucking dare look at her, turn the fuck around!" he yelled at them.

All the boys looked at me and blushed, muttering while they turned around.

I grabbed the shirt from Seth and quickly put it on, "Thanks" I told him as I grabbed his hand.

He opened his eyes and smiled as he pulled me into a hug "I am so sorry this had to happen to you Lee"

I stroked his cheek "It's not your fault"

He nodded "Let's go home"

He helped me up and steadied me when I almost lost balance, Sam also rushed to my side but I ignored him as I placed my body weight on Seth.

My dad was pacing on the porch, his eyes full of relief when he saw me; he quickly ran down the porch steps and came to my side. He tried to hug me but I cringed away from his touch.

"Princess?" he asked his voice full of hurt.

"I don't want to talk to you"

"Leah, what did I do?"

"You told two of the most important people in my life to stay away from me, how could you do that to me, dad? You knew how much it hurt me to be ignored and lied too, and yet you didn't do anything to prevent it, you instigated it for god's sake!"

"Sweetheart, I did it for your own good, young werewolves are dangerous, I didn't want to see you hurt"

"I am hurt dad, not physically but emotionally I am dead, you did this to me, you have sucked out every ounce of emotion I had left!"

"Lee, please forgive me, I know this is hard, I never wanted this for you, I never hoped for you to carry this burden, please forgive me for the pain I have caused you. I love you" he told me with tears in his eyes.

"It's too late for apologies dad, the damage is done" I whispered as tears streamed down my cheek.

He tried to reach for me again, but I stepped back "Stay away from me, remember young werewolves are dangerous"

I stomped past him ignoring the calls from my pack, I went into the house and my mother rushed to my side.

"Oh baby your father told me everything, are you okay, sweetie?" she asked me as she cupped my face.

I grabbed my mom's hand and led her into my room; once the door was closed I clutched her shirt and cried. My mom sighed and wrapped her arms around me while set me down on the bed.

"Why me, mom? Why does everything bad happen to me?"

She rubbed circles on my back "Life is hard sweetie, I know you feel like the everything is being thrown at your direction, but I promise sweetie, it will get better, it may take time and you might cry a lot of tears before it does, but the sun will shine for you, Leah, it will."

"I hope you are right, mom, I really do"

"Your father and I love you, Leah. I know that you are angry right now, and I understand, what you father did was uncalled for, but Leah you need to know that you are the apple of your father's eyes and I know that whatever he did was to protect you, the last thing your dad wants is to see you hurt"

"But he did hurt me, mom, he hurt more than you can imagine"

She cupped my face "No one expected you to phase, Leah. Your father gave Sam permission to tell you the truth tonight, things just didn't turn out the way he planned, I don't expect you to forgive them today or tomorrow but Leah, and holding onto grudges doesn't solve problems"

I nodded; she kissed my forehead and left me alone.

I buried my face in my hands and cried, "Lee-Lee?"

I looked up and saw Sam standing on my windowsill. "What do you want, Sam?" I asked him exhausted.

"Lee, I need to know that you forgive me"

"I don't"

"Leah, please"

"No, Sam, I don't forgive you, how can you expect me to forget everything, I can't Sam."

"Is this is Leah, are you throwing away our love? Are you giving up so easily?"

"I don't know"

He grabbed my face and forced me to look at him "No, Leah, I won't let you just give up, I love you Leah, I fucking love you and I won't give you up, I won't stop fighting!"

"Sam, please, just go"

"No, not until you tell me that there is still hope, not until you tell me that you still love me"

"Of course, I love you, Sam. But that doesn't mean I can pretend that everything has been rainbows and butterflies, I am not the same naïve little girl you fell in love with, life is cruel."

"Baby, please, just tell me I have a chance, I can't imagine my life without you"

"Sam, just go, I don't want to talk about this right now, and I need time and space in order to think clearly"

He nodded and kissed my forehead "I am not giving up on you Leah"

He turned and walked towards my window "Sam?" I called.

"Yeah"

"Please don't look for me, and when you make patrols make sure that we aren't running together, I need time away from you"

"Leah … I can't do that you are part of this pack, we need to stay in contact"

"If you have something to tell me Sam, then tell Seth, I don't want to see you"

He nodded "Good bye Leah"

"Bye Sam"

My knees gave out and I crumpled to the floor crying, I probably cried for hours, my life was a disaster and I had feeling it wasn't going to get better, if anything it was going to get worst.

Seth came into my room and carried me to bed, I clutched my brother and held onto him until my eyes finally closed, my dreams completely haunted with the monster I had become.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**I HOPE YOU LIKED HOW LEAH TURNED OUT, YES SHE WAS HARSH TOWARDS SAM AND HARRY, BUT I THINK SHE HAD EVERY RIGHT TO BE.**

**BELLA'S NEXT, SHE WILL FEEL THE WRATH OF LEAH NEXT CHAPTER, AND SO WILL JAKE. **


	14. Chapter 14

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS :)**

**SAM**

"Sam, she doesn't want to see you"

"Seth, please, I need to talk to her, I need to explain everything to her"

"I can explain it to her Sam" he walked out of his house, closing the door behind him. "Look, Leah is going through a lot right now, she feels betrayed by everyone she trusted, she's not even talking to my dad and she sure as hell doesn't even want to hear about you"

He placed a hand on my shoulder "I know you love her Sam, I really do, but you know better than anyone that she is hard headed, she isn't going to forgive you so easily, just give her some time"

"I wish I could Seth, but you don't understand how hard it is for me to be away from her, I love her so much, being away from her is like missing a part of my soul. I know this whole transition is hard, we have all experienced it but we had each other to rely on, she won't let any of us help her, and I want to help her"

"She has me, Sam. I know that I am fairly new at this wolf thing too, but I will take care of her."

I nodded "Tell her that I am not giving up on her. YOU HEARD THAT LEAH I AM NOT GIVING UP!"

Seth laughed "Bye Sam"

"Bye Seth"

I walked down the porch steps and stared at Leah's window, she was looking straight at me, her expression between a glare and a smile; I couldn't stop looking at her, my heart constricted as I saw the lone tear escape her eye and trail down her cheek.

But with one final glance at my direction, she turned and she was gone from my view. Seth had come to the window and shot me a pitying look before he closed her shades, blocking any view I could have had of my princess.

I sighed and started walking back to my house, I was officially moving out of my mom's house today, with the pack growing bigger by the day, the Elders thought it would be wise if I had my own place.

So today the boys minus Seth were going to help me get my place situated, it wasn't far from central La Push, but it was far enough that I wouldn't have to worry about noisy neighbors.

When I reached my place, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, and Jacob were already there. Kim was also there, she seemed to be ordering the boys around.

"Quil, pick up that box and bring it inside!" she was shouting.

"Bout time you showed up Kim was abusing her power!" Embry taunted as Kim scowled at him.

I laughed and helped the boys bring boxes in while Kim tried her best to decorate, it was time like these that I missed Leah the most, I liked Kim, she was a pretty cool girl once she got over being shy, but this was something I wanted to share with Leah.

When the Elders told me they were getting me my own place, I had a hundred and one different scenarios going through my head, Leah moving in with me, calling this place our home, and maybe one day having little rugrats running around this house.

But ever since she phased a week ago, I haven't been able to talk to her, Seth had become my mediator, because he was the only one she was actually talking too.

Jacob had tried to visit her countless of times, especially now that Bella had gone back to her bloodsucker, but Leah had dead on refused to see him.

After that none of the guys even tried to make contact, Kim on the other hand saw and spoke to Leah one day at the beach, she said that Leah had practically drilled her about imprinting.

"Hey Sam, are these yours?" Paul asked me as he showed me the white lace panties he held in between his fingers.

"Where the fuck did you get those?" I hissed as he continued to play with Leah's panties.

"They were in the box, damn Sam I never thought you were the guy to keep memorabilia"

"Give those back, Paul before I break your face" I threatened, I noticed from the corner of my eye that Jared has hovered in front of Kim in order to protect her.

"Damn Sam you are a lucky man, Leah's always been hot, but my god last night, let's just say I envy you she must look pretty hot in these, I know you won't blame me if I sneak a peek"

That was it, my whole frame was shaking as I grabbed Paul's throat and shoved him to the wall.

"Don't you dare even think about Leah in that way, do you understand? And if I ever see you in dare a glimpse at her, I will rip your eyeballs out and eat them for lunch, you heard me?!"

"Sam, let him go!" Jacob shouted.

I turned to look at all of them "And that goes for the rest of you, too, you will all respect Leah"

"Sam, he's turning purple!"

I let go of Paul and he slumped to the floor gasping for air. "You are fucking crazy man" he breathed.

I laughed as I pulled my arm back and pushed him straight in the face, he doubled over in pain.

I kneeled down in front of him "When it comes to Leah, hell yeah I am fucking crazy. Makes you think twice about talking about her that way doesn't it?"

He nodded. "Good"

I turned to Kim, who was looking at me like a deer in headlights "I'm sorry you had to see that, Kim."

She shook her head "It's okay" she whispered.

We spent the rest of the day, organizing the house, Paul apologized for what he said and I had forgiven him but warned him that my threat still existed. I wasn't going to have any of these boys take advantage of Leah's situation, but I must admit that my actions were more because of jealousy than anything else, I didn't want any other man dreaming about Leah in that way, she was mine, even if she didn't want to accept that yet.

**LEAH ****(EARLIER THAT DAY, WHEN SAM SHOUTS THAT HE IS NOT GIVING UP)**

I continuously told myself that I didn't care anymore, that Sam could come and beg for forgiveness everyday of his damn life, and I still wouldn't care, but I was wrong, I cared, I cared more than I even wanted to admit.

Seeing and hearing him come over everyday die, Seth refusing to let him in, opens a wound in my heart that I want to heal up as soon as possible, of course thus healing would be impossible unless I let Sam back in, and I wasn't quite ready for that yet.

I phased a week ago and besides running patrol with Seth, I have not left my room nor talked to one, beside Seth and Kim who I bumped into after a long patrol.

I was still pretty sketchy about imprinting, and I won't lie and say that it is not a big factor on keeping Sam way, the idea of him being destined to another woman, and losing him made me nauseous.

My dad had given up on talking to me, the first couple of days he had banged on my door and begged me to let him in, but I still held a great resentment towards him, if it wasn't for his stupid command, Sam would have told me ages ago about the pack. It would have prevented all those months I spent crying because I thought he was up to no good, my dad had practically initiated the whole twisted turn of events, and for that I couldn't exactly pretend that I wasn't pissed.

I walked to my window and watched Sam as he looked straight at me; I was angry but happy to see him, to see that he still cared.

"I still think your being stupid" Seth said as he walked into my room.

I turned around and walked towards him, "I know, I am being stupid, but it's for the best"

"How so?"

I sighed "He's going to imprint someday, might as well start pulling away now"

"Lee, imprinting is super rare, Sam might not ever imprint"

I shrugged "Better safe than sorry"

"You are going to regret what you are doing, Lee"

"I know"

Seth came and sat down next to me "Mom, told me that you are going to see Bella today"

I nodded "Are you sure that is a smart thing to do, Lee."

"Bella and I have a lot to talk about; she's been keeping a lot of stuff from me"

"Just be careful, Leah. You are not a human anymore, you are their enemy now"

"They won't hurt me"

"You don't know that"

"Edward saved my damn life, Seth!"

"You weren't a wolf yet"

"That doesn't change the fact that he did, I owe him that much Seth, and I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him"

"Look Lee, I am not going to force you to do anything. I am just warning you now, the Cullens aren't safe."

"I don't need you to worry about me Seth; I can take care of myself"

"It's okay to ask for help, Leah."

"I don't need it"

He sighed "Be careful, if you come back hurt, there will be no one to stop Sam from doing something stupid"

I smiled "Thanks Seth, for everything"

"No prob, sis"

Once Seth left, I rushed to get ready, I needed to see Bella, I was mad at her at first, but after a lot of self loathing I realized that I needed someone who wasn't my brother to talk too, and Bella had always been there for me in the past, when she heard that I had almost died in a potential car accident she called like crazy, I had neglected her calls at first but then after the twentieth message on my phone, I decided to go and pay her a visit.

I was ready and out the door after ten minutes, I ran to the trees and stripped, I crouched down and let the heat rush through my veins as I exploded out of my skin.

None of the guys were phased thank God, I loved running wolf, and I always felt so free. Seth had boosted my ego by telling me that I was probably the fastest wolf, but because I wasn't talking to my pack mates, I couldn't prove that theory.

I phased back when I reached the woods behind Bella's house, I could smell Edward inside because his sweet scent was burning my nose.

I trotted to the house and knocked a couple of times before Bella opened the door, she shrieked as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Oh thank god you are okay" she pulled back and grabbed my shoulder "Why the hell have you been avoiding my calls?!"

"A lot of things have been going on, sorry"

"You are forgiven, come in"

She grabbed my hand led me to a couch in her living room, Edward came out of the kitchen, my face scrunched up in disgust.

"You smell pretty bad to me too" he chuckled.

My hands were trembling and the heat was threatening to overpower my self control. What the hell was going on?"

"Your natural instincts are telling you to attack me" Edward answered.

I raised my eyebrows at him "How the hell did you know I was thinking that?"

He chuckled as he pulled Bella to sit down on his lap "I assume that you have been informed that my family and I are vampires"

"What?" Bella squeaked.

I nodded "Yes, but that doesn't explain why you just answered my thoughts"

"Leah, some of my kind are born with powers. I can read my minds, Alice can see the future, and Jasper can feel and manipulate feelings"

"Seriously?" I asked dumbfounded.

He nodded "Yes"

"What the hell is going on? How does Leah know about your secret Edward?"

"Bella, Leah has joined the pack" Edward told her.

Bella stared at me horror stricken "Lee, are you okay?" she asked.

I smiled "Kind of, it takes a lot of getting used to"

"But how, you are a girl, I thought only the men phased."

I shrugged "I guess I am freak"

Bella rushed to my side and grabbed my hands "You are not a freak, Lee."

I laughed "Thanks Bells"

"Have you told your parents?"

"They know."

"What did they say?"

"They were surprised, but I am not really talking to my dad"

"Why not?"

I turned to look at her "He knew all along that Sam was a wolf, he was the one that told Sam to stay away from me"

"Oh, Lee, I am so sorry"

"My mom says I should forgive him, but I can't find the will too. I am so mad at him for keeping that from me and Sam for actually listening to him"

"Lee, they just wanted to keep you safe"

"Is that why you didn't tell me that your boyfriend was a vampire?"

She blushed "Leah, this world that you live in is dangerous, we can't go telling everyone about our existence. We have superiors who are more than willing to kill anyone who threatens to reveal what we really are" Edward informed me.

"That man in the meadow, he was a vampire?" I asked.

Bella nodded "Yes, he was, another vampire sent him to kill me"

"Have you found this other vampire?"

Edward answered "No, but I must inform you that things are going to get really dangerous, really soon, her name is Victoria and killed her mate when he threatened Bella's life, and now she seeks revenge"

"What do you mean?"

"Lee, she's after me" Bella whispered.

My whole frame started trembling "What, how?"

"Someone snuck into my room last night and stole some of my clothes; you know those murders that are going on in Seattle?"

"Yeah, my mom and Billy practically call Rachel every night to see that she's okay"

"That isn't a serial killer, Leah. That's Victoria and a gang of dangerous newborn vampires that she has created. But that isn't the worst part, Alice had a vision" she took a deep breath "Lee, they are coming here, to kill me, all of them."

I gasped in horror "Oh my god, when?"

"A month"

"What are you going to do?" I asked Edward.

"We are going to fight"

"How many are there?"

"Right now the number stands at twenty"

I shook my head "You are going to get yourselves killed!"

"No, we have been training; Jasper had experience with their kind"

"No, Edward there has to be something I can do"

"Leah, please" Bella begged "I don't want you involved in these problems"

"Bells you are my best friend, I have to do something"

I stood up and walked to the back door "Where are you going?" Bella asked anxiously.

"I have to tell the pack, we can help"

"Leah, we cannot ask you to put your lives in danger, this is our problem" Edward told me.

"No, it's our problem to, we are meant to protect human lives, and Bella is human."

"Leah …"

"No, Edward this became my problem the moment Bella was involved, and even if the pack refuses to help then I will"

I turned and ran to the forest, ignoring the anxious calls from Bella.

I stripped off my clothes and phased, the anger towards that leech that was threatening Bella's life had me running faster than I could have ever expected.

I ran to La Push and put my senses to work, I didn't know where Sam's cottage was so I had to rely on my amazing scent skills to trace him, it didn't take me long to find him.

I quickly phased back and slipped on my muddy dress, I ran to his house, from outside I could hear all the boys laughing and talking.

I pounded on the door anxiously, tears of fear running down my face.

Sam opened the door and stared at me dumbfounded "Leah, what's wrong?" he asked me anxiously.

I ran into his arms and sobbed while he cradled, my face buried in chest. "Lee-Lee, please talk to me" he begged.

"Sam, I need your help" I choked out.

**REVIEW!!!**

**IF YOU GOT ANY QUESTIONS FEEL FREE TO ASK!**

**I WANTED LEAH TO BE SUPER MAD AT BELLA, BUT WHILE I WAS WRITING THIS SEEMED SO MUCH BETTER :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS :)**

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE …**

**ANYWHOO ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER …..**

**LEAH**

"Leah, what's going on?" Sam asked me as he ushered me into the living room of his new house.

I detested appearing weak, especially in front of the pack, I was already the only girl in a pack full of boys, I didn't want to give them another reason to signal me as the resident freak.

Seth rushed to my side pushing Sam out of the way so that he was kneeling right in front of me.

"Lee, did something happen?" he asked me.

I ignored my brother's pleas, he couldn't help me the only man that could help me right now was standing right behind my brother, and he was looking at me with the same loving eyes that I had fallen in love with.

"Sam, can I talk to you alone?" I emphasized the alone part which caused the whole pack to look at me as if I had grown a third eye.

"Of course Lee" he told me genuinely "All of you get out!" he ordered without ever taking his eyes off me.

They all sighed dramatically and left "Are you going to be okay, Lee? I can stay if it makes you feel better" Seth assured me, I smiled at him "No, Seth I am fine. I need to do this alone"

He nodded and squeezed my hand in encouragement before he followed the pack outside.

There was an awkward silence once the boys left, Sam and I were locked in a stare; that brought back so many painful memories. While looking at him I realized how sad and worn he looked, his eyes weren't twinkling like they used too and his lips seemed as if a smile were something completely rare. Sam looked lost and broken, and I wondered if I looked the same way.

I hated that I was doing that to him and to myself. I loved him more than anyone could possibly understand; it wasn't really the secrets that he had kept from me that was driving me away. I had already forgiven him, it was imprinting, the thought of losing him without even chance to fight, was what was steering me in the opposite direction.

I didn't mind the pain I would feel if I were to lose him, I was always already feeling it. I didn't want Sam to live with guilt of hurting me. I didn't want him to imprint and then think about the woman he left behind, I wanted Sam to be happy because I loved him, I wanted him to wait for the woman that was destined for him even if it shattered every hope and dream I had ever held on to.

"Leah, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" he asked me as he kneeled down in front of me, he grabbed my hands and held on to them firmly as if he was scared that I would run away.

"Sam, there is something that I need to ask you about?"

He nodded "You can ask me anything"

I sighed "Sam, do you remember that vampire you killed a couple of months ago, the one that tried to bite me?"

His grip on my hands tightened "Yes, of course I do, I was so happy to dismember him after I saw him hurt you"

I smiled "I never really thanked you for that; did I?"

He chuckled "No, but I need you to thank me."

"You saved my life and Bella's of course I have to thank you"

"Lee, you don't understand, when I saw that leech threaten your life, I felt as if my entire body was on fire, so many things kept playing in my head, and they all revolved around you. All I could think about was that I had to save you; that I had to have another chance to prove to you how much I loved you"

I stroked his cheek "Is that when you decided to tell me the truth?"

"Yeah, but your brother kind of messed up my plans"

"Little brothers tend to have bad timing"

Sam grabbed my face in his hands and started stroking my cheeks "You are so beautiful" he whispered "The first time I saw you after you phased; I couldn't believe that you could have gotten even more beautiful, you were and remain to be the most breathtaking woman I have ever known"

I felt the tears stream down my face and heart pull me to Sam, he still after everything that had happened remains the only man that could ever sweep me off my feet.

Sam was now staring at my lips as he slowly leaned his face towards mine, my eyes closed savoring every second of the moment, and I could feel his hot breath tickling my chin before his soft lips landed on mine.

The moment felt so surreal, as if I had been swept away to a world where everything was simple, where you loved who you chose too, a world where vampires and werewolves were only part of fictional stories.

My hands were firmly on Sam's waist as he stood up from his kneeling position so that he was cowering slightly on top of me.

He nibbled on my bottom lip begging for an entrance that I was more than willing to give, his tongue roamed around my mouth. His hands kept a firm grip on my face, his hot fingers causing my blood to rise.

He pulled away when we were both slightly out of breath "I love you" he whispered as he planted a small kiss on my neck

"I love you too" I breathed as I wrapped my arms around him and held onto him.

He sighed happily as he pulled my tighter to his body "Leah; does this mean that you are going to give us another chance?"

I traced the prominent veins on his arm "Sam, just enjoy the moment"

His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me up so that I was resting on his chest and looking straight at him "Lee, what's going on? I thought you came here because you wanted us to get back together"

I let out a deep breath and pulled away from his hold, Sam was sitting upright on the couch looking curiously at my direction while I paced his small living room.

"Sam, I need your help"

"What is it?" he asked as he stood up and wrapped his arms around me, resting his head on my shoulder. "You know I would anything for you" he murmured against my shoulder.

"Are you willing to fight alongside the Cullens?"

He froze, I sighed as I turned around to face Sam's horrorstruck expression.

"What?" he choked.

"Sam, that vampire that you killed was sent here to spy on Bella, he was supposed to kill her, but you obviously interfered."

"So, what does that have to do with the Cullen's?"

"Do you remember last year when Bella was in an accident in Phoenix?"

"Yeah, didn't she fall down a couple of flights of stairs?"

He nodded "Well that was all a lie, what really happened was that a vampire was after Bella, so she had to go to Phoenix in order to hide, but this vampire tracked her down and hurt her really bad, he would have killed her if Edward had not gotten there in time"

"I still don't understand what you are trying to tell me, Leah?"

"Sam, Edward killed him and now his mate wants revenge. She has started and army of newborn vampires and they are coming here to kill not only Bella but the Cullen's"

Sam thought about for a moment before walking towards the window his back facing me "There battles have nothing to do with us, Leah."

"Sam, she's my best friend! I can't just stand back while they try to kill her!"

"You are wrong, Leah! You will stand back; you will not risk your life for them!"

I shook my head "Those newborns are murdering people every day in Seattle, are we meant to protect human life, Sam? They are going to be hunting in our backyards Sam! We have to do something!"

"No, Leah!"

"Sam, please. I am begging you"

He turned to look at me "Why do you care so much?" he asked me.

"Sam, she's my best friend, practically a sister to me. She has always been there for me, how can you expect me not to help her, Sam?"

He walked over to me and cupped my face in his hands "I know this means a lot to you, you have formed some weird type of friendship with the Cullen's, I understand that you want to protect them, but Lee I can't lose you, scratch that I won't lose you"

"Sam, I will be fine, you don't have to worry about me. I am not a petty human anymore"

"What exactly do you want from me Lee?"

I looked at the ground "They need help, Sam. They can't take down all those vamps by themselves. I was hoping that maybe the pack could help them"

Sam stepped away from me shaking his head "No, Leah, absolutely not."

"Why not, Sam?"

"I won't put the pack at risk; I won't order them to put their necks on the lines for those leeches!"

"Don't call them that!"

"That's what they are, Leah!"

"You know what Sam, I thought you would at least be reasonable but apparently I was wrong. I don't care what you say, Sam. I am going to fight with or without your support!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Leah. Think about your dad, your mom, Seth. Think about me, Leah! What are we going to do if something happens to you?!"

I laughed sarcastically "You will all move on, that's what you will do, Sam."

I turned on my heel and walked outside, the whole pack was waiting for us with anxious expressions.

Sam grabbed my wrist and turned me to face him "I won't let you fight, Leah."

"What are you going to do, Sam? Put the Alpha command on me? Will you really stoop that low?"

"If that is it what it takes, then yes, I am willing to do it"

"That won't stop me" I threatened.

"You won't have a choice"

"We'll see about that. Good bye Sam"

I yanked my wrist out of his grasp and walked away, I could hear Sam begging me to come back, but ignored him and his please.

My eyes were stinging with tears, having to be so cold with him killed me. But I had to do it; I was not going too ordered around by no one.

"Leah!!!"

I turned around to see none other than Jacob Black running towards me, Seth hot on his heel.

"What do you want, Jake? I am really not in the mood"

"Leah, are you really going to help Bella?"

I nodded "Of course"

He grinned "Then count me in"

"Are you serious?" I asked dumbfounded.

He nodded "I hate the Cullen's, but Bella is my friend and I owe her this, I have been a real jerk to her lately."

I smiled "Thanks Jake"

"You know, Lee I never got to apologize for what I did to you too. I never meant to hurt you"

"I know, Jake, you're forgiven."

"Good" he said as he put his arm around my shoulder "So when is this big fight taking place?"

"Soon"

"It's going to be fun killing leeches!"

"Vampires" I corrected.

"These are the bad guys, Lee. No point in being proper" he teased.

I laughed "Sam, is really torn up, Leah"

I sighed "What do you want me to do, Jake? Whatever I choose to do no one comes out winning"

"Sam is a stubborn fool, just like you." he poked my side "But he does love you, a lot. Trust me I am in his head, what he feels for you can rival imprinting. Give him time, who knows maybe he will come to his senses, and decide to help the cause."

"I hope you are right, Jacob. I don't think that I am ready to lose him. He kissed me today and I swear all I wanted at that moment was to hold him and never let him go"

Jacob stopped, he twirled me around to face him "You are lucky to have someone who loves you back, Lee. Don't just throw that away"

"You love her, don't you? You love Bella"

He nodded "It hurts to love someone and know that they will never want you back. When Edward left I thought that I finally had my chance, but I was wrong."

"She loves him, Jake. I won't lie to you, ever since he came back, she looks more like the old Bella, but that doesn't mean she doesn't love you Jake. It's just not the same type of love. You will find her Jake, and when you do you will be the happiest guy in the world"

"I hope you are right, I really don't want to die alone"

I laughed "You won't Jake, trust me"

"Hey, guys, wait up!"

I groaned as Seth came running towards us "You really killed him, Lee." He told me as he catched up to us "I have never seen Sam so upset"

I shrugged "He'll live"

"Oh by the way Leah, I am fighting too"

"Uh, no you are not"

"Yes, I am"

"Seth, please don't be ridiculous"

"Too bad Lee, I already made up my mind, if you fight, I fight"

Well this just got a bit more intense.

**REVIEW, MY FRIENDS!**


	16. Chapter 16

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWS :)**

**In a previous chapter I said that the newborns were slated to come in a month, because I don't feel like dragging this plot for that long, I will change the timeframe to a week.**

**SAM (RIGHT AFTER LEAH STORMS OFF)**

"What the hell happened? Why did Leah run off?" Seth asked as he walked into the house.

The rest of the pack followed him inside as I sat down on the couch and rubbed my temples.

"She wants to fight with the Cullens"

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked.

I looked up at them, "Some crazy vampires are coming here after the Cullens and Bella, from what Leah told me there are like twenty of them"

"Wow, that's some crazy shit." Paul muttered a bit enthusiastically.

"Hold on, let me get this straight, vampires are coming to Forks?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, and not just vampires, newborn vampires, they are probably even more dangerous to civilization"

"So, what are we going to fight? I mean it does make sense, if they go to Forks they are really close to our lands, we don't our people at risk" Embry said.

I shook my head "I will not stand alongside those leeches" I hissed.

"What the fuck, Sam? They are coming to kill Bella, she's a human!" Jacob shouted.

"Bella, knows what the hell she got herself into"

"It doesn't matter; we can't just let her die!"

"Jacob, I will not put your lives in danger because of her stupid decisions!"

"But Leah is going to fight, Sam! You can't just let my sister put herself in danger!" Seth bellowed.

I turned to him and glared, my entire frame shaking "You think that I didn't tell her that? You think that I don't care?! You perfectly know how I feel about her, of course I am fucking worried about her, but she is determined to fight! What the fuck am I supposed to do?!"

"Fight with her, support her, that's what you're supposed to do dumbass!" Jacob told me as he turned and walked towards the door.

"Where the fuck are you going?" I asked him through gritted teeth, my patience running extremely low.

"I am going to find Leah, if you are too much of a coward to get over your fucking pride to fight, then I am going to go with someone who is willing to put their neck on the line in order to do the right thing" he said as he walked out and slammed the door.

Seth sighed and got up "Look Sam, I know you hate the Cullens, and I get it, but she's my sister and Bella is her best friend, if my sister fights, I fight."

I clenched my fist as I watched his figure walk out as well. I took deep breaths trying to calm the tremors that were running up and down my body.

"Sam, maybe you should think about this. Look I can't stand those leeches either, but if those vampires are going to be roaming around Forks, they may stay here, and I honestly can let Kim be in that type of danger" Jared said.

I sighed "Look, can you all just go."

"Sam …" Embry spoke.

"I need to think about this, so please just leave me alone"

I buried my face in my hands while the rest of the pack left, I was confused and torn. One part of me wanted to side with Leah, I understand her reasons to fight, fighting was the logical solution, but my fucking pride was getting in the damn way.

I knew perfectly well that if I didn't fight, I would have to wait and see if Leah made it out okay. Would I be able to wait around? If I was to fight, that would mean that I would be able to watch over her, protect her from any harm.

I groaned, all this debating was giving me a damn headache, I felt as if any decision I made would be wrong. I didn't want Leah hurt, and I didn't want my brothers in harm either, but who I am to stay that the danger wouldn't come and knock on our backyards? I sure as hell didn't want to be responsible for any deaths.

I got up and walked outside, I didn't want to phase, I couldn't handle the pack's thoughts at the moment, so I decided to walk to the beach.

I walked to the spot where Leah and I had always come when we wanted to hang out on the beach, I regretted pushing her away, I understood her reasoning I just couldn't push my pride aside.

I watched the wave's crash on to the shore and all I could think about was her, I wanted to be with her so bad. I hated the fact that we weren't together, I was no longer keeping secrets from her and yet she refused to be with me.

When she kissed me today, I felt like my life was slowly coming back together, she was my missing piece, without her I could never truly be happy.

There were countless times when I let the idea of imprinting run through my head, Leah was my sun, when Old Quil had explained imprinting to me, I had undeniably thought that I had imprinted on Leah, but Jared crushed those hopes when he showed me just how powerful imprinting was.

I didn't care though; imprinting wouldn't stop me from loving Leah. I had this theory, Leah was meant to be my imprint but because she is a wolf I cannot imprint on her, the odds were slim but at least it gave me something to hold on.

My eyes wandered to my left where a couple was cuddling up on the beach, they were looking so lovingly into each other's eyes, I couldn't help wishing that it was Leah and I in their position.

I knew what I had to do in order to get Leah back, the question is am I willing to do it?

**LEAH**

So, it was decided, after much arguing of course, Seth and Jacob would be joining me alongside the Cullens in exactly one week.

I was a bit reluctant to let my baby brother fight, but I was going to beg Edward to give him a job that wouldn't put him in too much danger.

I was walking back home, Seth had stayed behind at Jake's house, I swear that kid would lick the floor Jacob walks on, if Jake asked him too.

Going home lately was always awkward and tedious, I am still on non speaking terms with my dad, and well my mom and I were never that close, she always veered more to Seth. Funny thing is that never bothered me, I was always content with being my dad's princess, while Seth took the title of Momma's boy.

I loved the relationship that I had with my dad, don't get me wrong I love my mom, but it was always just easier to talk with my dad. This is why it hurt so much when I found out of his actions in order to keep me away from Sam.

How my dad could do something so hurtful, even if he was trying to protect me was inconceivable in my eyes.

I opened the door to my house, to find my dad and mom engrossed in a hushed conversation. When they heard me come in they stopped and looked towards my direction.

My mom smiled at me, while my dad just stared with pure pain etched in his eyes.

"Sweetie; how was your day?" my mom asked me.

I shrugged "It was okay" I lied, it had been horrible and from the looks of things it wasn't going to get better.

"Leah, your mother and I need to talk to you" my dad said his voice strained.

"What's going on?" I asked my mom ignoring my dad.

My mom shot my dad a pitying look "Leah, this came in the mail for you" my mom said as she handed me a big envelope.

It was from Washington State, I opened it up and it was a full brochure and invitation to come and register for classes and room assignments.

I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat "Princess, you know you can't go, right?"

I nodded "Just another thing this damn curse stole from me" I whispered "My boyfriend, my humanity, my dreams, and my dad, seriously what else?!"

"Leah, you haven't lost me!" my dad shouted

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes "I did lose you, dad. I lost you the moment you decided to lie to me"

"Leah, please, I am begging you, please forgive me. I only wanted to protect you, don't push me away princess, I want to help you" my dad was crying, begging me to forgive him, but I couldn't.

I felt like a heartless bitch, why the hell couldn't I forgive him? I had never in my life seen my dad cry and yet here he was sobbing, and I was glad, I was actually fucking glad.

A sick part of me was happy that he was feeling the pain I felt when he and Elders alienated me from the one person that I needed most in my life.

"This wasn't supposed to happen to you, you weren't supposed to phase. You have to know Leah. I never wanted this for you"

I laughed sarcastically "I am sure you didn't, because that would mean that I would've never found out about your secrets."

"Leah, I wanted you to follow your dreams, it kills me to know that you can't go to college, I never wanted you to carry this burden. Leah, princess, please tell me what do I need to do for you to forgive me, I will do anything"

I shrugged "I don't know if I can"

He closed his eyes "You are my daughter, and if I have to wait my entire life for you to forgive me then so be it" he looked at me "But whenever you decided you are ready, I will always be there waiting for you"

My dad walked over and cupped my face and kissed my cheek "I love you princess" he whispered before walking outside.

My mom sighed "Leah, you are killing him"

"I can't just forgive him so easily mom, I want to, trust me I do, but I can't"

"I know you need time, sweetie, but he's your dad, and he needs you"

I nodded "I will try, okay?"

She smiled "Yes, that's great. Thank you Leah"

I walked up the stairs to my room, when I entered I felt as if the day had all of a sudden come crashing down on me.

My fight with Sam, the letter from Washington State, the realization that my dreams were vanishing from my grasp all finally set in.

I got on my bed and curled myself into a ball; the promise ring Sam had given me was resting on my nightstand. I reached out and grabbed it; it was so beautiful and symbolic of how much I loved him.

Even though I was infuriated with him, my heart still held that promise I had made him when he had given me the ring. My heart was still his, and would remain his forever.

I smiled as I slipped the ring on my finger, my heart jumping for joy as it shined against the rays of the setting sun.

"I always knew that it would look beautiful on you"

I had been so transfixed on my ring that I hadn't noticed Sam entering my room; he was looking down at me from my windowsill, his eyes practically burning a hole on my finger.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

He walked over to me and sat down next to me on my bed "I wanted to talk to you"

I laughed "Really, you didn't get it all out this afternoon?"

He looked up at me "Lee, are you sure you want to do this, you really want to fight?"

"Yes" I told him honestly.

He grabbed my hand and traced my finger "I don't want you to get hurt"

"I won't, have some faith in me, Sam. I am a werewolf, too."

"Leah, that doesn't matter to me. I don't care if you were able to shift to an elephant, I would still worry about you"

I giggled "I wouldn't be that fast"

"Lee, I am serious"

I placed my hand on his cheek "Sam, I am going to be fine. She's my best friend, Sam. I would do the same for you, if it was your life on the line, I would fight the devil himself, if I had too."

"It would like to see that" he teased.

I stroked his cheek "I am sure you would"

"Lee, I am going to fight by your side"

My hand froze as I stared at Sam in bewilderment "What did you say?"

He grabbed my hand and kissed my ring "I am going to fight with you, Leah. I am going to tell the pack too, though I must say they seem pretty excited about destroying some vampires"

"Are you really going to do this?"

He nodded "I want to be able to stand by you, Lee. I know that if it was me in your position you would support me in a heartbeat, you deserve the same amount of respect. I made you a promise when I gave you this ring, I would never leave you. I haven't been too good at keeping it, but I want to make it right. If that's okay with you, I mean?"

I nodded while tears streamed down my cheek; I smiled happily as I adjusted myself on Sam's lap. "Of course, it's okay. Thank you so much Sam"

He stroked my hair and pulled me tighter against his chest "I love you Lee-Lee. I am sorry that I was such a jerk earlier"

I snuggled closer to him "I love you too. And you are forgiven"

He lifted my chin and pressed his lips gently against mine. "Stay with me, tonight" I murmured against his lips.

"Your wish is my command" he breathed as he pulled us down on the bed.

**NO, THEY DIDN'T HAVE SEX; IF THEY DID TRUST ME I WOULD HAVE WRITTEN A LEMON.**

**I HOPED YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW.**

**SORRY IF LEAH COMES OUT TO HARSH TOWARDS HER DAD, YOU GUYS WANTED HIM ALIVE, THE MAN HAS TO SUFFER. NO JUST KIDDING, THEY WILL RECONCILE SOON. I PROMISE.**

**REVIEW!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED :)**

**LEAH**

Today was the battle, for the past week the pack and vampires had joined forces, they had taught us how to kill their kind, while we assured them our loyalty.

Sam was still very hesitant about the idea of fighting with the Cullen's, but to his defense he had been trying, for the past two weeks Sam and I have been seemingly fixing our relationship. We still loved each other; neither of us could deny that, so we made sacrifices for each other.

We weren't in a relationship just yet; I still had my reservations about a love affair with an un imprinted werewolf, especially because just last week Quil decided that it would be cute to imprint on my two year old niece Claire.

I was downright pissed when I heard the news from my brother, at first I thought that he was sick and perverted, and I sure as hell didn't want him anywhere near Claire.

But Sam begged me to let Quil show me his thoughts. I couldn't deny Sam's request especially when he would guilt trip me with the upcoming fight, so I reluctantly agreed.

After witnessing first hand Quil's brotherly devotion to Claire, I couldn't resist opening my doors to him. He watched and loved Claire like no one else, she felt the same pull towards him, she ignored everyone else when he was in her proximity. They were adorable together, but the imprinting scared the hell out of me, two wolves had imprinted and my stomach churned thinking that any day Sam could face the same fate.

Sam was giving me my space, so I spent a lot of time in Forks, gossiping with Bella. She wasn't Sam's number one fan, but she wanted to see me happy, without him she knew I was miserable.

We both knew how consuming loved could be, she was putting her life at risk for Edward, however it didn't stop her from practically oozing happiness whenever he was around.

I had a lot to risk by letting Sam back into my life, but I didn't care, I loved him with everything I had, thoughts of him consumed my day. I always wanted to know, if he was safe? Or had he eaten? Was he thinking about me?

I despised feeling dependant on him, but I couldn't control my heart, pushing him away had nearly ripped me in half, so I had come to the conclusion as long as I could have him, than I would be sure to cherish that time.

"Lee, it's time to wake up" Sam whispered in my ear.

I groaned as I snuggled my body closer to his, "Five more minutes, please!" I whined.

He laughed as he stroked my arm "You are definitely not a morning person"

I shook my head as buried my face in his chest "Are you scared, Sam?"

He sighed as he pulled me up so that I was lying on top of him, my eyes staring directly at his "I am only scared that you are going to get hurt"

I smiled as I planted a kiss above his heart "I will be fine, Sam. I am no damsel in distress; you should know that by now"

"I don't consider you weak, Lee. I am just scared, I finally have you back in my life, I don't want you to be taken away, again."

"Sam, nothing bad is going to happen. We all trained really well, we know what to expect, they don't, all the odds are in our favor"

"Promise me that you won't do anything stupid, Leah. You don't have to prove yourself"

I pushed myself up so that our faces were only inches apart "I promise" I breathed before I grabbed his face and kissed him.

Sam's arm wrapped my waist pushing my body tighter against his, I moaned as I felt his strong hands roam around my body. I could feel his member pressing against my thigh, my hands traveled down his chest as they landed squarely at the string of his sweatpants.

"Lee, stop!" Sam gasped as he grabbed my wrist; his eyes were clouded over with passion and lust as he brought my wrist to his mouth and kissed them.

"What's wrong?" I asked frustrated.

My center was wet; and dying for him to please him, I needed him and here he was stopping.

"I can't do this" he sighed.

My eyes stung with tears as I pulled away from his hold, I had slept over at his house, because I wanted privacy with him, of course my parents weren't aware of this, I had come with innocent intentions, I wanted to cuddle and held protectively. I wanted to be with him, Sam and I had not had sex, he wanted us to be sure of what where we stood before taking the next step.

Needless to stay; I found this ridiculous, before he went wolf we had tons of sex on a regular basis, I loved touching him and he loved touching me. But when he phased he refused on the notion that he would hurt me, and now that I wasn't a weak human his excuse was that he was protecting my virtue. What a load of crap! I knew he was disgusted by me; I wasn't small, fragile Lee-Lee anymore. I was tall, lean, strong Leah, and I knew that repulsed him.

"Where are you going?" he asked me panic written all over his voice.

I bent down and picked up my bag, I didn't answer him as I walked out of his room, with all intentions of just leaving him behind.

"Leah, please stop!" he yelled, his heavy footsteps getting closer and closer to me.

The tears were already streaming down my tears as he grabbed my wrist and twirled my around so that I was facing him. I refused to meet his gaze; I didn't want him to see how vulnerable he made me.

"Lee, please look at me" he lifted my chin with his index and forefinger so that I was gazing straight into his eyes "I am sorry" he breathed.

He wiped away a tear with his thumb "I love you, Lee, and I want to be with you, but not like this, not because we are going to fight against newborns today, not with that looming over our heads. Trust me when I tell you, that I crave you" he takes a step closer to me pining him to his door "I need you so much, it kills me to push you away, because I want you so bad, I want to make love to you like I never have before" he kisses my neck "I want to make you feel things that you have never felt"

I groan as I feel his tongue lick up and down my shoulder "I promise you that tonight after we kill all those damn leeches, you and I are going to come back here and celebrate"

I sigh as I pull his face up, my lips hovering dangerously closely to his "I can't wait" I mutter before I plant a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I love you so much Leah"

I smile as I wrap my arms around his waist and hug him tightly "I love you too Sam"

Sam and I spend a couple of more hours in house alone, before the pack comes barging in. Excitement is in the air, the boys can't stop talking about their excitement.

Seth however was pouting because he was forced to hang back and protect Bella; I had begged Sam to do whatever it took if it meant that Seth was somewhat safe.

I held onto Sam's hand all the way to the clearing, the boys seemed content that Sam and I had fixed our issues, it definitely made it better to share our thoughts.

Once I saw the Cullen's, my face broke into a smile, even if my wolf instincts told me that I should hate them with every fiber in my body, I couldn't find the heart too, they had become a second family to me.

Sam and Carlisle discussed strategy while I walked over to chat with Rosalie and Emmett.

Rosalie and I had hated each other with a passion when we first met, she had been downright rude to me, but as time progressed we had developed a pretty good friendship.

"Hey Rose" I waved at her.

"Hi Leah"

Emmett was looking down at me with a goofy grin on his face "So, she wolf it seems like you and all mighty wolf boy patched things up" he teased.

I scolded at him "That is none of your business"

"Sweetie, my brother is a damn mind reader, he will tell me anyways" he winked at me.

I sighed irritated "If you must no, Sam and I are trying it out, again" Rosalie scrunched up her face in disgust "What you see in that mutt, I will never know" she said shaking her head.

I shrugged, Emmett wasn't done teasing me yet "So Leah are you and Sam going to try and reproduce, tonight? You know celebratory sex is the best!"

My jaw dropped open and my blood rushed to my cheeks as Emmett's statement set in, Rosalie was laughing at my embarrassment.

I was at a loss for words as I felt strong arms wrap around my waist, "Hun, are you okay?" Sam asked me as he planted a kiss on my shoulder.

"Sam, would you care if I killed a Cullen?"

He chuckled "Depends what Cullen?"

"This one" I told him as I pointed at Emmett, who was still laughing at me like a maniac.

"Aw, babe, I think he's funny"

"Sam!" I shrieked as I slapped his arm.

Sam continued to laugh as he swung his arm around me, I glared at Emmett as I caught him mocking Sam and I by pretending to kiss his fist.

The time for fun was over at Alice came running into the clearing "They are here" she announced.

Sam grabbed my face roughly "I love you, be careful" he told me.

I got up on my tippy toes and kissed him "I love you too"

I let go of Sam's hand and ran after Embry and Quil, Sam and I were not going to fight in the same group, he had placed me with Embry, Quil, and Jake while he fought with Jared and Paul.

I quickly undressed and hid my clothes behind a tree; I crouched down and let the heat engulf my body.

_Leah, stay with Jake._ Sam ordered.

I ran towards Jake, his thoughts emitting pure and utter bliss, Bella had kissed him.

I groaned _Jake I am really happy for you, but seriously this is not the time!_

_Shit I am sorry Leah_

_Yeah, yeah just focus._

A scent burnt through my nose, I could hear the ruffling of feet behind him, Jake and I pretended to act clueless, we waited for their act. I felt the air wisp past my fur as the vampire lunged towards my back; I dodged out of the way sending the vampire a nearby rock.

Everyone was fighting around me, Embry was naked and starting a fire, Quil was already dismembering his vampire while Jake ripped off the head of a female.

Sam's thoughts were animalistic as he lunged and dodges vampires; the female that was tailing me was looking at me with pure hatred in her eyes, as she crouched down and jumped.

I caught her mid air and pulled her leg off, causing her to shriek in pain. Just as I was about to bite her head off, fear stopped me dead in my tracks, two vampires had snuck past us and had just entered the clearing were my best friend, her lover, and my brother were presently at.

I saw in horror as my brother was thrown into a cliff; I whined as I felt his pain run through my body.

_Leah!_

_Lee!_

_Watch out!_

I whipped around just before the female vampire was ready to spring, I growled as I ran towards her, all the anger towards the endangerment of my family took over my senses. I grabbed her by the neck, and sank my teeth into her neck, killing her on the spot.

The rest of the boys around me had finished off their share and were throwing the remains in the fire.

Seth and Edward had made one hell of a team; they had killed the crazy Victoria and her sidekick.

I ran to where I had stashed my clothes and phased back.

"Leah, where are you?" I heard Sam calling for me.

I was about to answer back, but a cold hand covered my mouth, muffling my screams.

"I suggest you shut the fuck up, and don't you dare do anything stupid" the male vampire hissed in my ear.

"Leah!" Sam kept calling me.

My entire frame was shaking; I wanted to destroy this damn leech, "Where the hell is she?" Sam asked.

"She was just here" I heard Jake answer.

"You were supposed to watch her!" Sam exclaimed.

"Sam, I am sure she is fine!"

"No, something is wrong, I know it"

"Sam!!!!!!" I shrieked but it came out as a muffled mess.

"Lee?" I heard Sam ask as I heard his steps walking towards my direction.

The leech threw me to the floor and kicked me straight in the gut, I gasped in pain.

"Don't you dare fucking touch her!" Sam bellowed as he phased on the spot and attacked the vampire.

However the vampire was quicker he dodged Sam, and threw himself in Sam's back.

"Sam!!!" I screamed as he doubled over in pain, the vampire's grip shattering his bones.

I tried to stand up but the pain in my torso was too much, the vampire was lowering his razor sharp teeth to Sam's neck; Sam was looking straight at me, his eyes full or sorrow.

"No!" I begged.

Out of nowhere, Jake appeared and attacked the vampire, Embry and Quil following suit.

I wrapped my arm around my stomach and ran to Sam's side; I stroked his fur "Don't give up on me, Sam. You are going to be fine"

He whined and my chest constricted at the sound of his pain.

Carlisle came running into the clearing "You all need to leave" he ordered but stopped when he saw Sam.

He ran to him and kneeled down beside him "Take him back to La Push, I will be there as soon as I can" he told us before running back to where he had come from.

"Sam, you need to phase back" I told him.

He nodded and within the second his naked form was lying in front of me, I kissed his forehead and whispered that he was going to be okay, while the boys picked him up and carried him home.

They placed his fractured body on the bed while he yelped in pain.

The boys left us alone; Jared and Paul were running to the border to wait for Carlisle.

"It fucking hurts so much!"

"Its okay, Sam, you are going to be okay" I assured him.

I got up to get some towels but Sam pulled me back down "Don't go, please don't leave me"

I nodded and stayed with him until Carlisle arrived, I tried my best to stay with Sam, but the cracking of his bones was too much, I ran out of the room and locked myself in the bathroom.

I lifted up the toilet seat and threw up, like I had never before. When I was finally done, I sat on the cold tile floor, with my knees to my chest and I cried. I cried because when it came to Sam, his pain was my pain, and right now I felt like I could practically feel death knocking at my door.

**REVIEW!!!**

**SO THE NEW MOON TRAILER WAS AMAZING! I WAS KINDA MAD WHEN I FOUND OUT THAT JAKE PHASED IN FRONT OF LAURENT, BUT THEN I SAW AN INTERVIEW OF TAYLOR LAUTNER WHERE HE EXPLAINS THAT THAT SCENE WAS ACTUALLY WHEN HE LUNGES AT PAUL, IT WAS JUST CUT DIFFERENTLY FOR THE TRAILER … COOL STUFF.**

**HOW FUNNY WAS KRISTEN STEWART YESTERDAY, SHE ACTUALLY DROPPED HER TROPHY, I LOVE HER AS AN ACTRESS, BUT I SWEAR SHE IS SO AWKWARD! LOL**

**ANYWHOO, TOMORROW IS MY GRADUATION SO NO UPDATE, SORRY!**

**Wednesday, BUT YOU BETTER REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!! **

**SAM**

Never in my life would I have thought that I would be thankful to a vampire, but after yesterday's events, I practically owed my life to Carlisle Cullen. If it wouldn't have been for him my bones would have healed incorrectly and probably punctured one of my organs.

Needless to say, because of his help and the rapid wolf healing, I practically felt no pain, yes my body was still sore but I feel good, as if the battle yesterday had never taken place.

I was laying in bed with my eyes closed, relishing in the silence, I felt so tired, I guess all the medication Carlisle had given me for the pain still hadn't worn off.

I felt a small hot hand holding mine; I opened my eyes and smiled at the site next to me. Leah was sitting on a chair while her head rested next to our intertwined hands, my heart clenched as I noticed the tear stains on her cheeks, she looked so vulnerable, so unlike my Leah. It killed me to know that I had caused her pain.

I stroked her cheek, I couldn't take my eyes off of her she was so beautiful. I couldn't believe what I had done to deserve her, a girl like her deserved the world, and yet she chose to love me.

She smiled slightly while her eyes fluttered open, she looked up at me. Her eyes were red and puffy as they caught my gaze. She didn't speak; she just let her eyes wander, first to my face, then to my body, probably checking if I was actually in one piece.

Once she was done with her inspection, she jumped up and flung her arms around me, pressing our bodies closely together.

I wrapped my arms around her waist; she was crying her tears running slowly down my bare chest. "Its okay, Lee. Please don't cry, I am fine"

"Sam, I was so scared. I thought that I was going to lose you" she sobbed.

I raised her chin so that she was looking straight at me "You will never lose me, Leah. I Promise"

She looked down "Don't make promises you can't keep, Sam." she whispered.

She pulled away from my body and started pacing in my bed room "Lee-Lee, I love you, nothing or anyone can keep me away from you"

"Sam, you have left me before" she pointed out.

I buried my face in my hands; she was never going to let me forget that. "Fuck, Leah I was trying to protect you!"

"Protect me?! Are you fucking serious?! Sam you almost killed me! When you left me, it was the worst pain I could have ever felt!"

"And I told you I was sorry! Leah, I can't go back and change time, look I don't know what to do for you to believe me. I want to be with you, that I love you more than my own life, tell me what I need to do, Lee-lee I will do anything, just tell me what."

"I don't know if I can, I can't get my heart broken again, Sam."

I got up from bed and walked towards her, I grabbed her face in my hands "Lee, what happened? Yesterday you were all for trying again, you wanted to be with me, did something happen that made you changed your mind?"

She looked up at me with her puffy eyes "Embry imprinted" she admitted.

I sighed "On whom?"

"On Claire's mom, my cousin. She's a single mom, and she came to pick up Claire yesterday and Embry was at my house with Quil, she walked in, and it was if he finally figured out his purpose in his life"

"Lee, I am so sorry"

She shook her head "I am happy for them, Julie is only eighteen, she got pregnant young, and I remember when we found out her family was furious, but they supported her. Claire's father is a great guy but it didn't work out between them, he still takes care of Claire, though. Funny thing is she felt the pull too, when Julie saw Embry she was dumbfounded, she was always the shy one in the family, but she really opened up to him, it was amazing"

"Lee, I won't imprint, I already found my soul mate"

"I am not your soul mate, Sam. And don't say that you won't imprint because you won't have a choice when it happens. When you find her, you will forget all about me, it will be as if I never even existed."

"Lee …"

She untangled her face from my hands "I have to go, Sam."

I grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards me "Don't push me away, Leah! I am not going to let imprinting ruin my life, it won't keep me away from you. I don't care what you say, Leah, I am not going to let you go, that easily. You heard me? I won't."

"I need to go home, Sam. My family is probably worried about me."

I nodded "Look, I know you are scared, but I am scared too, you could imprint too, Lee. I hate that unknown man and his existence or lack of but that isn't going to keep me away from you."

I bent down and kissed her lips "Will you come see me later?"

"Sam, I don't …"

"Leah, please" I begged.

She let out a sigh of defeat "Okay"

I smiled as I kissed her again "I love you"

"I love you too, Sam" she whispered as she walked out of my house.

I sat on the edge of my bed and thought about ways, that I could prove to her how much I loved her, how much I needed her in my life.

A light bulb turned on in my head, I grinned tonight was going to be a night neither Leah nor I would ever forget.

I ran to my phone and dialed Jared's landline "Hello?" he answered sleepily.

"Hey Jared, its Sam"

"Oh, hey, what's up? Is something wrong?"

"No, I was wondering is Kim with you?"

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"Put her on, I need to talk to her"

"Again, why?"

"Jared stop being an overprotective fool, and put her on the damn phone!"

He laughed "Okay no need to get bossy, all mighty Alpha"

"Jared …" I growled.

He continued to laugh as Kim's voice answered "What can I do for you, Sam?"

"Kim, I need your help"

After I hanged up on Kim, I made a call that I had never in my young life thought I would ever make "Hello?" the soft voice of Bella Swan answered.

"Uh, hey Bella"

"Sam?" she asked in shock.

"Yeah, look I know that you and don't really like each other, but I kind of need to ask you for a favor"

"Okay, what is it?"

"So…"

**LEAH**

I hated leaving him, but I had to get out of that house before I did anything I would regret later.

I walked into my house to find, the adoration of imprinting everywhere. Embry and Julie were talking on the couch, while Quil was trying to feed Claire in the dining room. Seth was looking at Embry with rage and disgust, but when he caught my eye he smiled in relief.

"Thank God, you are here! All this love is making me nauseous!" he complained.

I laughed as I walked into the kitchen, Seth trailing behind me like a shadow "So how is Sam?" he asked me.

I shrugged "He's fine"

"What's wrong? Did something happen?"

I rolled my eyes, Seth always knew when something was wrong with me, and he always told me that I sucked at hiding my emotions.

"No, Seth everything is fine, I am just tired"

"Lee, I know that you are lying, must I point out that you suck at lying"

I glared at him "Seth, really mind your own damn business"

"Leah, I just want to help, you're my sister, granted you get on my nerves a lot, but I still love you. I don't want to see you hurt, again"

Damn him, he always made me feel guilty, when I was a bitch to him. "I am sorry, Seth. But I really don't want to talk about it."

"Is it about imprinting? I know you are freaking out Lee, but you don't know if he'll ever imprint, I really don't think you should push him away, because of that. Trust me I have been in his head, Sam adores you. He loves you so much that it is really annoying hearing about how much he needs you all the time, it is not exactly what I want to be hearing when I am running patrol"

I laughed at his disgusted face "Thanks for caring, Seth. But I really think this is something I need to figure out on my own"

"Sure, sure. Just don't give it too much thought, go with your gut feeling"

I raised my eyebrow "When did you become so wise?"

He rolled his eyes "I was always smart, Lee –ah"

"Really? I never noticed"

"You were distracted with my good lucks, can't say I blame you though, it happens to even the best of minds"

I playfully slapped his arm "You are the weirdest kid in the world, but I still love you" I told him as I pinched his cheeks, he swatted away my hand "I love you too, but Lee don't call me kid"

I giggled as he walked out of the kitchen and into the backyard, I grabbed an apple from the table and walked towards my room, but not before I saw Embry practically eating my cousin on our couch.

"Embry, stop trying to play tongue hockey with my cousin, her daughter is in the other room for goodness sake!"

They pulled away, Embry was grinning widely, while Julie was blushing not daring to meet my eyes.

"Sorry Lee" they both said as I continued to walk up to my room.

Once I was in my room I flopped down on my bed, the last two days had drained out all my energy all I wanted to do was sleep, but of course someone always has to interrupt me.

A light knock hit my door, I groaned as I stood up and walked to open it, my scowl turned to a smile when I saw Bella standing in my doorway.

"Hey, Lee, mind if I come in?" she asked.

I grabbed her arm and practically threw her into my room, she laughed at my enthusiasm as she took a seat on my bed.

"So, what's up?" I asked her.

"I came to drop, this off" she told me as she handed me an elegant white envelope.

"What is this?"

"Open it"

I opened the envelope to find a wedding invitation, I gasped as I saw that it was her wedding invitation.

"You are getting married?" I was dumbstruck.

She nodded, "And I want you to be my maid of honor"

My jaw dropped to the floor as I processed what she was telling me. My best friend, my eighteen year old best friend was getting married and to a vampire! Could my life get anymore weird? Hopefully not.

"Lee, say something" Bella begged, probably petrified at my unusual silence.

I shrieked as I flung my arms around her "Congratulations, Bells"

Bella laughed as we pulled apart "So is that a yes on my being my maid of honor?"

"Of course! It's only been our plan since we were I don't know, five!"

"Good, because I was going to send Alice on you if you refused."

I shuttered in mock horror. "You wouldn't dare"

Bella and I gossiped and laughed for what seemed like hours but was actually twenty minutes, until I decided that I had to ask her something that had been eating me alive, for as long as I knew the Cullen's were vampires.

"Bells, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah"

"Uh, what are you going to do about your aging?"

"Leah, if I tell you, you have to promise not get mad"

I nodded "Lee, I want Edward to bite me" she confessed.

I sighed "I really wished you didn't want that"

Bella was looking at me with a confused expression on her face "Wow, I didn't expect that type of reaction, I thought you would bite my head off, for even suggesting it."

I looked straight at her "I know you love him, and I think it's crazy that you are willing to give everything up for him, but I can't lie and say that I wouldn't do the same if I were in your shoes."

"Really? If that's the case, why exactly do you refuse to embrace Sam?"

"That's different; you are Edward's soul mate. I am not Sam's, however that doesn't mean that I don't love him, I love him more than words could possibly explain, but the fact that there is a woman out there for him just waiting for him, has me scared shitless"

"You really need to stop being so damn pessimistic, live your life Lee, don't think about imprinting, you are going to live a very long miserable life, if you keep thinking that way, stop being so damn stubborn. You already saw how horrible it is for you to be away from him, are you willing to continue living like that?"

"I honestly don't know"

"Lee, ever since you let him back into your life, I have seen the old happy always smiling Leah, and right now you look like shit, so get off that nightmare channel in your head and let yourself be happy" she grabbed my hands "You deserve that Leah"

"Thanks"

"That's what best friends are for" she smiled and then looked at the clock over my dresser.

"Damn, Leah, I have to go."

"What's the rush?"

"Uh, I have something really important I have to do, I will call you later, okay?"

I didn't get a chance to respond because Bella ran out off my room as if her butt was on fire.

Once, Bella left I fell asleep, it wasn't the peaceful sleep I had been hoping for, images of Bella with red eyes, Sam holding a faceless woman in his arms, and Jake's face full of sadness kept clouding my thoughts.

I woke up at eight feeling even more tired than before, nobody was home because the house was completely silent.

I took a fast shower hoping that the feel of the hot water on my skin would wake me up. I got dressed in a royal blue sundress and matching flats, and walked to Sam's house.

My talk with Bella, made me realize today that I needed to stop being paranoid. If I wanted to be happy I had to try and put imprinting behind me.

I took a deep breath as I walked up the steps to Sam's house, I knocked on the door. I heard shuffling from inside the house, and then Sam opened the door and I was left dumbfounded.

He had dressed himself up, with a long black sleeved shirt that made stuck to his chest in glorious ways; he also had slacks on, which was a big difference to his usual cutoffs.

He had shaved his hair was styled and he had his trademark him on his face, the same grin that always made me weak at the knees.

"Hi" he breathed as he cupped my face and kissed me.

"Hi" I told him back.

He continued to smile as he pulled me in to his dark house, "I missed you today" he murmured as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck.

"Sam, what's going on?"

He placed one more kiss on my neck before he flicked on the lights. I gasped at the sight in front of me.

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER! NEXT CHAPTER, I GURANTEE A LEMON!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS :) **

**LEMON AND FLUFF WARNING!!! **

**LEAH**

I couldn't believe that I was this blessed, what did I do to deserve him?

In front of me was the most beautiful sight that I had ever seen in my life, there were roses scattered all over the floor, and candles lighting up the whole room, my eyes welled up with tears, no one had ever done anything so grand for me.

"Do you like it?" Sam whispered against my neck.

"I love it" I turned around so that I was facing him "It's beautiful, Sam. Thank you."

"I wanted to prove to you how much I love you Leah, I know the last couple of months have been hard for you, and I tried to give you your space, but being away from you is the hardest thing I have ever had to do, I don't ever want to look back at my life and think that I let the most amazing girl walk away."

I smiled as I cupped his face in my hands "I love you so much Sam" I lowered his face so that it was inches away from mine "Make love to me, Sam" I whispered against his lips, a growl escaped his chest as he grabbed my thighs and pulled me up.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, marveling at the closeness of his chest against mine, he was trailing kisses down my neck as he walked down the hallway to his bedroom, "Sam …" I choked as my lust clouded eyes landed on the spectacle in front of me, his room was covered in roses as well, on the bed rested a heart made up of the rose petals.

Sam laid me down gently on the bed, I crawled further in so that my back rested on the headboard, Sam watched me intently, he took off his shirt leaving me dumbstruck at the perfection in front of my eyes, he grabbed a handful of roses from the bed and crawled in, I bit my bottom lip as he started kissing his way up starting at my calves all while dropping roses on my body.

His lips were finally at my torso, I closed my eyes letting my mind remember every single kiss he left, "Who helped you do this?" I asked breathlessly.

He chuckled against my breast, which I swear made me even wetter than I already was "Kim and Bella" he said as he started nibbling on my shoulder.

I froze which caused Sam to stop his assault on me "What? I saw Bella today and she didn't tell me about this" I accused.

He smiled as he rested his head on my chest "It's called a secret, Lee. I made her promise to not tell you a thing"

"I am kind of shocked here, Sam. I mean you don't even _like_ her"

He shrugged "I don't agree with a lot of decisions she has made, but you love her, so I will suck it up"

I grinned as I leaned down and kissed his lips "That's why I love you"

Sam started kissing my body again, but this time I wanted to take a bigger role in our foreplay. I took advantage of my wolf strength; I tightened my grip on Sam's waist and managed to roll us over so that I was on top.

Sam was eyeing me as if he wanted nothing more than to ravish me all night, I smiled at him, while I lifted up my sundress, Sam's jaw dropped as I threw the sundress on the floor, leaving me only in my white bra and panties.

He growled as he lifted his upper body, our foreheads pressed together "You are so beautiful" he told me before he crashed his lips to mine. I moaned as his lips moved with mine, his blazing tongue begging me for entrance, I opened my mouth and let out a deep breath before his tongue started exploring me.

His teeth held onto my lower lip and nibbled on it, he unclasped my bra, his hands were on my shoulders as he gently brought my straps down, once it was off Sam discarded it, his hands then were very entertained massaging my breast.

I placed my hands on Sam's chest and pushed him down, he groaned as I started kissing my way down his body, I grinded my hips against his erection, I smirked at him as I undid the button on his pants; I pulled them down so that he was left only with boxers on.

I giggled, his member was shooting straight up, he groaned as I tickled him above the hem of the boxers, "Shit, Leah …" he gasped as I took off his boxers and started planting kisses on his thigh.

"Sam, you've grown, I mean you were big before, but now … wow" I told him, he grinned as he pulled me down to kiss me again "It's all yours, babe, all yours"

I smiled against his lips "Good"

He grabbed my hips and started causing friction between us, I moaned loudly as I felt him rub against my panties "Do you like that, babe?" he taunted.

"Fuck yes…" I screamed as I buried my nails on his chest, he chuckled as he flipped us over so that now he was on top of me.

He eyed me playfully as he stuck his fingers in my panties, my fingers gripped the sheets as I felt his finger roam around my wet fold, "You are so wet, Lee"

"Sam, please, I need you in me" I begged him.

He clasped his fingers under my wet panties and slid them down, I was dripping already, my body was dying for release, Sam crawled up and looked me straight in the eyes, he grabbed my wrist and pulled them over my head, he then proceeded by intertwining our fingers.

He shifted his body so that his member was placed right on my entrance "I don't want to hurt you, I am stronger and bigger than before"

"I don't care"

"Leah, if I hurt you"

"Sam, shut up" I hissed as I wrapped my legs around his waist and pushed him in me.

We both screamed in pleasure, as he completely entered me. My walls had never opened so widely, I shifted my body so that it could get used to his length.

"Are you okay?" he groaned, with his eyes half opened.

I laughed "I am going to be much better, when you start fucking moving"

Sam bent his head down and started kissing my neck, he started pumping harder into me. Our hands were tied in a vice grip; every time he thrust into me he would squeeze my hand tighter.

"Ah, Sam …" I moaned as he started hitting my g spot.

"Sam, faster, please!" I screamed.

Sam stopped kissing my neck and pushed himself up so that we were looking at each other, "Shit, Lee, you feel so fucking good, you are so tight" he grunted in between thrust.

My breathing was ragged as I felt my walls tightening, Sam started thrusting in faster, I was practically seeing stars, Sam let go of one of my hands and started rubbing my clit with his thumb, "Holy shit" I muttered incoherently, as my body shook and exploded in pure and utter bliss.

Sam gripped my thighs and with one final thrust he came inside of me, all while screaming my name out in pleasure.

He slid out of me and laid down next to me, he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me towards him. "That was incredible" he murmured as he buried his face in my hair.

Our bodies were sweaty, and sticking to each other, but I honestly didn't give a shit, our combined body heats had the room feeling like a damn sauna, but all I wanted was to stay wrapped in his arms.

"Sex before we phased was always good, but now, holy shit now it was fucking amazing" Sam kept blabbering.

"I am not your weak little damsel in distress anymore" I pointed out, shit I was a wolf too; I could stay in the game.

He pulled me tighter against him "I never thought you were weak, Lee-Lee, but I must admit you wolf abilities make the foreplay more fun"

I laughed "So this was your plan all along, you wanted me to come over so you could seduce me"

He chuckled "Actually no, but I can't lie this turned out a lot better than I expected."

"So if you didn't invite me over so you would get laid, then what was the motive for this romantic night?"

He sighed "Wait right here" he told me as he got up from bed, he put on his boxers and walked out.

I wrapped the blankets around my body and waited for him, when Sam came back he was avoiding my gaze, he sat on the bed and then finally looked at me.

"Lee, when the elders gave me this house, I remember them telling me that they wanted this house to be a safeguard for the pack, but you know what was running through my head the whole time?"

I shook my head "I kept thinking, 'Is Leah going to like this house? Will she want our kids to grow up here?' I didn't care about anything else, all I wanted was that you would be the one I shared this house with, that we would raise our kids here, that I would come home every day and find you here"

"Really?" I asked him.

He nodded, he took my hands in his "I love you Leah, and what I wanted to ask you was if you wanted to move in with me?"

I was left speechless, Sam must have doubted me because of my expression because he started blabbering again "It doesn't have to be now, but you know someday …" I didn't let him finish, because I crushed my lips on his, when we pulled apart, he had the goofiest grin on his face.

"I am going to take that as a yes" I nodded, grinning like a maniac.

"Marry me!" I blurted out.

It was Sam's turn to be left dumbstruck "What?" he asked me.

I cupped his face "I love you, I want to move in with you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so Sam Uley will you marry me?"

Sam sighed "Shit, Lee. You aren't supposed to ask me" he said exasperated.

My face dropped as rejection sunk in, I dropped my eyes and started playing with the sheets, I felt Sam get up from bed and open a drawer, but I couldn't find the strength to look up.

"Lee, look at me" I blushed and shook my head.

He lifted my chin, "I do want to marry you, Lee-Lee"

"But …" he pinched my lips together.

"Please let me finish"

I nodded, he showed me a thick gold necklace, he grabbed my hand and took off my promise ring; I remained silent as he put the promise ring on the necklace as a charm. He then proceeded by putting the chain around his neck.

"When I gave you this, I promised you that I would love you forever, back then we were young and naïve, our relationship was easy. But for the past couple of months our love has been tested and it will continue to be tested, the road won't be easy, it's going to get hard, but I know that our love is strong enough to get through the obstacles. I know you have fears, but with this -" I clasped a hand over my mouth as Sam revealed a beautiful gold ring with a pink diamond in the middle.

" - I promise that I dedicate the rest of my life solely to you, to making you happy, and loving you with every I have. Leah Clearwater, I love you more than life itself, will you marry me and make me the happiest man in the world?"

I nodded "Yes! Yes! YES!" I answered him as I flung my arms around him "I love you! I love you! I love you!" I kept repeating as sobs of happiness raked over my body.

Sam pulled away smiling with tears of his own, he slipped the ring on my finger "Thank you" he whispered before he kissed me passionately.

When we pulled away for air, we were both smiling like idiots "You are going to be my wife" Sam told me proudly.

I stroked his cheek "Like we always planned, I guess my dreams are finally going to come true"

**THIS IS MY FAVORITE CHAPTER! OH WHY DID EMILY HAVE TO EXIST!  
ANYWHOO, THIS STORY WILL HAVE TWENTY FIVE CHAPTERS, JUST IN CASE YOU WERE WONDERING.**

**I CANT UPDATE TIL TUESDAY BECAUSE I HAVE JURY DUTY ON MONDAY : /**

**REVIEW!!! **


	20. Chapter 20

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!!!**

**LEAH**

I swear I felt like I was in heaven, I had spent the night with Sam, so at the moment my head was resting on his chest, my eyes just inches away from my engagement ring, it shined as the rays of the morning sun pierced through the window of Sam's house.

I looked up and smiled, he was so gorgeous and he was mine. He wasn't the little boy who annoyed the hell out of me when we were kids, no he was a man now, the man that had swept me off my feet ever since high school.

I shifted in his arms so that I was lying on top of him, I lazily traced his face, my fingers tracing his lips and then his defined jaw, Sam stirred. I giggled as I pressed our naked bodies together, my lips found the hollow of his neck and I nibbled on it.

Sam groaned, as he wrapped his arm around my waist, I could already feel his morning wood on my belly button.

Sam opened his eyes and looked straight at me "Shit, Lee so early" he whined.

I gave him a mischievous grin as I grinded my hips against his already hard on, he moaned as He grabbed my face and connected our lips.

My hands traveled up and down his chest until they landed on the tip of his member, Sam stopped our kiss as his head slumped down on the pillow, I giggled as I grabbed his member and started stroking him up and down "Oh, fuck Lee" he moaned as my hands started pumping him roughly.

His hands were gripping my hips as he began thrusting into my hand movements, "Babe, don't stop" he pleaded. I bent my head down and started kissing his neck, all while my hand still entertained him. Sam kept screaming out my name in pleasure, his hands now massaging my breast.

Sam was starting to shake under me and I knew it was only a matter of time before he exploded, with that said I lowered my body and laughed as Sam's eyes opened as big as a saucers as he followed me down with his eyes, I winked at him as I placed a small kiss on the tip of his member, Sam exploded seconds later.

I grinned triumphantly as I crawled my way up his body, Sam was panting as he pulled me close to him "You didn't have to do that" he breathed.

I pecked him on the lips "Its okay, I wanted too"

He nuzzled my neck "I love you so much"

"I love you too" I answered him back.

"Should we get up, now? I have patrol."

I groaned "I wish we could stay like this forever"

Sam sighed "Me too, babe." He pressed our foreheads together "There is nowhere else in the world that I would rather be" he kissed the tip of my nose.

I wrapped my arms around his neck "So, when can I move in?"

He chuckled "Whenever you want"

"Good, because I definitely want to move in as soon as possible"

"What's the rush?"

I looked down "I am still not talking to my dad"

Sam lifted up my chin "Lee, you have to forgive him. I know that you are mad, but he's your dad, Lee. When he told me to stay away from you I understood him, he was only trying to look out for you, he didn't want you hurt, and he loves you so much. Look I am not telling what to do but don't wait until it's too late. Plus I do want him to walk you down the aisle when you marry me, don't you?"

"Of course I do, Sam. It's always been my dream for my dad to walk me down the aisle. Ah, I hate that I am so stubborn, funny thing is that I got the stubbornness from him."

"Trust me, I know" Sam said, and then yelped in pain as I slapped him across his chest.

Our little rendezvous was interrupted by the pounding on Sam's door, he groaned in annoyance as he got up from bed, Sam put on his cutoffs, and threw me one of his oversized shirts.

The shirt fight me huge, Sam smiled "I don't want the boys fantasizing about my hot fiancée" he teased.

I blushed as he grabbed my hand and led me to his living room; I sat down on his couch as he opened the door. Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, Collin, Brady, and my little brother rushed in all blabbering like a pack of idiots.

They were all so into what was going on that it took them awhile before they noticed me, of course Paul had to break the streak.

He grinned at me before addressing the whole crowd "Hey Seth, guess what?"

Seth looked at him with his innocent eyes "What?"

"Sam piped your sister last night" he declared.

That sure got Sam riled up, he grabbed Paul by the neck and pushed him against the wall "You will not disrespect my fiancée in my house or anywhere else for that matter" he tightened his grip on Paul's neck "Is that clear?" he growled.

Paul nodded, Sam let him go and Paul dropped to the floor panting for air. "Wait, what? Did you just say fiancée?" Seth asked as he tried to glare at Sam but failed miserably.

Everyone's eyes landed on me, no correct that they landed on the ring on my finger.

"Holy shit, you're engaged!" Jared yelled shocked at the revelation.

Sam made his way back to me and wrapped a protective arm around my waist "I proposed yesterday" he told them.

Jared, Embry, Quil, Collin, and Brady were grinning widely at us, while Paul and Seth were gaping at us, as if they were waiting for someone to come out and yell "Psych!"

"Actually Sam, if I do remember clearly. I was the one that proposed"

Sam sighed "You are never going to let me live that done, are you?"

"Nope"

I looked around the room and mentally slapped myself because I had completely forgotten about a very important person "Uh, guys where's Jake?"

All the boys purposely avoided my gaze, I looked up at Sam and he was looking at them confused by their attitudes.

"Seth, unless you want the pack to see those embarrassing kindergarten pictures, you are going to tell me where the fuck is Jake?" I threatened him.

He looked up at me guiltily "He left" Seth murmured.

"What?" I gasped "What do you mean 'he left'?" I asked my voice strained.

"Lee, last night Bella came over to talk to him, she gave him an invitation to her wedding. He was really hurt especially after the kiss and all, he thought that he still had a chance, but last night, well she kind of told him that she did love him but not as much as Edward, pretty much her choice came down too, who she could and who she couldn't live without. And well she didn't pick him."

My knees gave out as my body dropped to the couch, I buried my face in my hands, and Seth continued "He came by last night to talk to you, but you weren't home. He told me to tell you that he was sorry, but that he needed to do it. I didn't know what he was talking about and I didn't really push him because he looked really bad. But today in the morning Billy came over and told dad that Jake had left, to 'find himself'"

Tears were streaming down my eyes, he had passed by to talk and I wasn't home. How cruel could fate be probably the best night of my life had been Jake's worst, and I wasn't there to help him.

Sam was stroking my arm, "Lee, don't cry. Jake's a big boy he can take care of himself."

I shook my head and stood up I walked back to Sam's room and locked the door, I slid down and pulled my knees to my chest and cried.

"Lee, open the door, please let me help you" Sam begged.

"Just give me a minute, please"

I heard his forehead hit the door "Look, whenever you are ready, I will be here waiting. I love you, Lee."

I didn't answer him as another set of sobs raked my body, i wiped away tears with the back of my hand and stood up picking and putting on my clothes.

I took a deep breath and opened Sam's window, I jumped out and ran to the woods, I knew who I needed to see right now, granted this wasn't going to be a happy visit, but I had some things that my best friend needed to hear.

The run to Forks was peaceful, the pack must have noticed my absence by now, smart boys decided to give me some alone time.

Once I was close enough to Bella's house, I phased back and put on my clothes. My eyes were burning, I walked up the steps and knocked on the door.

I waited patiently until Bella opened the door, Edward was right behind her. Bella was smiling at me, but once she saw my puffy eyes her smile quickly faltered.

"Leah, what's wrong?" she asked me.

"How could you do that to him?" I asked her.

Bella looked down ashamed "I am sorry, but he needed to know, he had to let me go, Leah."

"How could you tell him that you love him, but yet it isn't enough for you. Fuck Bella how selfish are you?! You kiss him, admit that you do love him, and then you what throw him away like a damn rag doll!"

"Leah, those weren't my intentions"

"They weren't, really? Well you did a pretty sucking damn job playing them out" I turned on my heel.

Bella grabbed my arm "Please, Lee, I am so sorry, I never meant to hurt him, really I swear to you, that I never planned to cause him pain. You know me, Lee, you know that I wouldn't do that to him!" she cried.

"But you did, Bells. You hurt him so much, that he left. He actually left," I breathed as the tears continued to pour down my cheeks.

Bella let go of my arm in shock "What do you mean?" she whispered.

"It was too much for him, so he picked up his bags and left" I shook my head "I couldn't even say bye to him"

"Lee …" Bella tried to hug me but I flinched from her touch.

"I am sorry, but I can't even look at you right now"

Bella stumbled back as if I had slapped her "I am sorry"

I nodded and started walking but stopped before I was too far "I am engaged, by the way" and with that I ran to the forest and phased.

I ran back to La Push and ended up back in my house, I was still crying when I walked back into my house.

"Leah, is something wrong?" my father asked me.

I looked up at him with my teary eyes, he was looking at me concerned, I decided that it was time that I forgave my father, losing someone I practically loved liked a brother today made me realize that the only person that could comfort me right now, was the man I had been isolating for months.

I ran to my dad and wrapped my arms around his waist, my dad was frozen in place, probably shocked at my actions. "I am so sorry daddy" I cried.

My dad sighed as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him "No, princess, it was my fault I should have let you make your own decision"

I pulled away from him, he cupped my face in his hands "I don't expect you to ever forgive me for what I did to you, Leah. But never forget that I love you so much and all my actions have always been to protect you."

I nodded "I missed you so much, dad. I am sorry for being such a bitch"

"Leah, please don't refer to yourself like that, I know how you are princess, you are very much like me, I knew that you needed your space, so I stayed back and let you come to me, and look here you are"

"He left, dad. He needed me and I wasn't even there to help him"

My dad stroked my hair "Princess, you couldn't have done anything to change Jacob's mind."

"Do you think he will be okay?"

My dad chuckled "Jake's a good kid, he grew up really fast after Sarah died I am pretty sure he knows how to take care of himself"

My dad grabbed my hand sat me down on the couch, he placed his arm around my shoulders and I cuddled to his side, I inhaled his scent of pine trees and cinnamon.

I felt my dad stiffen as he grabbed my right hand brought it close to his face "Leah Clearwater, do you want to explain to me the significance of this ring?" he asked me haughtily.

I bit my bottom lip and I tried to hide within my dad's hold "Dad, Sam proposed and well I said yes" I squeaked.

My dad lifted up my chin and looked me square in the eye "I am going to kill him" he hissed as he stood up and walked out the door.

"Dad!" I shouted but he was already in his car and off to see Sam.

I ran back to my house and picked up my phone, I dialed Sam's number and waited for him answer.

"_Hello?" _

"Sam"

"_Lee, are you okay? I was so worried about you"_

"Sam, my dad knows about the engagement, he is on his way to your house"

Sam's only response was _"Shit"_

**REVIEW! **


	21. Chapter 21

**WOW! ANOTHER UPDATE! **

**LOL, SO THIS STORY ONLY HAS ABOUT FIVE CHAPTERS PLUS AN EPILOGUE LEFT, SO I WILL MOST LIKELY BE UPDATING DAILY FROM NOW ON … WELL THAT'S MY PLAN LOL.**

**ANYWHOO, THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED LAST CHAPTER …**

_*****_**THREE MONTHS LATER**_*****_

**LEAH**

"Bella, are you ready? You are going to be late for your own wedding!" I shouted.

Today is Bella's wedding day, and well I must admit I am a bit stressed out. Alice has labeled me her own personal slave for the day, so pretty much everything that Alice tells me to do; well I am obliged to do without so much a speck of complaining.

I spent two weeks mad at Bella after Jacob left, but after those two weeks I really missed my best friend, it didn't help that she called me every single day begging me to forgive her, so of course I forgave her, and for the past month and a half I have ate, slept, and breathed this damn wedding. So for all intents and purposes I was relieved that the day had finally come.

However today was somehow tainted by a hollowness that continued to eat me alive, Jake's whereabouts. No one knows where he is, he hasn't phased so the mind link hasn't helped, and he hasn't called his dad, so everyone is pretty much in the dark. I pray every night that he is okay; I miss him more than I am willing to admit, and his presence fills a void that I can't exactly explain.

"Lee, how do I look?" I turn around and my jaw drops, Bella looked beautiful.

She was standing on the top of my staircase, with her princess wedding dress, and her hair up in an exquisite bun.

"Oh my god, Bells, you look great!" I told her.

She blushed and started walking down the stairs, all while gripping the staircase in order to prevent her clumsy self from falling.

Bella and I had gotten ready at my house because we didn't want Edward to even try to catch a glimpse of her, and there was no way that they were going to cross the border, so the Rez was the perfect place to get ready.

My parents had already left, and the limo was waiting for us outside, Sam had reluctantly agreed to attend the wedding. I had to beg and beg but he finally agreed his excuse being that he didn't feel comfortable sending me to a place full of vampires, even if they were the vegetarian type.

Thinking about Sam made me laugh because I couldn't stop remembering the night where my dad tried to kill my werewolf fiancée because he had asked me to marry him.

_(Flashback)_

_Once I hanged up on Sam, I had left my house and ran after my dad. See, I wasn't worried about Sam, he was a werewolf and there weren't a lot of things or people who could hurt him, my worry was my dad. See my dad and I are very much alike, we could be sweet and loving but we have the worst tempers in the world, and right now my dad was pissed._

_I sprinted to Sam's house, and almost doubled over in laughter at the scene in front of me, all the boys of the pack minus Jake where standing on Sam's porch with huge grins on their faces._

_Seth was standing next to my dad of course and Sam was standing in front of my dad his eyes transfixed on the bat my dad was clutching in his hand._

_My dad was glaring at Sam, and well Sam refused to look at my dad in the eyes. See my dad was old fashioned he very much believed in the whole 'asking for his daughter's hand' something Sam didn't do, to his defense I didn't really give him a chance, the question had just come out of my mouth before I even had time to process what had just happened. I loved the fact that Sam was so adamant on making me happy that he just popped the question._

_I decided at that moment that Sam needed back up, so I took a deep breath and walked to stand by Sam's side._

_My dad's eyes softened when he looked at me, but they quickly hardened as I laced my fingers with Sam's._

_Sam smiled at me and cleared his throat "Uh, Sir, I understand that you are mad and think that Leah and I are rushing into getting married, but I love your daughter with all my heart and I want to spend the rest of my life with her"_

"_What's going to happen if you imprint? I don't want to see my daughter hurt, boy."_

_Sam sighed "Sir, Leah and I don't know what will happen in the future, we may never imprint. But we do know that we want to be together and if an imprint does come along then we will fight it together"_

_My father looked at me "Do you love him, princess?"_

"_You know I do, dad"_

_He looked back at Sam "She's my princess, and I know you are a good man, Sam, but if you ever hurt my daughter, I will hunt you down and not even your healing abilities will save you, is that clear?"_

_Sam squeezed my hand "I promise that I will never hurt her, sir. "_

_My dad sighed and I swear I heard him mutter "Yeah I heard that before"_

"_Mr. Clearwater does this mean that I have your blessing to marry Leah"_

_My dad smirked and looked over at a very amused Seth "Son, what do you think, should we let Sam be part of our family?"_

_Seth pretended to ponder the idea before he grinned and looked straight at me "I would have preferred Jake, ow-" Seth whined as my dad hit him across the head, he straightened up again "But she wants Sam, so old man what can we do" he shrugged._

_My dad chuckled as he extended his head to Sam, Sam let out a sigh of relief as he grabbed my dad's hand "Good luck with this one, she's trouble" my dad warned Sam and winked at me._

_Sam let go off my dad's hand and wrapped his arms around me "I know that, sir. But what's I love about her so much"_

_(End of flashback)_

"Lee, we're here" Bella told me as she shook my shoulder.

"Oh, sorry"

"Come on help me out of the limo, before Alice comes looking for us"

I nodded and got out of the limo; I grabbed Bella's hand and helped her and her puffy dress exit the limo. Charlie was already waiting for us so he helped me guide Bella up the Cullen's porch steps.

Once we entered the house, we all gasped, Alice had really over done herself; the house was full of flowers and shining crystals.

"Wow, Bells how much did you pay her?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Keep in my mind that I told her that I wanted it to be simple"

I laughed, "Finally!!! I thought I was going to have to break the damn treaty!"Alice complained. She gave me flowers and pushed me towards the direction of the aisle.

I stood under and archway that was also covered in flowers, I stole a glance and Bella and smiled reassuringly at her, before I put on my best smile and walked down the aisle.

I looked around and spotted the smiling faces of my family. My dad had an arm wrapped around my mom's waist, Seth was practically jumping in happiness, and Sam was practically undressing me with his eyes.

I was wearing a very tight silver dress that really embraced every curve in my body, my hair was curled down but my bangs were pinned back with very expensive diamond hair pins, a gift from the Cullen's of course, actually everything I was wearing was a gift from the Cullen's.

I walked to my spot on the altar, and watched my best friend walked down the aisle to her very happy husband to be.

After Edward and Bella were announced husband and wife, everyone was escorted to the party tents on the Cullen's massive backyard.

I was searching the crowd for the Sam, but I couldn't find him.

"Hey, Lee" I turned to face my brother who was of course smiling like an overexcited puppy.

"Hey, Seth, have you seen Sam?"

"Uh, about that"

"Seth, what are you hiding?"

Seth started fidgeting with his tie nervously "Sam, had to leave" he murmured.

"Why? Did something happen back at the Rez?"

He looked up at me guiltily "Lee, Jake's back"

My jaw dropped "Where is he?" I breathed as I looked around the crowd of people.

"He is actually on his way here"

I placed a hand over my head and sat down at the nearest chair "Seth, are you serious? As in he's coming right now?"

Seth nodded sheepishly, I groaned "What are his intentions, Seth? I mean what does he plan to do? She's already married!" I said exasperated.

"Lee, I think he just wants the closure."

"Seth, I don't want him to ruin her day"

Seth shook his head "He wouldn't do that to her"

"Uh, he better not, or else, I will personally kill him"

"Leah, I don't think you have to worry for too long, he's here" I followed Seth's gaze and of course there stood Jake flanked by Quil and Sam.

I heard a shriek and then a blur of white as Bella ran and flung her arms around Jake. Jake smiled and hugged her back, "You look beautiful, Bella"

"Jake, I am so happy you came. I am so sorry if I hurt you"

Jake stroked her cheek "It's okay Bella, I am okay now, and well I couldn't miss your wedding, remember I am your best man"

Bella laughed "You are a bit late, the ceremony already passed"

"Well then I am just going to have to make up for that. May I have this dance?" he asked her as bowed.

"Of course"

Jake grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor, he passed by me and winked.

I felt arms wrap around my waist and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. "Do you realize how irresistible you look right now?" Sam whispered in my ear.

I shivered as his hot breath tickled my skin, I leaned my head back and let it rest on his shoulder. Sam let out a playful growl as he started kissing my neck.

Sam froze as he heard someone clear their throat behind us, a sickening sweet scent burned our nose, and we turned around to face Emmett who had a mischievous smile on his face.

"Could we please keep the P.D.A. to a minimum, there are children around" he taunted.

"Really, who? I do not see one single kid here" I pointed out.

"Seth is here"

I laughed "Good point"

Emmett through a set of keys to Sam "I think you guys are going to need that more than me tonight"

"What the hell is this?" Sam asked bewildered.

"Those are keys to a room upstairs, just in case you two get bored. Take it as my contribution to the preservation of wildlife" he teased us as he ruffled my hair and walked back to the reception.

"Hey, do you want to get out of here?" he asked me as he wiggled the keys in front of me.

I grabbed the keys and threw them god knows where, Sam groaned "Aw, Lee that was our ticket out of here"

I slapped him across the chest "If you think that I am going to have sex with you in a house full of vamps, you are fucking crazy!"

He laughed and led me back to the party, Jake was sitting in a table with Seth. We walked over to them, Jake grinned as he stood up and engulfed me in a hug. "I missed you, Lee"

I pulled back and looked at him "What the hell happened to you, you are so happy?"

He chuckled "I had to let her go, I mean she's happy, right?"

I stroked his cheek "It won't hurt forever Jake, I promise"

He nodded "So I heard you're engaged, congrats!"

"Thanks, I am really happy your back Jake, I really missed you"

"I am not planning to go away anytime soon, so we will be seeing a lot of each other"

"Can't wait"

"Lee, do you want to dance?" Sam asked me.

"Yes, I would love too"

He grinned as he took my hand and we walked to the dance floor, were Bella was dancing with Emmett, I could only imagine what he was telling her because her cheeks were as red as tomatoes.

"Besides the really bad smell, it was a really nice wedding" Sam told me as he spun me around.

I nodded "Yeah, the fact that Jake came back, made it that more special"

"I can't wait for our wedding. I want to call you my wife already"

I smiled as I pulled him down and planted a kiss on his lips "You must really love me then"

Sam pressed our foreheads together "You have no idea"

**REVIEW!!!**

**IN MY STORY BELLA DIDN'T GO AND OPEN HER MOUTH AND TELL JAKE ABOUT HER HONEYMOON, AND WELL I AM LEANING TOWARDS NOT HAVING NESSIE EXIST AT ALL, STILL HAVENT MADE UP MY MIND YET, SO I WILL LET YOU KNOW.**

**NEXT CHAPTER, THERE IS A BIT ACTION, A NEW LITTLE PACK IS COMING THROUGH ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS :)**

**SO, I HAVE DECIDED THAT BELLA WILL NOT GET PREGNANT WITH NESSIE, SHE WILL STAY HUMAN GO TO DARTMOUTH FOR A WHILE AND THEN EVENTUALLY BE CHANGED. WHY? WELL I HAVE DONE THE WHOLE NESSIE AND VOLTURI THING IN MY OTHER STORIES, AND I REALLY DON'T WANT TO DO IT AGAIN, AND BECAUSE HARRY DID NOT DIE, THUS ELIMINATING ANY POSSIBILITIES OF A SUE/CHARLIE ROMANCE I REALLY DIDN'T WANT TO LEAVE CHARLIE ALONE. **

**THIS CHAPTER HAS SOME ACTION WITH A NEW PACK, BUT THEY WONT BE LINGERING FOR TO LONG SO DON'T GET TO EXCITED, LOL. **

**OKAY ON TO THE STORY :)**

**LEAH**

"Leah, Alice called you earlier, she wanted to know when you plan to pass by and try on the wedding dresses?" I groaned, I was starting to regret letting Alice plan my wedding, she had been nagging me ever since Bella left on her honeymoon.

"Mom, I swear she's crazy, I told her I wanted a simple wedding, and what she is planning is anything but simple!"

My mom laughed "Honey, it is the most important day in your life, it has to be grand, and plus your father and I want you to married properly you are our only daughter, I have been dreaming about this day since you were born"

"Dad didn't seem too thrilled when he wanted to kill my fiancée with a baseball bat" I pointed out.

"Yeah, well your dad can be a tad bit extreme when he wants to be"

"Oh man, you should have seen Sam's face I have never seen him so scared in my life"

"Your father is an intimidating man, especially when it comes to you. He's been really happy since you forgave him, dear."

I shrugged "I missed him too, I couldn't truly be happy about my engagement if I stayed mad at him, I wanted him to be part of my wedding"

"He's so excited; I swear last night he asked me if I wanted to take dance lessons with him, he says that he can't mess up your father-daughter dance because of his two left feet."

I rolled my eyes, my dad had warmed up to the idea of me getting married, every night he would come into my room and tell me how he was going to miss me when I left, but that he was still happy that I found someone that I was willing to spend the rest of my life with. He still acted somewhat hostile towards Sam, but deep inside I knew that my dad did care for Sam and that he wouldn't have picked a better man for me, of course Seth was still on Team Jacob, but I always teased him by telling him that he should marry Jake if he liked him so damn much, that usually shut him up.

"Leah, what are your plans for tonight?" my mom asked me as she started setting the table for dinner.

"I have patrol with Embry, Jake, and Quil. Why?"

She sighed "I was hoping we could pass by the Cullen's later and try on those dresses, but I suppose it would have to be another night"

Just then a loud thunder strike was practically shook the house, I groaned patrol was going to horrible tonight, there was nothing worse the running with wet fur, the weight tended to bring you down.

"Leah there is a huge storm coming through tonight, do you really think it's safe for you to be patrolling tonight?" my mom asked.

"Mom, I don't have a choice, I have already been skipping out on my patrols, and I don't want the boys to think I have preferential treatment because I am engaged to the Alpha."

"Okay, but sweetie please be careful"

I rose up my right hand "Scout's honor, look if it gets really bad, I will come home, okay?"

I ate dinner with my mom and dad, Seth was over at Collin' house "studying" for school, which I found really hard to believe, I would find out exactly what he was up top when he phased so no problems there.

The storm was getting worse by the hour and I was really dreading patrol, once dinner was over I ran up to my room and changed into old tattered sweats, I took off my engagement ring and headed back downstairs.

I was about to head out when the phone rang; I sighed and picked up the call.

"Hello?"

"_Lee?"_

My heart skipped "Hey Sam, what's up?"

"_Nothing, uh, are you leaving for patrol?"_

"Yeah, I was actually on my way out"

"_Lee, maybe you should stay home tonight, it's getting pretty bad out there"_

"Sam, stop being ridiculous, I am going to be fine, nothing is going to happen to me"

"_But, Lee …"_

"Look Sam, I know you worry, but I am part of this pack and I have should have the same responsibilities as everyone else, and that includes patrolling. I am not weak and I sure as hell can take care of myself"

"_Babe, I know you are not weak, but that doesn't mean that I don't worry about you, can you really blame me for not wanting you to get hurt"_

I sighed "No, but I am still going. Look if it gets really bad I will come home, I promise"

"_How about after patrol you come and spend the night with me? I will even wait up for you"_

I laughed "Aw, how sweet of you. I will think about it, Good bye Sam"

He chuckled _"Be careful Lee-Lee, I love you, and I will be waiting for you tonight"_

"I love you too. And don't get too excited."

I heard him groan; I laughed and hanged up the phone.

I kissed my parents good bye, and walked outside, the storm was really bad, the trees were swaying due to the high wind speeds, and the rain felt as if stones were getting thrown at you. I ran towards the woods, took off my clothes, tied them to my ankle and phased.

I was surprised to find out that none of the other guys had phased yet, I was completely alone, if Sam found out he would go completely postal, he hated when I patrolled by myself, oh well might as well enjoy the time by myself.

I started running along our border, while the rain continued to soak my fur, I was probably the fastest runner in the pack but the rain was seriously weighing me down, I felt as if I was running with weights on my back. I instantly regretted not cutting my hair shorter.

When I phased I was forced to cut my waist length hair, of course Sam had been a bit lenient with me allowing me to leaving it up to my shoulders. Alice had fixed it for Bella's wedding so now it was shoulder length, and layered, which actually complimented my face better than my longer hair, it had left Sam dumbstruck when he had seen it.

I had been running for what seemed to be an hour and the boys still had not showed up, I was getting a bit frustrated, I mean I didn't particularly like running during this weather either, but I was still here, unlike them.

Right when I was about to turn around and go to Sam's I heard a branch crack, I turned around to see if I recognized anyone, but the scent must have gotten washed out by the rain.

_Jake? Embry? Quil? Is that you?_ I asked nervously, but no one answered me, and I would have noticed if someone would have phased.

I heard rustling of leaves coming from all around me, I crouched down ready to defend myself, I gasped as I saw three pairs of eyes come out from the bushes and take hesitant steps towards me direction. I stepped back and stumbled into another creature, when I looked really closely I realized that they were also wolves.

A huge gray one was staring at me intently, while a white one and a brown one flanked him, the one behind me pushed me forward with his nuzzle.

The grey one who I assumed to be the Alpha barked at me, the brown one disappeared into the trees and when he emerged again, he was a man that looked like he was in his mid twenties, he was olive skinned like us and had huge bulging muscles.

He kneeled in front of me and looked at my eyes "Are you a shape shifter as well?" he asked me.

I nodded "Could you phase back?"

I shook my head, the Alpha growled at me and I cowered back, his eyes were menacing and for the first time in my life I was truly and profusely scared.

"We don't want to hurt you, but it would be easier to communicate with you, if you phased back?" he bent down and whispered in my ear "I won't let him hurt you"

I nodded, and signaled him with my head to turn around, they all obliged, and I phased back and hurried to put on my clothes.

"You can turn around" I told them, they all froze when they heard my voice.

The Alpha eyes were piercing through me; I guess they had never seen a female shape shifter.

"You are a woman" the man stated.

I shrugged "What is your name?" he asked me.

"Leah" I stuttered from both fear and coldness, the rain was still pouring.

The boy smiled as he extended his hand towards me "I am Alex, it is very nice to meet you Leah" he told me.

I shook his hand, they were as warm as we were "Who are they?" I asked him.

"The gray one is our Alpha Matt, the white one is Jorge, and the one behind you is Anthony. I am the beta of our pack. Are there more like you, Leah?"

I nodded "Yes"

"Interesting"

The Alpha barked at me, before he too disappeared into the bushes, he came back and I gaped he was larger than Sam.

"You are very beautiful, Leah, and also rare" he told me as he walked up to me.

Alex hissed and stood in front of me protectively "Matt, don't hurt her, she hasn't done anything wrong?"

"Alex, can't you see how rare she is, what an exquisite commodity, and the perfect woman to stand by my side" he proclaimed and I shivered as he continued to look at me like I was a piece of meat.

He shoved Alex out of the way and grabbed my chin "You would look beautiful by my side" he whispered as he bent down and inhaled my scent.

"I am serious Matt, leave her alone" Alex roared, the other two boys were watching with amusement as Matt grabbed my face and crushed his lisp to mine, I tried to fight him back but he was too strong.

He bit my bottom lip and I instantly smelt the blood, he growled as he stuck his tongue in my mouth, I heard a growl and before I knew it Alex had phased and was lunging at Matt.

I felt to the ground with a thud, Alex through Matt into a tree and looked at me, he barked and I took that as his way off telling me to run away.

I mouthed thank you and phased, the other two were so dumbstruck in Alex's attack that they paid me no attention when I up and left.

I ran as fast as I could, pushing my legs harder and harder, until I reached Sam's house, I could hear the faint growls and whines escaping the trees, but I ignored them as I reached Sam's door and banged on it as if my life depended on it.

Sam opened the door and grew furious when he saw my puffy eyes, bloody lip, and shaking figure.

"Leah, what the hell happened?" he asked me as he pulled me inside.

"I was running patrol, and I stumbled into another pack" I cried.

Sam was shaking "Where the hell were the guys?"

I shook my head "They never came, I was alone"

Sam balled up his hand into fist, and his eyes turned pitch black "What did they do to you? Why are you bleeding?" he growled.

"The Alpha tried to kiss me, I tried to fight him Sam, but he was so strong, I only got away because his Beta helped me escape. I am so sorry Sam"

Sam relaxed a little as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his body "its okay, Lee. You are okay, now, I won't let anyone hurt you, okay?" he stroked my hair and kissed the top of my head.

When he pulled away he examined my lip, he hissed as he opened the freezer and placed ice wrapped in towel on my lip "I am going to murder Jake, Embry, and Quil for leaving you alone" he snarled.

"Sam?" I choked.

"What is it, Baby?"

"Sam, I am worried for Alex, he was the Beta and helped me escape. I am scared that Matt, the Alpha will kill him."

"Lee-Lee, it's okay, he will be fine"

Just then there was banging on the door, Sam and I stiffened, Sam grabbed my hand and we walked to the door, Sam placed me behind me and opened the door.

I covered my mouth and gasped; Ales was barely standing, he bloody and bruised. He looked up at me "Leah …" he breathed before he collapsed.

I screamed and rushed to him, Sam holding me back.

Sam picked him up and carried him to one of the guest rooms, "Lee, stay with him, I am going to call Carlisle"

I nodded and walked up to Alex, he looked like a mess. Alex groaned as his eyes fluttered open, he looked at me and smiled "He's gone" where his last words before he slipped into unconsciousness.

**SO BEFORE ANY OF YOU GET ANY IDEAS, NO ALEX DID NOT IMPRINT ON LEAH, NOR DID HER ON HIM.**

**ALEX IS JUST A TRULY GOOD GUY, AND IT WAS ONLY A MATTER OF TIME BEFORE HE TURNED ON SADISTIS MATT.**

**HOWEVER, HE WILL BE PART OF LEAH'S LIFE, HOW? WELL I WILL LEAVE THAT FOR YOUR IMAGINATION ;)**

**REVIEW!!!**


	23. Chapter 23

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS :) **

**SAM**

Leah was sitting in a chair right next to Alex, the guy that helped her escape that demented Alpha.

Carlisle had come and checked Alex's wounds, Alex was so far gone into unconsciousness that Carlisle fixed all his fractures without any sort of medication, he was apparently going to heal just fine because he has our same super healing abilities.

Leah was wiping away some dried blood off of Alex's face and for some reason, jealousy was running through every fiber in my body, she was so delicate with him, and her face was full of sadness, I kept telling myself that it was because she was so grateful and worried about his well being, but another part of me was worried that this guy had come here to ruin our lives.

When he had stumbled into my house, he has said Leah's name with such relief and longing as if she held a missing part of him, I hoped that this guy hadn't come and imprinted on her, that would seriously kill me, I couldn't lose her, I had just gotten her back I would be damned if I lost her again.

A series of knocks brought me back from my train of thoughts, Leah didn't even notice when I slipped out of the room she was too preoccupied helping him.

I walked up to the door and my body automatically started trembling, I could smell my pack on the other side, I was practically seeing red when the scents of Jacob, Embry, and Quil hit my nose.

I opened the door with so much force that I practically took it off of its hinges "Where the fuck were you tonight?" I hissed at them.

Jared, Paul, Collin, Brady, and Seth moved away from me as I walked up to three idiots whom had left the most important thing in my world patrol by herself.

Jacob put up his hands in a sign of surrender "Sam, we're sorry. We were playing a game and we totally lost track of time-"I didn't let him finish, I punched him straight in the nose, a deafening crack echoed around us.

"Leah, almost got hurt tonight, a new pack came into our lands and terrorized her, and guess what she was alone! If it wouldn't have been for one of those creeps to stand up for her who knows what the fuck would have happened to her, but no you are sorry you were fucking playing video games!" I screamed at them.

I heard another crack and realized that Seth had punched Quil and not two seconds later struck Embry, he was grinning from ear to ear in satisfaction, seriously sometimes I wonder about his mental being.

Jake was glowering at me as he straightened his nose before it healed incorrectly "Is she okay, though?" he asked concerned.

"She's a bit shaken up, that creep tried to manhandle her, but she made out okay" I was still pissed but beating them up wasn't going to help the situation so I laid off, well physically at least.

"Can we see her?" Embry asked.

I laughed "Yeah, sure once you're done patrolling, which we will be until tomorrow night, so have fun. See you tomorrow boys" I told them as I pointed towards the forest.

Quil gaped at me "Are you serious? Sam don't you think that's a bit extreme!"

I shook my head "Yes, I am serious. And no, I don't. Makes you think twice about leaving Leah alone, doesn't it?"

Embry groaned, Jake sighed resigned "Fine, we'll go we know you hate when she is out patrolling during storms anyway, tell we're sorry, will ya?"

I nodded "I am sure you know, doesn't seem like it though being that you left her alone! I will, but I am sure she has some choice words for you three"

They all sighed and walked to the forest with their shoulders slumped, the rest of the boys followed me inside, I quickly told them about our latest visitor, they were all intrigued by him and excited to hear more about the other pack.

We heard a loud groan and I instinctively knew that dear old Alex, was awake, what a joy! Not.

**LEAH ****(WHILE SAM IS OUTSIDE WITH THE BOYS)**

I was gently using a towel to wipe off the dried blood on Alex, I don't know what it was that was calling me to him, I knew that it wasn't imprinting, I had felt the adoration in my pack members mind when they imprinted, and what I was feeling was definitely not it.

I could barely hear what was going on outside, but I would put money on Sam torturing the boys, he was very protective of me, which was trait that constantly got on my nerves, but I loved him so I could suck it up.

Alex groaned as his eyes fluttered open, I smiled at him as his eyes landed on me.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him.

He tried to smile back but winced "It hurts, like hell, but I think I'll live"

"That's good; I was really worried about you I didn't want my savior to get killed"

He grabbed my hand, "You sure are something Leah"

Him holding my hand should have felt really awkward, but on the contrary it felt right, "Yeah, well I try" I teased him.

He looked at me concerned "He didn't hurt you, right?"

I shook my head "He bit my lip, but it's healed already, so no worries"

"Okay good, I didn't want you to get hurt"

"Alex, why did you defend me? I mean not that I am not grateful that you did, but you defied your Alpha for me, it's just kind of bizarre"

He sighed "When I saw you I don't know I felt different, I know that I didn't imprint on you, because Anthony imprinted so I know and understand the emotions but it's a completely different feeling I feel towards you, I know that I am somehow tied to you, but I don't why"

I nodded "I guess time will tell, right?"

He smiled "Yeah, we shall wait and see"

I bit my bottom lip "Alex what happened to Matt and your pack? When you came in you said he was gone"

Alex propped himself up on his elbows and stroked my cheek "I fought him off, when we came on your lands, we were engulfed by so many different scents, some I assume from your pack mates, others that smelled like vampires but not quite like the ones we smelled before. I had pushed Matt towards a territory that burned my nose, it smelled that bad, it kind of spooked him, and then we heard voices.

You have to understand Leah, my pack has only heard legends about blood drinkers we have never encountered any face to face smelled then yes, actually seen one, never. So when we smelled them we were terrified, we are a small pack and we have families back home to return too, Matt is an ass when he wants to be but he does have a heart, he may not show it but it's there, he wouldn't have really hurt you, all he wanted to do was play, my instincts just made it out to be more than it would have been."

"He really scared me Alex" I confessed, I couldn't believe that I was only a game.

"I know and I am sorry, but he won't come back, I promise. I won't let anyone hurt you, Leah."

I nodded "But you still belong to his pack, don't you?"

He shook his head "The moment I disobeyed him, I cut off my allegiance to him. I believe that I belong in your pack now."

"Sam"

"Excuse me"

"You are not in my pack, Alex. You are part of Sam's pack, he' sour Alpha, and my fiancée "

"Fiancée?" he asked.

"Yeah, Sam and I are getting married"

"Do you love him?"

"Of course, I do, I wouldn't be marrying him if I didn't"

He continued to stroke my cheek with his thumb, I wanted to tell him to stop, but I couldn't bring myself too.

Alex groaned and laid his head back on the pillow, he didn't let go off my hand though, and he kept rubbing circles on it. I looked at his face and marveled at how handsome he was; his prominent jaw and his piercing hazel eyes, they had me mesmerized. What the hell was going on?

I heard someone clear their throat from the door way and I immediately looked up; Sam was glaring at Alex and my intertwined hands.

Alex was looking at Sam now, I let go off Alex's hand and walked over to Sam, Alex's face fell when my hand left his, but a look of understanding ran through his face, when I walked over to Sam and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Sam, this is Alex. Alex this is Sam, my fiancée"

They both glared at each other, the tension was getting to be too much, I grabbed Sam's chin and lowered his face to mine, and I placed a gentle kiss on his lips, which caused Alex to growl.

"Please be nice" I murmured against his lips.

Sam smirked and kissed me again, afterwards he pulled me tighter to his body and looked over at Alex, with an air of fake calmness.

"How are you feeling, Alex?" he asked him.

"Fine" Alex responded through gritted teeth.

"Thank you for protecting Leah, I don't know what I would have done if she would have gotten hurt"

"I didn't do it for you"

"It doesn't matter, you got her back here safe, and that is all that matters to me"

"Yeah, whatever" Alex said with hostility.

"So, Alex where is exactly is your pack from?"

"We are from Alaska, why do you care?"

"I wasn't eavesdropping, but I happened to hear when you told Leah that you have changed alliances, and because you are part of my pack brother now, I need to know if you can be trusted"

"I am not going to betray you, I wouldn't do that Leah, and I am here for her"

I tensed, Sam was shaking, I placed my hand on his chest, his shaking subsided "Lee, why don't you give Alex and I a minute alone, there are some things that I want to discuss with him"

I looked at Alex and Sam "Are you sure?"

They both nodded but continued to glare at each other, I sighed, and I gave Sam a kiss and winked and looked at Alex. "If you need anything, I will be in the kitchen" I told him.

"Thanks Leah, for everything" I smiled and nodded at him and walked out.

**ALEX (****SURPRISE)**

My heart quenched when Leah walked out, I had never felt this way before, and the feelings that were running through me were seriously freaking me out.

"You know, I don't appreciate you looking at my fiancée like that" Sam hissed.

I glared at him "I really don't care"

Sam folded his arms across his chest "She's my fiancée, we are going to get married, whatever little feelings you think you have for her, you better start forgetting them."

"Are you jealous, Sam?" I taunted him.

He chuckled at me "She loves me, Alex. Leah and I have fought really hard to be together, and now that we finally are, I am not going let a little piece of shit like you stand in our way"

"I think Leah should decide for herself, she is a person she has a mind of her own"

"See, that is what you don't get, she won't pick you. So there is no really no reason to be so masochistic, you honestly think that she would throw our love away for some guy that she just met tonight"

"You wouldn't be here threatening me if you weren't scared, Sam. You don't know what I am feeling right now, nor do you know how Leah is feeling. Look I am not trying to be the bad guy here, if Leah wants to be with you then so be it, I want to see her happy, but I can't ignore the feelings running through my body. How my heart skips a beat when she smiles or how I get goose bumps when she touches me. I am as confused as you are right now, but like I said if Leah tells me to back off then I will, I don't want to ruin her life"

Sam sighed "Look, I am going to give you the benefit of the doubt here, I want to trust you, Alex. But I do love her, and I sure as hell won't give her up easily. I won't force her to be with me, if she chooses you then I will step aside, it scares me how she looks at you, I guess that I just have to have to faith on our love"

"I really am sorry, Sam" I told him sincerely, I didn't like the guy, but I wasn't a home wrecker, the last thing I wanted was too ruin everything Leah and Sam had spent time building, but fuck my feelings were killing me.

He nodded "Look, you look like crap; I am going to tell Leah to bring you some food"

He turned around "Thank you, Sam."

"Don't thank me yet" he murmured and left the room.

Leah walked in five minutes later, with her head down, "Leah?" I asked concerned.

She looked up at me with puffy red eyes; I shot up and grabbed her face ignoring every single ache in my body "Leah, what's wrong?"

Tears leaked from her eyes "I heard your conversation with Sam" she whispered.

I sighed as I wiped away some lone tears with my thumb "Leah, I am sorry"

She shook her head "No, it's not your fault, it's just I have never been so confused before. I don't know what to do. I don't want to lose him, because I love him so much, but then there is this weird pull that I feel towards you and its scaring me"

I bent towards her face and kissed her cheek "Leah, just listen your heart, and follow what it says"

She looked up at me with her gorgeous brown eyes; I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to my chest. I sighed in content as she buried her face in my chest, realization hit me, she fit, she was the perfect it.

Oh, shit maybe I did imprint?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!!! IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!!!!!**

**Omg! So this story is totally heading towards a direction that I didn't even plan for. See, I was ready to end this fic, have Leah and Sam get married and live happily ever after, but then Alex comes into the picture last chapter and I fall in love with the idea of this character, who is nice and caring and he genuinely does care for Leah, he doesn't want to ruin her life but he is drawn to her on the spot. Then there is Leah, who is unconditionally in love with Sam, but then Alex comes and she starts feeling emotions she never even knew she possessed.**

**I love the idea of an Alex/ Leah/ Sam triangle, and I am really intrigued on pursuing it. Please let me know what you think! If you do decide that you are interested in the continuation of this story with the love triangle then this will indeed be the last part of part one, part two will start with Chapter 24 in this story, if you aren't interested then feel free to let me know when you review and if the majority agrees in a happy ending now than I will continue with that course, so please review! Keep an open mind I have great ideas for the progress of this story. Perhaps it may not be the last time we see the old pack ;) **

**Next update will most likely be Monday :) I will answer your reviews on Sunday and tell you what I have decided to do with this fic, remember it's in your hands, PM me ideas that you will like to be included and I will try to put them in.**

**SORRY FOR THE LONG A/N!**


	24. part two decisions and choices

**WOW, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, IT WAS BY FAR THE MOST REVIEWED CHAPTER YET, KEEP THEM COMING AND I PROMISE TO UPDATE EVERY SINGLE DAY THIS WEEK.**

**SO THE TRIANGLE WILL GO ON, FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED YOU KNOW MY THOUGHTS AND HAVE BEEN WARNED THAT THERE WILL BE INSTANCES WHERE YOU WONT BE HAPPY, BUT BARE WITH ME, THIS IS AND WILL REMAIN A SAM/LEAH FIC :)**

**THIS IS PART TWO OF THIS STORY, IT WILL PROBABLY BE SIX TO SEVEN MORE CHAPTERS INCLUDING THE EPILOGUE, I LOVE THE TRIANGLE BUT I DO NOT PLAN TO TORTURE YOU WITH IT EITHER, LOL. **

**PART TWO: CHOICES AND DECISIONS**

**LEAH**

So it has been probably the most awkward week of my life. Ever since Alex appeared I feel as if I am getting pulled in two different directions. On one side I have Sam, the love of my life, the man that I am more than ready to spend the rest of my days with, and then on other side there is Alex, this stranger who stumbled into my life and ever since then my life has been one big loop.

I feel this tug in my chest telling me that Alex is supposed to be part of my life; I know he feels it too, but I can't conceive the reason as to what purpose he actually holds.

I know Alex's feelings for me are not friendly in any way shape or form, but I respect the fact that he has yet to try anything with me, Sam on the other hand does not trust Alex for the life of him, which frustrates me because Alex is a really great guy. I don't know how to describe it but I feel a sense of serenity when he is around, I can talk to him for hours, as if I had known him my entire life, I never feel uncomfortable when I am with him.

Sam has been very distant the last couple of days, and to tell you truth it is freaking me out, I love him so much and lately I have been feeling as if he is slipping away from me, I know that he has been feeling insecure, I don't need to be in his head to notice that. I tell him every day that I love him and that I am all his, but somehow that doesn't seem to be enough for him.

"Leah, you have a visitor!" my dad yells from downstairs, I quickly wipe away the lone tears that secretly escaped my eyes, the thought of ever losing Sam again tends to bring out those silent tears.

I walk down stairs and I can't help the smile that comes to my face, Alex is sitting in my living room with my dad, Alex's face automatically lights up when he sees me.

"Hey Lee" he says as he walks up to me and engulfs me in a bear hug.

I giggle "Hey Alex, what's up?" I pull away and look at his face.

Alex's smile falters as he searches my eyes; he cups my face "Lee, what's wrong? Why were you crying?" he asks concerned.

I pull my face away from his grasp "It's nothing, don't worry about it" I tell him.

"Are you sure? I am here if you need me"

I smile "Alex, really I am fine; I have been really emotional lately."

"I don't believe you but okay, hey do you want to go the beach today? I haven't had time to check out the infamous First Beach, and well I don't have patrol for a couple of more hours, so what do you say want to accompany me on my excursion?"

I can't help but laugh at his enthusiasm; he looks like a kid in a candy store. "Sure, why not? Sam is on patrol so I can't really go and visit him, so might as well spend the day with the newbie?" I teased him.

He places a hand over his chest "Lee, must you be so cruel!" he pouts and I blush as he smiles his toothy grin, his dimples even more prominent than ever, if there was one thing I loved about Alex it was his smile.

Alex must have noticed my intense gaze because he looked down embarrassed, blotches of red rising up on his cheeks, "So, uh are you ready to go?" he muttered.

"Yeah, sure just let me go and get my phone" I ran up to my room and got my phone. Alex was waiting for me outside, and we walked in a comfortable silence to the beach.

It was a really cold day, so the beach was empty. Alex placed his hand on my lower back and led me to a little spot under a big tree. We sat down and just gazed at the beautiful ocean, "So how do you like La Push?" I asked him.

He looked at me "I like it alot" he whispered.

"That's great; does that mean that you are going to stay?"

He nodded "I don't have plans on leaving any time soon, besides I have to see you get married" he teased me but I didn't miss the edge in his voice when he mentioned my wedding.

"Leah, can I ask you something?"

"Of course"

Alex grabbed my hand and started tracing my palm "Are you sure that you want to spend the rest of your life with Sam?"

I sighed "Alex, I knew that I wanted to marry Sam after our first kiss. I love him so much, we have fought so hard to stay together, and I can't imagine my life without him."

Alex chuckled darkly "I guess I should have expected that, look Lee" he turned so that he was facing me directly, his hands now engulfing mine "You know that I care about you, a lot. I want to be part of your life, I feel something for you that I cannot explain, but that doesn't mean that I am going to come and ruin your life. Granted I won't deny the fact that I wish you were mine, that you loved me like you love Sam, but I understand that he is what you want. I won't pursue something with you Leah, but I won't let you go either. Like I said I want to be in your life, whether that be as a friend or a lover is all up to you, but I am not going anywhere, unless you tell me to leave"

I stroked his cheek "Thanks Alex, you don't know how happy it makes me to know that you will respect my wishes. And as for asking you to leave, then I wouldn't hold your breath, because I won't be asking that of you anytime soon"

Alex laughed as he grabbed me and wrapped me in his arms "I love you, Lee" he told me as he buried his face in my hair.

We spent the rest of the afternoon laughing and poking fun of each other, I loved hanging around him; he had this way about making me forget about all of my insecurities and worries.

He was poking my sides and I was giggling like a little school girl as he walked me to Sam's house, where ironically Alex was also staying until he got settled.

We walked in and I grinned automatically as I saw Sam sitting on the couch mindlessly watching some sports show. I squeaked as I ran to him and jumped on his lap.

Sam smiled as he pulled me closer him "Hey Babe" he murmured against my neck.

I looked up at him and planted a gentle kiss on his lips "I missed you today" I pouted.

He kissed my pouted lips "I missed you too"

Alex cleared his throat and I blushed in embarrassment I had completely forgotten he was still there, Sam tends to have that effect on me.

"Uh, I have to go patrol. It was nice hanging out with you today, Leah. We should do it again sometime?"

I got off of Sam and hugged Alex "Thanks for everything, Alex"

He kissed my forehead "Anything for you, Lee. Now go and enjoy time with your lover boy" he taunted me as he un wrapped my arms from his waist and steered me towards Sam

I sat down next to Sam and cuddled myself to his side; Sam was stiff and I looked up at him in worry. I groaned his jaw was set and his eyes were blazing.

Alex left, leaving Sam and I in a very uncomfortable silence, I stood up and straddled Sam, he wasn't touching me and he was avoiding my gaze.

"Sam, please look at me" I begged him as I cupped his chin.

Our eyes connected, and I shivered from the coldness he was emitting "Sam, what's wrong?"

He laughed darkly "What's wrong? I can't believe you are asking me that, after you spent the day with him" he hissed.

I tightened my hold on Sam's face "Sam, stop being ridiculous. Alex is my friend and only that. I love you and only you, why can't you trust me?"

"It's not you I don't trust, it's him!"

I sighed "Sam, please Alex has not tried anything on me, and if he does then I will take care of it, I promise. But please I am begging you Sam, trust my judgment"

He kissed me "I don't want to lose you" he murmured against my lips.

"You won't, my heart belongs only to you"

He grinned as he pulled me tight against his chest, I felt so complete whenever I was in his arms, I loved him so much, I couldn't wait for the day that I would be truly his, then suddenly and idea popped into my head.

"Sam?"

"Yes, love?"

"Marry me."

Sam chuckled, "I thought I already was"

I got up and started pacing the room "No, I mean marry me next week. I don't want to wait any longer to be your wife"

Sam's jaw dropped "Lee, are you serious?"

I nodded "Sam, I don't want to wait months to be your wife, I want it to be as soon as possible. I would be more than happy to do it tomorrow, but I won't do that to my parents, it's always been my dad's dream to walk me down the aisle, but if we do it next week, that gives Alice enough time" I kneeled in front of him "Please, Sam" I begged.

He pulled me up so that he was cradling me, I buried my face in his chest "Is this what you really want, you aren't just doing this to prove something to me, right?"

I shook my head "I love you Sam, and I am ready to be your wife"

He lifted my chin "Okay" he said.

I shrieked as I wrapped my arms around his neck "Really, Sam?!"

He nodded "Yes, I am more than prepared to spend the rest of my life with you" he kissed the tip of my nose.

That same night after Sam and I were clear on the fact that we were going to get married the following week, I decided that I should go visit Alice and Bella, the latter had returned the previous day from her honeymoon.

I walked up the steps to the house; I didn't even get a chance to knock, because Bella came running out and hugged me.

"Oh, Lee I've missed you" she told me cheerfully.

"I missed you too, Bells. You better tell me everything about your honeymoon" I winked and she blushed.

"So, what's up?" she asked me.

"I actually need to talk to Alice"

"Oh, is it about the wedding"

I nodded, she grabbed my hand and led me into the house, and apparently the guys were all out hunting so only the Cullen woman were home.

Alice beamed when I walked through the door; she instantly started blabbering away about all the wedding plans.

"Alice, about the wedding, there has been a change of plans"

"What kind of change?" she hissed.

I bit my bottom lip and fidgeted with the hem of my shirt, there was nothing scarier than a mad Alice Cullen "Uh, Sam and I decided to get married next week"

All of their jaws dropped "What?" Bella breathed.

I blushed "I don't want to wait any longer, I love him and I want to marry him"

Alice started pacing the room "Okay, one week, I can do this, don't worry Leah, you will have the most beautiful wedding ever, I strive under pressure" Alice proclaimed.

"Alice, you don't have too …."

"Nonsense, Leah. Bella loves you and if she loves you I love you, besides you are practically family" she told me "Now excuse me I have a wedding to plan" and with that she was off to god knows where.

"Don't mind her, Lee. Alice loves planning parties, it gives her a purpose" Bella told me.

I turned to face her, with a mischievous grin "So, Bells how was the honeymoon?"

Bella groaned and buried her face in a pillow "Hey, Leah did you come alone?" Rosalie asked me as she walked into the living room.

"Yeah, why?"

"I hear two heartbeats and an echo of one"

I shrugged "That's strange, I am sure no one followed me" I told her.

She stood up and walked towards me, she placed a hand on my stomach, she gasped "Lee, when was the last time you had your period?"

I shrugged "It's been irregular since I phased, why, what's going on?"

She looked at me and smiled "I think you're pregnant" she whispered.

As if my life needed anymore surprises.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I GOT A LOT OF REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER, AND I REALLY WANT THE SAME OUTCOME NOW, I WILL UPDATE REGARDLESS BUT REVIEWS HELP NOW WHAT YOU GUYS ARE THINKING!**


	25. Chapter 25

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! KEEP THEM COMING …**

_**ONE WEEK LATER: THE WEDDING DAY …**_

**LEAH**

I am indeed pregnant, after Rosalie made the great assumption that I was indeed expecting, I begged Carlisle to run a test, and two days later I knew that I was pregnant with Sam's child. I was thrilled but scared, thrilled because I always wanted kids, especially kids with Sam, and to know that I was carrying a product of our love made me even happier.

However I could not help the fear that bubbled up in my stomach every time I wondered if I was ready to be mother, I am nineteen years old and I don't have a clue what I want to do with my life. The thing is whenever I imagined having kids Sam and I were already married, we both had graduated and had secure careers to maintain our family, but that surely wasn't the case.

Neither Sam nor I worked, Sam was secure because he was the chief so that was a job in itself and he actually got paid for it, granted it wasn't a lot but it was enough to live with. I had money saved up from my summer jobs but it wasn't enough to maintain a baby, so of course all theses doubts were running through my head and I was really starting to wonder if Sam and I were ready for this next step.

Today is my wedding day and I haven't told Sam about my pregnancy, I am planning on telling him tonight during our honeymoon, the location remains a secret.

My parents were kind of mad that Sam and I were rushing to get married, and that the Cullens were practically paying for all of it, my dad wasn't too keen on rubbing shoulders with them, but after I begged he finally accepted. Billy and Old Quil are also reluctantly attending; their excuse was they couldn't miss the wedding of their tribe's chief.

So because my parents believed that they were being neglected on showering me on my wedding, they decided along with Mrs. Uley that they were going to pay for our honeymoon, and well I let them have their fun, I just hope they picked a good place, knowing my dad he would send us to a covenant where Sam and I would be forced to sleep in different rooms.

I was sitting in Alice's room letting her practically do anything she wished on me, Rosalie was doing my hair and chattering about how she wanted to get married again, and Bella was just looking out the window mindlessly.

My wedding is in two hours and I am a nervous wreck, Sam had been trying to be his nurturing self again but had failed miserably, ever since I left his house the night we decided to get married today, he has been even more distant than usual. Every time I tried to kiss him he pushes me back, when I tell him I love him he answers me but never with true emotion, he hasn't touched me. I have practically cried myself to sleep every night, I feel like I am losing him.

Through all of this the only person I have been able to confide in is Alex; he has practically been my backbone through it all. I can't even count how many times I have cried on his shoulder, begging him to reassure me of Sam's love for me, I know it hurts him to see me upset and he loathes Sam for causing me pain but he still tells me to have faith, that Sam will realize the amazing girl he has. I feel that the closer I get to Alex the more Sam distances himself. If he only knew that it is he who is pushing me away.

"Okay, Leah you are ready?" I slowly open my eyes and gasp as I look at my reflection.

My bangs are pulled back by very intricate braids and the rest of my hair is falling loosely in soft curls, small crystals adorn my hair as well. My makeup is very subtle, a soft brown eye liner, white and silver eye shadow and mascara that makes my eye lashes seem as if they can go on for miles. A hint of blush streak cheek, and natural pink lip gloss grazes my lips.

"Wow, Lee you look good" Bella tells me as she comes and stands behind me.

I turn to face Rosalie and Alice "Thank you so much, you guys are miracle workers"

Alice rolls her eyes "Lee, you are way more beautiful than you give yourself credit for, Rose and I simply helped define them just a bit more."

I smiled "Do you think Sam will like it; I mean he is not a makeup guy"

"If he says one bad comment about the way you look, I suggest you reconsider marrying that mutt" Rose spat.

I glared at her "Rose don't insult my future husband"

She put her hands up in defense "Just stating my opinion"

"Lee, let's put on your dress" Bella said obviously trying to change the topic. Rose and I usually got along but there were definitely times where we bumped heads, she wasn't fond of Sam, she thought I could do better; of course I defended Sam with my life.

It didn't help that she has formed some weird understanding with Alex; I swear she could start her very own fan club.

Alice and Bella helped me put on my dress, while Rose buttoned it up; it was a very simple and elegant dress. When I was younger I had always dreamt about the big puffy white dress and the long veil, because our wedding was planned in a week, that didn't really give Alice time to find such dress, at least not a nice one, so I ended up with this one.

It was a long form fitting dress that fits me like a satin glove; it was tight and flowed freely at the bottom. Pearls were intricately placed all around the dress, which only added to its beauty.

After Rose was done buttoning me up, Alice, Bella, and her stepped back. Alice and Rose were grinning and Bella was crying.

"Lee, you look beautiful" she cried as she turned me around so that I was facing the mirror.

My jaw dropped, I had never in my life felt this beautiful, and it was like all my dreams were coming true right before my eyes. I placed a hand on my stomach and smiled, the baby was the missing piece in my fairytale.

I was taken back on my appearance that I didn't notice; my family walking in. My mom and dad gasped when they saw me, my mom rushed to me and crushed me in a hug. I didn't have time to catch my breath before my dad hugged me as well, I could feel his tears hitting my shoulder.

I pulled back "Daddy, are you crying?"

He laughed "I can't believe you are actually getting married princess" he looked at me seriously "You can still change your mind"

It was my turn to laugh "Not a chance, daddy. Sorry"

He sighed "It was worth a try"

"Sweetheart we have something for you" my mom told me as she handed me a jewelry box.

I opened it and instantly recognized my grandmother's bracelet, "Your dress is new, Alice has your something blue, Bella your borrowed, and well your dress is new" she placed the bracelet on my wrist.

Bella was next she placed a very beautiful necklace on my neck "Edward gave it to me, so I went it back" she teased.

Alice bent down and lifted up my dress, I blushed as my dad and Seth turned around uncomfortably "It's blue, Bella and I wore blue garters on our wedding days and now so are you" I shivered as I felt her cold hands roam up my thing and place the garter on me.

After that my parents left downstairs to greet the guest, the girls followed as well they had yet to put their dresses on, Seth stayed with me and was for the first time in his life actually quiet.

"Seth, are you okay?" I asked him truly concerned.

He nodded and turned to look at me with red eyes "I am really happy for you, Lee" he whispered.

I rushed to him and engulfed him in a hug "Aw, Seth please don't cry"

"I can't help it, Lee. I am really going to miss having you around."

I pulled back and wiped away his tears "Seth, I am getting married, I am not dying, I am still going to see you"

He shook his head "It's going to be different, though you will be living with him and then start your family and then you will forget about us"

I smiled "I could never forget about you, Seth you are my annoying little brother that I love with all my heart, nothing could ever change that, I swear"

"Really?"

I nodded "Really, honestly Seth you are too emotional for your own good" I taunted him.

"Ha, ha you are not funny"

"Knock, Knock" I grinned, Jake was standing in the doorway, he saw me and flashed me his million dollar smile "Wow, Lee you look great" he told me as he came in and hugged me.

All the boys obviously couldn't contain their excitement because they all came to get a peek of the bride, i couldn't help but beam with pride, all the boys looked dashing in their tuxedos, they looked clean cut which I am sure was enforced by Alice.

"Where's Sam?" I asked Jared, who was Sam's best man.

He shrugged "He said he wanted to be alone, so I came straight here with Kim, whom I must say looks gorgeous" Embry hit him across the head "It's Leah's day, dumbass" he scolded.

Jared gave me a sheepish smile as he rub the spot where Embry had hit him, "Jared, was Sam okay when you talked to him?" I asked anxiously, something didn't feel right.

"Honestly, Lee, I don't know, he's been acting really weird lately""

Suddenly Bella came running into the room looking frantic "Uh, boys could I see you outside for a minute?"

The boys looked skeptical but followed anyways "Bella, what's going on? Is something wrong?" I asked her.

Bella bit her bottom lip "Lee, everything is fine, just some minor details we need help with, stay here we will come and look for you, okay?"

I nodded, but I knew that she was lying, something was wrong. I heard my cell phone ring and I rushed to answer, my stomach dropped when I saw the caller I.D. it was Sam.

"Sam?" I answered breathless

"_Lee …"_

"Sam, what's going on? Are you here?" I asked my voice full of panic.

"_Leah, I can't do this"_

Tears were welling up in my eyes "Sam, what are you talking about?"

"_I can't marry you Leah"_

I gasped; you know that feeling when you feel as if the world if crushing down on you multiple that times a thousand, I felt as if I had gotten the air knocked out of me.

"Why are you doing this to me, Sam? I thought you loved me, you told me you wanted to marry me!"

"_I do fucking love you! That's why I am letting you go!" _he choked on his words _"You deserve better than me, Alex is better for you. Shit Leah, I want you to be happy!"_

"I WANT YOU SAM! I don't love Alex, I love you! I am happy with you! Why would you think otherwise?" I cried.

"_I am not stupid, Leah I see the way you look at him, and how he looks at you, I won't stand in your way"_

"Sam, I love you, I love you, please don't do this to me don't leave me. I don't love him he's my friend, I swear, I want you Sam, you and only you."

"_I am sorry Leah, but I can't ruin your life. Please take care of yourself. I love you, Lee-Lee always and forever"_

"Sam, PLEASE!"

"_Good bye Leah"_

"Sam! Sam! Sam, answer me! Sam!"

My knees gave out as I fell on the floor, holding my chest, trying to save my heart from the heartbreak it was enduring. I couldn't breathe, he was gone he left me.

"Leah!" Alex rushed in and kneeled beside me.

"Leah, what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"He's gone, Alex, he's gone" I cried.

Alex's frame started shaking and his eyes turned pitch black, I clutched my chest and continued to cry, Alex's eyes softened as he heard my sobs, "Leah, it's going to be okay" he told me as he wrapped his arms around me and cradled me to his chest.

I heard everyone rush in to the room, my mom and dad rushed to my side, and tried to pull me away from Alex, but I didn't let go of him.

My mom noticed my reluctance and settled with stroking my hair "Leah, what happened?"

"Sam isn't coming" I murmured automatically "The wedding is off" I felt like a robot, the one person I loved left sucking out every single emotion out of my body.

I could hear the faint growls and snarls coming from my pack mates but I ignored them, I felt so lost, as if my purpose had run away with everything I had.

I closed my eyes and remembered the baby I was carrying, and I instantly knew that the baby would be my purpose, the one thing that would forever tie me to Sam.

"Princess, let's go home" my dad told me.

I nodded, Alex picked me up and carried me, he was silent and his body was stiff "Alex?"

"Yes, Lee?" his voice was strained.

"Alex, I am pregnant"

He froze; I guess I wasn't subtle enough, because I heard gasp all around me and my dad hiss "I am going to kill him"

Alex looked down at me and stroked my cheek "You are going to be okay, Lee. I won't leave you"

A tear ran down my cheek, Alex was sweet, and I did love him like a brother or best friend. But his words didn't reach me, because he wasn't Sam.

**DON'T KILL ME!!! I WARNED YOU THAT THERE WILL BE INSTANCES WERE YOU WOULD HATE ME, AND WELL THIS IS ONE OF THEM .**

**REVIEW, I SHALL UPDATE TOMORROW :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS … I AM GLAD THAT MOST OF YOU EVENTHOUGH YOU WERE UPSET SEEMED TO LIKE THE DRAMA :) THERE WILL BE TIME SKIPS IN THIS CHAPTER, I REALLY DON'T WANT TO DRAG THIS MISERY OUT, SO THIS CHAPTER WILL BE A TIMELINE OF LEAH'S PREGNANCY STARTING FROM MONTH FIVE TO THE ACTUAL BIRTH, MIGHT SEEM RUSHED BUT THE FASTER WE GET THROUGH THIS PART THE FASTER WE GET TO SEE SAM AGAIN :)**

Five Months Later

**ALEX**

I never thought that I could despise a person so much in my life, it's been five months and no one has heard anything about Sam. A part of me wanted to be happy, maybe no sign of his existence would help Leah heal, but on the contrary the fact that no one knows where he is, or whether he is still alive and safe has probably been the worst thing for her.

After the initial shock of Sam's departure and Leah's pregnancy, everyone decided that we had to do whatever was necessary for Leah and her unborn child.

Sam has not phased since he left, because Jake was the natural born Alpha he has taken charge of the pack while Jared has taken the spot of Beta. The night of the wedding we all phased and tried to trace Sam, but with no avail, it was if he had disappeared from the face of the earth, if it wasn't for the fact that he called Leah like a coward, then I would be truly worried about his being.

For the first couple of months Leah was a wreck, it wasn't until she went to her first ultrasound and she heard her baby's heartbeat that she finally realized that she wasn't going to let Sam ruin her life, she smiles now and laughs, she goes out and slowly traces of the once happy Leah have started to reappear.

I know she still misses him, and whenever she looks out into the distance I know that she is thinking of him. I love her and I want to see her happy, I know my feelings aren't returned in her part, but I try with everything I have to ignore that throbbing in my heart telling me to hold her and make her feel better, she's not ready and maybe she will never be, but I won't be like Sam, I won't leave her.

**LEAH**

I've survived, barely but I am getting there. I still have that ache in my heart that is begging for Sam, but I try my best to ignore it. I like to believe and have faith that he will come back, but when I think about I realize that I don't know if I am capable of forgiving him.

I was supposed to be married and happy, Sam and I were supposed to be planning and anticipating the birth of our child, but no he left me like I never even mattered. I never got the chance to tell him he was going to be a father, which is probably my biggest regret.

And yet I think would my pregnancy have triggered him to stay? Would I have been able to stand by his side knowing that the only reason he stayed with me was because he felt he had an obligation?

I think about it and I question if his love for me was ever real, I spent years thinking that what we had was strong enough, crying tears for a man I believed to be my soul mate, my other half, and how his insecurities towards a man that was never threat tore us apart.

I still wear the ring that he gave me the night he proposed, I know the day will come when I have to let him go, perhaps that day will come sooner rather than later.

"Princess, Alex is here!" my dad shouted from downstairs.

Alex, if it weren't for him, the Cullens, my parents and my pack I swear I don't where I would be today, my baby and they are the only reasons I decided to fight the pain that was consuming me.

I grabbed my purse and rushed downstairs, Alex was taking me over to see Carlisle today, and I am going to find out the sex of my baby today.

"Hey, Lee" Alex greeted me with his customary hug.

"Hey, Alex are you ready to go?"

He chuckled "Yeah, are you?"

"Yes, sir now let's get going I want to know what I am having" I told him as I grabbed his hand and pulled him outside.

We got into his car and he drove towards the hospital in Forks where Carlisle was already waiting for us when we arrived.

"Hello Leah, Alex"

"Hey Carlisle" Alex and I greeted in unison.

"So, Leah are you ready to know what you should be expecting?"

I nodded enthusiastically, Carlisle smiled at me and ushered me to the bed, I laid down and Carlisle placed some gooey substance on my round belly, I grinned when I heard the heartbeat, but my smile faltered when I saw Carlisle's pensive demeanor.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him.

Carlisle shook his head "Leah, how opposed would you be to having multiples?"

"Depends how many are we talking about?"

"Only two" he turned to face me "It seems like one of them was hiding behind its sibling, you are having twins Leah, it doesn't surprise me it could be the effect of the wolf gene, and female wolves tend to have bundles when they give birth"

Alex squeezed my hand reassuringly, and I smiled at his support "Can I know the sex, is it two girls, or two boys or a both?"

Carlisle looked at the ultrasound again "A boy and a girl, Congratulations Leah."

I could feel the tears of happiness welling up in my eyes, it felt as if fate had taken one person out of my life and replaced it with something so magical, sure I was going to have my hands full, I was already freaking out about having one kid and now I was having two, I looked at Alex and his beaming face and I couldn't help but believe that I was going to be okay.

Six Months

"Leah, can I ask you a question?"

I turned to face Alex; we were at the beach today, the pack had planned a barbeque and it had ended hours ago, Alex and I had decided to stay and enjoy the sunset.

"Sure, what's up?"

I could tell Alex was getting nervous because he was doing the fidgeting with his fingers thing he does every time he is anxious.

"Uh, do you want to move in with me?" he whispered that if it wasn't for my wolf hearing I am sure that I would have never heard him.

My body froze, I had never in the six months that Sam had been gone given Alex any reason to believe that I was remotely ready to move on again, I still loved Sam.

"Uh, Alex …"

Alex cupped my cheek and forced my gaze to land on his "Lee, I am not asking you to marry me, or to be with me in any type of romantic level, I am asking you to move in with me as a friend. You know that I love you and I love those little beings that are growing inside of you, and well I want to be part of their lives. I want to help you, those little babies are going to need a man in their lives, and if Sam never comes back well I want to be that for them" he looked down.

I thought it over; I knew from the beginning that I didn't want my children to grow up without a dad, which always made me find some sort of hatred for Sam. Alex had been through everything with me from the first time I had morning sickness to the time I spent hours crying because there was no ice cream in the house.

He had stuck by me and I knew he had earned my trust; I wanted is help, and if I had to choose a man to be part of my baby's lives I don't think I could find a better man than him. Of course if I agreed to this there would be boundaries.

I looked up at Alex's hopeful face and smiled "Okay"

His face lit up like a little kid at Christmas, he grabbed my hands and kissed them "You won't regret this, I swear Lee"

"I have conditions, and this will only work if you agree to them"

He nodded "Anything"

"We have different rooms, and this is nothing more than two really good friends living together"

He grinned "I wasn't planning on sleeping in the same room with you; I bought a four bedroom house"

I gaped at him "You bought it already!"

He shrugged "I do have money, Lee. My family is probably the wealthiest back in my Rez. The house was nice; I thought it would be a good investment"

And well that was all it took, I moved in a month later. It worked out nice, Alex was always there when I needed him tending to me and putting up with all my crap, which I very much appreciated. Alice took it upon herself to furnish and decorate our humble home, and the pack helped us moving everything in.

I wasn't quite happy, yet, a part of me was still missing but as time passed I was more than sure that I was getting it back.

Nine months later

"Leah! We are ready!" Alice yelled.

I was nine months pregnant, and ready to pop any second. Alex was working at car shop that Jake, Quil and Embry had just bought.

I was currently home alone with Bella, Rose, Kim, and Alice they were putting the finishing touches on the nurseries.

I groaned and stood up, the belly weighing me down; I walked down the hallway that lead to the baby's room. I stopped at the first one, which was for my Daniela Samantha, I walked in and gasped.

The room was pink of course, with white furniture, Daniela's name was written on one of the walls and then the rest of the room was princess themed. I knew off the bat that Alice had taken it upon herself to decorate this room; she probably had a lot of help from Kim who was equally as girly. Bella and Rose gave me apologetic smiles, they knew me better.

Alice grabbed me by the elbow and showed me every inch of the room, even the full stock closet.

"Alice, are you serious? You actually bought them clothes!"

She looked me up and down "Leah, no offense but with your fashion sense I had too, I couldn't let the poor girl be put through such ridicule"

I rolled my eyes "Thanks" I said dryly.

"Leah, come see Dylan's room" Kim was all but jumping with excitement as she walked me to my son's room, I had decided to call him Dylan Samuel.

Dylan's room was blue of course, and had mahogany furniture, his room was more nature based, and it had a beautiful mural of the forest and the ocean that left me dumbstruck.

"Alex and Seth painted that, with a little help from Emmett of course Alex and Seth aren't the best artists" Alice told me.

The phone rang, I walked over to the phone that was in my room and answered it.

"Hello?"

No one answered.

"Hello, is anyone there?"

Nothing

"Who is it?" Bella asked me.

I shrugged "They didn't answer"

I hung up the phone but I couldn't shake up that weird feeling, I had. Could it have been him?

I shook my head; it's almost been a year!

Suddenly I felt this pressure coming from my torso, I looked down and gasped, there was a huge puddle of water under me. Shit.

"Alice!!!" I screamed as I felt the first contraction.

All the girls came rushing down "Holy crap!" Rose shouted as her eyes landed on the floor.

"Kim, call the garage tell them that we are taking Leah to the hospital, she's going into labor"

Kim nodded, Bella and Rose helped me outside to the car, and Alice was already waiting for us with my bag. Kim came running out and got in the car with us "The boys are on their way"

"Did you talk to Alex?"

"Yeah, and he's super excited"

When we arrived at the hospital Alex was there already waiting for me, he helped me get out of the car and seated on a wheelchair.

"Hey, you ready?" he asked me.

I grimaced "It doesn't matter if I am ready or not, they are coming anyways"

He grinned "Don't worry, I am going to be there holding your hand the whole way"

"Thanks" I muttered through the pain.

I was in agony for fifteen hours, my mom and Alex were there the whole time offering me words of support, and through it all I was cursing and crying because Sam wasn't the one by my side.

When it finally came to pushing, I kept screaming Sam's name, I wanted him there. It's not that I didn't appreciate Alex, because I did, it was just at that moment where I was bringing our babies into the world I wished it was him holding my hand, kissing my forehead and telling me he loved me, but he wasn't and that pain was un bearable.

The cries of my son where the first thing I heard that made me truly happy for the first time in months, I didn't have a chance to thoroughly see him before I was pushing once again, my daughter came into the world thirty minutes later.

I was left alone with them, and for the first time in nine months, I truly emptied out all the tears I has stored.

They both had his eyes, and every time they looked at me it was as if he was staring back at me.

Alex came in and sat by my side, he stroked my hair while I cried, I was holding my little Daniela and he was holding Dylan.

"Hey can we switch?" he asked me and I smiled.

He handed me Dylan while he held Daniela, I was playing with Dylan's cheeks when I heard Alex gasp, I turned and found him staring at my little girl as if she was his most prized treasure.

"Alex, please tell me you didn't imprint on my daughter?!" I snarled.

He gave me a sheepish smile "Does it help, if I say I am so sorry; and that it isn't my fault"

"Fuck, Alex she was just born and she has already been fucking claimed!"

"Lee, please I just want to protect her, you know that!"

"Yeah, I have heard that before" I muttered darkly.

"Leah, this doesn't change anything. I am still going to be there for you and Dylan, I swear"

I sighed "Alex, I know, but shit I didn't want this life for my daughter, I didn't want her to be sucked into this world"

"Lee, I know, but you can't keep me away from her"

I nodded "You know what this means, right?"

"No, what are you talking about?"

"You have to move out as soon as she becomes a teenager"

"Ew; gross Leah, it's not like that! You know I don't see her like that"

"Not now, but you will"

He grimaced "Let's not go there, please"

I laughed "Sure, Alex if that makes you feel better, but it is inevitable" I taunted him.

"Shut up" he muttered.

I stroked my Dylan's hair "Welcome to the world Dylan and Daniela Uley"

**SAM (AN: SURPRISE!!!)**

"Hello?" Leah answered and my stomach dropped.

I had called because I missed her so much; I needed to hear her voice, just to make sure she was okay.

"Hello, is anyone there?"

I was an idiot for leaving her, for letting her go; I truly hoped she was happy that she had gone on with her life.

I was in Forks, it had been nine months since I had been away and now I was back, I regretted the decision that I had made, I wanted her back, and my only hope was that she still loved me.

"Sam? Sam Uley?" I turned around.

I didn't recognize the girl, even though she seemed very familiar "It's me Mallory, you know from high school, wow it's been a really long time" she gushed.

"Oh yeah, hey" I still had no idea who she was.

"So you are back? I heard it didn't work out with you and Leah, what a shame"

I straightened up "How is Leah?" I asked her.

"Oh, she's fine, I assume I don't really talk to her, but I know she moved in with some guy named Alex and she's about to pop"

"What do you mean 'about to pop'?

She looked at me skeptically "Don't you know? Leah's pregnant"

My heart sank, she was pregnant.

"Do you know who's the father?" I asked with a bit of hope.

She shrugged "I assume that Alex guy, they are practically attached to the hip those two"

My body was shaking and I was seeing red, I hadn't phased in almost a year "Sam, are you okay?" Mallory asked me.

I didn't answer her, I ran to the forest and exploded out of my skin, I could hear Collin and Brady in my head but I closed my mind and ran away from her again, not knowing that I was making the biggest mistake of my life.

**SO THERE YOU GO, I HOPED YOU LIKED IT, I AM SORRY IF IT WAS RUSHED BUT NEXT CHAPTER IS FIVE YEARS LATER, NO WORRIES SAM WILL RETURN.**

**THE ALEX IMPRINTING WAS NOT SOMETHING I WANTED TO DO, BUT IT WAS EITHER THAT OR KILL HIM, LOL AND I JUST COULDN'T FIND THE HEART TOO, SO HE IMPRINTED, OH WELL.**


	27. Chapter 27

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS :) **

Five Years Later:

**LEAH**

Five years passed by in a blur, I seriously don't know where the time went; it seemed like just yesterday that Alex and I had brought Dylan and Daniela home.

The weeks following there births were the most tiring weeks of my life if it wouldn't have been for Alex; I swear I don't what I would have done.

They don't call him dad, even though they try especially Dylan, Alex was very adamant on playing the role but respecting my wishes of someday telling them about Sam.

I can't complain Alex has played the big brother role to Dani without a flaw, and with Dylan he treats him like he is his own, he actually spends more time with Dylan than with Daniela.

Sam's mother tried to convince me to put a picture of Sam somewhere in my house, but I told her that he wasn't dead, he left by his own choice.

Raising twins has been hard but I have managed, I still phase once and a while, mostly because I don't want to age just, a stupid part of me is still hoping that Sam will come back, however I must admit that hope is somewhat fading.

"Hey, Lee" Alex greets me as he walks in with Dylan and Dani, who upon seeing me run to me and hug my legs.

"Momma!"

"Mommy"

I bend over and kiss them on the cheeks "How was the park?" I ask them.

Dani runs to sit on Alex's lap while I pick up Dylan and set him on the kitchen counter.

"It was a lot of fun Momma, Claire was there with Quil and pushed us on the swing, then Alex took us to get ice cream" Dylan told me enthusiastically.

"Yum" I told him as I tickled him.

He doubled over in laughter, his laughs like music to my ears; I turned to see Dani snuggled up on Alex's chest, her eyes fluttering closed.

"She's tired, maybe you should lay her down" I told Alex, who was looking at his little gem.

He nodded, he kissed her forehead and carried her to her room, and I turned to Dylan "Are you tired, sweetheart?"

He shook his head "Nope" he told me and then exhaled a loud yawn.

I rose my eyebrows at him "You look tired, young man"

He groaned because he had been caught, I laughed as I picked him up and carried him to his room, I placed him on the bed and he was out within seconds.

I walked out and passed Dani's room, Alex was sitting on the rocking chair with her.

"You know she does have a bed" I teased him as I walked towards them.

He smiled softly as he stroked her hair "She's been having nightmares again" he told me.

I sighed, Daniela was my quiet child very unlike her free spirit brother, she didn't talk much and she wasn't comfortable around people she didn't know. Alex was very delicate with her and even Dylan treated her like a glass doll.

Lately she has been having really bad dreams, it started a week ago, Alex and I had just put the kids to bed and he was helping me clean up the kitchen, when suddenly heard screams coming from her room, we ran to find my little girl hidden in her closet crying her little eyes out.

Seeing her in such a taste freaked us all out including Dylan who had come rushing in to her room, she never told us what her nightmares were about, but ever since then she refuses to sleep alone, I wake up every morning to finding her either in Alex, Dylan, or my room.

The nightmares have become so consistent that I have even been tempted to call Edward and beg him to see what is going on in her head.

Bella and Edward moved away two years ago around the same time Bella was changed, I haven't seen her since then and our only communication has been through the phone. I wanted to see her; Alice had come to visit me and told me that she looked stunning but that she wasn't quite ready to be around humans yet.

Jacob hadn't been to good after Bella left, but I helped him by making him help me to take care of the kids while Alex worked, it had taken a while to get him out of his misery but he is better, he is Dani's god father.

I kneeled down and stroked my daughter's cheek "Do you think she will ever tell us what she is dreaming about?"

Alex placed his hand on top of mine "I don't know, but I am getting really worried."

I grabbed his hand and squeezed it "She's going to be fine Alex, when she is ready than she'll tell us"

"Daddy, Daddy, please come back!" Alex and I froze, Daniela was shaking with sobs as she clutched Alex's shirt tighter and tears leaked out of her eyes.

I opened my arms open and Alex handed her to me "Shh, baby don't cry" I told her as I rubbed her back.

Her eyes, which were an exact replica of Sam's opened and she was looking straight at me "Mommy, where's daddy?" she asked me in between sobs.

I looked up at Alex horrified, he walked towards me and placed an arm around my shoulder, he lifted Dani's chin up so that she was looking straight at him "Sweetie, what happened?" he asked her.

She buried her face in my neck "I want my daddy" she cried.

What the hell is going on? Not once in their young lives had they ever asked me about their dad, I had the idea that they thought Alex was their dad, the fact that Sam's absence was haunting my kids made me sick to my stomach.

"Mommy, what's going on?" Dylan asked as he walked into the room.

"Come here, kiddo" Alex told him as he opened up his arms.

Dylan sat on Alex's lap and looked at his sister with sad eyes "Why are you crying, Dani?" he asked her, as he placed his small hand on her shoulder.

"I want my daddy" she cried again.

"Dani, we don't have a daddy" he told her and my heart sank.

Alex looked at me, his eyes telling me that it was time that they knew the truth.

"Sweetheart, can you please look at me?"

Daniela sniffed and looked up at me; I wiped away a tear that was falling down her cheek "Have your nightmares been about your dad?"

She nodded "Last week at school, we were learning about mommies and daddies, and when they asked me where my dad was, I couldn't tell them because I didn't know where he was" she sniffed "and then a boy named Jeffrey said that I didn't have a daddy because my daddy didn't love me"

"Dani, your daddy loves you and Dylan very much" I hated lying to my kids how do you tell a five year old that their father probably doesn't even know they exist.

"He's not here, because, uh" I looked over at Alex, he got my drift "Dani, your dad is on an extended working trip"

I rolled my eyes, "Really mommy, daddy isn't dead?" she asked me.

I put on my best fake smile "Yes, honey its true, your daddy isn't dead" Well that was technically true, I knew for a fact Sam wasn't dead, he would phase once in awhile, but he was so good at blocking his thoughts that no one was ever able to talk to him or see where he was.

She sighed "Is he ever going to come back?"

"Maybe, I honestly don't know, he never told me how long his trip was going to be"

She frowned "I hope he comes home soon, I know that I don't know him but I still miss him"

Alex stroked her cheek "It's going to be okay butterfly, you are always going to have me and your uncle Jake, and Uncle Seth"

Dylan perked up "Yeah Dani, we don't really need our daddy, we have Uncle Paul, Uncle Jared, Uncle Embry and Quil! Oh Dani and don't forget Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose and Alice!"

I giggled, "Yeah honey there are so many people that love you"

"I know and I love them all too"

"Mommy, you know what I think will make Dani happy" Dylan told me brightly.

"What?"

He smiled his Sam grin, "Ice cream"

We all laughed "You already had ice cream today" I pointed out.

He shrugged "No one can ever have too much ice cream"

I looked at Dani "Will some ice cream make you feel better?" I asked her.

She nodded, Dylan leaned over so that he was whispering in her ear, and he hadn't quite mastered the art of whispering yet, so Alex and I were able to hear what he said "Good job sis, you should cry more often"

Dani giggled and Alex practically doubled up in laughter as he scooped Dylan up and I followed with Dani in my arms.

Once we were outside we decided to walk to the ice cream parlor that Quil's family owned Dani and Dylan were running ahead while Alex and I trailed behind.

"Do you think she believed us?" I asked him.

He nodded "For now, but there will come a day when we will have to tell her the truth"

I groaned "I know and I am dreading that day, I don't want to cause them pain"

He put his arm around my shoulder "I know, Lee but we can't lie to them forever"

When we reached the ice cream parlor, I wasn't surprised to Jake, Embry, and Quil there. Quil was talking to an eight year old Claire while Dani and Dylan were sitting on Jake and Embry's laps respectively.

The kids ate their ice cream happily and when it started to get dark we decided that it was time to go home, the entire walk back I felt as if I was being followed, I could practically feel eyes burning into the back of my head.

But every time I looked around I saw nothing; however I couldn't shake the feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Alex noticed my insecurities and grabbed Dani while I grabbed Dylan and we carried them home in a hurry.

Right when we were about to go inside, I felt Alex tense up, he looked in back of him towards the tress, a faint growl escaping his chest.

"Alex, what's wrong?" I asked him worriedly.

He opened the door and placed Dani inside, while pushing me in as well "Stay here" he ordered.

I placed Dylan on the floor and grabbed Alex's arm "Alex, what's going on?"

He grabbed my face and looked me intently in the eyes "Stay here, Leah, promise me that you are not going to leave this house"

"Alex…"

"Leah, promise me!"

I nodded "I promise" Alex bent down and placed a kiss on my forehead.

He kneeled down in front of Dylan and Dani and hugged them tight, "Listen to your mom, okay?"

They both nodded, Dylan grabbed Dani's hand and held on tightly, I know that they were scared; Alex had never acted so strangely before.

My heart was beating a hundred miles per hour once Alex left, I walked to the couch and sat down, pulling my kids close to me scared that someone was going to come and steal them away.

A loud howl from a wolf shook the house, my kids holding their hand tighter and burying their faces on my chest.

Suddenly the howls stopped and it was replaced by banging on my door. "Lee, it's me open up!"

I breathed out a sigh of relief as I heard Alex's voice from outside, I hurried to open the door, Alex came rushing in he cradled my face "Lee, I need you to relax, okay?"

I gripped his wrists "Alex please tell me what's going on?"

He sighed "Wait here"

"Alex!"

He turned around "Come" he ordered I tried to look at who he was talking too but there was no one beside him.

"Alex, who are you-"I felt like I was in a dream, because he couldn't possibly be real.

"Hello Leah"

"Sam …" I breathed a hand flying instinctively to my mouth.

"Mommy, who is he?" Dylan asked as he walked to my side and held my hand.

Sam looked down at the kids and realization flickered across his face "Oh my god, what have I done?" he whispered.

"Dani, Dylan this is Sam, you dad"

**HE'S BACK AND HE FEELS LIKE AN IDIOT!!! REVIEW!!!**


	28. Chapter 28

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS :)**

**SAM**

It took five years for me to finally have the courage to return to my home, I had been in so much misery since I left. I spent five years feeling lost as if the one thing that had kept me together had been sucked out of me.

Leah was and remains to be the only woman I have ever loved; there wasn't a day that I didn't think about her. I hoped that she was happy that she forgave me for the pain I caused her, but I still felt as if I had done the right thing when I left her behind, especially when I heard that she had indeed moved on and become a mother.

I phased once and a while more out of instinct than anything else, sometimes when the agony of losing Leah would be too much I would phase and just run to escape the pain, I learned to shut my mind, I ignored the pleas from my pack brothers and just ran free without a care in the world.

I never tried to contact anyone back in La Push not even my mother; no one would understand my reasons for leaving, so I didn't bother.

Yesterday my co worker Ricky lost his girlfriend in a car accident, and it was at the moment that I realized that I had to go home. Ricky didn't get a chance to say good bye to the love of his life, he was going to propose that same night but fate had robbed that from him.

I didn't want to live thinking that I had missed my chance at seeing her again, I needed to see her even if it was only a glimpse. It would be painful to see her with Alex and their children but I was willing to endure the pain if it meant that I would see Leah.

So I packed up my stuff and drove back to La Push, I spent seven hours in my car debating what I would say to her or to anyone for that matter. What would I say when they asked me what had led me to leave Leah on our wedding day? Or why I was such an insecure coward?

Would they believe me when I told them that I was doing it to ensure Leah's happiness? Would all be forgotten now that Leah had moved on with her life? But the question that was eating me up was the one I have been asking myself ever since I left, Will she ever forgive me?

I passed the sign welcoming me back to La Push and I swear I felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders, I was finally back home.

I drove all the way to my house, it looked exactly the same. I got out of my car and grabbed my bags, when I walked in I couldn't help but laugh, the house was spotless, my mom must have never gave up on me.

I walked to my room and turned the lights on, I placed my bag on the bed and sat down, my eyes looked to the bedside table and my stomach dropped.

There was framed pictured of Leah and two little kids, a boy and a girl, Leah was smiling widely at the two little kids. I grabbed the picture and examined it, I gasped as I took a good look at the kids, they were tanned skin, straight black hair, big smiles and their eyes oh my god their eyes, they seemed so familiar.

I continued looking at them the little girl was beautiful just like her mother, the boy seemed mischievous he had a special glint in his eyes, something didn't seem right. I walked over to the living room and picked up a picture that my mom had given me, it was me when I was about four.

I compared both pictures, and before I had a chance to process what the hell was going on, the pictures slipped out of my hands, shards of glass zooming all over the floor, I immediately knew why I recognized their eyes, and why the little boy had made such an impression, they were mine, MY kids.

My body started trembling and I knew it was only a matter of seconds before I phased, I opened the screen door that led to my backyard and ran into the forest, I took off my pants and tied them to my ankle, I crouched down and let the heat overtake my body, I phased into the monster I was and ran.

No one to my relief was on patrol, I started sniffing the ground trying to track Leah or Alex's scent, they were by the beach, and my heart skipped a beat when I saw her, Leah.

She was walking with Alex, and the kids were both running ahead, the little boy running circles around his pensive little sister, he would kiss her cheek and then run away while she wiped her cheek disgusted by her brother.

Leah kept looking back as if she suspected my presence, I sank lower into the confines of the forest and watched from far, Alex turned back and by the look of his eyes I knew that he knew that danger was around, he probably suspected a leech. He growled at my direction as he grabbed the little girl and Leah grabbed the little boy and they sped off towards a house on the outskirts of La Push.

I watched as Alex went into the house and begged Leah to stay behind; he kissed her forehead and then proceeded to hugging my kids lovingly.

He ran outside and phased; he froze as he ran towards me.

_Sam?_ He asked shocked.

I growled at him, he looked at me intently before he howled summoning the pack.

Before I knew it voices were popping into my head, I didn't have the strength to shut them out. Jake and Seth were running towards us, their emotions a mixture of shock and anger towards me.

_What the hell is going on?_ Paul shouted as he phased.

_The bastard decided to come back_ Seth snarled

Images of Paul and his imprint Rachel, Jake's sister ran through my mind as the pair took my kids to the park and babysat them.

Jared phased too, and his thoughts mirrored Paul's afternoons with the shy little girl and the mischievous little boy ran around the beach while Kim and he followed them around.

But the worst had to be from Seth; he was seeing red his anger consuming his body as he pushed his legs faster and faster. I saw Leah crying on the day of the wedding, the moment she admitted she was pregnant, the first time he saw his niece and nephew and the most heartbreaking a little replica of Leah asking her uncle Seth when her dad was coming back from his "vacation".

Seth burst into the clearing and lunged at me, I didn't fight back as he pinned me to the ground, his razor sharp teeth just inches away from neck.

_Seth, stop! _Jake ordered as he emerged.

_I am going to fucking kill you for what you did to my sister you ass hole!_

_Seth, I said back down, this is not your fight!_

_The hell it's not, she's my sister!_

_Seth, Leah needs to handle this, and you can't kill him he's the father of her kids_

_Father?_ He scoffed _A father doesn't abandon their kids._

_Seth, get off of him._ Alex told him

Seth looked at him bewildered _why should I?_

_Because Leah needs to see him_

_He's going to hurt her again, Alex._

_Seth, trust me._

He snarled at me again before releasing his hold on me.

Alex looked at me _Phase back_ he told me

I nodded and phased to my human form, I put on my jeans and followed him up the path to the house.

"Wait here" he ordered.

He went into the house and spoke to Leah; I could tell she was frightened by the way she was begging him for an explanation.

He walked out "Come in" he told me

I took a deep breath and walked inside, "Alex, who are you-"she broke off when she saw me.

"Hello Leah"

"Sam …" she breathed.

"Mommy who is he?" I looked down, the little boy was looking at me curiously as he held Leah's hand, I no longer questioned the paternity of these kids, there was no doubt in my mind that I was their father.

"Oh my God, what have I done?" I whispered.

Leah looked up "Dani, Dylan this is Sam, your dad"

**LEAH**

Dylan gripped my hand tighter, Dani was hiding behind my legs but at the mention of dad, she walked out her eyes open in wonder as she took in the man that she had been dreaming about for weeks.

"Daddy?" she whispered.

Sam kneeled down so that he was at her eye level, Dani let go of my hand and took a step forward.

"Daniela come back here" I told her, but she ignored me as she walked towards Sam.

She placed her hand on his cheek, and Sam's eyes closed in contentment "You're my dad" she stated.

He smiled at her "Yeah, beautiful I am your dad"

Tears formed in her eyes as she flung her little arms around his neck and hugged him tightly; Sam sighed and held her tight as if he never wanted to let her go.

"Daniela, that's enough come back here" I told her again, but she was lost in her own little world.

She pulled away from Sam and looked at him, her face bright with happiness "Daddy, are you back from you trip?" she asked him.

He looked at me, he cleared his throat "Yes, sweetie I am back"

"And you are never going to leave again, right?"

"Sweetie, I will- "

"Sam don't make her promises you can't keep" I shouted at him, as I grabbed Daniela's hand and pulled her back to me.

She started crying, and trying to run back to Sam, "Mommy, let me go!" she screamed.

"Dani, stop he isn't our dad" Dylan told her and my heart clenched "Alex is our dad, Dani"

Daniela shook her head "No, no Alex is my best friend; he is not my daddy, right mommy?"

She looked at Sam "Right Sam, right you are our daddy?" she cried.

Alex ran to Daniela after several minutes of remaining quiet "Dani, sweetheart I think we should give your mommy some time to talk to Sam" he told her lovingly his eyes filled with adoration, and to my horror Sam noticed.

Sam growled "You bastard, you imprinted on my daughter!"

Alex turned to look at him, "Unless you want me to kick you out of my house I suggest you change your tone"

Jake and Seth burst inside and glared at Sam, Daniela was crying as she continued to reach out to Sam.

"Seth, can you please take Dani and Dylan to mom's house, I need to talk to Sam, alone"

Seth nodded as he ran to my side and scooped up Dylan, who was paying no attention to Sam, Daniela took the opportunity and ran to Sam's awaiting arms, he cradled her to his chest and stroked her hair as she cried on his shoulder "Daddy, I don't want to go, I want to stay with you" she told him.

Tears were streaming down my cheeks, Daniela, my little girl wasn't good with people, she always had a hard time talking and expressing her feelings especially if she didn't know you, however here she was holding on to Sam, like he was her hero, she loved him without even knowing him.

Sam was crying too as he whispered in her ear "I am not going anywhere baby, I promise. I won't ever leave you again."

She held him tighter "I love you daddy"

He shut his eyes and kissed the top of her head "I love you too, sweetie"

He choked as he unwrapped her arms from his neck "Sweetie, go with your uncle Seth for your mom and me can talk, I will see you later, okay?"

She sniffed "Okay" she kissed him on the cheek and ran to Alex, who scooped her up and wiped away her tears.

"If you need anything call me" Alex told me as he walked towards the door.

Sam's eyes were fixated on Dylan "Bye son" Sam told him.

Dylan stuck his tongue at him and glared, while Daniela hit his arm "Dylan you can't do that, he's our daddy, he can ground you" she warned him.

"No, he can't" Dylan told her back.

"Bye Daddy" Daniela screamed before Alex shut the door behind him.

"Leah …"

"Shut up!"

"Leah, I am so sorry!"

I laughed "You're sorry? Wow, Sam aren't you a tool, you are gone for five years and that's all you can say"

"Lee-lee"

"Don't fucking call me that!"

"But-"

"But nothing, let me tell you something Sam, you lost every right to call me that the day you decided to leave me! Tell me Sam, what did you expect was going to happen when you came back, did you think I was going to run back into your arms?"

"No"

"Good, because I am not, you wanted me to move on with my life, and I did, Congrats you got what you wanted" I sneered.

"Leah, if I would have known, but you never told me that you were pregnant"

I grabbed the vase on the nightstand and threw it at him, he dodged it and the vase shattered on the wall "I was going to tell you after the wedding you bastard!"

I grabbed a candle holder and threw at him, he dodged it again "Fuck, Leah stop!"

He ran to me and grabbed my wrists, I punched his chest, wanting him to feel all the pain he had put me through "Leah, I never meant to hurt you, I left because I wanted you to be happy"

I looked up at him "You ruined my life, you ruined my happiness the moment you walked out on me, I fucking loved you Sam you were all I wanted. Why couldn't you understand that?"

"Because I was a coward, I was afraid that I was losing you to Alex"

"I never loved him, ever. He was my friend, but he has shown me in the past five years that he is twice the man that you will ever be"

"Leah …"

"He was the one holding my hand while I gave birth, he was the one who has helped me raise Daniela and Dylan, if anyone deserves to be their father, its him, not you. They may have your blood; but you missed a lot of things, Sam, you don't know anything about them, so didn't think that I am going to let you in their lives that easily"

"They are my kids, Leah. I am their dad; you can't keep them away from me"

"I am going to do whatever it takes to protect them, I am not going to let you break their hearts like you broke mine, especially Daniela's. She has been the most affected by your absence, if you hurt her, I will kill you Sam"

"I won't hurt her"

I yanked my wrist free from his hold "Leave"

"Leah, please"

"I told you to fucking leave Sam, you have done it before you know the concept"

"Leah"

I turned around and threw another vase at him "LEAVE!" I screamed.

He nodded resigned, he opened the door and whispered "I am sorry" I turned my back on him and let the tears fall freely.

"Shit!" I heard Sam yell from outside, I ran to the window.

My dad, Jake, and Seth were there Sam was on the ground clutching his nose "That's from me" Seth kicked him in the torso "And that's from my dad, you bastard" Seth punched him again.

He was going to kick him again, but I opened the door "Seth, stop" I told him calmly.

"No, Lee this bastard deserves some sense knocked into him"

"I don't want Daniela asking question as to why her dad is bloody and bruised"

Sam groaned, Seth sighed "Fine" he looked down at Sam "Hurt my sister, or my princess, or Dylan for that matter and I will personally kill you myself"

"Leah, do you want us to bring the kids back?" my dad asked me, I nodded.

They walked away and left Sam groaning on the floor "You better be gone before they come back. Go visit your mom she's been worried sick" I told him before I shut the door and left him in pain on my front yard.

**PHEW, THIS CHAPTER TOOK FOREVER, SO YOU BETTER REVIEW!**

**NEXT UPDATE WILL BE MONDAY :)**

**I CANT BELIEVE I UPDATED EVERYDAY, I AM RATHER PROUD OF MYSELF, LOL.**


	29. Chapter 29

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS :)**

**LEAH**

The rays of the rare sun in La Push woke me up, my head was throbbing, I had cried myself to sleep, Sam's return was an emotional overload, on one side I was furious that he would come back and act as if nothing was wrong, and then another part of me was happy and relieved because I had spent five years worried sick about him.

Looking into his eyes last night was all I needed to prove to myself that I was still unconditionally in love with him, which sucked because I knew that Sam and I could never truly be together again, bad actions had been made and those actions tore us apart.

We would never be the same again, five years changes people, we might not have changed physically but emotionally we were no longer those two loved crazed teenagers who were willing to swim to the depths of the earth for love.

We weren't naïve anymore, we had both endured the trials and tribulations of falling in love, it was beautiful at times, but it also caused me the worst grief of my life.

Someone knocked on my door "Come in" I said.

Alex walked in breakfast in hand "I thought you might enjoy some breakfast in bed after last night"

I smiled "Alex you are the best, thank you" I grabbed the mug and coffee and cradled it in my hands, Alex was sitting on the edge of my bed a mug of coffee in his hands as well.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him.

He sighed "Leah, are you going to go back to Sam?" he blurted out.

I shook my head determinedly "No."

"Are you sure? I saw you last night, you were so mad, but you still couldn't hide that gleam in your eyes when you saw him"

I bit my lip "I love him Alex, after five fucking years of hating his damn existence, he comes back and it's as if those five years never happened, and I won't lie to you a part of me last night wanted to grab him, kiss him, and never let him go" a tear ran down my cheek, Alex leaned in and wiped it away with his thumb.

"Lee, I will never tell you what to do, you are strong enough to make your own decisions, but if you do decide to go back to him then be wise, I don't want to see you hurt again."

"Trust me; it's going to take a lot of healing before I could ever truly reconsider going back to Sam"

He nodded "Lee, did you see how Dani reacted to him last night, I have never seen her so happy before"

"She is always happy when she is with you" he gave me a look "Okay, okay I know what you mean, last night she was looking at Sam, like he was her damn hero, the scary part is Dani has never been so taken to a person before, I mean she loved him before she even met him. Dylan, however isn't so taken to him"

Alex laughed "Well Dylan has always been Mr. Independent"

"Momma! Momma!" Dylan shouted as he burst into my room.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" I asked him worriedly.

"Momma, Dani isn't here"

I froze "Dylan, what do you mean, Dani isn't here?" Alex asked hysterically.

Dylan shrugged "She's not in her room and when I went to look for her around the house, I couldn't find her"

Alex was shaking as he left my room and started shouting Dani's name around the house; I got up from bed, picked up Dylan and carried him outside where Alex was already running around trying to find any trace of her.

Alex turned to look at me, his eyes piercing me with pain and worry "Lee, I am going to look for her" he told me.

"Alex, stop. I know where she is"

"What do you mean?" he asked me skeptically.

"Who is the one person, Dani would be willing to run away for?" I asked him.

He didn't need to think twice, Dylan and he both answered at the same time "Sam"

**SAM**

I woke up early the next day, I couldn't sleep last night and I was sick of tossing and turning in bed so I decided that I needed to do something productive.

I unpacked all my bags and worked around the house, I went to visit my mom last night and she cleaned up all the wounds that Seth had very graciously inflicted me with, can't say I blame the kid, I very well knew that I deserved each and every hit.

I kept the picture of Leah and our kids next to my bedside table, even if Leah hated my guts I still wanted to wake up and see her next to me every morning, even if it had to be a picture.

I was in the kitchen making myself some breakfast, when I heard a soft knock on my door. Who the hell would come visit me?

I went to open the door, and there was no one there, someone cleared their throat, I looked down and couldn't help but smile at the little person on my doorstep.

"Good morning Daddy" she greeted me cheerfully.

I kneeled down in front of her "Hey Princess, what are you doing here?"

She came towards me and wrapped her little arms around me, I picked her up "I came to see you, daddy. I missed you"

I smiled and kissed her cheek "I missed you too, sweetie. You want some breakfast?"

She nodded enthusiastically, I laughed and carried her to a bar stool in the kitchen, she took off her princess themed back pack and set it on the table "Dani, does your mom or Alex know you are here?" I asked her as I cracked a couple of eggs.

She shook her head "I didn't ask her because I knew mommy wouldn't let me come, are you mad at me for not telling her?" she asked me in a small voice.

I sighed as I walked up to her and raised her chin "No, sweetheart I am not mad, but you need to call her before she gets really worried, okay? I bet her and Alex are probably going crazy looking for you"

She nodded; I grabbed the cordless and handed it to her "Do you know your house number?"

She grinned, "Uncle Seth made Dylan and I learn it, just in case of emergencies"

She dialed the number and waited for someone to answer "Alex!" she screamed.

I gripped the spoon I held in my hand, I couldn't stand the fact that bastard imprinted on my beautiful little girl.

"No, Alex I am here with my daddy … I am sorry Alex, don't be mad, please? … No, I want to stay with him, please Alex tell mommy to let me stay … Oh, hey mommy … Sorry mommy … Yeah he's making me breakfast … Daddy, mommy wants to talk to you" she told me as she handed me the phone.

I took a deep breath "Hello?"

"You, know you coming back here is giving me the worst headache of my life"

I couldn't help but laugh "Sorry, Leah but I can't help it if my daughter wants to see me"

"Look, Sam I am going to make something really clear to you, the only reason I am permitting this is because I can't deny her the fact of getting to know her father, but so help me God if you hurt her I will castrate you so you won't be able to father more, are we clear?"

"Yes, Leah I understand." I wouldn't want more children if they weren't with her anyways.

"Good, she can stay with you, I will pass by later to pick her up, she is allergic to peanuts by the way"

"Just like me"

"Yes, Sam just like you see what you missed in five years"

"Leah …"

"Sam, shut up whatever you say won't change what you did, so please drop the apologies"

"Leah, could you bring Dylan over, I want to get to know him too"

"No, Sam when Dylan wants to see you then you can spend time with him; I will not force him to like you"

I scoffed "Well you raised him believing Alex was his dad"

"Sam, I really don't want to fight with you, I will see you later, okay?"

"Okay, bye Lee"

"It's Leah, Sam. Leah not Lee; and good bye"

"Is mommy mad?" Dani asked me as I placed a plate off eggs in front of her.

"No, sweets but you should really tell her next time you come and visit me, it isn't safe for you to walk over here by yourself"

"I didn't walk here"

"Then how did you get here?"

"I rode my bike"

I grinned "Who taught you?"

"Alex and Uncle Jake"

"Of course" I muttered under my breath.

"Dani, how did you know I lived here?"

"Grandma Sue brought Dylan and me here once so we could help her clean, she told us our daddy used to live here, I was the one that left you our picture, did you like it?"

I bent over and kissed her forehead "I loved it, thank you sweetie"

"You welcome daddy"

"So, tell me about your brother?" I asked her.

She smiled "Dylan is the best brother in the whole world, he takes care of me when the kids at school are mean to me, he even plays with me and hugs me when I am sad."

"He looks like a really tough kid"

She giggled "Mommy says that she got that from him, she says I am more like you, when I was little she used to tell me that Dylan had her stubbornness and I had your big heart"

I stroked her cheek "Your mommy is one of a kind"

"Yeah" she sighed "I love her"

"I love her too"

"You do?" she asked me happily.

"Yeah, I always have since I was little kid"

"Really, she told me that you used to be really mean to her"

I chuckled "Sweetheart, there is one thing you need to learn about boys, whenever they are mean to you is probably because they secretly like you. I was always mean to your mom because I secretly liked her and I didn't want my friends to tease me. However that does not mean I want any boys around my little girl"

She rolled her eyes "Uncle Seth and Grandpa tell me the same thing, but I don't need boys Alex is my prince charming" she stated matter of factly.

I choked on my orange juice "What did you just say?"

She looked at me with her big brown eyes "Alex is my prince charming, Claire and I always play princesses and Quil is always her prince"

"Pedophiles" I muttered as I grabbed her plate and placed it on the sink.

"So Dani what's your full name?"

"Daniela Samantha Uley" she said proudly

"What about your brother's?"

"Dylan Samuel Uley"

I grinned, Leah had not only given them my last name but their middle names were meant to match my name, I swear I was falling eve more in love with her.

"So, daddy are you ever going to move in with us again?"

I frowned as I picked her up and carried her to the living room; I stroked her hair "I don't know, Dani. But just because we don't live in the same house doesn't mean you won't see me, I promise to visit you everyday"

"Daddy, what if I want to stay with you?"

I kissed the top of her head "You need to live with your mom and brother, sweetie, but how about we pick out a room for you here"

She looked at me "Really, daddy I can have my own room?"

"Of course, we can have one for Dylan too"

"Oh, he is going to love that! Daddy we can have sleepovers and everything. Oh I love you, daddy!"

I chuckled "I love you too, Dani"

I spent the rest of the afternoon getting to know my daughter; it was the first time in five years that I felt truly happy.

I was washing up the dishes from dinner, when I heard someone knock on the door, "I'll get it" Dani screamed "Mommy!"

"Hey sweetheart, how was your day?" Leah asked her, I watched her and my heart melted, she was beautiful.

"Mommy, it was the best! Thanks for letting me stay" she hugged her.

Leah looked up at me, smiled and mouthed "Thank you" I nodded.

"Hey princess" I heard Alex say as he walked in with Dylan latched onto his leg.

"Alex!"Dani screamed and ran into his arms; he chuckled and kissed around her face while she giggled happily.

"Hey Dylan" I said to him.

Dylan glared at me huffed, yup he was definitely Leah's son.

Leah must have felt bad for me, because she scolded him "Dylan Samuel, I have raised you better than that, say hi to your father"

He crossed his arms over his chest and muttered "Hi" before pulling on Alex's pants, Alex patted him on the head, "Dani, why don't you go say bye to your dad" he told her.

Dani ran up to me and hugged me, I grabbed her bag and placed it around her shoulder "I will go see you tomorrow, okay?"

She nodded "bye Daddy"

"Bye beautiful, I love you"

"I love you too" she kissed my cheek and ran to her brother, he grabbed her hand and pulled her outside "Bye Dylan" I shouted but he ignored me.

Alex gave me an apologetic smile and followed them out, Leah and I were alone in my living room, and I swear I just wanted to grab her and kiss her senseless.

"I have never seen her so happy" she muttered, she turned to look at me "You are going to be really good for her"

"Thanks, but she's great because of you"

She frowned "I am trusting you here, Sam. Please don't let me down"

"I won't" I told her sincerely.

She nodded "I will talk to Dylan, if you want you can come over tomorrow for dinner"

'I would love that"

She looked at me "This doesn't mean I forgive you, I am doing this for them"

"I understand" But that didn't mean I wasn't going to try.

"Leah, I want Dani and Dylan to have rooms in this house, if that's okay with you?"

She shrugged "It's your house, do as you wish?" That's where she was wrong, this was our house, and I was going to make sure that she would see it that way as well.

"Well I should get going, Good night Sam"

"Sweet dreams Leah"

She gave me a small smile and then left, I watched as the car sped up the driveway, if there was one thing I knew for certain after today, was that I was not going to give up, I was going to do whatever it takes to get my family back.

**NOTHING BIG IN THIS CHAPTER, IT'S JUST SOME FATHER-DAUGHTER BONDING, BUT THAT BONDING IS CRUCIAL TO THE STORY, DANI PLAYS A BIG PART IN BRINGING HER PARENTS BACK TOGETHER.**

**I LOVE DYLAN HE IS SO FUNNY TOO WRITE, HE IS THE COMPLETE OPPOSITE OF SWEET LOVING, SHY DANIELA. HE IS STUBBORN AND HEADSTRONG, BUT HE LOVES HIM FAMILY MORE THAN ANYTHING THAT IS WHY HE IS SO RELUCTANT TO SAM, HE DOESN'T WANT TO SEE DANI NOR HIS MOM HURT.**

**I WILL UPDATE TOMORROW, AS FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK, I AM NOT SURE, I AM WATCHING TRANSFORMERS THURSDAY, AND I HAVE OVERNIGHT ORIENTATION AT THE UNIVERSITY I AM GOING TO ATTEND THIS FALL ON THURSDAY, SO WE SHALL SEE.**

**REVIEW!!!**


	30. Chapter 30

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS :)**

**LEAH**

So last night I had probably made the biggest mistake ever, I invited Sam over for dinner, my plan on keeping him as far away from me possible completely came to a stop.

I hated the fact that he still had power over me, how every time he was close my body shivered, or how his smile and eyes made my legs feel like jell-o. I mean you would think that after being the reason for my misery for the past five years, I would loath the guy until the day I died, but no he was here for one full day ONE FULL DAY and he had me already under his damn spell.

I was honestly watching my resolve crumble underneath me, any restraint I had on keeping him away from my heart was slowly diminishing. I blame my daughter.

She did not stop talking about him last night; she spent an hour talking on how her daddy was the best person in the world, how he was funny and sweet, how he called her princess, and how he had promised her own room in his house. She was practically beaming with pride.

Before Sam came back, I would have to pray to hear a word come out of her mouth, and now I couldn't shut her up, not that I wanted too I loved seeing my little girl happy, but I really didn't want to hear about Sam anymore than I had too.

Alex was enthralled with Daniela, she had never been so happy before, so you know how imprinting works, when the imprint is happy your happy, and well Alex the man who swore to hate Sam for the rest of his life was out buying the best steaks in town for our little dinner party.

My family wasn't all that happy about letting Sam in the lives of my kids but I couldn't deny him nor them the chance to get to know each other, my mom was a bit more lenient, she had alternated weeks with Mrs. Uley to go clean his house during his absence. My dad and Seth were a complete different story they despised him, utterly and truthfully despised every inch of him.

"Momma, what time is Sam coming over?" Dylan asked me as he came into my room with the phone in his hand.

"Around six, who are you talking too?" I asked him.

"I am talking to Uncle Seth" he picked up the phone "Uncle Seth can you come pick me up at six, it's an emergency" I heard Seth's booming laughter on the other line.

I grabbed the phone from Dylan "Seth, please disregard my son, he will be present today when his father comes over" Dylan pouted and slumped on my bed.

I smiled "Damn, Lee you really going to force the kid, aren't you?" Seth accused.

"Seth, please I know what I am doing, give me some credit"

"Fine, I guess your right"

"I am always right, Seth"

"Yeah, yeah."

I hanged up and pulled Dylan to my side, he rested his head on my chest and sighed "Mommy, do I have to stay, I want to go with Uncle Seth!"

"I know sweetie, but your dad really wants to get to know you!"

"He's not my dad!"

"Dylan, I know you are mad and angry at him for missing so many important times in your life, but he loves you honey, and maybe if you give him a chance you might really find that you have a lot in common"

"I don't want to like him, I have a dad and his name his Alex" he grumbled.

I lifted his chin so that he was looking straight at me "Sam isn't expecting you to call him dad; or to even view him as a father yet, he just wants to get to know you like a friend. Don't you want to be his friend?"

"Not really" he told me and I couldn't help but laugh, my genes had seriously affected this kid.

"Dylan did you know that Sam loves to play sports, he used to be the captain of the football and soccer team when we were in high school, and I know for a fact that you love football"

"So Uncle Paul likes football, I can play with him, I don't need Sam" Wow, Dylan was very anti-Sam, there was not one thing that I could tell him to warm up his little heart.

"Momma, do you love Sam?" he asked me in a voice so small, I almost missed the question.

I bit my lip and stared into his eyes that were a replica Sam's "Yeah honey I do love him and I always will, you want to know why?"

He nodded "Because he gave me you and Dani, the two most important people in my life" I kissed the tip of his nose.

He smiled and pulled me into a hug "I love you momma!"

"I love you too baby!"

He groaned "Momma, I am not a baby!"

"Dylan you will always be my baby, even when you are married and have kids"

He made a disgusted face and I laughed "Momma, I am going to try and be nice to Sam, for you"

I smiled and kissed his cheek "Thank you baby"

"You welcome, I am going to tell Dani, she was freaking out that I was going to scare Sam away" he rolled his eyes as he got off my bed and ran to Dani's room all while screaming her name.

I cleaned up around the house while the kids took their afternoon nap, my nerves were on edge the entire day, I wanted this dinner to be comfortable for both parties, but I wasn't so sure that was actually going to happen, thank God for Kim.

She promised to come over and help me out today, my doorbell rang, "Hey Leah" Kim greeted me as she walked in holding her little four year old Addison.

I kneeled down and hugged Addison "Hey Addy!"

"Hi Aunt Leah"

"Addy!" Dylan screamed as he came running out of his room, I smiled as Addy and he hugged each other.

He grabbed her hand and they both ran off to his room, Kim sighed "Oh young love"

"Should we watch them?" I asked her perplexed.

She rolled her eyes "Leah, don't overreact"

Kim helped me to somewhat calm my nerves, we talked about Rachel's son Jeremy and how Billy was super happy because she was expecting again, hearing about the latest pack gossip made me feel somewhat better, because if I talked about others than my mind wouldn't steer too much towards Sam.

"Mommy, how do I look?" Dani asked me as she came walking to the living room with a beautiful yellow sundress on.

Kim and I smiled "Dani, you look hot!" Kim told her.

Dani, blushed, I glared at Kim and picked her up "You look very pretty, Dani. Do you want me to do your hair?" she nodded.

I picked her hair up in to two little pigtails, "Dani, what are you wearing?" Dylan sneered as he came barging in still holding Addy's hand.

"It's a dress, and she looks very pretty" I scolded at him "And you young man should go and get cleaned up as well your dad is going to be here any minute now"

"Yeah, Addy and I should get going. I don't want Jared sending a search party when he comes home and I am not there"

I laughed "Bye and thanks for coming"

"No problem, bye kids"

The second that Kim walked out the door, my stomach started churning all over again.

"Hey I am back, wow Dani you look beautiful" Alex said as he walked in.

"Thank you" she murmured embarrassed at all the attention she was getting.

Alex planted a big kiss on her cheek and then made his way to me, "So, how are you doing today?" he asked me.

"I feel like I am going to pass out any second" I admitted.

He chuckled "It's going to be fine, don't worry about it"

I took a deep breath "I am going to get ready"

"You go do that, I will finish up here"

"Thanks Alex, I don't know what I would do without you, it's a good thing you are going to be my son-in-law one day" I teased him.

"Ha, ha you are not funny"

I laughed as I walked to my room, I loved teasing Alex, he hated to think about his future with Dani, because well he very much saw her as his daughter, but that didn't mean that I didn't tease him every chance I got.

After spending and hour debating what the hell I was going to wear, I ended up with a yellow halter dress to match Dani, I let my hair cascade down my back and I put on some eye liner and mascara, I looked hot, and then I cursed myself for trying to look good for Sam.

The doorbell rang and my stomach dropped, he was here, I looked at myself one more time in the mirror, before swallowing all of my fears and walking out of the room.

I couldn't help but smile, when I saw Sam sitting on my couch, Dani on his lap talking animatedly to him while Dylan sulked at the side.

Sam looked up at me and grinned, he stood up and picked up a bouquet of red roses "Hello Leah, you look beautiful" he told me as he handed me the flowers.

"Thank you for coming and for the flowers"

"Mommy, look he brought me flowers too" Dani told me as she showed me the sunflowers that he brought her. "And he brought Dylan a football, right Dylan?"

"Yeah" Dylan muttered.

"Hey guys dinner is ready" Alex saved me as he came into the living room.

"Uh, yeah we should go" I told them as I walked to the dining room.

Dylan ran to me and grabbed my hand, while Dani held onto Sam like glue.

We sat down, Alex and Dylan on my side, while Sam sat in front of me, Dani on his right.

Dinner was very awkward, I couldn't look at him, but I felt his eyes on me the entire time, every time I would look up, I would catch him staring at me intently, he wasn't trying to hide it either, because when I caught him he would smile at me and I would blush like a damn school girl.

Alex would notice and then start laughing at me, which earned him a lot of painful kicks under the table. Dani was really the only one talking; Dylan just ate his dinner and ignored Sam, well at least tried too.

Once Sam started talking about football with Alex, Dylan became very intrigued; it didn't take him long before he was warming up to Sam, though he would never admit such a thing.

When dinner was over, we all congregated in the living room, the boys were watching a football game, while Dani started playing with her dolls, all while forcing Alex to play with her.

Sam and Dylan were chattering away, "How could you like the Eagles, Dylan, they suck!" Sam told him.

"No, the Steelers, suck!"

"And who told you that?" Sam asked him.

"Uncle Paul and Uncle Jake" he stated firmly.

Sam chuckled "Those two actually agreed on something"

Dylan shrugged "Hey Dylan how about tomorrow I take you to the beach and we throw that ball I got you around?"

"Okay, only if mom let's me"

Sam looked at me "Sure, but Dani stays home"

"But Mommy, I want to go too!"

"No, Daniela you had your alone time with him yesterday, its Dylan's turn"

"Fine" she grumbled as she folded her arms across her chest and pouted at Alex.

"Aw, Dani don't be sad, I will take you to eat ice cream tomorrow" Alex told her while he glared at me.

"Okay" she said brightly.

I turned and walked to the kitchen to finish cleaning up; I was washing dishes when I heard heavy footsteps behind me.

"Thanks for inviting me over, Leah"

"Sam, what do you want?"

He cleared his throat "I know that you don't want to hear my apologies, but I truly am sorry. If I would have known of what I was leaving behind, I wouldn't have left"

I turned to face him "It doesn't change anything, Sam, because you would have only stayed because I was pregnant."

He walked over to me and cupped my face, I tried to look away but his grip was firm "I love you Leah, I always have, I am sorry that I was a coward and insecure, I swear I felt like I was losing you, I wasn't strong enough to fight for you, and I will live with that guilt for the rest of my life. I loved and thought about you every day when I was gone"

"Why did it take you so long to come back?"

"I came back nine months later, and I bumped into some girl who told me that you had children and had moved in with Alex. I thought that you had moved on and were happy, I didn't want to come back and ruin that for you."

Tears were streaming down my cheeks, Sam bent down and kissed them away "I still love you Sam" I whispered in his ear "I never stopped"

He looked at me intently "I don't expect you to run into my arms and pretend like nothing ever happened, but I want you to know that I won't be a coward this time, I will fight and I won't give up"

"I don't know if I can trust you again"

"Then I will prove to you that I deserve it. Please just let me try, I can't live the rest of my life knowing that I didn't at least try"

I nodded "Okay" I whispered.

He pressed our foreheads together "I love you so much Leah; and I swear that I will do whatever it takes to have you in my arms again."

He leaned in closer and placed a small kiss on my lips, he let go off my face, my eyes were still closed and I felt like I was in a dream. My eyes fluttered open and he was still standing there watching me with pure love and lust in his eyes.

I couldn't contain myself as I lunged into his arms and kissed him, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me up, our bodies were pressed together as our kiss grew more and more passionate.

We broke apart both gasping for air, I rested my head on his chest and he rubbed small circles on my back, "That was amazing" he breathed.

I looked up at him, "I shouldn't have done that" I told him as I pulled away.

He grabbed me and hugged me "I know that it doesn't mean that all is forgiven, but fuck Leah you have no idea how long I have waited to do that again"

"You still have a long way to go before I can forgive you, Sam"

"I know, but it's a good thing that we are both immortal"

I laughed "Good point"

"You really do look beautiful, Leah."

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself"

"Why, thank you, it's a compliment coming from you"

"Sam, can I ask you something?"

"Of course"

"Where were you for these past five years?"

"I was living in a small town by Portland, I worked in a car shop, and I made a decent living"

"What made you come back?"

He sighed "My friend Ricky, he was a co worker and the only person I talked too while I was there, well his girlfriend was in a car accident and dies the same day that he was going to ask her to marry him. He never got the chance to say good bye, I didn't want that for me."

I walked up to him and hugged him "I am sorry"

He held on to me, and buried his face in my hair, I was completely content until I smelled a sweet scent, that was all too familiar, I felt Sam tense up and a faint growl escape Alex's chest.

Sam pulled away and grabbed my hand, "Leah, take the kids and hide" he ordered.

Alex stood behind Sam; I grabbed my very bewildered children and hid behind the couch.

"Mommy, what's going on?" Dani asked me.

"Sweetie, nothing is wrong" I lied.

Dylan ran to her side and hugged her protectively. Sam looked at me and then opened the door, I looked up and froze, what the hell was she doing here?

"Hello Sam" she said in a bell like voice.

"What are you doing here?" he growled.

"I would appreciate it, if you refrain from growling at my wife. You have nothing to worry about, Leah you're children are safe"

I peered up and couldn't help shrieking in happiness "Bella!!!"

**REVIEW! SO A BIT OF SAM/LEAH FLUFF**

**THEY ARENT BACK TOGETHER YET, SO DON'T GET TOO EXCITED.**

**YES, THE CULLENS ARE BACK BUT THEY AREN'T COMING WITH GOOD NEWS.**

**I DON'T KNOW WHEN I WILL UPDATE AGAIN :) BUT REVIEW AND I PROMISE TO TRY AND UPDATE AT LEAST ONE MORE TIME THIS WEEK ….**


	31. Chapter 31

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL WHO REVIEWED LAST CHAPTER, I FELT LIKE I HAVENT UPDATED IN FOREVER! LOL ANYWHO I DON'T WANT TO MAKE YOU WAIT ANY LONGER ….**

**LEAH**

"Leah, Sam is here" Alex told me as he walked in to my room.

I sighed "Is Dylan ready?"

He nodded "He is trying to hide the fact that he is excited of hanging out with Sam" he chuckled

"Yeah well I doomed the poor kid; he was born with my stubbornness"

"Daddy!!!" we both heard Daniela scream as she ran down the hall.

"Maybe you should go out there, he may want to see you" Alex told me.

I let out a deep breath and walked out to the living room, Dani was of course attached to her father complaining on how she wanted to spend the day with him too "Sweetie, we can spend time together when I bring your brother back, okay?"

"Okay" she agreed reluctantly.

Dylan was leaning on the couch, looking both annoyed and excited, he was holding the football in his hand, he looked up at me and ran towards my awaiting arms, I bent down and he whispered in my ear "Momma, I am scared. What if after today I start liking Sam?" he asked me worriedly as if the concept was so dreadful.

I stroked his face "Baby, liking Sam isn't a bad thing, on the contrary I think it would be very good for you"

"But he hurt you"

I raised y eyebrow at him "Who told you that?"

He looked down and fidgeted with the ball, my eyes roamed forward Sam was trying to pretend he didn't hear what Dylan had said, but his rigid posture gave him away.

"I heard Uncle Seth and Grandpa talking about it" he admitted.

I tilted his chin so that he was looking straight at me "Dylan, whatever happened between your dad and I has nothing to do with you, if you want to let him in the big heart of yours, don't let our past mistakes stop you, okay?"

He nodded "I love you momma!" he whispered.

I kissed his cheek "I love you too" Dylan hugged me and then ran to Sam; he pulled on Sam's pants demanding attention.

"Can we go now?"

Sam ruffled his hair "Sure, son how about you wait for me outside, while I talk to your mom for a second?"

Dylan shrugged and walked out, Dani and Alex followed him.

Sam got up from the sofa and walked towards me, I took a step back and my back collided with the wall.

"Leah I am sorry that I am putting you and the kids through this, I wish I could turn back in time and save us all this pain and confusion"

"That's the thing Sam, you can't turn back, and you just have to face the consequences of your actions"

He took hesitant steps towards me, I could feel the heat radiating from his body, my stomach was doing flips, having him so close and not being able to grab him, kiss him, and make him mine was seriously the most frustrating thing in the world.

Sam rested his hands on the wall almost trapping me in a cage, "Last night, Leah I couldn't stop thinking about you. I can practically still feel your soft lips on mine" he whispered.

My body was melting, I wanted him, fuck I needed him, every single part of him. He lowered his head and started moving his lips towards me; I parted my lips ready to give in.

But then I heard the laughter of my kids outside, I heard Alex playing with them. Suddenly the five years of pain and betrayal came flooding in; I couldn't forgive him so easily. I was Leah Fucking Clearwater, I was stronger than this.

I saw Sam's eyes close as he descended closer; I took a deep breath and with all the power I had I shoved him away from me.

"What the fuck Sam?!" I yelled at him.

Sam was panting, his hands still resting on the wall for support "You can't do this shit to me, Sam! You fucking left, just because I kissed you last night, which was a mistake, does not mean that we are okay, because we are not!"

His eyes grew dark as he straightened up "A mistake? You are actually going to look me in the eye and tell me that you didn't want to kiss me last night? That you didn't feel anything when you were in my arms?"

Angry tears streamed down my cheeks "Of course I felt something, Sam. Because even though I hate you for leaving me and causing the most pain I have ever felt, I still fucking love you, but that doesn't mean that you and I can be together again!"

I turned around, Sam grabbed my arm and forced me to look at him "You can try and push me away all you want, but I won't stop fighting. I have forever Leah, don't forget that"

He let go off my arm and walked outside, I heard him tell Dylan that it was time to go, I stumbled to the kitchen and wiped the tears off my face, five minutes later Alex was walking in.

"Dani, go to your room and get ready" he told my daughter, Dani didn't say anything she ran to her room.

Alex placed a hand on my shoulder "Are you okay?" he asked me.

I turned around and buried my face in his chest "I don't know what to do" I sobbed.

He led me to the living room and cradled me on his lap, "It is okay, Lee you will figure it out"

"I love him so much" I cried.

Alex cupped my face, he wiped away my tears with his thumb "You need time to forgive him, just take your time, he is willing to wait for you"

"I don't want to get hurt again"

"You know my opinion about Sam, I think he is a douche, but even I can't deny the fact that he is in love with you. He made a mistake, granted it's a pretty big one, but that man never stopped loving you. I know that love cant heal five years of crying yourself to sleep, but just know that if it takes you ten years to forgive him, he is still going to be there waiting for you"

"Alex you are amazing, you know that? I don't know what I would do without you, thanks for always being here for me. Dani is a lucky girl"

Alex smiled and kissed me on the cheek "You are my best friend Lee, and I will always be here for you"

"Mommy, Alex can I come out now?" We both laughed as we heard Dani's timid voice coming from her doorway.

I sniffed "Yes, sweetie are you ready?"

Dani came running out with her bag full of Barbie's "Yes, mommy, I can't wait to see Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett"

Last night after Bella had passed by, we had decided to meet up at the Cullen's place today, apparently she had come back not bearing such good news, and well she didn't feel comfortable talking to me about around Sam and my kids.

So we agreed to see each other today, plus Rose and Alice were dying to see Daniela and Dylan, the latter wanted to see his Uncle Emmett. He was pretty peeved that he was going to miss a chance to visit, but I promised him to take him soon.

Alex carried Dani to the car and buckled her in, the drive to Cullen's house seemed so unreal, and I had not visited since they moved away five years ago, and they wanted to protect their secret and well Bella definitely couldn't walk around Forks and not stir attention.

I had missed them terribly, to my pack's disgust the Cullen's had become my family, I loved them so much, they had always stood by me no matter what, they loved me and my kids and for that I would be eternally grateful.

When the beautiful white house came into view, I couldn't help the happiness that radiated from me.

We got out of the car and walked up the steps; I raised my hand to knock but didn't have the chance because Alice opened up with a huge grin on her face.

"Leah!" she screamed as she wrapped her arms around me "Oh, I have missed you" she let me go and looked down "Dani, you look so pretty!" she cooed as she hugged Dani.

She picked her up and walked inside, leaving Alex and I outside bewildered, Alice tends to have that affect on people.

Rosalie appeared and smiled at us "Come in already, everyone is dying to see you" she told us as she ushered us inside.

Everyone was in the living room crowding around a very happy Dani, "Where is my boy, Lil Dylz?" Emmett asked.

Alex chuckled as I glared at Emmett "His name is Dylan, and he is spending time with his dad"

Emmett came towards me and slung his arm around my shoulder "Lil Dylz actually agreed to that? What did you do threaten to take his little crush Addy away?" he asked me.

"No, but thanks for the suggestion"

Emmett laughed and walked towards Dani, who was looking at everyone as if she was mesmerized.

"Leah, it is so good to see you" Esme told me as she walked in with cookies and more delicacies.

"It's good to see you too Esme"

She smiled kindly at us "Alex, how are you?" she asked him.

"I am fine, and you?"

"I am good, I am really happy to be home"

"Lee!" Bella came running through the back door.

"Hey Bells, where you been?"

Emmett cleared his throat and covered Dani's ear "They are still in the newlywed stage, you know the one that includes a lot of humping, though I must say they are rookies, they got nothing on me and Rose" he winked at his wife.

Edward hissed at him, while Bella looked around mortified, I hide my laugh behind my hand.

"So, Bella what do you have to tell me?" I asked her trying to change the subject.

She looked around "Esme, would you mind showing Dani all the clothes we bought for her and Dylan while we speak to Leah and Alex?"

Esme walked in "Of course" she extended her hands to Dani "Come on dear"

Dani left with Esme and the atmosphere in the room suddenly turned very cold.

"Ok, you guys are freaking me out, what the hell is going on?"

Alice walked up to me and sat down on the table in front of me, Bella sat down at my side and held my hand, Alice took a deep breath before speaking "Leah, you are aware that I cannot see your future, right?"

I nodded "Well that I had a vision, not of you but of Dani and Dylan"

I froze, Alex tensed up at my side "What did you see Alice?" I asked panicked.

She bit her lip "Leah, they are in danger"

"Alice stop being so cryptic, tell me straight up what the hell you are talking about?"

She looked around for help, Edward stepped up, and he looked intently at me "Leah, do you remember that night that you were cornered by the unfamiliar pack?"

Alex gripped my hand "Of course, it was the night Alex saved me, but what do they have to do this?"

"Leah, it seems as if they found out that you conceived children with another wolf, your children in their eyes are heirs to a very strong bloodline, a bloodline that their tribe feels threatened by"

"But how, did they find out?" Alex asked "I haven't told anyone!"

"One of your ex pack mates was sent here to check up on you and apparently they saw you, Leah, and Sam. They must have put the pieces together"

I shook my head "What exactly did you see?"

Alice spoke up "I saw Dani and Dylan getting snatched, their surroundings were blurring because the snatchers are wolves"

"Is there anything I can do, that will stop this from happening?" I asked.

"Leah, it's set, they have already made up their mind, and all we can do is be on alert. You must tell your pack so they can start patrolling, we will run around our territory, but Leah I cannot stress this more, Dylan and Dani need to have the strongest wolves with them at all times, they need to be protected"

I nodded "I will tell them, the boys love them, I know that they will do anything to protect them, I will talk to Jake as soon as I can" Bella winced.

Alex was shaking next to me, I squeezed his hand he looked at me with fury in his eyes, "It's going to be okay, Alex." I tried to assure him.

He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight "I am so sorry that my tribe is inflicting you with so much pain, I won't let them get near them, I promise you, Leah"

I looked up at him "I trust you, I always have"

He kissed my forehead, "We'll get through this"

"We always do" I murmured.

After spending two hours strategizing with the Cullen's about plans of action, Alex decided that it was time to go and tell the pack.

I sat on the backseat and held a sleeping Dani in my arms, Alex would continuously turn and check we were still there, I had called Jacob before leaving the Cullen's and told him that I needed a pack meeting.

He apparently called Sam and told me to meet them at Sam's house. When we arrived, I knew everyone was there already, I could hear the boisterous laughing coming from inside.

Alex held Dani and I tight as we walked inside, all the guys except Seth who was glaring at Sam where all seated around his couch watching football. Dylan and Paul's son Jeremy were sitting on Paul's lap using him as a punching bag, while Paul playfully groaned at their hits.

Dylan looked up at me and ran towards me "Momma!" he yelled.

I grabbed him and held him tight; Alex squeezed my hand while I choked back a sob. Seth saw my face and ran towards me, followed by Jake. Who grabbed Dylan and gave him to Paul, Jake cupped my face and stared into my watering eyes "Leah, what's going on?"

"Alex, why don't you take Dani, Dylan, and Jeremy to my room?" Sam told him as he walked toward us.

Alex gave me a reassuring look before he walked away with my kids and Jeremy; once he was gone I broke down and clutched Jake for support.

My knees gave out, Jake caught me before I fell, he carried me to the couch and sat me down, he held on to my hand and asked me again "Lee, what's going on?"

I didn't look at him, instead I looked straight at Sam "They're coming for my kids"

**REVIEW!!!**

**IF YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT SPOILERS AND ARE INTERESTED IN HELPING ME DECIDE THE FATE OF ONE SPECIFIC CHARACTER, PLEASE LET ME KNOW, BECAUSE I AM TORN, AND I DON'T WANT TO ASK EVERYONE OR MAKE A POLL BECAUSE IT COULD POTENTIALLY RUIN THE STORY, JUST LET ME KNOW!**


	32. Chapter 32

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL OF YOU THAT REVIEWED! **

**SAM**

"They are coming for my kids" the moment those words slipped out of Leah's mouth, I felt as if I had gotten the wind knocked out of me.

I rushed to her side and pushed Jake out of the way, I grabbed Leah and cradled her to me her body was shaking with sobs "Leah, who is coming for our kids?" I asked her anxiously.

She looked up at me with her beautiful eyes and proceeded to tell us about Alex's former pack and how they were coming for our kids, whom they believed to be the start of a powerful species, one that ultimately threatened their tribe.

As she continued talking, I had to do everything in my power to not phase right there, the anger was practically pulsating through my veins, my body wanted to unleash the beast in me. I wanted to run and find who ever wanted to endanger my family.

Leah was still crying, Jake tried to inch closer to her, but I growled and tightened my hold on her, "Sam, stop!" she reprimanded me.

I held her tighter and stroked her hair "I am not letting you go, Lee" I told her firmly.

She placed her hands on my chest and tried to push me off "Sam, stop being ridiculous"

I let go off her and cupped her face "I am not being ridiculous Leah, I am just worried about you!"

"Well don't be I can take care of myself, I have been doing it for the past five years" she spat as she shoved me away and ran towards her brother.

Seth was glaring at me as he hugged his sister protectively, Jake noticed the tension and cleared his throat "Leah, did Alice say when they were going to come?"

She shook her head "The vision was blurry; she only saw Dani and Dylan because they are human"

"Okay, well we are just going to have to be on high alert, we will patrol in pairs, and a wolf will always have to be with Leah and the kids, we are not going to take our chances, the Cullen's have already agreed to keep an eye out on their land" he walked over to Leah and hugged her "We are family and we do whatever it takes to protect our family" he told her, she smiled at him as he bent down and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

Alex came out of my room looking saddened and worried "Leah the kids are asleep, maybe we should take them home"

She nodded as she followed him into my room; I stood up and followed them.

Alex was carrying Daniela in his arms when I walked in, "She is going to be mad that she didn't spend time with you today" he told me.

I laughed as I walked over to them, I bent down and placed a small kiss on her cheek, her little eyes fluttered open, she smiled sleepily "Hey Daddy" she murmured.

I stroked her cheek "Good night princess, I will see you tomorrow, okay?"

She nodded and then buried her face in Alex's neck, he smiled lovingly at her "Thanks for looking out for them" I told him.

He looked up at me seriously "They mean more to me than my own life" he told me before walking out of the room.

Leah was looking at me as if I had grown a third eye, I walked over to her, I grabbed her hand, "Leah, promise me that you will call me if you need anything"

She didn't answer as she bent down and picked up Dylan, Dylan sighed happily as he snuggled closer to his mother, she looked me straight in the eyes as she reached and stroked my cheek "I promise" she whispered.

"Thank you" I told her, she gave me a warm smile and then walked by me.

"Leah?" I called out.

"Yes?"

"Can I come over tomorrow; you know to spend time with you and the kids?"

She laughed "Of course, Sam. Though I don't see why you are asking, you would show up anyways"

I shrugged "I am trying to win you back, aren't I? I thought my charm would help"

She rolled her eyes "Sam, it's going to take a lot more than politeness to get me back; you know that right?"

"You got to start somewhere, right? Mark my words, Lee this is only the beginning"

She laughed again, "I'll see you tomorrow, Sam" she said as she walked out of the room.

"Sweet dreams, Lee" I shouted out.

I walked over to my window, and watched her get in the car, she had a small smile plastered on her face, and I couldn't help but hope that after this disastrous day I was the one reason she had a small on her face.

**ALEX**

I was sitting in the wooden rocking chair in my angel's room; she was sleeping peacefully without a worry in the world. I, however was consumed with pain and worry, they were coming for two out of the three most important people in my life.

I found myself wishing that I would have never stumbled into La Push, because then I wouldn't have brought such mayhem into the lives of these amazing people.

However, I couldn't conceive a life without my little angel. My Daniela, the reason why I was born, I loved her more than my own life, what am I saying she was my life.

I have seen her grow up from that little baby I held in my arms to the beautiful girl she was becoming. I watched with dread as she had cried herself to sleep begging for her dad and now how she practically radiated happiness ever since he came back.

And then there was Dylan, my little man, I had grown to love him like my very own son, I was the one who taught him how to walk and say "momma", when Leah would be too exhausted after spending sleepless nights with his hyper persona, I would take over. I spent many nights rocking the kid to sleep, it took me two weeks to realize that he was tummy guy, any time I would place him on my chest, he would stop crying and fall to a deep sleep.

I remember the first time he called me dad, I had never been happier, it was like a sense of pride, knowing that he appreciated all the love I had for him. I also recall correcting him telling him that I loved him as my own but that I wasn't his father. His eyes had watered when he asked me where his dad was, I told him that he was finding himself, but that one day he would come back.

The two kids had become my sole reason to live, the day Sam left and Leah told me about her pregnancy I knew that I was willing to do whatever it took to help her out, Leah gradually became my best friend and then I started seeing her as a sister that I would give my left arm for, we helped each other through rough spots, but we got through it together, we both had the same goals, to protect Daniela and Dylan, and it seemed like the time had finally come to test just how strong we really are.

Dani stirred her in sleep, and my instincts pulled me to her side, her eyes fluttered open as the first rays of the sun peered through her window, she turned and looked at me "Alex?" she asked me her voice hoarse.

I choked back the sobs that had been stuck in my throat all night long "Good morning angel, how did you sleep?"

She reached her arms up to me, I picked her up and she hugged me tightly "I slept really good, I had a dream about you and me"

"Really, you want to tell me about it?"

She nodded "You and me we are at the beach and we were building this HUGE sandcastle, and then you took me to eat ice cream" she told me cheerfully.

I chuckled "Wow, what a cool dream"

She looked up at me with a glint in her eyes "Alex, we should make my dream real!"

"Dani, did you make up that dream so I could take you to the beach and eat ice cream?"

She fluttered her eyelashes "Maybe" she said innocently.

I pulled her to me and started tickling her, her adorable squeals of laughter erupted all over the room, "What's going on?" Dylan said grumpily as he walked into Dani's room.

"Alex, stop!" Dani was screaming still giggling.

Dylan walked up to us and helped me and start tickling Dani too, we were all having a great time, for a moment I forgot all about my former pack, I was just enjoying the moment.

Someone cleared their throat from the doorway, we all froze and looked at Leah, who was glaring at us. There was one thing you needed to know about Leah Clearwater, she was DEFINITELY not a morning person.

"Would one of you please care to explain to me, why you are up at six in the morning?" she asked.

Dylan and Dani looked scared as they both pointed their tiny fingers at me, I looked at them "Traitors" I murmured to them.

"Alex?" Leah hissed.

I caught her strong stare and mumbled "Sorry"

Her eyes softened amused "Well because you woke me up at this ungodly hour, I think it is only fair that you cook breakfast"

I groaned "Fine, fine" I looked down at Dani and Dylan "Let's go and make breakfast before your dad comes" I told them.

Dani squealed as she ran to the kitchen, Dylan looked at his sister "She is so weird" he breathed before he ran after her.

"Couldn't sleep I assume?" Leah asked me.

I shook my head "I have a feeling I am going to be having a lot of sleepless nights"

"Alex I am just as worried as you are, but you have to take care of yourself too, you can't help us if you end up sick, look the kids are safe. I can smell Quil outside patrolling. We won't let anything happen to them"

I slumped down on Dani's bed, I buried my face in my hands "I am so sorry, Leah"

Leah knelt in front of me and shoved my hands away; she tilted my chin so that I was looking at her "Why the hell are you apologizing, none of this is your fault"

"If I wouldn't have ever come here, then the pack would have never found out about Dani and Dylan, they wouldn't have ever come back"

She stroked my cheek "Alex, it's not your fault that your pack is so demented. And I will never regret having you in my life, okay?"

I nodded. "Thanks Lee"

"Don't even mention it"

"Daddy!!!" we heard Dani scream from the kitchen.

Leah and I laughed at her theatrics, we both got up and walked to the kitchen we indeed Sam was playing with Dani and Dylan was watching them acting uninterested.

Sam noticed our presence and stood up "Hello Leah" he told her kindly.

Leah blushed and I laughed at her embarrassment, "Hey Dylan want to help me make breakfast?" I asked him.

He nodded without a second guess; "Thanks I needed to get out of there" he told me matter of factly.

"Dylan, you know that you can like Sam, right?"

"I know, I just don't want too"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't need another dad, I already have like ten"

I laughed "Dylan but he's your real dad, he gave you life, if it wasn't for him you wouldn't be here"

He shrugged "I don't care, Dani is too nice, and it is going to take more than some playing football for me to actually like him"

I walked over to him and ruffled his hair "You are just like your mom, kid"

He rolled his eyes and started punching me; I faked pain as he kept taking swipes at me.

"Dylan, don't hurt him!" Dani screamed as she ran towards me, grabbed my legs and glared at Dylan who was smiling down at her.

"I wasn't hurting him, Dani. We were just playing" he told her amused.

She looked up at me and beckoned me to pick her up, I obliged, and she placed her small hands on my cheeks and looked me over worriedly "Alex, did Dylan hurt you?"

I kissed her on the cheek and hugged her "No, Angel he didn't hurt me"

She sighed in relief, "Where are your mom and dad?" I asked her.

She grinned "Mommy and Daddy are falling in love again!" she announced.

Dylan faked disgust and I laughed as I peeked into the living room, where Sam had Leah pinned to the wall. Leah's eyes were closed as Sam bent his head down lower and lower …

"Alex, someone is calling you?" Dylan told me.

I turned around and noticed that my cell was vibrating, I placed Dani on the floor and got my phone, I looked at the caller I.D. it was an unknown caller.

I answered "Hello?"

"_I would watch that cute little girl if I were you, you don't want to lose her"_

"Who the hell is this?" I growled.

"_Don't worry my friend; I plan to make an appearance soon"_

He hanged up; my body was shaking as I ran outside and looked around the house.

"Alex, what's going on?" Leah screamed.

"They're coming"

**I HOPED YOU ENJOYED ALEX'S .!**

**REVIEW!**


	33. Chapter 33

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!!**

**LEAH **(RIGHT BEFORE ALEX SEES SAM PINNING LEAH TO THE WALL)

"Daddy, I am so happy you came to see me!" Dani gushed as she sat comfortably on Sam's lap; Sam was smiling at her but stealing glances at me.

I could hear Dylan and Alex in the kitchen talking about Sam followed by Alex's playful groans. I looked up to see Dani with a worried expression on her face, and Sam looking straight at me.

Dani squirmed in Sam's lap "Daddy, you aren't going to leave, right?"

"No sweetheart, I am going to stay right here"

"Okay, good, because I have to go protect Alex" she stated as she jumped out of Sam's lap and ran towards the kitchen.

"She really loves him, doesn't she?" Sam asked me as he stood up and started walking towards me.

I smiled "Yeah, she does. I think she feels the pull towards him, ever since she was little she knew that he was hers"

"You know when I found out he imprinted on her, I was furious, but now that I have seen how he is with her and Dylan, I couldn't think of a better man for my little girl"

Sam was now standing right in front of me, I was leaning against the wall, breathing heavily, I hated how after all these years he still had this effect on me.

My heart was racing wildly, Sam noticed because he grinned and pressed his body against mine, I groaned at the sensation of having him this close.

He bent his head down and started placing butterflies kisses on my neck, I placed my hand on his chest and closed my eyes, I marveled at the sound of his heart under my hand.

"I love you so much Leah, I will do whatever it takes to protect you and our kids" he murmured against my neck.

"Sam …" I moaned as his hands found my hips, he grabbed them tightly, pressing me even closer to him.

My body yearned for him, having his strong hands on me, my body pressed against every contour on his, I wanted him, I needed him, my mind was racing, at that moment I forgot about pulling away.

He looked up at me with his lust filled eyes, he was looking at my lips, I closed my eyes and sighed, I wanted to taste him, I had been craving this ever since we shared that kiss a couple of days ago.

His breathing was ragged as he inched closer and closer, my legs felt like jell-o when his lips finally connected with mine, my arms snaked around his neck and pulled him tighter against me, he nibbled on my bottom lip begging for an entrance that I was more than willing to give.

I opened my mouth and let his tongue run wild, my fingers tangled in the hairs at the nape of his neck, I forgot about every worry that was running through my head, at that moment all I wanted to do was feel and love Sam.

I wanted to be his, I wanted to claim his love, I knew that if I he was by my side I could be happy.

I was ready in a high, I wanted more, I was about to suggest that we finish what we started in my room, when suddenly I felt Sam tense up.

He pulled away, I looked up at him, he was looking worriedly towards the kitchen, I grabbed his face and forced him to look at me "What's wrong?" I asked him.

He didn't answer as he snaked his fingers through mine, Alex ran past us his entire frame shaking.

I didn't let go of Sam's hand as I ran outside, Alex was looking around anxiously.

"Alex, what's going on?" I screamed.

He turned to look at me, his jaw clenched "They're coming" was all he said as he exploded out of his clothes and ran to the forest.

My body went numb, I could feel the burning in my fingers from Sam's vice like grip, but I was too shocked and scared to stop him.

"Momma!" I heard Dylan scream.

I turned around reflexively, Dylan was holding Dani in his arms, she looked like she had passed out, and he had tears in his eyes as he was shaking his sister.

I let go off Sam's hand and ran towards Dani, "What happened?" I asked Dylan as I picked up Dani's limp form.

I heard a distressed howl coming from the woods, obviously Alex had scene Dani and freaked out.

"Sam, get me some alcohol" I ordered as I rested Dani on the couch.

I turned to Dylan, who was pale "Baby, what happened?"

He started sobbing "We were scared because Alex was shaking, she was worried. So we ran outside to see if he was okay, but then we saw him turn into wolf, and then she fainted"

"Oh baby, I am sorry that you had to see that"

He wiped his tears as he reached out to grab Dani's hand "It is okay, I mean I saw Uncle Seth do it once, but I never said anything, I told Dani but she never believed me"

"Leah!" Sam shouted as he came running to living room with alcohol and some cotton balls.

I poured some alcohol on the cotton, I was going to place under Dani's nose, but then Alex came running in with Seth and Jake.

Alex rushed to Dani's side, "Is she okay?" he asked with tears in his eyes.

I placed my hand on his cheek "She saw you phase and went into shock, she is going to be fine, but please you need to calm down, okay?"

He nodded and a tear escaped his eye, I placed the cotton ball under her nose, relief engulfed my body as she began to stir, she groaned and then her eyes started to flutter open.

She looked around, and when her eyes landed on Alex she started to cry, Alex backed away from her his face full of pain.

She straightened up and looked straight at him as if no one else was in the room "Alex!" she cried as she opened her arms up to him.

Alex didn't think twice before rushing to her side and cradling her in his arms, they both started crying "I am so sorry I scared you Dani" he told her as he buried his face in her hair.

"I wasn't scared, I am big girl. I was worried about you" she sobbed.

He pulled back and smiled at her "Oh baby you don't have to worry about me" he brought his face to hers and kissed away some of her tears.

She smiled contentedly and placed a loud kiss on his cheek "I love you Alex" she breathed as she snuggled on him.

He grinned and hugged her tight "I love you Dani"

Of course my wonderful son had to come and ruin the beautiful moment "So, Alex when are you going to take us on a ride?" Dylan asked.

"Whenever you want kiddo"

"Never"

We both answered at the same time, Dylan groaned and walked towards me with a pout  
"Aw, momma please, Alex won't let us get hurt!"

"Dylan –"I was interrupted by my house phone.

I ran to the phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"_Leah, it's me Bella"_

I laughed "Bella, I recognize your voice, even though I must admit it is a lot creepier now"

"_Leah, we found a fresh scent"_ she told me.

Sam was standing behind me, his arms wrapped around my waist "Bella, where?" I asked her anxiously.

"_It's close to Forks, we are trying to intersect it before it even thinks about heading towards La Push, are the boys there with you?"_

"Yeah, Seth, Sam, Alex, and Jake are here"

"_Send them over, we need their help, this tribe has a lot more shape shifters than we expected"_

Fuck, they've grown "Okay, Bells they will be right there"

"_Leah, be careful, okay?"_

"You two Bella"

She hanged up, I turned to face the boys, "They are here, you guys need to head out, the Cullen's are going to need your help" I told them.

"Okay, guys let's go, we need to let the others know" Jake said as he walked towards the door "Leah stay here with Dani and Dylan and don't even think twice about leaving this house, okay?"

"Yes, Jake, just go, and be careful!" he laughed and walked out.

Seth gave me a hug and then followed Jake, Alex was still holding Dani, "Sweetheart, I have to go, but I promise I will see you later, okay?"

She was shaking her head and refusing to let go "No, Alex please stay!" she begged.

I walked over to her and forced her arms away from him "Dani, nothing is going to happen to him, I promise, but you get to let him go, okay?"

Alex took off the necklace that his mother had given him off his neck and placed it around Dani's neck "Hold on to that for me, okay?"

Dani nodded and hugged him again, he pulled away and kissed her on the cheek, he stood up hugged Dylan and then walked towards me, and he gave me a hug "You better come back Alex!" I told him, he laughed and looked at Dani "Where else would I go, when my heart is right here"

I smiled at him and watched him run into the forest, Sam was kissing the kids goodbye and then headed towards me, he pulled me outside and closed the door, and I didn't have a chance to think before he pulled me towards him and kissed me.

His hands were cupping my face as he kissed me passionately, when he pulled away I was panting for air "Fuck, Sam you really need to stop doing this to me" I complained.

He grinned and placed a small kiss on my lips "I love you Lee-Lee" he whispered in my ear, before running after Alex.

I watched as he ran away slowly trying to regain a somewhat steady heart beat, Sam was going to make me convulse one day.

I walked inside, Dani and Dylan were sitting on the couch, looking straight at the wall, I walked over to them and sat in the middle, they both snuggled up to me.

"Mommy is something bad going to happen" Dani asked me while her fingers played with Alex's chain.

"No, baby nothing bad is going to happen" I tried to assure her.

We spent what felt like an eternity sitting on the couch, waiting on news, but nothing came.

It was six o'clock when I heard a pounding on the door; I jumped up, my instincts screaming trouble.

Dylan and Dani were looking anxiously at me, I bent down and grabbed their hands "Listen to me, go to my room and lock yourselves in there, do not by any circumstances come out unless I tell you too, okay?"

"But momma we want to stay with you!" Dylan pleaded.

"Dylan please do as I say, take care of your sister, okay?"

The pounding grew louder "Dylan, promise me!"

"I promise momma!"

I kissed their cheeks "Go!"

They both got up and ran to my room, I took hesitant steps to the door, I looked through the peak hole and cursed the bastards covered it, the continued pounding.

"You can't hide in there forever beautiful" one of the men taunted.

"Fuck this shit, kick the fucking door open" another man shouted.

I walked away from the door, before the bastards kicked it open, my body shook in tremors as they walked in smirking at me, "So we meet again" I recognized Alex's former Alpha off the bat.

He was walking towards me "Stay the fuck away from me" I hissed.

He laughed as he grabbed me by the hair and threw on the couch, he crawled on top of me, and his fingers started tracing the sides of my body "So beautiful where the hell are those cute little kids of yours?"

I chuckled "You have to be stupid if you think I am going to tell you"

He punched me in the face "Look you stupid bitch, I am not playing games here, where the fuck are they?"

"Over my dead body" I told him.

He bent down and bit my neck, I screamed "That can be arranged" he whispered in my ear.

"Matt, they are in the room, I can smell them" the other one said.

Matt punched me again "Go get them, we need to get the hell out of here"

"NO!!!" I screamed as I saw the man run towards my room.

My body was shaking, I could feel the heat running through my veins, I was going to phase any second now.

Matt must have noticed, because he placed his hand on my throat and pressed down, I could feel the air being sucked out of me, "My tribe beautiful, we are better than yours, stronger, our ancestors gave us a power, whenever we feel threatened by any of our kind, we are able to prevent them from phasing, so you can try and phase but it won't work"

I was writhing under his hold, I needed to fight, I had to save my kids, and my heart practically stopped when I heard the other man break my door, the house was engulfed by the screams and cried of my kids.

"No!" I gasped out.

Matt was laughing at me as he continued to kiss and punch me.

"Momma!" I heard them scream, but I couldn't do anything.

Matt grabbed a pillow and placed it over my face; I heard the man's footsteps as he carried my crying kids outside.

"Momma!"

"Mommy!" they kept on screaming, Matt punched me again and then ran out.

I struggled to get up, but I did nonetheless.

I staggered outside, and fell on the ground and watched in horror, as Dani and Dylan's limp forms were thrown into a van like a pair of dolls, "No, please!" I begged.

But my pleading was to no avail, the van drove away, with my life in it.

**OKAT SO A LITTLE BACKGROUND ON THE BAD PACK, LOL:**

**SINCE ALEX LEFT, THE PACK HAS MORPHED THEY ARE STRONGER AND HAVE DISCOVERED VERY INTERESTING TRAITS.**

**THEY HAVE THE ABILITY TO STALL AND PREVENT PHASING FROM THEIR ENEMIES, THUS WHY LEAH WAS UNABLE TO PHASE.**

**THEIR POWER IS LIMITED THOUGH, THEY CAN PREVENT ONE FROM PHASING, BUT IF SAID SHAPESHIFTER IS ALREADY IN THEIR WOLF FORM, THE POWER CANNOT SHIFT THEM BACK TO HUMAN.**

**ANYWHO I HOPE I DIDN'T CONFUSE YOU, LOL.**

**AND FOR THOSE WHO ARE WONDERING, YES I AM CONSIDERING WRITING A ALEX/DANI SPINOFF :)**

**REVIEW!!!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed!**

**So many of you had questions so I am going to answer them right now:**

**A. Is Leah a wolf, if so why didn't she phase?**

**-Yes, Leah is a wolf, but like I mentioned in the last chapter, Alex's old pack has changed a lot since their last visit to La Push, they are stronger, bigger, and more talented than before. In the past five years they have discovered traits that make them different than the rest they have an ability to prevent enemy shape shifters from phasing. Matt used this power on Leah while he was kidnapping her kids.**

**However this trait only works if the shape shifter is in human form, if the shape shifter is already in its form than they power doesn't apply to them. Leah was in her human from when Matt and his accomplice came barging into her house, so it disabled her shifting.**

**B. Where was the pack?!**

**-The pack was in Forks helping the Cullen's follow the scent they had discovered, granted they left Leah completely vulnerable, but at that time after Alex's phone call the pack wasn't thinking clearly, they saw an opportunity and went for it, without stopping to think that maybe that they were leaving La Push without protection, the last thing they thought would happen was that their targets would come striding into La Push.**

**I think that answers most of your questions, so without further delay, on to the next chapter!**

**LEAH**

I couldn't move I felt as if I was paralyzed to the ground, I was numb every cell in my body had stopped. This had to be nightmare, any second Dani would come running out begging to see her dad, Dylan would be behind her scolding her for being so trustworthy, yes that was it, this was nightmare, my kids couldn't be gone, no I would not believe it, any minute now, they would come …

"Leah!" I heard someone shout but I was immune to anything around me, I needed my babies, I had to wait for them.

I felt hot arms wrap around me, "Leah, what happened?!" the unknown person shouted, "Baby, please talk to me!" the person lifted my chin.

I looked straight at him but not really; I was still waiting for my kids to come running out begging for dinner, "They're gone!" someone else screamed.

Another person was now by my side, his eyes filled with tears, I knew off the bat this man was feeling the same pain as me; he was losing his life as well.

"Leah, please say something, we need you to tell us what happened?" he begged.

I reached forward and stroked his face, I looked him dead in the eye and told him what I had been denying to myself "Alex, they're gone" it was barely a whisper, but it was loud enough for him to hear, he cried out in pain and agony.

The realization of my words set in and I crumpled on the spot, I held on to Sam who was holding me and I cried, because this wasn't a nightmare, this was reality.

Sam scooped me up and carried me inside the house, the house was a disaster, furniture was thrown around everywhere, my mirror in the living room was shattered, more evidence of the horror that had happened.

"Seth, take care of Alex, I need to get Leah cleaned up" Sam told Seth as he walked towards my room.

We walked into my room and I cried harder, this was where they had stormed in and grabbed my innocent babies, Dani's teddy bear was lying on the ground, Sam carried me to my bathroom he placed me on the sink and started to undress me.

"Lee, who did this to you?" he growled as he inspected the bruises on my body.

I didn't reply, I just sat there and watched as he started the tub, he placed a small kiss on my forehead and carried me to the tub, the water was hot but it still didn't calm my nerves, my insides were cold with dread.

Sam knelt down and with a wet towel he started washing away the dried blood, I couldn't find my voice and thank him, all that was going through my mind was 'I hope they don't hurt my babies'.

"Lee, we are going to get out kids back, I promise" Sam soothed as he washed my hair.

I grabbed his hand, forcing him to look at me "I can't lose them Sam, I can't live without them"

He dropped the towel and grabbed my face "Baby, I promise you that I will do whatever it takes, to bring them home again" he bent down and placed a tender, reassuring kiss on my lips "I cannot imagine my life without you three" he murmured against them.

I nodded; he gave me a small smile and continued cleaning up. When he was done he carried me to my room and dressed me and brushed my hair. It was that moment, as I watched him care for me with so much love and adoration; I knew that I was going to stop fighting my feelings for him. It had taken mere seconds for my two greatest treasures to be taken away right under my nose. I couldn't live pushing away the people I cared about the most, I had to embrace them and tell them I loved them every day. I didn't want to wake up tomorrow and ask myself 'what if?'

Sam was tying my shoes, I placed my thumb and index finger under his chin, he looked up at me, I slid down the bed so that we were at eye level, his darks eyes were baring into mine, I couldn't describe the emotions running through my body, but I somehow felt safe by looking at him I knew that this man before me was willing to risk everything he had for me.

My lips inched closer to his, his arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me towards him, I hear could his heart rate increasing, his breathing becoming more ragged as I inched closer and closer to him. My lips were hovering just inches away "I love you Sam" I breathed before I crushed my lips to his.

He held me tight and kissed me back, all of our emotions seeping into the connection, my pain and his pain becoming one, as we both found refuge from our misery with each other.

He pulled away gasping for air, tears were streaming down my cheeks, I had waited years to have him with me, and yet my heart longed for my missing pieces.

"I love you so much Leah" he panted.

I buried my face in his chest "Sam, promise me that you won't leave me again, please" I cried.

He tightened his hold on me "I promise, I will never again walk away from you or my family, never again, Lee-Lee"

"I want my kids back, Sam. I need my babies"

He rubbed soothing circles on my back "It's okay, Leah, it's all going to work out, no one is going to give up until Dani and Dylan are home and safe"

"I need to see Alex" I told him.

"Okay, let's go"

He helped me up and led me to my living room; the pack was there all I assume strategizing in the kitchen.

The entire Cullen clan was there as well, my eyes landed on Alex and my heart shattered, he was sitting on the couch, his head buried in his hands and his shoulders shaking.

I let go off Sam's hand and rushed to his side, I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him towards me, he wrapped his arms around my waist, his face resting on my stomach.

Tears escaped my eyes as he cried, his warm tears seeping through my shirt on my skin.

"I can't lose them, I can't lose her" he kept repeating "It's my fault, if I wouldn't have stayed, they would have never come back, and now she's gone" he sobbed as held on to me tighter.

I untangled his arms from me and looked him straight in the eye "You have protected and loved my children as if they where your own, so don't you dare blame yourself for this, okay?"

"I am so sorry Leah"

I grabbed his chin hard "Alex, you need to stop, your own inflicted guilt isn't going to bring them back, and we have to be strong, for them."

"Yes, Al come on what would Dylan and Dani say if they saw you like this" Jake said as he walked into the living room.

A faint smile appeared on his face "Dylan would probably tell me that boys don't cry, and Dani, aw poor Dani would probably be holding my hand and crying with me" he chuckled.

"Lee, I know this is going to be hard for you, but you need to tell us what happened" Jake told me.

I nodded and proceeded to tell them about Matt and his other pack mate, how they broke in and their special ability to disable our phasing powers. That little piece of information had completely caught them off guard.

Jake then explained to me what had happened at the clearing, they had been ambushed by a lot more wolves than they expected, they were all fighting including the Cullen's but then suddenly a loud howl had broke out and all the wolves had left. Alex said that he felt as if something had gone terribly wrong, he felt the imprint pull.

It wasn't until the wolves were gone that they realized that they had left La push unguarded, they ran back and saw me on the ground crying.

"I ran inside to check on the kids but they were gone, Matt's scent was all over the place" Alex said.

"Do you recognize the scent of the other man?" I asked him.

"Yeah, his name is Chris he is his Matt's brother"

I looked up at Jake "So what is the plan, what are we going to do?"

"The Cullen's and I have already discussed a plan, we leave tomorrow in the morning before the sun rises, that will give us enough time to get their by nightfall. When we get there, Bella, Esme, and Barbie will go with you to search for Dani and Dylan. While the rest of us take care of the pack" Rose hissed at his nickname for her.

"Bella is a shield, so hopefully if you need to phase she will be able to shield you from their powers" Edward told me.

I nodded "Do you think they will hurt them before we get there?"

"Leah, they see Dani and Dylan as precious treasures, the first two kids with two wolf parents, they won't want to spill that precious blood too soon" Edward confirmed.

I flinched; Sam pressed me to his side and offered words of encouragement "It's going to be okay, babe."

I sighed and leaned into him "I hope so, Sam, I truly do"

**DYLAN**

"Dylan, Dylan wake up, please wake up!" I heard the faint cries of my sister as my eyes fluttered open.

My head hurt so bad, I straightened up to only be pushed down again by Dani "Oh, I was so worried. I thought you were dead" she cried.

"Dani, what is going on?" I asked her as I pulled away from her vice- grip.

"I don't know; I woke up and we were here in this room." She sniffed "I miss mommy and daddy and Alex. Dylan I want to go home" she cried.

I sighed and pulled her into a hug "Don't cry Dani, I bet you that they are already on their way"

"How can you be sure?"

"Because we have the coolest and strongest family in the whole world, they can take these wimps"

She sniffed again "Yeah, you're right"

"I always am"

She giggled and slapped my arm, my stomach grumbled "Wow, I am hungry" I looked around and my eyes landed on two sandwiches in a nearby table.

I got up and walked over towards them "Dylan, don't eat that, remember mommy always said to never eat food from strangers"

"Dani, but I am hungry" I whined.

"Dylan Samuel Uley, stop being a baby!"

"Fine" I scoffed as I crossed my arms in front of my chest and sat down grumpily.

"I am sorry Dylan, but these people are bad, we can't trust them"

"I know, I know they were pretty mean when they took us out the house"

A tear escaped her eye "That mean man was hurting mommy" she looked up at me "Do you think she's okay?" she asked in a small voice.

I walked over to her and hugged her "Yeah, I bet momma is just fine"

"I bet daddy was there to save her, like prince charming. That's why I know Alex is going to come and rescue me, he's my prince charming" she stated matter of factly.

I nearly gagged, I loved Alex and all but my sister had this annoying crush on him, it was really disturbing.

"Mom, doesn't need Sam, she can take care of herself."

"Don't be mean, daddy is great and coura-geous" she stuttered when she courageous.

"Yeah, I am sure he is"

"Dylan why don't you like him, he is our dad, you are supposed to love him, it's a rule"

"Now, it's not and plus I can't love someone I just met"

"But Dylan-"

"Dani, seriously please stop, Sam is the last person I want to talk about right now"

She sighed defeated "Okay"

"YOU TWO KIDS BETTER SHUT THE HELL UP, BEFORE I COME IN THERE AND TEACH YOU HOW TO BEHAVE!" a man yelled from outside.

Dani whimpered and cowered to my side, I held on to her, the fear suddenly making its presence known.

"Dylan, I am scared" she cried.

"It's going to be okay; I won't let them hurt you" I whispered.

I spoke to soon, because two big no huge men came barging in at that moment; I recognized them instantly they were the ones that brought us here.

"Get the girl, Chris, she is the one we can use to get to Alex" the biggest one said as he pointed at my sister.

I tightened my hold on Dani as one of the men walked towards us, he knelt down and tried to pry my hands apart "Let her go, kid you're sister needs to come with me"

"No"

"Kid don't be stupid"

"No, she is staying with me"

The other man walked towards me and pulled me away, he was strong and he had us separated with just one tug.

"No!" I shouted as the man closest to Dani scooped her up and flung her over his shoulder.

"Dylan, help me! Dylan!" she cried.

"Let me go!" I roared as I reached towards my sister.

"Shut up!" the one holding me screamed as he threw me on a cot.

I got up and ran towards Dani who was still screaming my name, begging me to not leave her.

I was inches from the door when the big man pushed me aside; he walked out and closed the door.

I pounded my small fist on the door "Dani! Dani! Dani!" I screamed but I couldn't hear her anymore.

I slid down the wall defeated, and for the first time I forget what Uncle Paul always told me, because right now all I wanted to was curl up in a ball and cry.

And that was exactly what I did.

**Hope you enjoyed it, please REVIEW!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Thanks so much to all if you that reviewed!!!**

***I was nominated for a Twific Indie Award! It's because of this story that I got the nomination, how cool is that?**

**Whoever had the heart to nominate me, THANK YOU!**

**Okay Beauty Eclipsed asked a really good question, that I am sure many of you are asking yourselves as well …. Because Alex's old pack has this special power does it mean that he can acquire it as well?**

**The answer is no, Alex gave up his allegiance to that pack when he decided to stay in La Push, so he has no right to the power because in all fairness his allegiance is with the enemy.**

**LEAH**

We woke up early today, well technically everyone else woke up early today, and I did not sleep at all. My nerves were on edge and it seemed as if time was going extra slow, I mean come on why is it when you are in a hurry time seems to drag?

I felt like every minute lasted an hour, more time for those monsters to do god knows what to my kids. I was never a religious person, I mean I have faith, I believe in God, but praying was never really my thing.

I used to despise people who only prayed when they were in trouble, and yet last night I was the biggest hypocrite on the face of the earth, because I prayed and prayed for Dani and Dylan's well being, I hated not being in control and by praying I felt as if I had some sense of security, granted it wasn't a lot.

The pack was all outside planning out their strategy of attack, I was inside making sandwiches for the journey, I had to keep busy, I had to have something on my mind, or else I would crumble on the spot. I needed to be strong, so I spent last night praying, cleaning Dani and Dylan's room to perfection and making snacks, I pretty much did everything to take my mind off the nightmare I was living in.

Sam stayed with me last night, he tried to calm me down, but to no avail, he followed me around like a shadow, until he could no more and fell asleep on Dylan's bedroom floor while I cleaned. Alex did the same in Dani's room, though his sleeping form was met with the occasional sniffs.

"Princess, are you in here?" I heard my dad ask from the doorway.

"Yes, dad in the kitchen"

My dad walked in looking old and tired, he smiled faintly at me "How are you holding up?"

I swallowed the know in my throat "I feel like someone ripped out my heart and ran it over, actually it feels like they are still running it over"

He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me "I am so sorry princess, but I am sure that they are both well and waiting for you to go and save them, my grandkids aren't wimps like their father on the contrary they are strong like their mother"

I couldn't help but laugh, it was probably the first time I laughed since my kids had been snatched, my dad still had a sour spot for Sam, but he was going have to get used to him, especially now that I was more than ready to let him back in my life.

"Daddy, Sam and I are kind of back together" I admitted.

My dad pulled away with a skeptical expression "You are actually going to forgive that good for nothing –"

I placed my hand on his lips before any expletives left his mouth "I love him, he is the father of my kids, and the only man that has ever truly captured my heart. He has made mistakes, but I can't imagine my life without him. I truly hope you understand that I need him with me"

He sighed "I support any decision you make princess, but that doesn't mean he is getting any Christmas presents from me anytime soon"

I laughed and hugged him "I love you daddy"

"I love you too princess" he kissed the top of my head "Now go outside the boys are ready and waiting for you, you bring me back my grandkids, okay?"

I nodded "Yes, sir"

"You are a Clearwater, young lady, be strong for those amazing kids you have"

"I will, I just truly hope they are okay"

"If I know my grandkids, I am sure that those two are more than okay, there are five, but could pass as young adults" he teased.

He bent down and kissed my cheek "Be careful princess" he whispered, before he grabbed my hand, the bag of sandwiches, and escorted me outside.

When we reached outside, I was shocked to see that there was only one car in my backyard, Emmett's jeep.

"Uh, I hope you guys don't expect all of us to fit in _that"_ I pointed out.

Jake walked over to me and placed an arm around my shoulder "You, Bella, Esme, and Barbie are going to go in the car, the rest of us are going to run their"

My shoulders slumped "Won't that be dangerous, I more than positive that they will be patrolling"

"If we aren't phased before we reach their borders than we are doomed because they will enable the gene, remember?"

"Oh yeah; Well that sucks because I made lunch" I said lamely.

Jake chuckled and pulled me towards him "Save it for after while we celebrate"

I grimaced, Bella was by my side now, and Jake hurried towards the pack, "Are you ready to go, Lee?" she asked.

I took a deep breath and nodded, she placed her hand on my elbow and steered me towards the Jeep.

"Lee!" I turned around at the sound of Sam's voice.

He was running towards me, Bella let me go and I met him half way. I didn't let him utter a single word before I had my arms wrapped around his waist.

His face was buried in my hair; we didn't speak just holding each other was enough. "Lee, we have to go" Bella reminded me.

I held back the tears that were threatening to escape; Sam stroked my cheek "I am going to be fine, we all are. Don't worry about us, okay? You just worry about getting Dani and Dylan back home, alright?"

"Yeah, be careful Sam. I can't lose you"

"Baby, I am going to be thinking of coming back to you the whole time"

I stood up on my tippy toes and kissed him letting all my emotions run freely, someone cleared their throat and we broke apart reluctantly.

I hugged all my pack brothers and wished them luck, I begged Jake to look out for Seth my motherly instincts were always on high when he was going to be in danger.

I was about to get in the car when Alex stopped me, he looked distressed and tortured "Lee, if I don't make it, promise me that you will do whatever it takes to protect Dani"

"Alex, you are going to make it, don't speak with such negativity"

"Leah, please promise me"

"Why?"

He sighed "I am a traitor on those lands, my old pack is going to want to do whatever it takes to kill me, and if they succeed I need to you promise me that Dani will be safe" his voice cracked "Please, Leah I need you to promise me"

I grabbed his hand and squeezed it "I promise"

He hugged me "Thank you so much for everything, I have had the best five years of my life because of you, Dani, and Dylan."

I pulled away from his hold "Just because you have my word, doesn't mean that I don't expect you to come back, okay?"

He nodded "Bye Leah"

"Bye Alex"

Once the good byes were all said and done, we finally exited La Push; the morning sun was greeted by the howls of the protectors of our tribe.

As we sped down the hallway, I couldn't stop thinking about Sam and Alex, the man I loved and the man I had grown to love. Both of them such intricate pieces of my life, without one or the other I couldn't possibly feel whole.

I hoped with every fiber in my body that Alex would come back unscathed, the last thing I wanted to do was tell my daughter fifteen years from now, that no man would ever measure up to her heart because her true soul mate had died trying to save her life.

We drove for hours; when we finally got there it was twilight. We crossed the border of the tribe and drove in cautiously our eyes searching for anyone of thing hidden within the confines of the trees.

When we more than positive that the coast was clear we exited the car and started walking around trying to smell out Dani or Dylan's scent, suddenly howls were heard all around us, some far others nearer. We picked up our slow pace and started running, Bella and Esme by my side, while Rosalie ran ahead of us.

We passed many houses but none of them holding the scent that we needed.

We ran for miles, while the howls turned into barks and snarls, suddenly Rose stopped in front of a house that was clearly guarded.

Two huge men who were undeniably wolves were walking towards us, their bodies trembling the closer they got. Rosalie crunched down, Bella by her side ready to use her newborn strength against these monsters.

Esme grabbed my hand and we ran towards the house, while Rosalie and Bella collided with the two wolves.

"Leah hurry!" Bella yelled.

Esme and I burst inside, it was probably the grossest house I had ever seen, it reeked of sex, drugs, and alcohol.

The house seemed deserted as we looked around "Dylan, Dani!" I yelled.

I heard banging coming from the door that was down the hall, Esme and I ran towards it, it was locked "Momma!" I heard Dylan scream from the other side of the door.

"Baby get away from the door, okay?"

"Okay" I heard his faint footsteps run away; Esme nodded and kicked the door open.

I looked around frantically until my eyes landed on Dylan "Momma!" he shouted as he ran towards me, I hugged him tight while he cried which was so unlike my son, he must have been terrified.

I looked around again and froze, "Dylan, where's your sister?"

His sobs grew louder "They took her momma! I tried to stop them, but I couldn't. I am so sorry!" he sobbed.

I picked him up and cradled him in my arms, Esme ran ahead of me as we exited the house.

The wolf Rosalie was battling was clearly dead, while Bella was pinning down the one she had been fighting with.

I handed Dylan to Esme and ran towards the pair; I crouched down next to the panting wolf, "Where the fuck is my daughter?" I hissed.

He chuckled darkly "Matt's probably killed her by now"

I turned to Bella "Use your shield, I want to phase. Esme take the car and get Dylan out of here" I ordered.

"No, momma, I want to stay with you" Dylan begged.

"Esme please, call my dad and ask him to meet you half way"

She nodded and carried a screaming Dylan to the car, Bella used her shield and before I knew it I was a wolf, and pouncing on the good for nothing ass hole.

I saw red as I clawed, and bit him, I was an animal, the thoughts of my brothers sounded like far away echoes, I wanted kill him and that's exactly what I did.

He was clearly dead and my instincts were screaming that my job was done, without a single glance I left my victim on the ground and ran towards the forest.

I followed my brother's scents, Rose and Bella behind me. I could clearly see the bloody battle that was taking place in by their thoughts, but that wasn't what caused me to stop dead in my tracks in horror.

No, that was caused by the scene emitting from Alex, him fighting Matt while Dani was hiding behind a tree, inches away from the brawl.

I had a destination; I just hoped that I made it on time.

**ALEX**

I had been fighting and keeping an eye out for Matt, I knew he was gunning for me, waiting for his chance to kill me for betraying him and our tribe.

I was fighting a fairly new wolf, and he wasn't really a challenge, Sam, Paul, Jared, Quil, and Jake had all been taking down Matt's strongest while I searched for the bastard.

All our thoughts were blinded by the pure rage and instinct to kill and destroy; our only compassion was for Leah and the girls except Alice who was fighting alongside her mate.

I had just taken care of one the rookies, not killing him but simply rendering him from any more fighting in his part, when Matt's scent engulfed my senses.

I watched in horror as he came striding in with a smug smile on his face, he opted to come human, a bundle wrapped around his arms, I didn't have to see the face of said bundle, because her scent was all I needed to know that he was clearly holding Dani in his arms.

He laughed as he threw the blanket to the side, revealing a very peaceful Dani, her eyes closed, he nudged her causing her eyes to flutter open, she looked around groggily and her eyes widened in horror at the bloody scene before her eyes.

I knew that once her eyes landed on mine, that she knew it was me, she squirmed in Matt's arm trying to pull away and come to me.

Alex continued to laugh as he tightened his hold on her "I see you came to look for this little brat, too bad you won't be able to take care her home with you" he played with a strand of her hair "She is far too valuable"

I snarled at him, ready to kill him but scared that my actions would hurt Dani.

"But don't worry Alex, I won't deny you your wish to fight, your little brat will just have to watch while I kill her precious what was it that she said 'Prince Charming'? He chuckled as threw her to the side and phased.

Dani landed on the ground with a loud thump, she cried at the weird angle her ankle had landed at.

_Edward, tell Dani to get out of the way _I mentally shouted at him.

"Alice go and protect Dani" Edward ordered.

Alice was a streak of light as she grabbed Dani and placed her behind the protection of a tree.

Nick was growling at me, I crouched down and we both pounced at the same time. I ignored the imprint pull as Dani's cries echoed all around me.

I had one goal and target, Matt. I wasn't planning to leave here today without knowing he was dead and never coming back to terrorize the ones I love.

I was faintly aware that the fight had somewhat disintegrated, I was clawing at Matt and sinking my teeth wherever I could.

Matt used his shoulder and threw me backwards causing me to collide with a boulder, "Alex!" Dani screamed as she ran out into the open.

I pleaded with my eyes for her to run back and hide, Matt noticed my dilemma and barked humorously as he clawed down her back with one swipe.

It was the worst thing that I could have ever witnessed as I watched the sole reason of my existence, fall unconscious on the moist forest floor, her back bloody due to the three claw marks running down her back.

I picked myself up and ran towards the bastard, I was ready to pounce when suddenly Leah's gray form appeared and she sank her razor sharp teeth in Matt's neck, he struggled against her hold until he found enough force to shove her away.

To my relief Carlisle was tending to Dani, Sam must have noticed what Matt did to his wife and daughter and before I knew it he was by my side.

_Let's kill this mother fucker _He growled.

I nodded, Matt was cornered and he knew it, he whimpered like the coward he is, Sam and I crouched down and we fly at him simultaneously.

Images of Dani swam through my head as I helped Sam claim vengeance.

Matt was clawed up but I knew there was only one thing that would guarantee his death, I barked towards Emmett, and beckoned him towards us.

He happily obliged, Matt knew it was coming, his eyes closed as Emmett sank his teeth into neck. Matt withered in pain, not even finding the strength to phase back to his human form, his last and final breath was as a sorry excuse of an Alpha.

The sound of Dani's agonized cries brought me back to my senses; I phased back and put on my sweats before I ran to my angel.

She was lying in Leah's sobbing arms, her face losing color by the second. I kneeled beside her and let the tears flow freely, "We need to get her to a hospital, she needs a transfusion, she is losing too much blood" Carlisle ordered.

We all nodded solemnly as Sam grabbed Dani from Leah's arms and followed a running Carlisle.

I didn't think twice and ran after them, Leah right on my heel. We were blessed because Esme met us at the edge, Dylan still in the car with her.

We got inside the car and sped down to the nearest hospital, I was holding Dani's freezing hand as her breaths got more and more labored.

When we finally reached the hospital, Dani was carted away in a stretcher while nurses and doctors hurried her off into immediate surgery for her wounds.

Carlisle was permitted inside the ward because he was a licensed doctor, but the rest of us had to wait in the living room.

Dylan was sitting on Sam's lap, while Leah was crying on Sam's shoulder.

I slid down one of the white hospital walls, my head buried in my hands, my shoulders rising up and down due to my sobs, while I waited for destiny to chose the fate of the most important person in my life.

**Wow, this chapter was LLLOOONNNGGG! So I truly hope you enjoyed it :)**

**For those who didn't opt for spoilers when I asked who was interested, well I can reveal what the spoiler was now.**

**I asked the readers who told me they were interested whether I should kill Alex in this battle, the replies were all in favor of his survival, thus he lived.**

**See in my original outline, Alex never imprinted on Dani, Sam leaves, and Leah ultimately falls in love with Alex. Even though she is quick to state that Sam would always be her first true love. Alex raises the kids as his own, going as far as letting them call him dad, which he is very reluctant in the version I wrote.**

**The battle still happens, but the difference is Alex dies; Sam comes back during his funeral which he hears about in the local paper.**

**That was the original plan, obviously I veered completely in the opposite direction, which I am glad I did because this one turned out so much better.**

**I am starting a new fic hopefully this week, it's not the sequel because I need to finish this one before I even think about starting that, but I do believe there is one chapter left in this story, plus an epilogue, so expect the sequel by the end of this week -early next week.**

******Vote on my page for the NEW fic, you want me to write next.******

**Thanks!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!**

**This is the LAST chapter of this story all that is left is the epilogue …**

**LEAH**

We stayed at the hospital the entire night waiting on news about Dani, her wounds were pretty deep thus taking more time and effort to stabilize her.

She had lost a lot of blood and the wounds required Dani to be admitted into emergency surgery. To say the atmosphere around us was full of worry and despair would be an understatement.

The pack was all in attendance, as were all of the Cullen's minus Carlisle who was assisting in the surgery.

My head was rested on Sam's shoulder as he held me and also tried to comfort a worried and terrified Dylan. My eyes looked around until they landed on Alex who was leaning against a wall, his face covered by his hands and his whole body shaking with sobs.

There was no doubt in my mind that everyone here in this room loved Dani, but Alex had the most to lose. He couldn't live without her, she was his other half, the key to his happiness, without her he was simply a body without a soul.

It must have been hours before Carlisle came out with news; his expression was full of relief as he walked towards us.

Sam and I stood up immediately and Alex rushed to our side, Sam was carrying Dylan who had his face buried in the crook of his father's neck.

"Carlisle; how is she?" Alex asked before Carlisle could say a single word.

He smiled at us "She is fine; we were able to stitch up her wounds before she lost anymore blood. However, I must be honest with you I do not think that the wounds will ever disappear she will most likely have the scars for the rest of her life."

I nodded "Can we see here?" I asked.

"Yes of course, though I must suggest you go in groups"

"Actually Lee, I think the rest of us are going to head out and let the everyone back home that everything is okay" Seth told me as he gestured towards himself and the pack.

"Okay, be careful"

"Don't worry we will be fine" he said as he walked towards the exit, the rest of the pack and Cullen's following him.

Alex, Sam, Dylan, and I were the only ones left as Carlisle walked us to the room where Dani was resting.

As soon as we walked in, I let go off Sam's hand and rushed to my daughter's sleeping form. Sam was by my side his firm hand resting reassuringly on my shoulder, Alex was on the opposite side of me holding Dani's tiny hands in his. His eyes were bloodshot as he stroked her cheek and kept on repeating "I'm so sorry" as if he was in a trance.

"Dad, I am sleepy" Dylan whined as he shifted in Sam's arms.

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face at hearing Dylan call Sam 'dad' for the first time, I tore my eyes away from Dani to look up at Sam who was grinning from ear to ear and hugging Dylan tightly, which caused Dylan my stubborn son to whine even more about the affection. Maybe I shouldn't have let Paul babysit him too much when he was younger, he obviously rubbed off.

"Sam, you should go home. Dani isn't going to be waking up anytime soon, and Dylan needs his rest too"

He shook his head "No, Lee. I am staying with you. I know Dylan won't mind sleeping on the recliner, right son?"

Dylan nodded "Yeah, I don't mind plus I want to be here when she finally wakes up"

"Well okay then" I said absentmindedly as I returned my attention once again to Dani, who was still knocked out cold.

I didn't sleep the entire night; come to think of it I can't remember the last time that I actually did sleep.

The rays of the morning sun brought upon us a new and hopefully better day. Sam and Dylan were both curled up and asleep on the recliner while Alex and I sat in silence waiting for Dani to wake up.

I was about to give in and fall asleep when I felt Dani gently squeeze my hand, Alex and I gasped loudly which led to Dylan and Sam waking up, they both ran to our sides and were there as Dani's eyes fluttered open.

"Sam, go find Carlisle tell him that she's awake" I told him.

Sam rushed out of the room while Dani just looked around in bewilderment and shock; she didn't utter a single word as she tried to get up but stopped at the pain that must have run down her back.

"Sweetheart, are you feeling okay?" I asked her tenderly.

She nodded, Carlisle appeared about a minute after I sent Sam looking for him, he looked happy that Dani was finally awake.

"Daniela, how are you feeling?" he asked her.

She shrugged and then winced "Dani, we had to put stitches on your back because of the wounds, so shrugging is going to cause them to pull and you will experience unnecessary pain, so why don't you tell me how you feel?"

"I feel fine" she told him in an unusual timid voice.

"Sweetie, are you okay? You don't seem like yourself?"

She looked over at Alex and then put her head down; I think everyone in the room got the picture and decided to leave them alone.

Deciding that Alex and Dani needed some time to talk about the events that happened yesterday, Sam, Dylan, and I left them alone while we went to find some food.

Dylan was walking ahead, while Sam and I trailed behind, his arm was wrapped around my waist undeniably supporting all my weight because I was way beyond tired.

"You need to get some rest, Lee" he told me.

I nodded as I rested my head on his shoulder "I know, but I can't just leave her here"

"Maybe you and Alex can take turns while she stays here, you two are going to get sick if you keep on this no sleep method."

"Momma, look its Aunt Bella!" Dylan yelled as he ran towards me best friend.

Sam and I laughed at his exuberance as we walked towards Bella and Edward who were standing outside of the hospital cafeteria, which I found hilarious because they don't eat.

"Hey Bells"

"Hey Lee, how is Dani doing?"

"She's okay; Alex is with her right now"

"Bella why don't we take Dylan to get something to eat, I think Sam and Leah need some time alone" Edward suggested as he smirked at Sam, who I must add was blushing so much he looked like a damn tomato.

Bella and I eyed both of them suspiciously, both played along. Dylan left with Bella and Edward while Sam tightened his hold on my waist and he led us to a door.

"Uh, Sam where are we going?" I asked him as he opened the door and led me inside.

The room was pitch black, Sam locked the door behind me, and then before I knew it I was pinned to a wall and Sam's lip were on mine.

I was shocked at first, but once I felt Sam's body pressed against mine and his lips hot against my skin, I couldn't help but kiss him back.

I giggled as gripped my thighs and brought them up so that they were wrapped against his waist "Sam, Dani is going to wonder where we are?" I panted as Sam removed my shirt with such ferocity that I had never seen before.

"I think Alex can take care of her" he told me as he started kissing and nibbling on my chest.

My back arched and my fingers tangled in his hair, as I pushed his face deeper into my exposed breast.

My hands let his hair and began to unbutton his shirt until it fell on the floor, Sam was still kissing me as placed my legs down on the ground, his lips traveled down my body until he reached my shorts, he shot me a mischievous smile as he pushed my shorts and panties down, he kissed down my legs and then back up.

I closed my eyes and just marveled at the feeling of his lips on my skin, I had wanted this for long and now I was finally going to get it.

I pulled Sam's face back so that he towering me, I linked my fingers at the loops of his cutoffs and pulled him closer, Sam bent his head down to kiss me but I grabbed his face and whispered in his ear "Sam, I want you, I need you, make love to me Sam, show me how much you love me"

Sam pulled away dazed as he looked at me, I took the opportunity and unbuttoned his shorts letting them fall to the ground.

Sam walked over to me, gently placed his hands on the back of my thighs and lifted me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist again, Sam grabbed my wrist and pinned them over my head as he began to kiss my neck tenderly.

I could feel his throbbing erection on my stomach "Sam, please" I begged.

"I love you Leah" he breathed against my neck

"I love you too Sam, make me yours, baby"

Sam looked up from my neck, his eyes piercing mines as he shifted his body and entered me. I saw fucking stars as I felt him inside me; I had been so fucking long since I had felt so complete and loved.

Sam groaned as he started thrusting in and out of me, I bent my head down and kissed his neck "Faster, babe, faster" I murmured against his neck.

He growled as he lifted me up higher and thrust into my harder, "Sam …" I moaned out as he thrust got deeper inside of me.

His head was leaning back as a smile spread across his face, "Uh, Lee" he breathed.

I gripped his strong arms as I felt my walls tighten around him, "Baby come with me" I urged him.

Sam thrust into me three more times before we both came and leaned against the wall our breaths ragged, Sam kissed me gently "I love you so much" he whispered.

I smiled "You have no idea how long I have waited for this moment, to have you in arms again" he kept telling me as he kissed my skin delicately.

"Me, too babe"

"I won't leave you again, Lee-Lee, never ever again"

"You have forever to prove that to me"

"Good, because I am going to win your trust back, I swear I will"

I cupped his face and kissed him again "You are the only one I have and will ever want, Sam Uley"

"Right back at ya babe"

------

After Sam and I got dressed and got some food we headed back to Dani's room.

When we walked in Alex was lying on the hospital bed, Dani curled up on his side. Alex was looking down at her as she chatted happily about god knows what.

When we entered Dani's eyes shot open "Mommy! Daddy!" she yelled excitedly.

Alex raised an eyebrow at us and then started laughing like a maniac, damn werewolf smelling, I bet he could practically smell the sex off of our bodies.

I blushed as I walked towards Dani's bedside "How are you feeling, Dani?"

"I am good mommy"

"Oh, well that's good. I was really worried about you"

"Yeah princess, you gave us quite a scare, yesterday"

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to run out, but I was scared for Alex, that's all"

Alex smiled down at her and kissed her forehead "But I already told Dani here that she doesn't have to worry about me, that I am the one that is supposed to protect her, right angel?"

"Yeah, yeah I know." She muttered.

She looked up at me again "Mommy, where's Dylan? Why hasn't he come to visit me?"

"I am right here, sis" Dylan announced as he walked into with Bella and Edward who also looked at me with playful grins on their faces.

I groaned and buried my face in Sam's stomach, he chuckled at my embarrassment. I slapped his arm "What was that for?" he asked indignantly as he rubbed the spot that I hit.

"Wipe that smug smile off your face" I scolded.

He continued laughing "Oh, Dylan thank you I love it! Mommy, look what Dylan brought me!"

Dani was holding her own stuffed wolf in her hands "Oh, sweetie it's adorable. Dylan that was very nice of you"

He shrugged "Yeah, well I try" he grumbled, oh my stubborn child.

We spent the rest of the day in the hospital enjoying each other's company; it was nice to be surrounded by the people I loved, the ones that brought joy into my life.

I was hopeful and excited about the future, I had cried many tears in my past but I was now ready for a happier future, not only with my kids or Sam. But by everyone that stood by me when I needed them the most, there would be hardships of course that is an inevitable part of life, but as I looked at my family I was positive that I was going to make it.

**So this chapter especially the end seems like closure and it kind of is, because this is the end of her trials at least in Leah's story, the epilogue ties everything together all the lose pieces, the epilogue is really fluffy and romantic lol; and I am also going to give you a sneak peak of the sequel…. REVIEW! Oh and I need a name for the sequel, so please suggestions!**

**I hope to have it up tomorrow, and if you haven't voted for my next story on my profile you have until Friday morning so hurry! **

**The Escape is leading by ONE vote!**

**R.I.P. Michael Jackson**

**I just watched his memorial, if his daughter did not bring tears to your eyes I don't know what will …. Poor kids.**


	37. epilogue

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

**Author's Note at the end of the chapter!**

**LEAH**

"Leah, wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

"Bella, if you do no shut up right now, I will no longer be your friend" I threatened her as she continued to shake me awake.

I am NOT a morning person, I am the type of person who loves to sleep in as much as possible, but no my best friend doesn't seem to understand that.

"C'mon Lee, we have a big day ahead of us"

I looked up at her with a raised eyebrow "What are you playing at, Bella?"

She looked away innocently "Oh, it's a surprise, which you are going to ruin if you don't wake the hell up!"

"Fine" I grumbled "Hold on, why is it so quiet?" I asked perplexed.

It's been six months since the battle with the wolves and a lot has changed. Sam and I are now together and well I moved back into our house with the kids, so right now I am lying in _our _bed alone. Which is not something I can say I am accustomed to, ever since I moved in has there ever been one morning where I wake up and Sam isn't there, weird.

"Uh, Bells where are Sam and my kids?" Oh it is definitely too quiet, not only is it tradition to wake up with the love of my life by my side, there is also the tradition which consists of my kids barging in and demanding breakfast.

Bella is a horrible liar, so I know that something is up, "Bella, where my kids and Sam?" I ask again.

"Leah, seriously you are going to ruin the surprise so please stop asking so many damn questions!"

"I am not going anywhere unless you answer them" I warned her.

She glared at me "I am a newborn vampire, I am stronger than you, so please do not provoke me"

I stuck out my fist in front of my face "Bring it on" I taunted.

"Lee!" she shrieked so loud that it hurt my ears.

"Fine, I'll go"

"Good, because I really didn't want to use force"

I scoff "Like you could take me. So where the hell are we going?" I ask her as I get up from bed and throw on the first clothes I find.

"We are not going anywhere, Alice and Rose are on their way and so are Kim and Rachel" she tells me.

"O-kay, so who is taking care of the kids?"

"Your mom and dad"

"Bella, Leah!"

"Alice, we are in here!"

"Oh, hey, so Leah are you ready for your big day?" Alice asked enthusiastically.

"Uh, maybe if someone would tell me what was going on, I could answer that question"

"Bella, you haven't told her"

Bella shrugged "I figured I would tell her when you two got here"

"Tell me what?" I asked.

Alice grinned at me "Leah you are getting married today!"

Wait, what? Yeah totally didn't see that one coming. I must have looked like I was petrified because the girls were all looking at me strangely.

"Leah, are you okay? I mean this is what you want, right? Marrying Sam has been your dream for years." Bella said as she continued to inspect my expression.

"He wants to marry me" I breathed still in quite a state of shock.

Bella laughed "Of course he does, Lee, why wouldn't he? He loves you"

I don't know why, but I started crying and not exactly tears of happiness "Oh God, he's going to leave me again"

Bella cupped my face in her hands and forced me to look at her "Leah, this was all his idea, he has spent the last four months planning this wedding, and I really sincerely doubt he will ever leave you again"

I shook my head "I can't lose him again"

"You won't Leah now stop crying, this is the most important day of your life, and you need to be happy"

"I don't even have a dress" I whispered as I wiped away my tears.

"You don't need one, Alice has one for you"

"Really?"

"I am offended that you would even remotely believe that I would let you get married in _that_" Alice said as she eyed my outfit disgusted.

"Now, let's get moving girls, we only have a couple of hours"

Bella helped me up from the bed and led me to the living room where Rachel and Kim where already getting ready courtesy of Rosalie, "Wow, this is really happening, I am actually getting married" I stated in disbelief.

"Yes, you are, Lee. By the end of tonight you will be Leah Uley, Sam's wife" Alice gushed as she started doing my hair.

Happiness was soaring through me, when Sam and I got back together; I thought we were going to be one of those couples that never got married. The thought hurt me, but I wasn't sure that I was ready to plan another wedding, especially after my last disastrous attempt.

It didn't take long for Alice to finish my hair, which was now flowing down my back in loose curls, Rosalie did my makeup, which ended up being very natural looking, and I knew Sam would appreciate it, because he never did like me with a lot of makeup on.

I watched the other girls get ready while I waited to put on my dress; that I had not even seen yet.

The wedding I had been told was being held in a secret location; and it was at four, it was currently three.

I couldn't wait to see Sam and marry him; just the thought of finally being his was enough to make me want to run outside and scream that I loved him and only him.

"Oh, baby you look gorgeous" my mom gushed as she came walking into my house with Dani.

"Hi, mom. Hey sweetheart"

"Mommy, you look beautiful" Dani told me as she hugged my legs.

"Aw, thank you. You look very beautiful too" Dani, was wearing a lavender dress, and her hair was also down in curls.

"Oh, Leah you should see your father he is a wreck, he spent all last night weeping about how he was losing his little girl" my mom told me.

Dani giggled "He was still crying, when he left. Dylan told him that boys don't cry. And then granddaddy said that you really need to stop him from spending any more time with Uncle Paul"

"Where is your brother, by the way?"

"He's with daddy and the boys"

"Tell me Dani, have you seen your daddy?"

She nodded happily "He looks very handsome, mommy. Like prince charming" she said dreamily.

"How does Alex look?" I winked at her, causing her to blush furiously.

Ever since we moved out of Alex's house, Dani has been going through an Alex withdrawal; she was so used to him tucking her into bed every night that now that he isn't doing it anymore, it has become a hassle to put her to bed. Plus the fact that she has a silly crush on him, I have caught her countless times telling Addison, Kim and Jared's daughter how she is already planning their wedding.

"Leah, are you ready to put your dress on?" Alice asked me.

I nodded and followed her back into my bedroom, "Okay, close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you"

I felt her take off my robe, leaving me only dressed in the lacy French lingerie, Rosalie had given me. I felt the silk on skin as Alice slipped the dress on.

"Okay, Lee open your eyes"

I gasped, the dress was gorgeous, it was white with pearl embroidery and it fit me like a glove. Alice placed the veil on my head, making the ensemble complete.

My mom gifted me her pearl earrings, Kim lent me her garter, and Bella gave me a beautiful sapphire bracelet.

"Wow, Leah you look amazing" my mom said her hand placed over her heart.

"Thanks mom" I sighed "I can't believe that I am actually getting married"

"Well believe it, the limo is outside" she told me.

We walked outside in almost like a procession, I being the last one to come out and see my dad waiting for me outside. One look at me and the waterworks began.

"You look gorgeous, princess. He doesn't deserve you" my dad cried as he hugged me tightly.

"Harry, if you ruin the girl's makeup, I will divorce you" my mom threatened.

After my dad complained about how my mother didn't understand him, and that he wanted to see her when Seth got married, which got me teary eyed, we all finally got in the limo and were off to my secret wedding location.

I was flabbergasted when we stopped at First Beach "I am getting married here"

"Yeah inside that tent" Bella pointed towards a huge party tent a couple of yards away.

I took a deep breath "You sure about this, princess?" my dad asked me.

I nodded "Yeah, I have been ready"

"Ok, well then let's go get you married"

All the girls minus Bella and Dani left to go get seats, Bella was my maid of honor and Dani was flower girl. As my dad led me towards the front of the tent I saw Dylan, who was looking very handsome in a penguin suit, he was holding the rings and pulling on his tie.

"Dylan, you are going to ruin your outfit" I scolded.

He smiled at me "You look very pretty, momma"

"Why thank you, it means a lot coming from you"

"Okay, we are starting" Alice declared.

My hands were shaking as Dani, Dylan, and Bella disappeared inside, my dad gripped my hand and gave me a reassuring smile.

"He loves you, princess. I know I always say that he doesn't deserve you, but I don't think there is a single man in this world that I can say does, but you love him and I respect your choice"

"Thank you Daddy"

He gave me a kiss on my forehead and then led me inside.

The tent was filled with my friends and family, but my eyes were only for the man standing at the end of the altar. He was looked stunning in his suit, his hair gelled up, and his smile pretty much lighting up the room.

When we reached the altar my dad placed my hand on Sam's, "You look beautiful" Sam whispered in my ear as he led me up the altar.

The priest talked and talked but I wasn't really listening, my head couldn't wrap around the fact that I was actually marrying Sam, I mean it is a bit crazy, five years ago, I would have never imagined this day to ever happen, I had been heartbroken to the point of vowing to never left myself love again, and yet here I was professing my love once again.

"Leah, I am aware that you had no idea about these nuptials, but Sam has chosen some nontraditional vows" The priest told me as he gestured to Sam.

Sam grinned at me as he grabbed my hands and looked straight into my eyes

"My Leah, it's been a long road here, but we finally made it, I cannot find the words to describe how happy I am to think that you are going to be my wife, I have loved you for nearly all my life. You are the mother of my children and my eternal soul mate, today I promise to live with you and laugh with you; to stand by your side, and sleep in your arms; to be joy to your heart, and food for your soul; to bring out the best in you always, and, for you, to be the most that I can. I promise to laugh with you in good times, to struggle with you in bad; to solace you when you are downhearted; to wipe your tears with my hands; to comfort you with my body; to mirror you with my soul; to share with you all my riches and honors; to play with you as much as I can until we grow old; and, still loving each other sweetly and gladly, until our lives shall come to an end."

Tears were streaming down my cheek, Sam gave me a light squeeze, and I smiled up at him.

"Leah, will you like to improvise your vows?"

I nodded "I have known my vows for years" I laughed.

I took a deep breath "Sam, my prince, my one and only love, this feels like a dream. Marrying you has always seemed like something that wasn't part of reality. Ever since you came into my life, I have felt as if I was living in a fairytale, I have gotten my own prince, someone to be my knight in armor, all that I have ever wanted. It's been hard and we have had our share of heartbreak and hardships, but our love has proven to be strong enough to battle through it all and unite us together. Sam, you are the owner of my heart, it belongs solely to you, I trust you enough to know that it is in good hands, I want to spend the rest of my life by your side, raising our kids and hopefully one day expanding it" someone wolf whistled in the crowd "If you take me as your wife, I promise to stand by your side through all the good and the bad, I promise to care for you and our family, and devote myself to making you happy. I love you with all my heart for now and forever"

Sam wiped away my tears and kissed my knuckles "I love you" he mouthed.

"Do you Samuel Uley take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part"

"I do" Sam stated proudly, a huge smile on his face as I slipped the ring on his finger.

"Do you Leah Clearwater take Samuel Uley as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part"

"I do" Sam placed the ring on my finger then kissed it.

"Now with the power vested in me, I declare you husband and wife"

"Sam, you may kiss your beautiful bride" Sam grinned as he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me towards him.

I giggled as his hands traveled to my neck and finally our lips connected, my hands went to his waist and I held on to him tightly, as our lips moved together in perfect synchronization.

"Ew mom, dad stop!" Sam and I broke apart laughing as Dylan complained about of P.D.A.

Sam rested on his forehead on mine, and was looking straight into my eyes, his eyes were practically oozing happiness, and they had that special twinkle that I loved so much.

"You're my wife" he told me his smile wide.

"I know" I replied happily.

"I love you so much Leah Uley"

"I love you too my dear husband"

We finally broke apart and walked down the aisle, when we got outside we were attacked by damn rice.

I looked around and saw the familiar faces of the pack and their families, the Cullen's, and a couple of other citizens from La Push.

Alex was carrying Dani in his arms, while she talked to him animatedly about what flowers she wanted at her wedding; he just kissed her cheek and let her ramble.

Dylan was with Addison and Paul's son Jeremy, who was looking up at Dani with a somewhat hopeful expression, poor kid, if he only knew he didn't stand a chance.

Everyone went inside the adjacent tent, where the party was about to start. Sam and I stayed behind, wanting at least a couple of seconds on our own.

As soon as everyone was gone, I threw my arms around Sam and kissed him passionately, he responded quite nicely, pressing me tighter against his body.

My hands traveled up and down his chest and he groaned "Babe, please we still have a reception before the honeymoon" he whined.

I laughed and looked at him sweetly "Sam, are you go to ravish me tonight?"

"Babe, I am going to do all sorts of things to you tonight, especially now that you are officially mine" he teased as he started to place butterfly kisses down my neck.

I moaned "I love you so much Sam"

"Me too, babe, me too"

"You won't ever leave me, right?"

He looked me straight in the eye "You are stuck with me for Forever"

"I like the sound of that"

"Good, get used to it"

"You two better get in here!" Alice yelled.

Sam kissed my hand "Ready, Mrs. Uley?"

"Yes, Mr. Uley"

And with that, Sam and I took our first steps towards the rest of our lives … together.

The End :)

**Thank you so much to everyone who has stuck by this story and reviewed continuously, it truly means the world to me.**

**I always wanted to write a Sam/ Leah fic, and now I can breathe sigh of relief because I did it, and it turned out better than I expected, I hope you enjoyed the ride and get ready for the sequel.**

********PREVIEW********

This is a short synopsis of what the sequel will be about … ENJOY!

New Character List:

Sam and Leah' kids 

Daniela and Dylan Uley (18)

Lily Isabella Uley (11) Jake's imprint

Tyler Seth Uley (8)

Jared and Kim

Addison (17)

Michael (14)

Paul and Rachel

Jeremy (18)

Marie (5) Seth's imprint

Embry and Julie

Margie (16)

Katie (14)

Jonathan (11)

The sequel revolves around Dani and Alex mostly, but these other OC's to make a big part of the story, teenage hormones, lol.

Dani left La Push a year ago after she accepted a scholarship to a dance school for her senior year in high school, a year in which Alex had to deal with only talking to her on the phone. But now Dani is coming back to La Push, to the guy who was always there for her and is ultimately her soul mate, Alex. (Dani doesn't know about imprinting) and to the guy she left behind Jeremy, the boy she is in love with. Alex must now come to terms with the fact that his Dani is no longer a little girl, but a woman, whom he is ultimately starting to fall in love with.

Jeremy spent his whole childhood infatuated with Dani, and when she left he saw it as a slap in the face, especially because they were together and happy. When she left he decided to move on and he starts dating Embry's daughter Margie, but when Dani comes back his feelings return as if she never left. The worst part it is that suddenly he isn't the only one in the picture; apparently Alex is also pining after her.

Dylan has grown up to be the heartthrob of La Push, with his amazing good looks; there is not a girl who could turn him away. All the female population pretty much grovel at his feet, but the girl he does want, Addison, is way too smart to fall in his games. How does he prove to her that she is all he wants?

Okay, so that's a little background, I should have up the first chapter, between tomorrow or Friday so keep an eye out for it.

I need a title!!! So suggestions, please!


End file.
